¡Rompe las cadenas!
by lorenina
Summary: En Hogwarts comienza el séptimo año. Todos muy contentos, excepto ella, que al finalizar su educación en el colegio, tiene que casarse con la persona a la que más odia: Draco Malfoy. Ella es Pansy Parkinson. A partir 5º libro, spoilers 6º
1. Fin del verano

_Buenas… me presento, que soy nueva._

_Me llamo Lore y soy una apasionada de Harry Potter. De todos los Fics que publico, este es mi preferido, así que… espero que también les guste, aunque no sea su preferido._

_Me encantaría que me dejaran comentarios._

_Y, bueno… la historia es un poquito fuera de serie, espero que no se ofendan con nada. Y sino, dejen de leer._

_La historia, realmente, no tiene capítulos, así que no tomen muy en serio los títulos. Es para guiarme, simplemente._

_Besos y, comienza…_

**(·)---&---(·) ¡Rompe las cadenas¡Sé libre! En fin… vive la vida (·)---&---(·)**

El Comienzo.

Siempre se sentía muy humillada cuando hablaba con o de Draco. Desde pequeña siempre había estado obligada a acatar las normas de la familia, y llevarse bien con ese chico pálido y prepotente había sido una de esas.

La chica rubia se sentó en su cama, rogando que el verano se alargara más, ya que si no, tendría que volver a verle y no lo soportaba.

Desde hacía tiempo, no soportaba a los hombres, pero en especial a Draco.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Pansy era una chica bastante sensible, insegura que quería llevarse bien con todos y, quizás, algún día, conocer el amor verdadero.

Suspiró y observó los libros de historias fantásticas de su habitación.

Ella era sensible. Las historias de brujas que encontraron, perdieron y más tarde, recuperaron el amor la habían hecho soñar con oportunidades que, seguramente, nunca tendrá al lado de aquel indeseable con el que su madre quería casarla.

También era insegura. Cualquier cosa que hiciera que no fuera algo que se esperara de ella, había supuesto un duro castigo, ya sea de parte de su madre o de su padre.

Se estremeció con solo pensarlo.

¿Qué era lo que esperaban de ella?

Callar y sonreír.

Callar las palizas de Draco, los abusos de aquellos amigos de su padre y sonreir para que nadie supiera de su sufrimiento.

Soñadora.

Insufriblemente, soñadora.

Quería escapar de su vida, ser otra. Vivir una aventura y encontrar a alguien que la comprendiera y la amara como ella estaba dispuesta a amar.

Secó sus lágrimas en un pañuelo de seda, cuando su madre llamó a su puerta.

Era tiempo de hacer aquello para lo que había sido educada: Callar y sonreir.

Su madre entró.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pansy alzó la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos:

- Por supuesto- sonrió.- ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?

- Mañana iremos al callejón Diagón- anunció.

- Perfecto, necesito un nuevo set de maquillaje- declaró. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en la estantería. Su madre la observó con un cierto desdén.

- ¿Otra vez leyendo?

Pansy no dijo nada.

Todos sus libros provenían heredados de una tía a la que no conocía y a la que su familia repudiaba. Pero era su derecho desde los cinco años, y nadie (ni siquiera sus padres) podía hacer nada para impedir que ella los tuviera (o peor aún, los leyera).

- ¿Tienes la ropa preparada para mañana?

- Madre, por favor ¿por quién me tomas?

- Me alegro de que hayas dejado esas tonterías de enamorarse- sonrió, orgullosa, su progenitora, mientras sonreía.

- De eso, hace años- avisó Pansy.

Pero pura mentira. Todo era fingido. Taparlo todo y esconderlo en su corazón, había hecho que sintiera ansias de libertad y poder disfrutar de todo, y no estar atada a alguien que hiciera lo que le apeteciera y no la respetaba en absoluto.

- Me alegro. ¿Tomas el té?

- ¿Ha venido la señora Malfoy?- preguntó.

Su madre asintió.

- Lástima, es tan superficial… -agregó ella, consiguiente asentimiento de cabeza de su madre.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Al día siguiente, cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon, los Parkinson se encontraron con los Malfoys.

La señora Parkinson le dio dinero a su hija y ella con Draco, se separaron de los mayores.

- ¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó Draco.

- Bien- contestó ella, sonriente. Había estado leyendo una serie de libros sobre la Tierra Central, una tierra mágica gobernada por reyes estrechamente vigilados por Confesoras, que cuidaban por que se respetaran las leyes.

Le faltaba un libro (El gemelo de la Montaña) y quería conseguirlo, así que fue a la librería, mientras Draco se entretenía con una chica joven en la entrada.

- ¿Quería algo?- preguntó el librero.

- Sí, bueno ¿tienen el libro El gemelo de la Montaña? Es de la saga de La Espada de la Verdad.

El librero la miró extrañado.

- No, lo siento, no me suena.

Pansy suspiró, cansada. Era una de sus sagas favoritas, y empezaba a creer que la limpieza de sangre era todo una idiotez. Por si acaso, no le dijo nada a nadie.

- ¿Ya estás?- preguntó Draco, cuando salió. La chica que le acompañaba se despidió de él y se alejó.

- Tenemos que ir a la tienda de túnicas- dijo ella.- Ya sabes, para la graduación.

Él sonrió.

- Sí… nuestro último año ¿eh? De libertad…

Pansy sonrió aún más ampliamente, pero calló lo que pensaba. Que para ella se le acababa la poca libertad que tenía con los libros, pero que él iba a hacer lo que le daba la gana, como cada noche poseerla con violencia (aunque durante el último año lo había intentado varias veces, nunca lo había conseguido) a pesar de que ella no quisiera, porque en el matrimonio ¿eso importa?

Siguió andando hasta llegar a la tienda. Draco se alejó de ella, pues fue al banco, y cuando entró, Pansy vio a Ron y a Hermione hablando. La verdad, es que solo les había reconocido por la estatura y el pelo de Harry. La chica que iba a su lado, no podía ser otra que Granger.

Pansy la examinó detenidamente.

Tenía su pelo, usualmente enmarañado, suave y sedoso, ligeramente ondulado. La ropa muggle que vestía le iba como el anillo al dedo: una minifalda vaquera, unas botas negras de ante altas, una camiseta roja con una torera blanca por encima.

Pansy se miró disimuladamente en un espejo y pensó:

«Tú eres más guapa»

Sí, era más guapa, pero seguramente Hermione Granger no necesitaba de pociones constantes para curarse heridas o golpes.

Y descubrió por qué la odiaba:

No era por su sangre, su ascendencia. Era por que tenía amigos en quien confiar, porque era una de las mejores estudiantes, encima era guapa (no tanto como ella, pero lo era) y estaba saliendo con Ron, cuya relación iba bastante bien desde el anterior año, y parece que él era todo un romántico.

- Justo al contrario que en mi mundo- suspiró, sabiendo que en su familia y en la de Malfoy, el contacto físico era el mínimo, al no ser para sobar con manos rudas o para pegar.

- Querida ¿quieres algo?- preguntó una dependienta.

- Una túnica de gala- contestó ella.

- ¿Algún color en especial?

- Sí, rosa- dijo.

Le gustaba ese color, era suave, femenino y según ella, romántico.

- Sí, perfecto, tenemos unas de diseño recién llegadas.

Mientras se probaba las túnicas, escuchó la conversación entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

- ¿Entonces¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntaba ella.

- Bueno, a mi me dijo que iba a la tienda de sus hermanos.

- ¡Claro¿y tú le crees?

- No sé, Hermione, es mi amigo.

- ¡Yo también soy tu amiga!

En esos momentos, mientras Pansy se deshacía de su túnica, escuchó a Draco llegar, y lo que les dijo:

- Vaya… ¿la sangre sucia y el pobretón tienen problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy!- le respondió Harry.

- Oh... ya veo que Potty te defiende ¿eh?

- ¿Y dónde está Pansy, Malfoy?- dijo Hermione.

- No te interesa, idiota- respondió él con dureza.

Pansy sintió cómo una lágrima se le escurría por la mejilla, mientras se observaba en el espejo con la túnica de gala.

Draco iba a ir a por ella, después de que ellos insinuaran que ella se iba por ahí como una fresca, cuando justamente, pasaba al revés.

Decidió salir del probador e ir a dónde estaba Draco.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó, sonriente.

Draco la observó de arriba abajo.

- ¿No tienes que elegirla tú?- preguntó él.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano:

- Ya sabes que lo más importante para mi es tu opinión.

Él rió, complacido:

- ¡Es verdad! Pero también tú sabes más de moda…

Ella sonrió, algo aliviada.

Entró otra vez para cambiarse y cuando salieron, él tuvo el detalle de pagarla, aunque no sin antes poner resistencia.

- Oye, Draco- se atrevió a decirle más tarde.- ¿Qué te parece si entro en el equipo de Quidditch este año?

Él la miró brevemente, pero cuando habló, su tono era amable.

- No, lo siento. Ya tengo el equipo formado. El próximo año.

- Este año es el último que pasamos en la escuela.

- Por eso mismo.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Pansy volvió a releer los libros de la saga de la Espada de la Verdad que tenía. Le había parecido muy raro que no lo tuvieran en la librería, así que decidió probar en la biblioteca del colegio.

Cuando llegó al andén nueve y tres cuartos, pasó desapercibida, ya que Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley estaban armando bronca, puesto que este último había estado ligando con Cho Chan durante el verano a espaldas de ella. Y al parecer, Harry Potter intuía que aquello pasaba y no le había dicho nada a Hermione.

En el vagón de los prefectos, Pansy estuvo sentada al lado de Draco, y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja recién rota, que no se hablaba. Fue un alivio para ella marcharse luego a un compartimento, con la que se podría llamar "amiga" Serena Spice.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó ella, cuando vio llegar a Pansy.

Esta se dejó caer en el asiento.

- Pregunté a Draco que si podía entrar en el equipo de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que ya están los puestos ocupados y que son muy buenos todos.

- Ya, más le vale, porque como volvamos a perder ante Gryffindor…- Serena suspiró y se recostó contra el asiento. Miró a su amiga, sonriente:

- Bueno, pero… ¿qué me dices de ti? Mi madre estuvo hablando con tu madre y me dijo que lo más probable es que tú y Draco os caséis ¿me equivoco?

Pansy suspiró y sonrió:

- No está decidido, él y yo no hemos hablado del tema.

- Supongo… el problema de los hombres con las bodas no es que quieran atarse a una, si no que tienen que separarse de todas las demás.

Pansy rió la gracia, sabiendo de sobra que ese no sería ningún problema para Draco ni para Serena.

Si se debían pensar que era tonta o así algo parecido, porque el cariño que se tenían Serena y Draco no era normal. Pansy se obligó a seguir sonriendo.

De hecho, se lo tenía bien empleado, porque nunca supo decir "no", "basta" y siempre se doblegó ante los deseos de los demás.

Cuando llegaron, Draco las cogió a ambas por la cintura y se subieron a un carruaje. Draco se sentó al lado de Serena y enfrente de ella. Lo hacía para lastimarla, en venganza por la desfachatez de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

Finalmente, llegaron a la escuela.

- Buf… otra vez el mismo rollo de todos los años- dijo Pansy.

Serena asintió. A ella también le disgustaba la selección. Si fuera por ella, no existiría, sabía que estaría en Slytherin incluso antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

Empezaron a comer.

- ¿Sabéis que la comadreja ha roto con la sangre sucia?- dijo Serene.

Draco alzó una ceja:

- Bueno, tanta mediocridad no podía estar mucho tiempo junta.

Siguieron comiendo, tranquilamente, hablando de los planes que tenían para el futuro. Pansy permaneció en silencio, sonriente, mientras Draco se jactaba de que iría a la caza de "muggles".

- Bueno, eso si no son más inteligentes que tú- le recordó Serene, ya que Hermione Granger había sido la única que había mantenido su media de Excelente a lo largo de 6º.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

- Esa será la primera que caerá.

- Ya… eso si Potter no vuelve a machacarte- suspiró Serena, con resignación.- Micellent me ha contado que hasta el i m b é c i l de Lombotton se ha atrevido a bromear con el partido del año pasado…

La tez pálida de Draco empezó a adquirir un tono rosáceo.

- Tranquilo, tío, este año es nuestro último año, y como ya tenemos carrera segura…- se rió grotescamente. Eis Idisi, era el hijo mayor del matrimonio Idisi, que al igual que los padres de la mayoría del grupo, trabajaban para Lord Voldemort.

Era bastante bestia, y uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch. No era por su talento, pero tenía tanta fuerza y era tan bruto, que conseguía eliminar casi a la mitad del equipo contrario si se sentía inspirado tan solo con una bludger.

Metió un buen trozo de comida en la boca y se rió, escupiendo a Pansy y a Serena, que se al instante se quejaron. Ambas pensaban que se iban a morir de asco.

Draco se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

- Sí…- parecía que se lo estaba meditando.- Sí, es verdad… veremos si se ríen luego. Luego volvió a prestar atención a la mesa.- De todas formas, este año contamos con un buen equipo.

Pansy no fue la única mostró cierto desdén ante la noticia. Fue a intercambiar una mirada con Serena de incredulidad, pero ella tenía una sonrisa extraña.

Justo entonces, se levantó el Director, y por primera vez en toda la noche, vio en la mesa de profesores a una chica muy joven con el pelo corto y rosa.

- Antes de que se vayan a la cama.- Draco le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

Pansy le miró, el Director continuaba hablando.

- Oye ¿te ocupas tú de los de primero y de organizar todo esto? Es que estoy algo cansado.

Pansy se obligó a sonreír abiertamente.

- ¡Claro!

Miró al Director que decía:

- ¡La profesora Tonks!

Esta se levantó para saludar. El aplauso era especialmente ruidoso en Gryffindor, pero tanto Pansy como Serena, Draco o Eis pasaron de hacer incluso un amago, puesto que estaban aburridos.

Minutos después, Draco, Serena y Eis desaparecieron entre la multitud y Pansy dirigió a los de primero, que estaban algo acobardados ante su presencia.

Decidió darles un rodeo por el castillo, mientras, ellos la seguían en completo silencio y veneración.

Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Dudaba poder controlar a Draco, a Eis o incluso a Serena, pero aquella panda de críos podría serles útiles.

- Antes que nada- les dijo,- debéis saber que si existe algún problema, os tendréis que dirigir a mí.

Entre ellos, se encontraba Salar Idisi, el hermano menor de Eis, que le dijo:

- ¿Y a mi hermano?

- Ya, tu hermano tiene que hacer cosas importantes que hacer y ocuparse de ti no es una de esas.

- ¿Y tú qué eres¿su secretaria?

- No, soy una prefecta que os puede hacer la vida imposible como se os ocurra inmiscuiros en asuntos mayores.

- ¿Cómo los de mi hermano?

- O los míos- subrayó, con dureza.

Después de aquellas palabras, no sintió más rebelión el grupo. Suspiró fastidiada y vio cómo una chica guapa con aires de tonta le seguía a todas partes y le sonreía todas las cosas que hacía.

Se sintió mal, porque era como ella había actuado, y posiblemente, ella no quisiera darse cuenta de la realidad hasta mucho más tarde.

- Llegamos- informó.

Dijo la contraseña y entró en la sala común, en la que bastantes grupos andaban quedando para el resto de la semana.

- ¡Pansy!- dijo una chica que quito. Esta se dio la vuelta.- Oye ¿qué te parece mejor, el verde o el rosa?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para llevar en mi túnica de gala.

Pansy suspiró:

- Bueno, yo elegiría el rosa, porque es un color que me va muy bien, pero claro, el verde es el de nuestra casa, así que difícil elección ¿por qué no quedamos un día y me las enseñas?

La chica se sintió muy alagada:

- ¿En serio¡Me encantaría!

Pansy sonrió y mientras iba a su habitación escuchó los grititos incontrolables de aquellas crías.

Sólo la querían porque era popular. Porque Draco le permitía estar con ella y él mandaba allí y todos le hacían caso. Porque Draco protegía a sus amigos, pero de los demás, no de si mismo.

Llegó al dormitorio, y se encontró a Serena poniéndose el camisón para dormir.

- No sabía que ahora duermes con tanga- comentó Pansy, al entrar.

Serena pareció algo sorprendida.

- Has tardado mucho.

- He mareado un poco a los de 1º ¿sabes que el hermano de Eis está entre ellos?

Serena, que era la eterna novia de Eis como Pansy lo era de Draco, asintió.

- Me lo dijo en verano.

- Bueno… creo que le reñí por levantarme la voz.

- ¡A sí se hace! No se les puede permitir a los hombres que se te suban, porque luego se acostumbran…

- Claro, ya lo sé- ese fue el fallo de Pansy, permitirle a los hombres que se pasaran con ella. Pero las estrictas normas de su madre le impedían hacer otra cosa.

- ¿Vas a dormir ya?- preguntó Serena.

Pansy dudó contarle la verdad.

- Sí.

- Ah ¡vale! Yo también.

Pansy se puso su pijama y se metió en su cama. Fingió quedarse dormida, cuando notó que Serena se levantaba de la cama y Pansy aprovechó para sacar uno de sus libros preferidos bajo la almohada.

- Lumus…- susurró, cuando estuvo segura de que Serena se había marchado.

Abrió la página por donde los protagonistas entendían que su amor era imposible de llevar a cabo.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro, sintiéndose como ellos se debían sentir. Después, cuando tuvo ganas de emocionarse, avanzó las páginas y leyó en el momento en el que descubrían la forma de llevar a cabo su amor.

Aquello significaba sacrificio y valor. Sabían que las cosas que les pedían eran muchas, pero que la recompensa lo merecía.

Cerró el libro, apagó la luz y mientras se tumbaba de nuevo, escuchó los pasos acelerados de su compañera.

Sonrió, y durmió tranquila.


	2. Quidditch y apuesta

_Muchas gracias por las buenas críticas._

_MoonyMarauderGilr (¿cómo puedo llamarte?), jeje, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, ahora que tengo bastante escrito. Aún no me he hecho con este sistema. Besos, guapa_

_Muchas gracias, CissyCardbuge, me gustaría pasarme por tu fic, de verdad. Y gracias por los ánimos, me subiste mucho el autoestima nn. Besos también para ti._

_Hakura.Black-90, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, jejeje, me encantó. Actualizaré ahora que puedo. También muchos besos para ti._

_Y bueno, continúo._

**(·)---&---(·) ¡Rompe las cadenas¡Sé libre! En fin… vive la vida (·)---&---(·)**

Al día siguiente, Serena estaba de mal humor, y no mejoró para nada cuando Pansy la saludó sonriente:

- Hola ¿has dormido bien¡yo estupendamente!

Bajaron juntas al comedor, cuando Eis se acercó a ellas. Pansy se sorprendió al ver que se pegaba a Serena y la rodeaba con su brazo tan posesivamente.

Serena era una chica bastante independiente, y Eis siempre había respetado estar algo separado de ella, pero en esos momentos, era todo lo contrario.

- Me estás agobiando…- declaró ella.

- ¿Es que no puedo estar con mi chica ahora?- preguntó, algo ofendido.

Draco se les acercó y caminó junto a Pansy.

Antes de que pudieran entrar en el comedor, una lluvia de bolas de papel les alcanzó.

Eran algunos Gryffindors (entre ellos Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ron) y un Hufflepus (Ernie).

- ¡Malfoy!- gritó Ron.- ¡No has cogido ninguna!

- Sí, y menos mal que van mas lentas que las snich- comentó Seamus.

- Mira que de cinco no coger ninguna…- suspiró Neville.

- Ya, y encima si uno mismo las truca- comentó Dean.

- ¡Qué triste, chicos!- dijo Ernie.- Pero por otra parte, fue muy divertido ¿no creéis?

Algunos Ravenclaws que pasaban por ahí, asintieron y se rieron.

- ¡Perfecto!- gruñó Pansy.- Somos el hazmerreír del colegio.

Con paso firme y separándose de los demás, se dirigió a la mesa de Slyteherin. Mientras, notaba cómo parte del colegio cuchicheaba y se reían de Slytherin por culpa de siente mequetrefes encima de siete escobas.

A los pocos minutos, cuando las lechuzas entregaron sus correos, y el comedor estaba más llego, Snape repartió los horarios.

Pansy examinó el suyo.

Por suerte, aquel día no tenía ninguna clase con los de Gryffindor.

Suspiró y se preparó para una mañana, que como no se equivocó, iba a ser muy aburrida.

Cuando terminaron las clases de la tarde, Serena se llevó a parte a Pansy.

- Te quiero contar una cosa muy importante.

Pansy asintió y por detrás de su amiga, vio a un atento Eis.

- Mira, ya sé que te hacía mucha ilusión, pero…- empezó. Tenía un deje de culpabilidad.- Draco me ofreció entrar en el equipo y…

- ¿Has aceptado?- preguntó con incredulidad.

- Sí…- declaró ella, en silencio.

Pansy miró a su amiga sin poder creérselo. La verdad, sabía que ambos acostumbraban a darse puñaladas traperas, pero no sabía que Serena ambicionara tanto participar en Quiddicht, tanto, como para que Serena tuviera que deslizarse por la noche fuera de su cama, Eis tuviera esa actitud tan protectora y Draco esa sonrisa de satisfacción cruel.

La verdad, es que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

Serena interpretó la cara de estupefacción de su amiga como que le importaba y que no la iba a perdonar, iba a decir algo, pero Pansy se le adelantó.

- Tengo que ir a… la biblioteca- dijo, recordando súbitamente que quería el libro de El Gemelo de la Montaña.- Adiós.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Serena se quedó allí, en medio del pasillo, cuando Eis se le acercó:

- Ya… ¿y ahora me vas a explicar por qué?

Serena le fulminó con la mirada:

- ¡A ti qué te importa!

Pansy se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba la señora Pince.

- Perdona ¿me puede decir dónde está El Gemelo de la Montaña?

La señora Pince la miró, pensativa, después alzó una ceja:

- Sección Estudios Muggles.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó ella, creyendo haber entendido mal.

- Estudios Muggles, columna 2, fila 7.

Miró a Pansy intensamente y la chica fue a la sección citada no antes si mirar si había alguien por allí, pero al ser el primer día, ningún estudiante estaba allí.

Se deslizó entre las secciones hasta llegar allí, y buscó el libro entre los estantes, cuando una mano, chocó contra la suya, ya que ambas iban a por el mismo objetivo.

Pansy se quedó sorprendida. El tacto con aquella mano era suave y agradable, y aquel contacto era del todo diferente al que había tenido hasta entonces.

- ¡Perdón!- dijo Pansy.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Hermione Granger, con los ojos llorosos.

- Oh… no importa ¿vas a coger el Gemelo de la Montaña?- preguntó.

Pansy asintió.

- Sí… eh… ¿pero si lo quieres tú?

- ¡No!- dijo Hermione. Luego rectifico.- Quiero decir… yo ya lo he leído.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Y qué tal estás?

- ¿Has leído los anteriores?

- Los nueve- afirmó ella.- Una tía me los dejó en herencia…- se detuvo ¿qué hacía hablando de cosas que nunca hablaba con nadie.

- Ah… ya… bueno, pues te lo recomiendo, es muy interesante… además, ya les pediré a mis padres que me lo dejen…

- ¿En serio?- cogió el libro del estante y se marchó a apuntarse.

Hermione se quedó allí, en silencio, sorprendida.

¿Pansy Parkinson leyendo a autores muggles?

No acaba por creerlo. Además, había sido amable, y eso era algo que no encajaba en el esquema que tenía de ella.

Volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando se chocó contra Ron. Iba de la mano con Parvati, y mientras que él no la miró, ella le dirigió una mirada de desdén.

- ¡Lo que hay que aguantar!- dijo, entre juramentos, para si.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Pansy, cuando volvió a su dormitorio, no se podía creer que aquella Gryffindor le hubiera dejado llevarse el libro. La verdad, después de lo desagradable que a veces ella había resultado con la chica, se extrañaba eso del todo.

Otra cosa que no acababa de encajar era la procedencia de aquel libro. Resignándose a que lo que él le decía entre líneas, decidió sentarse en la cama y sumergirse entre sus páginas.

Pero nada más llegar, se encontró a Serena, que la estaba esperando.

- Quiero hablar contigo- declaró, muy diplomática.

Pansy se sintió algo molesta por dentro… ¡si a ella le daba igual Draco y lo que hiciera!

- No estoy enfadada- declaró.

- Eso lo dices para no herirme, porque al fin y al cabo… somos amigas ¿no?

Pansy se guardó las palabras «créeme, si fuéramos amigas, lo lamentaría por ti».

- Sí…

- Oye, yo es que¡claro¿cómo iba a decirte yo que quería entrar en el equipo si te veía tan ilusionada?

«Pues con la cara dura que te caracteriza» Pensó Pansy.

- Bueno, Serena, yo… si también es importante para ti, y creo que lo es más de lo que es para mi… no veo cual es el problema para decírtelo.

Serena sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Entonces no te molesta?

- ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa, yo… siento haberme portado un poco brusca antes, pero es que tenía que coger un libro…

En esto, Serena se fijó en el bulto que ella escondía bajo la capa.

- ¿Me lo dejas ver?- preguntó, interesada.

El corazón de Pansy comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

- Eh…

Pero Serena se levantó y sin darle tiempo a Pansy a aplicar un hechizo desvanecedor sobre el libro, Serena lo cogió.

- El Gemelo de la Montaña…- leyó el título.- ¿Es interesante?- preguntó.

- Aún no lo he leído- declaró.

- Ah… vale…

Pansy suspiró aliviada. La verdad es que Serena prestaba tanto interés por los libros, como Draco por los sentimientos humanos, y ya era decir.

- Buenas noches…- dijo, mientras se deslizaba entre las cortinas de su cama y comenzaba a leer, para no parar hasta media noche.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Al día siguiente, no había mucho barullo entre los Slytherins de séptimo curso, ya que tendrían la primera hora del día con la profesora Tonks, compartiendo clase con los Gryffindor.

No era muy alentador, sobre todo, cuando se veía a las claras que la profesora tan moderna que parecía, conocía al menos, a Harry y compañía.

Llegaron a la entrada de la clase, en donde esperaban los demás Gryffindors. Pansy distinguió entre algunos de ellos sonrisas burlonas, y luego se fijó en Hermione, que hablaba tranquilamente con Lavender, mientras que Harry y Ron permanecían con Parvati.

Al poco llegó la profesora Tonks. Tenía el pelo, en esos momentos, largo lacio y azul oscuro, pelo que le combinaba a la perfección con su túnica negra de rebordes azules marinos.

- Buenos días, clase- dijo, mientras les dejaba pasar al aula.

Hubo ciertos disturbios entre la casa de los leones por los primeros sitios, en donde permanecieron Harry, Ron y Parvati. Hermione y Lavender, en cambio, se situaron justo delante que Pansy y Serena.

- Me presentaré, soy la profesora Tonks- dijo.- Este año es muy importante para vosotros, ya que tenéis los ÉXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina. Este año, nos centraremos, sobre todo, en la psicología de las personas que sienten cierta atracción a las Artes Oscuras, cómo afectan los hechizos según la varita y el mago o bruja que los ejecuta.

Miró a la clase, que estaba sumida en un interesante silencio. Pansy sonrió para así, no necesitaba saber cómo era la gente amante de las Artes Oscuras, de hecho, tenía buenos ejemplos en su propia casa.

- Bien ¿qué os parece si empezamos por estudiar los diferentes tipos de mago?

Seamus levantó la mano.

- ¿Diferentes tipos de mago?

La profesora Tonks asintió:

- Sí, diferentes tipos de mago. Todas las personas tienen características que los diferencia de cada uno. ¿Alguien sabe algún tipo de mago?

Hermione alzó la mano:

- Metamorfomagos- declaró ella.

La profesora Tonks le dirigió una amplia sonrisa:

- Exacto, los metamorfomagos. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. ¿alguien sabe lo que son?

Aquella vez se alzaron muchas más manos, entre las que se encontraba la de Pansy.

La profesora Tonks la miró:

- ¿Sí?

- Son magos o brujas capaz de cambiar su aspecto a voluntad, sin ayuda externa de una poción o conjuro, de forma permanente.

La profesora Tonks asintió, y también le dirigió una agradable sonrisa.

- Correcto, diez puntos para Slytherin.

Pansy notó el leve codazo de Serena de ánimo.

- Bien ¿alguno otro más?

- ¿Animagos?- propuso Dean.

- Muy bien, animagos. Los estudiasteis en tercero con la profesora McGonagall ¿no es cierto?

Muchos asintieron.

- Bueno ¿ninguno más?

- Los que hablan parsel, sirenio…- propuso uno. Pansy no distinguió quién.

- Sí, también es cierto. Venga ¿no sabéis más¡No me obliguéis a mandaros trabajo la primera semana!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, estrujándose el cerebro, finalmente, la profesora declaró:

- Muy bien, coged el libro y buscar diferentes tipos de brujas o magos durante el resto de la clase. Mañana, me entregaréis una redacción con uno de los tipos de magos descrito. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos suspiraron tristemente y comenzaron a hacer el trabajo, cuando Serena le dijo a Pansy en un susurro:

- Mira a Draco.

Pansy giró ligeramente la cabeza mientras fingía buscar un bote de tinta en su mochila y vio al rubio lanzando un papel que le dio a Parvati en la espalda.

Esta se dio la vuelta y recogió el mensaje, después de leerlo, escribió la contestación.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- interrogó a Serena.

Esta se encogió de hombros, extrañada.

Después, Ron comenzaba a hablar con Parvati.

Gradualmente, el nivel de ruido de la clase comenzó a subir.

- Silencio- pidió la profesora Tonks.

Pero Draco ya había dejado caer la bomba con el comentario:

- Tan guapo que te crees, y no eres capaz de hablar normal con una chica, Ron.

Este comentario venía a que Parvati le había dicho que aceptaba ir con Draco a la siguiente excursión a Hogsmeade.

Pansy suspiró cansada.

Estaba harta de las idas y venidas de los chicos populares del colegio (Draco, Eis, Serena, las gemelas Patil, Ron, Dean y Ernie), y aquello era una de las tantas disputas que habían tenido más lejos.

- Ya… ¿y tú sí?- contestó Ron.

Draco apretó los puños:

- ¿Qué te parece hacer una apuesta para ver quién es el más popular?

Ron pareció tomar en cuenta aquella posibilidad.

- No aceptarás ¿verdad? Es una estupidez…- se le escapó a Hermione.

Parvati la fulminó con la mirada.

- Vale, acepto- declaró él.

Empezó a montarse un lío aún mayor.

- Silencio…- avisó por segunda vez la profesora.

Nadie le hizo caso, cuando Pansy la miró y vio a la profesora Tonks transformada en la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Silencio!- exclamó.

Y todo el mundo se calló.

- Gracias… no pensé que tenía que llegar a estos extremos en una clase de personas adultas…

Puso una mueca de concentración y volvió a tener el aspecto de la profesora Tonks.

- Vaya… No sabíamos que usted era… una metamorfomaga.

- Pues sí, chicos, lo soy. Y ahora, o seguís trabajando en silencio, o voy a buscar a la auténtica profesora McGonagall.

Se sentó en la mesa.

- ¿Pero qué se supone que pretende Malfoy?- susurró Serena.

- Parece que te importa más a ti que a mi…- dejó caer Pansy.

Serena enrojeció.

Lavender se dio la vuelta y las fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta?- preguntó Pansy, extrañada. Ellas estaban susurrando, como la mitad de la clase, comentando la discusión entre Ron y Draco.

Hermione le posó una mano a Lavender en el hombro y ambas reanudaron su trabajo.

- Dios santo, cada día los de Gryffindor están peor…- comentó Serena.

- Por lo menos en Quiddicht seguimos siendo los mejores- le contestó Lavender.

- ¡Silenció!- volvió a ordenar la profesora Tonks.

Aquella vez, nadie susurró nada más.


	3. Libros, reencuentros y encontronazos

_Aquí continúo con la historia._

_Hakura.Black-90, justo quiero que la gente empiece a tomar cariño a Pansy… y lamentablemente, la pobre Serena es un poco inocente._

_Alexita Malfoy, espero que lo siguiente te aprezca también bien escrito._

_Yo continúo… con comentarios, soy muy feliz, así que, si tardo en actualizar… reviews y ya veis que pronto aparezco… jejeje_

**(·)---&---(·) ¡Rompe las cadenas¡Sé libre! En fin… vive la vida (·)---&---(·)**

Cuando Pansy pisó el Comedor, se dio cuenta de que el resto del colegio ya sabía de la apuesta.

Muchos la miraban, preguntándose cómo demonios se sentiría por dentro («¿destrozada¿traicionada¿dolida¿vengativa?»). Parecía que muchos esperaban que iba a dirigirse a Malfoy y acribillarle a maldiciones.

Se sentó junto a Draco y a Eis.

- Bueno ¿vas a llevar a cabo la apuesta?- preguntó Eis.

Draco asíntió.

- ¿Y Pansy?- insistió su amigo.

Serena dejó de comer para ver a la pareja.

Pansy se puso roja:

- Hombre… es solo para demostrarle a ese Weasley que es un pringado. En realidad, no significa nada ¿no?

Draco asintió, contento de que ella le hubiera sacado del apuro.

- Ya, todo el mundo sabe que a quien quiero es a Pansy- dijo, dándole un cachete a la muchacha en el trasero.

Pansy alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?- preguntó.

Draco la miró con sus ojos grises:

- Nada que te deba de inquietar, querida.

Pansy se mordió la lengua.

Después de comer, fueron a las clases de la tarde.

Pansy agradeció que pasaran pronto. Al parecer, Draco no perdía el tiempo, cuando le preguntó a una chica de Slytherin de curso menor si no le importaba salir con ella.

Fue a la biblioteca, pues no podía estar tranquila ni en su habitación con Serena ni en la Sala Común con Draco y Eis. Allí, en la sección de Estudios Muggles se encontró otra vez con Hermione.

- Hola… ¿has empezado a leer ya el libro?

Pansy asintió:

- Estoy casi acabándolo. La verdad, es que me da pena.

Hermione sonrió:

- Sí, lo mismo me pasó a mí…

Se quedaron un rato, en silencio, leyendo, cuando unas voces indicaron que había más gente en la biblioteca.

Hermione, acertando al pensar que Pansy se sentiría muy incómoda, le propuso una cosa:

- Oye… la señora Pince me deja muchas veces utilizar un cuarto abandonado. Lo he habilitado como salita para estudiar ¿quieres pasar a verlo?

Pansy, que estaba dispuesta a rechazar la propuesta, distinguió a unos de Slytherins y aceptó inmediatamente:

- ¡Claro¿dónde está?

- Aquí, ven…- le indicó Hermione, señalando un lugar oscuro detrás de una librería.

Las dos chicas se acercaron y detrás del estante, Pansy pudo descubrir un cuarto con chimenea, una alfombra, una mesa y dos sillas y un cómodo sofá.

- Qué preciosidad…- suspiró. Era una habitación perfecta. Como en la que describían en los libros: íntima, coqueta y acogedora.

Entró en la estancia mientras Hermione depositaba los libros cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de madera de nogal. Pansy sonrió y cuando terminó de entrar en la estancia, la puerta se cerró y se selló, para que ningún sonido entrase o saliese.

- Ventajas de ser el próximo premio anual…- murmuró la Gryffindor.

- ¿Sí…?- dijo Pansy- ¿ya lo sabes?

Hermione negó con la cabeza:

- ¡No! Claro que no, pero tampoco pierdo la esperanza.

Fue algo muy raro. Pansy no sabía qué pensar, pero se olvidó de objeción alguna cuando conversó sobre el libro que las había acercado. Comentaban pasajes de la historias, proponían soluciones, se reían de los chistes…

Fue como conectar con alguien por primera vez.

La Slytherin no había sentido nunca antes una sensación como aquella. Ni si quiera con Serena, su mejor amiga. Hablaban de un libro, pero tenía la impresión de que conocía a Hermione.

Gracias a la saga de la historia, había aprendido a tolerar, y la verdad, es que en esos momentos, se estaba replanteando la estrategia que estaban utilizando los mortífagos y el mismo Quien-ustedes-saben, respecto a los nacidos de hijos de muggles. O incluso (no sabía si atreverse a pensarlo) de los muggles.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, se alteraron bastante.

- ¡Vaya! Aún no he estudiado nada- se lamentó Hermione. Luego miró a Pasny- aunque la verdad, la conversación ha merecido la pena.

Pansy asintió:

- Ya… iba a terminar de leerlo, pero hablar contigo me ha abierto muchas posibilidades… ¡ya no sé lo que va a pasar!

Hermione asintió, mientras habría la puerta de la estancia.

- Ya verás como el final sorprende…

Iba a añadir algo más cuando se encontró cara a cara con la señora Pince.

- Chicas, la biblioteca va ha cerrar.

- Ah… lo siento, es que estábamos… estudiando- declaró Hermione. La señora Pince se apartó para dejarlas salir, mientras que Pansy asentía, con tranquilidad. Estaba acostumbrada a mentir y no le costaba ni lo más mínimo.

- Bueno… me alegro ¿sois del último año, verdad?- interrogó.

- Sí- asintió Pansy.- Queremos ser las nuevas Premios Anuales.

La señora Pince les dirigió una indulgente mirada.

- Ay, chicas, lo siento mucho pero al menos una se quedará sin el premio.

Hermione, alarmada, se dio la vuelta:

- ¿Y eso?

La señora Pince seguía sonriendo, cosa que a Pansy le recordaba a Draco mientras sonreía al ver el sufrimiento de algo ajeno. Sintió un escalofrío bajándole por la espalda bastante desagradable.

- Siempre son elegidos un chico y una chica. Pero tranquila, creo que entre las que tienen más oportunidad de conseguirlo estás tú, querida.- Dicho esto, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Pansy.

La chica cambió el peso de cuerpo de la pierna. Ya le había caído mal la señora Pince, pero aquello era realmente absurdo. Pensó quiénes estaban entre los chicos candidatos (Ernie, Anthony y Draco), y le disgustó que gente que había demostrado tan poca madurez en los dos días que llevaban de clases, podría optar a él.

Hermione y Pansy se dirigieron a la salidad de la biblioteca, eran las últimas que estaban allí. Los demás alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes.

- Buenas noches- le deseó Hermione. Y se alejó con paso decidido y la cabeza alta.

Pansy la observó. Aún conservaba aquella forma de caminar que tenía cuando salía con Ron y eran una de las parejas más admiradas por todos. Sobre todo, se le había acentuado, al ver que Ron tampoco había perdido el tiempo en su apuesta contra Malfoy.

Se dirigió, apretando aún fuertemente el libro que llevaba entre los pliegues de su capa, a su sala común. Se sentía bastante mal. ¿Ella no valía más que esos tres? Suspiró.

La verdad, es que no. Tenía muy malas notas si las comparaba. Draco era un alumno brillante, Ernie siempre había sacado muy buenas notas y Anthoni no se quedaba atrás.

Pensó en intentar superar a Hermione, pero le parecía tan imposible como que Draco dejara de ser un bestia.

Entró en la sala común.

Allí, se encontró a Serena, esperando, con cara de malas pulgas.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

Pansy la miró, desdeñosa:

- ¿A ti que te importa?

- ¡Somos amigas¿no¡Nos lo contamos todo!

- ¿Ah, sí? Pensé que esa norma había cambiado cuando tú decidiste dejar de contarme a dónde vas cada noche…

- ¡Pues con mi novio! Serás pánfila…

Pansy enarcó una ceja, y reprimió las ganas de reírse a la cara de aquella chica que decía llamarse amiga.

- Bueno… entonces es que has tenido mucha suerte al entrar en el equipo de Quiddicht.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta, como si Pansy le acabara de estrellar un libro en la cara.

- No… no… no sé de qué me hablas.

Pansy pasó a su lado mirándola por encima del hombro:

- Entonces es que eres más corta de lo que pensaba…

Bajó unos escalones y se metió en el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas. Cuando llegó a la suya, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer el libro…

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Hermione no redujo su paso hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Contraseña?- preguntó.

- "Safo"- contestó Hermione.

Pasó a través del retrato, cuando se cruzó con Harry.

- Hola, Hermione- saludó.

- ¿Adónde vas a estas horas?- preguntó Hermione.- Son las nueve.

Harry se encogió de hombros:

- Voy a hablar con Tonks.

- Profesora Tonks- corrigió Hermione.- Recuerda que ahora es profesora y no nuestra amiga.

- Herm… llevo llamándola Tonks desde que la conocí ¿cómo pretendes que ahora la llame Tonks?

- Del mismo modo del que lo hago yo o… o Ron- dijo, después de vacilar durante unos instantes, el nombre de su ex-novio.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó, súbitamente el chico de los ojos verdes.

Hermione le sonrió, agradecida.

- Ay, Harry… estoy bien. De verdad- añadió, ante la dudosa mirada que le dedicaba su amigo.- He estado estudiando en la biblioteca.

- Pues he pasado a verte y no te he visto.

- Ya lo sé- contestó la chica.

Harry la siguió con la mirada, se encogió de hombros y salió por el retrato. La verdad, es que nunca había tenido la intención de ir a ver a Tonks. Sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se la echó sobre los hombros y con el mapa del merodeador, fue esquivando los problemas hasta llegar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Allí, buscó entre los estantes algo que le pudiera servir.

Sentía, desde hacía unos meses, una extraña sensación, como de descontrol.

Había visto a los profesores preocupados por algo, hablaban sobre un "reenger" y él desconocía por completo el significado de aquello. En vano, el año anterior, había conseguido averiguar algo, y aquellos que podrían saber algo, callaban como muertos.

Entró sigiloso, dejó el mapa apoyado en una mesa y comenzó a buscar entre los libros.

Había una sección prohibida, incluso dentro de la sección prohibida. Sólo los profesores podían acceder a ella. Curioso, fue, a buscar algo sobre aquella extraña palabra.

"Terror"

El título de aquel libro era bastante explícito. Era un título rojo sangre brillante sobre tapas negras. Alargó la mano para cogerlo, cuando el que estaba al lado, le llamó la atención.

"Abecedario del abecedario del mago oscuro"

Agarró por el lomo el voluminoso. Oscuro, roído… y sin embargo, parecía que recientemente lo habían usado.

Olvidándose por completo de volver a echarle un vistazo al mapa, depositó el diccionario sobre la mesa auxiliar.

A diferencia de los demás libros, estaba completamente limpio.

Deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre el lomo, sin atreverse a abrirlo, y cuando fue a abrirlo, una luz de la varita le deslumbró.

Se quedó inmóvil, bajo la capa invisible.

- Umm…- notó cómo alguien decía.- El mapa, un libro desaparecido… creo que te he pillado.

Bajó la varita, y Harry pudo distinguir quién era por fin.

- Tonks…- susurró.

La bruja se acercó a él y le quitó la capa de encima.

- Harry ¿qué haces aquí?

- Quiero saber qué es un "reenger"- respondió. Después, se fijó en su reacción.

Tonks se volvió pálida. Cogió la silla que estaba a su lado y se sentó.

- Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo…- dijo, en apenas un susurro.

- Soy mayor de edad.

- Eso no significa nada- rebatió ella.- Yo aún no lo comprendo con claridad, a pesar de los intentos de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Tonks le miró a los ojos, y permanecieron así, callados, durante unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron eternos instantes.

- Debes volver a tu cuarto, Harry. Si viene otro profesor, no tendré más remedio que castigarte.

Harry cogió el libro y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio.

- Solo quería saber… saber qué ocurre. Todo está descontrolado y nadie parece hacer nada. La gente se ha vuelto más… más…- buscó la palabra, pero no la encontró.

- ¿Impulsiva?- sugirió Tonks.- De todas formas, y aunque Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de esto…

- ¿Qué?- le interrumpió Harry.- ¿Esto puede no estar detrás de Voldemort?

Tonks se encogió de hombros y decidió no contestar a Harry.

- Tienes que irte- le recordó.

Él asintió con la cabeza, comprendiéndolo. Recogió el mapa y se volvió a poner la capa de invisibilidad.

- Buenas noches, profesora- se despidió, recordando las palabras de Hermione.

- Ay, Harry, no me llames así, me hace mayor.

Él sonrió, pero ella no la vio.

- Bah, tampoco es para tanto…

Salió de allí, miró el mapa y vio cómo la profesora McGonagall se dirigía hacia allí.

Concentrado cien por cien en lo que tenía que hacer, llegó al dormitorio sano y salvo, aunque muy cansado y con muchas preguntas.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Serena no podía soportar la furia. No podía creerse que Pansy hubiera dicho aquello, delante de todo el mundo.

Con paso firme y decidido, apretando los puños y con la mirada asesina, se dirigió a la habitación.

En todo el tiempo que conocía a Pansy, nunca le había hablado con tal desfachatez. Cuando llegó al cuarto, vio que las cortinas de su compañera estaban echadas. Sin hacer ruido, caminó hasta su cama.

Salía, entre algunos pliegues, retazos de luz que daban a la habitación una penumbra algo tenebrosa.

Distinguió a duras penas la silueta de su amiga. Estaba leyendo un libro.

- Dios santo… está como una cabra- dijo, entre impresionada y algo decepcionada.

Se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en el que Pansy apagaba la luz.

Serena instintivamente, se acercó a la cama para intentar escuchar la respiración de su amiga. Esta, era pausada y regular, así que parecía que estaba durmiendo pacidamente.

- Qué rara…

No le extrañaba para nada que Draco comenzara a cansarse de ella. Y ¿Qué se iban a casar? Era una tontería. Ella iba a hacer que Draco la eligiera a ella, no a Pansy, que iba de la víctima de las reinas, yendo de un lado para otro sin molestar como si pasara lo que pasara, no la afectara en absoluto.

Se metió en la cama, furiosa, y tardó más de lo normal en dormirse.


	4. Amistades rotas

Aquí regreso con un poco más de historia… saludos a todos, y a la nueva lectora también… jejeje… muchos besos… apenas tengo tiempo, así que no me entretendré mucho. Espero que esta parte también os guste. Besos

**(·)---&---(·) ¡Rompe las cadenas! ¡Sé libre! En fin… vive la vida (·)---&---(·)**

Al día siguiente, el profesor Snape llamó a Pansy y a Draco a su despacho. Les comunicó que ambos podían optar al Premio Anual, y que mejor para Slytherin que fueran ambos los elegidos.

Les recomendó unas pautas de estudio, y sobretodo, instó a Pansy a mejorar.

- Tienes muchas posibilidades- declaró, una vez que Draco abandonó el despacho.- Creo que tus notas han bajado porque no le has prestado tanta atención como antes. Tienes talento, así que procura aprovecharlo.

- ¿En serio… en serio tengo talento, señor?

Snape asintió con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos, por naturaleza fríos, no cambiaron de expresión:

- Yo diría que incluso más que el señor Malfoy.

Después de aquello, Pansy iba como en una nube

« Yo diría que incluso más que el señor Malfoy» esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Realmente, debía de tener una sonrisa muy tonta, porque Serena la empujó levemente y le dijo:

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

- Opto al Premio Anual- anunció.

Serena alzó una ceja:

- Ah, pensé que tú y Draco… bueno… que ya por fin…

Pansy tardó en entender lo que había dicho.

- Ah… bueno, yo no… yo…

- Tranquila… no tienes obligación de contarme nada…- declaró Serena.

Caminaron por el pasillo, cuando Pansy cayó en la cuenta de la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior. Sintió un escalofrío al saber que Serena estaba hablando con ella por alguna razón maligna, porque lo que había ocurrido no la debía de haber dejado con buen cuerpo.

- Oye, Serena…- empezó.

Pero un tumulto en el pasillo la interrumpió.

Hermione y Harry estaban discutiendo.

- ¡Siempre le apoyas! ¡Siempre, aunque sepas que esté haciendo algo mal!

- Herm… que solo está saliendo con chicas y ellas lo saben perfectamente.

- Claroo…- contestó la castaña con sorna.- ¡Y no me llames Herm!!

- Perdona, no pretendía, yo…

- ¿Sabes lo que pareces? ¡Un títere de Ron, Harry, siempre haces lo que él te dice!

- Oye, Hermione, quizás deberíamos hablar más tranquilamente en otro lugar...- dijo Harry, mirando a su alrededor, en donde se había congregado un montón de gente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres hablar? Haber empezado este verano, chaval…- le avisó ella.

Harry vio cómo la castaña se alejaba rápidamente, y con ella, el gentío comenzaba a dispersarse.

Al final, quedó solo en el pasillo, mientras unas lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos. La verdad, le costaba creer que después de tanto tiempo, los tres amigos hubieran cambiado tanto y se habrían vuelto tan negras las cosas.

Añoraba a Ron, pero sentía que se había vuelto tan popular que ya no era el mismo. Y Hermione, su amiga, había estado saliendo con él y había pagado las consecuencias.

Él, que podía haber hecho algo para evitarlo y no hizo nada.

Suspiró, y se dio la vuelta, cuando se encontró a Tonks, que lo miraba con preocupación:

- Harry… ¿pasa algo grave?- preguntó.

Él tuvo la certeza de que había escuchado perfectamente la discusión, pero agradeció su gesto de darle la opción a contarlo o no.

- Yo, esto…

- ¿Quieres hablar?- ofreció ella.

Harry asintió y se encaminaron al despacho de Tonks, allí, Harry le explicó que lo que él quería era amigar de nuevo a Hermione y a Ron, porque no le gustaba cómo iban las cosas.

- Quiero que sea como antes- concluyó.

Tonks, que lo había estado escuchando con atención, le dijo:

- Harry, como antes no puede ser… las cosas cambian… y las personas.

Harry la observó, hablaba con dulzura y delicadeza, pero las palabras que le decía, se le clavaban como puñales. Él quería tener de nuevo a sus amigos a su lado.

- Pero, yo…

Ella le sonrió:

- Ay, Harry, eres tan dulce y tan noble…- lanzó una risita.- Ojalá la gente fuera como tú.

Él enrojeció ligeramente. El anterior año había escuchado esa misma frase, aunque con el sentido opuesto.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hago? No quiero perder a Hermione como amiga, pero si sigo siendo amigo de Ron, Hermione no lo aceptará, porque cree, cree que Ron no se está comportando de forma educada ¿o es que aún le quiere?

Tonks se encogió de hombro:

- No soy yo la que te tiene que decir eso. La verdad, es que Ron al aceptar el desafío de Draco no queda en buen lugar, y que tenga éxito, hace que… bueno… se le suban los humos a la cabeza. Los sentimientos de Hermione pueden ser bastante complejos, Harry, quizás lo sienta por él ya porque fuera su novio o su amigo, eso solo ella lo sabe.

Harry suspiró, seguía igual de confundido.

- ¿Y qué hago?

- Creo que debes de darles un tiempo ¿no te parecería bueno buscarte otras amistades, aunque sea solo de momento?

Harry miró a su profesora sin podérselo creer:

- ¿Qué? ¿Nuevas amistades…?

Ella se encogió de hombros:

- Por lo menos, dejar un tiempo para que cada uno ordene los pensamientos.

Harry tomó en consideración esas palabras.

- Muchas gracias, Tonks, eres de mucha ayuda.

Ella se rió, e hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia:

- Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

- Oye ¿podrías explicarme algo más acerca del "reenger".

Tonks le miró largo y tendido.

- Ya veré más adelante ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, sabiendo que la entrevista acababa de terminar.

- Buenas tardes- se despidió.

- Buenas tardes, Harry- contestó ella.

Harry salió de la habitación.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

- Mujer más cabezota no he conocido- se quejó Pansy, para sí, mientras dejaba que sus pasos le guiaran hacia la biblioteca.

Serena había rechazado hablar con ella «No hace falta». Refunfuñó, lo único que quería era vengarse, y Pansy apostaba seguro a eso.

Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra alguien.

- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó, con sorpresa.

- Oye… haber ido tú mirando, también- le reprochó un enano con gafas y una cicatriz en la frente.

Pansy se frotó el hombro, lugar del choque entre ellos.

- ¡Ah! No sabía que Potter venía ¡perdóname!

Siguió caminado, frustrada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Lo último que le apetecía era aguantar al chico famoso.

Entró el la biblioteca, para dejar el libro. Ya se lo había terminado. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de comentarlo con Hermione, puesto que era la única persona que conocía que se lo había leído.

Descubrió, con una ligera decepción, que no se encontraba allí.

Dejó el libro en su lugar, cuando le dio por mirar el cuarto que Hermione le había enseñado el día anterior.

Se acercó a la puerta, pero descubrió que estaba cerrada a cal y canto, así que supuso que después de lo de aquella mañana, querría estar sola.

Se sentó en una mesa, sacó de la mochila un pergamino y empezó a escribir una carta para Serena. Si su amiga no quería hablar con ella, tenía que buscar una forma de que la escuchara, al menos.

Empezó a escribir:

_Estimada Serena:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque creo que si no lo digo ahora, se me va a olvidar, y no quiero dejarme nada en el tintero. _

_Lo que de dije ayer estuvo fuera de lugar._

_Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte, es que estaba alterada y no sabía qué decir._

_Espero que me perdones._

_Sinceramente_

_Pansy._

La chica miró la carta redactada.

Esa era una de las pocas veces que había dicho tantas mentiras en tan poco tiempo.

Guardó la pluma y la tinta, y esperó a que la tinta se secara para enviar la carta en su lechuza blanca con manchas negras.

El ambiente en el presente curso en Hogwarts era tenso. Oscuro, con falta de risas y buenas emociones.

Harry estaba sentado, apenas había podido dormir, y al levantarse antes de tiempo, había decidido bajar a la sala común y recostarse en uno de los mullidos sillones que había.

Tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa y miraba al infinito, pensando lo que le había dicho Tonks.

«Darse un respiro, buscar nuevas amistades»

Suspiró.

Con la única persona que tenía ganas de hablar era con Tonks, pues siempre parecía tener algo que decir, algo que contar, y no lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero, claro, era profesora, y sabía de sobra que ella se refería a gente de su edad.

Notó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras de las chicas. No se molestó en girarse. Si era alguien que mereciera la pena, le diría algo.

- Vaya, Harry ¿ya te has levantado?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry se volvió, para ver a su amiga.

- No podía dormir- confesó él. Recordó la discusión del día anterior y la invitó a sentarse con él.- Es todo muy complicado.

Hermione asintió:

- Sí… lo comprendo, Harry… siento haberte puesto en el compromiso- se disculpó, ruborizándose ligeramente.

- Tonks me aconsejó daros un descanso y buscarme amistades nuevas- lo dijo molesto.

Hermione asintió, de acuerdo:

- Yo creo que es lo mejor, Harry. ¡No pretenderás que sigamos como en primero! Han pasado muchas cosas y…- negó con la cabeza, pero al mirarle, descubrió que estaba obstinado en esa idea.

- Entre Ron y yo han pasado muchas cosas ¿sabes? No volveremos a ser los de antes, Harry, nunca. Aunque si quieres mi opinión, cuando necesites ayuda con esto de… Voldemort… siempre puedes contar conmigo.

En esos momentos, Lavender apareció en la sala común.

- ¿Bajamos ya?- propuso.

Hermione asintió y salieron las dos por el retrato de la pared.

Harry se quedó allí, tumbado, esperando, aunque no sabía el qué.


	5. Soledad

_Siento tanto no poder saludaros uno por uno… es que tengo tan poco tiempo y me lleva tanto editar la historia para que podáis leerla… En fin, otro día intentaré saludaros, jeje… creo que preferís la historia ¿No? _

_Muchos besos_

**(·)---&---(·) ¡Rompe las cadenas! ¡Sé libre! En fin… vive la vida (·)---&---(·)**

Mientras, en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy estaba recostada en uno de sus sillones preferidos, al lado del fuego, de terciopelo verde con remaches de plata.

Se preguntaba si Serena ya habría leído la carta.

Unos pasos que venían del pasillo de los chicos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Pero no se volvió, no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con Draco.

Notó como se acercaba hasta ella.

- Hola, Pansy- susurró Eis cerca de su cabeza.

La chica dio un salto, la verdad, no se esperaba que fuera él.

- ¡Eis! Qué susto me has dado…- se quejó Pansy, levantándose del sillón, de un salto.

Él la sonrió y Pansy tuvo miedo.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

- Estuve pensando…- empezó él.- Si Serena y Draco están juntos…

Se acercó a ella hasta quedar pegados y la arrinconó contra la pared. La agarró del brazo.

- ¿Porqué nosotros no podemos estar juntos?

Pansy luchó por liberarse, pero Eis la tenía bien cogida, aplastándola con parte de su peso sobre la pared, mientras una mano buscaba sus pe chos.

Ella asqueada, intentó empujarle, sin éxito.

- ¡Déjame!- chilló.

Pero Eis sonreía maliciosamente. Alguien corriendo salió de la habitación y gritó:

- ¡Draco!

Pansy solo reconoció la voz de Serena, mientras seguía luchando por zafarse, mientras Eis le hacía daño al intentar poseerla.

- ¡Déjame!- repitió Pansy, más fuerte.

Lo siguiente que notó fue un dolor muy fuerte, después, se sintió liberada y una mano tiró de ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Serena, obligándola a sentarse en el sofá, mientras que Draco y Eis se daban de leches a tres pasos de ellas.- Leí tu carta, lo siento.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

- No, yo…

Draco estaba siendo bastante magullado, pero enseguida, Crabbe y Goyle fueron a rescatarlo, con la consiguiente paliza a Eis.

Draco se levantó del suelo, tenía el labio roto y le sangraba la nariz, y posiblemente, le saldrían numerosos cardenales en los siguientes días. Pansy le miró, sin saber cómo actuar, aún no había entendio lo que había pasado, era demasiado pronto.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, secamente.

Pansy asintió, mirando con la boca abierta al chico.

- ¡No es nada!- cortó con dureza y se marchó a la enfermería.

En el mismo momento en el que Draco abandonaba la sala, Snape entró, con signos de enfado.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó, con su voz fría y serena.

La pelea se detuvo, y todos los que se habían acercado a mirar, humillaron la cabeza. Pansy se giró para ver al profesor, cuando este preguntó qué había pasado.

Serena abrazó a Pansy y se levantó, dispuesta a explicarle una versión que dejara bien a las chicas y a Draco.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

A media mañana, todos ya sabían lo que había pasado en la sala común de Slytherin.

Cuando Hermione se encontró a Pansy por la tarde, le preguntó por ello, pero Pansy arrugó el entrecejo.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de ello- contestó. Se sentó en la mesa y la miró.- Ojalá pudiera continuar el libro- dijo.

Hermione tardó algo en descubrir a qué se refería.

- Ah… sí, es tan emocionante la historia… parece mentira que las cosas acaben así…

Se quedaron durante uno segundos, cuando, sin saber por qué, Pansy confesó algo que a lo largo del día le había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza:

- ¿Sabes? Creo que me alegro de lo que ha pasado. Por lo menos, durante algún tiempo no tendré a Eis y a Draco encima, y Serena está más simpática.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose por qué cosas había pasado Pansy, para que se alegrara de lo que había pasado. Inconscientemente, le tomó la mano con delicadeza, como un gesto de amistad y confianza.

Sentía que Pansy estaba necesitada de amigas que de verdad, la quisieran.

Pansy, sorprendida ante la reacción de Hermione la miró con los ojos abiertos.

Y sus miradas se encontraron, y se quedaron así, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que Pansy retiró la mano.

- Gracias por tu comprensión- dijo, esa vez, apartando la mirada con un ligero rubor. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones tan cálidas y tiernas, que transmitían confianza y seguridad.

Tosió, para romper el tenso silencio, mientras que Hermione cogía la pluma y seguía redactando una redacción de diferentes usos de una poción para empequeñecer, con sus pos y contras.

- Disculpa, me tengo que marchar- se disculpó Pansy.

Se levantó, apresurada, y al salir, se chocó con Harry Potter, que vagabundeaba por ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Cuidado!- le gruñó Pansy, clavándole una mirada de odio.

Harry le respondió con otra, y entró en la biblioteca. Buscó entre las mesas a Hermione, que volvía a pasar a limpio su redacción, ya que había tirado el tintero encima.

- ¡Uf! Qué borde es Pansy…- murmuró, sentándose junto a ella.

Hermione tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba allí, pues parecía ensimismada con algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que Parkinson es una borde- repitió él.

- Es mentira- declaró ella.

- ¿Qué? Pero si te llamó sangre sucia…

- No, nunca, ese era Malfoy.

Harry suspiró, desesperado:

- ¡Que sus compañeros de casa sean unos demonios, no la convierte a ella en un santo!

Hermione levantó la vista del papel.

- No sabes de lo que hablas- determinó.

Harry lo dio por imposible.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Pansy se dirigió a su habitación, mientras una lágrima traviesa se le escapaba de su ojo derecho.

Aún recordaba aquella caricia que le transmitió confianza y tranquilidad.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

No había conocido las caricias, la confianza… el amor.

Sabía que lo que se había dado en su casa era una farsa, era mentira. Ella había leído en los libros cómo era el amor de madre, el de padre… aquella seguridad reconfortante, el de amigo, un cómplice que te ayuda en los malos momentos y celebra los buenos.

…

De amante.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar hasta desaparecer entre las cortinas del dosel de su cama. Allí quería llorar a gusto. Volvió a salir, abrió su baúl bruscamente.

En esos momentos, se sentía dentro de un sueño mareante, extraño, ajeno a ella. Quería encontrar un soporte, algo que compartiera con los demás. Cogió uno de sus libros, sin mirar la portada, pero como los conocía tan bien, supo exactamente cual era.

Quiso huir, salir de allí, mas no le fue posible y se refugió en la poca intimidad que le concedían unos trozos de tela que se hacían pasar por cortinas.

Agarró su libro con fuerza, entre los brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y deseaba desesperadamente una oportunidad de escapar.

Escuchó pasos.

Se abrió la puerta.

Alguien vacilante no supo si entrar o salir, pero al final habló, con voz indecisa, al preguntarse si Pansy estaría allí o, por el contrario, estaba hablando sola, como una loca, una desequilibrada.

- ¿Bajas a cenar?

Pansy no sabía si respirar, si aquello emitiría algún sonido. Se obligó a pensar que no tenía hambre, que no quería comer, pero su cuerpo opinaba lo contrario. No había desayunado, apenas había probado bocado en la comida.

Necesitaba alimento, sustento con el que poder mantenerse en pie.

Guardó las lágrimas, pues ya tendría tiempo después de derramarlas por su cara y por su cuerpo.

- Bajo ahora…- contestó.

Serena cerró la puerta y sus pasos se alejaron.

Pansy tardó en reaccionar. Se negaba por completo a dejar de abrazar al libro, que con el calor de su cuerpo, estaba templado y parecía un ser vivo.

Apretó los puños.

Era Pansy Parkinson.

La más popular de las chicas de Slytherin.

Tenía que demostrar aplomo, no podía derrumbarse así.

Dejó lentamente el libro debajo de su almohada y salió de entre las cortinas, como aquel que cierra la puerta a un sentimiento de pena y tristeza. Cogió su set de maquillaje de mano y se arregló, se puso perfecta.

Además, se permitió el lujo de llevar el uniforme que siempre le hacía destacar entre las demás: blusa ajustada, chaqueta ligera con el emblema de Slytherin, minifalda, los calcetines blancos como la nieve y los zapatos de charol con tacón medio alto de aguja.

Decidió cambiar su color de pelo y lo oscureció totalmente. Además, le añadió buques y lo agarró suavemente con una pinza por detrás de la cabeza.

Se miró al espejo y se retocó con un set "piel morena" mágico, quedando completamente perfecta.

Salió de la habitación, con la cabeza alta, pero al llegar al Comedor, vaciló al entrar.

Se armó de valor, de coraje… de todo lo que necesitaba para pasar altiva ante sus compañeros, y sentarse orgullosa en su lugar, al lado de la silla vacía de Draco.

La comida apareció ante ella, pero al olerla, el apetito parecía que se había quedado en la habitación. Tomó zumo de calabaza y sonriente, comenzó a entablar una conversación de moda.

Todos, atentos, y sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, siguieron la conversación. En ningún momento se tocó algún tema delicado.

Esa noche, ella era la estrella, era la reina y Pansy estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo, pues después de algo bueno, venía algo malo.

Después de la cena, acompañada por sus compañeras de habitación, se retiraron juntas al cuarto a dormir. Pero una vez que Pansy se hubiera puesto el pijama y desaparecido entre el dosel de su cama, los cuchicheos empezaron.

Y le hicieron recordar.

Y la pena y la tristeza que se habían quedado encerradas antes de la cena, volvió a ella con más intensidad, más dolor, más crueldad.

Buscó a tientas el libro mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas, y su seguridad se derrumbaba.

Deseó con fuerzas, con todo su ser, poder estar en un lugar íntimo donde poder gritar y liberar su dolor. Un lugar en donde leer, mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, pasajes de su libro en los que se sentían los personajes igual que ella.

Se lo sabía de memoria.

Aquel delgado e intenso relato que sujetaba entre sus manos.

Muchas veces susurraba las próximas palabras a las que estaba leyendo, se le escapaban, no podía evitarlo.

Pero tenía vergüenza de que alguien la descubriera exteriorizando sus sentimientos, así que esperó en silencio, inmóvil, respirando suave y lentamente. Intentando calmarse.

Finalmente, las voces se apagaron.

Y, aunque no lo creyera así, pero de hecho, era cierto; sensualmente se deslizó por la habitación, portando con ella la varita y el libro. Cogió silenciosa como un gato la capa invisible que se echó por encima.

Salió a la sala común, en donde Draco estaba recibiendo una charla de su padre, a causa del incidente de la mañana. Pero ella pasó de largo, como una suave brisa que no molesta.

Salió por la puerta, pero Draco no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupado humillando la cabeza y aguantando las duras puñaladas de su padre.

Pansy tenía ganas de llorar y de reír.

Llorar por lo que sentía.

Reír, porque nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan fácil la respuesta que ansiaba buscar.

Se deslizó como una ligera mariposa por los pasillos hasta hallarse ante la puerta de la biblioteca, con cuidado, la entreabrió y la cerró completamente. Después, se dirigió hacia la habitación que Hermione le había enseñado.

Al abrir la puerta oculta, el sonido del crepitar de las llamas le hizo sentirse reconfortada. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, la estancia le pareció perfecta.

Se quitó de encima la capa invisible y la apartó, mientras observaba una manta muy mullida colocada sobre el sofá.

Se la echó por encima, y con la luz que desprendían las llamas, comenzó a leer… y mientras leía, sentía y derramaba sus lágrimas. A veces maldecía y otras sonreía.

Los ojos le escocían del cansancio, pero impasible ante ese hecho, la chica continuó leyendo. Pero lentamente y contra de su voluntad, sus párpados cerraron el telón.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

- Pansy…- susurró una voz.- ¿Estás bien?

Súbitamente, recordó dónde se encontraba.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y enfocó a una chica castaña que la observaba con el semblante preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hermione, de nuevo.

Pansy bostezó. La verdad, estaba cansada.

- Sí, claro… yo… ¿qué hora es?

Hermione dijo:

- Tranquila… me levanté antes de tiempo para desayunar y venir a estudiar… aun tienes tiempo de pasarte por el Gran Comedor.

Pansy suspiró. No le apetecía que nadie de su casa le viera con pijama. ¿Qué pensaría Draco?

Sintió un escalofrío y rápidamente se puso por encima la capa invisible.

- Muchas gracias, Hermione- le dijo Pansy.

Y marchó corriendo hasta su habitación.

Allí, descubrió con alivio que nadie se había interesado si seguía durmiendo o no, así que aireó su cama con un movimiento de varita y se fue a duchar a los baños. Afortunadamente, parecía que todas sus compañeras habían ido a desayunar.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente- la recibió Serena, retocándose el maquillaje.

- Buenos días, Serena- respondió Pansy, dejando a un lado la toalla y quitándose el pijama.

- ¿Dónde has dormido esta noche?- preguntó, pícara. Pero a pesar de eso, conservaba cierta frialdad en sus palabras.

El corazón de Pansy comenzó a latir con fuerza. «Lo sabe, maldición» pensó.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me respondes?- insistió, al ver que Pansy abría el agua, en completo silencio, calmada, como si nada ocurriese.

- Pansy… oye, no es por nada… pero con Draco tú no has estado.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque anoche estuve con Eis y con él hablando. ¿Sabes?

Pansy esbozó media sonrisa, alegrándose de que no la viera, porque sabía de sobra que Draco había estado hablando con su padre.

- Ya…- dijo, solamente.

Serena refunfuñó. Tenía medios para averiguar dónde había estado Pansy. Y pensaba utilizarlos. Costara lo que costara.

A Pansy, eso, no le importaba en absoluto, ya que se había pasado la noche en la biblioteca, a solas. Leyendo. El problema, sería que descubriera que leía a autores muggles.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Ron se paseó de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Estaba inquieto.

Por un lado, se sentía mal por haberle hecho lo que le hizo a Hermione, pero aparte que había llegado un momento en el que había empezado a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia la joven, Cho Chan le había cautivado ese verano.

Su pelo, su sonrisa… no era tan mala como la pintaba Harry.

Por otra parte, su apuesta con Draco. Tuvo que aceptarla, de eso estaba convencido, pues si no, dejaría de ser uno de los más admirados del colegio,y eso, para él, suponía un grave retroceso, ahora que todos se interesaban por su vida, más incluso que la de Harry.

Por fin había conseguido alcanzarle en popularidad.

La última cosa por la que se encontraba inquieto era porque aquella noche, Harry no había dormido en la habitación.

La otra noche ya había pasado igual. Había desaparecido, y hasta el día siguiente Harry no volvió.

La verdad, es que le preocupaba bastante.

Tenía ganas de hablar con él, era una necesidad que casi le ahogaba. Le había visto hablando con Hermione varias veces, incluso la había buscado con asiduidad. Y él quería también hacer lo mismo con él, no quería que Harry se quedara con la versión de ella.

Observó las camas de Neville, Seamus y Dean.

Aún dormían pacientemente, cuando unos pasos subieron por las escaleras.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Ron, cuando el ojiverde apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Harry lo observó. Tenía grandes orejeras.

- Hola, Ron.- Su tono de voz era distante, cosa que preocupó al pelirrojo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó.

Harry miró a Ron, cansado, y bostezando, respondió:

- ¿Más tarde?

Ron asintió y se preparó para bajar, cuando vio que su amigo se desplomaba en la cama y comenzaba a respirar sonoramente.

- ¿Qué habrá hecho este anoche?- se preguntó, extrañado.

Mientras salía, se fijó que Harry aún escondía algo bajo la capa.

Ron lo dejó pasar, y bajó a desayunar. Al momento siguiente, una chica se le colgó del brazo.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Él la miró, la verdad, que era hermosa. Debía tener un año menos que él.

- Bueno, si quieres…

- Eres muy guapo ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?

Ron no contestó y salió con ella al pasillo. La verdad, le gustaba que se lo dijeran. No sabía porqué, pero necesitaba que alguien se lo tenía que recordar casi continuamente.

En silencio, dejándose acompañar por la chica, y sumido en sus pensamientos, lamentaba haber hecho daño a Hermione.

Todo el mundo le decía que hacían una fantástica pareja, y que él era muy romántico, pero la verdad, él lo había hecho únicamente para poder volver a encontrar esa pasión que Hermione y él habían tenido, y habían perdido.

Él esperaba que ella se volviera más abierta, pero la verdad, es que había sido igual, cosa que a Ron no le estimulaba mucho y había vuelto a tener solo por ella un cariño de amigo.

Y en esos momentos, se asqueaba mucho por eso, porque la había hecho sufrir y porque Cho le había encandilado de mala manera. Todo se había precipitado aquel verano y había salido mal.

Desayunó en silencio, mientras se le juntaron las tres amigas de su compañera. Las cuatro hablaron y comentaron el día, manteniendo una conversación por él, ya que apenas contestaba con algún monosílabo.

Cuando Ron terminó, descubrió que Harry no había bajado aún a desayunar, así que resuelto, se despidió de las chicas y subió a toda velocidad al dormitorio.

Hicieron falta siete almohadazos y tirarlo de la cama para que se despertara.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry. Cayó el bulto pesado que escondía y Ron descubrió que era un libro.

- ¿Has vuelto a la biblioteca?- interrogó.

- Sí… pero no se lo digas a nadie…- protestó, con la voz tomada.

Ron suspiró:

- De acuerdo… ¿quieres que te venga a la hora de comer?

Harry observó el horario y vio que tenía doble clase con Tonks y clase de Transformaciones.

- No, es mejor que vaya.

Ron suspiró, preocupado. Y pensó en hablar con Hermione. Pero lo rechazó, pues para eso, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas, y no quería.


	6. Chantaje

_Odiosos problemas con Intenet, derivados de la mala administración por parte de la compañía, han hecho que esté ausente esta semana… siento muchísimo no haber subido antes más historia._

_Clawy, sí, a veces el corrector de world me hace malas pasadas… en fin, hasta que le hice entrar en razón de que Hedwin era con H… y bueno, habré escrito ojeras mal, y el "brillante" corrector intenta averiguar (desastrosamente) lo que quiero poner._

_Y sí, yo también opino que las cosas ocurren demasiado rápido… supongo que es porque antes lo publicaba en un foro según iba escribiendo y eso habrá afectado mi historia así… (_

**(·)---&---(·) ¡Rompe las cadenas! ¡Sé libre! En fin… vive la vida (·)---&---(·)**

Tonks caminó de un lado para el otro del despacho.

No podía creer que Harry lo hubiera hecho.

Llevarse sin permiso un libro de la biblioteca, que supuestamente, estaba prohibido. ¿A quién se le ocurriría?

Suspiró, preocupada, pensando en lo que podría hacer la profesora McGonagall si se enteraba de que le habían burlado la vigilancia que le había encomendado a Tonks, y sobre todo, de quién había sido.

Agradeció tener doble clase con él aquella mañana, ya que tendría oportunidad de hablar con él y convencerle de que le devolviera el libro.

Encaminándose a la clase, se encontró con Harry, Ron y Seamus. El primero tenía una sonrisa ligeramente bobalicona, y los otros dos, llevaban un semblante algo preocupado.

La primera alerta sonó dentro de Tonks. Reconoció al instante los hechizos del encantamiento estimulante. Suspiró y se dirigió al grupo de los chicos.

- Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Tanto Ron como Seamus le dieron una palmada en la espalda y se fueron.

- ¿Si, Tonks?- preguntó él.

Ella susprió:

- Harry ¿anoche estuviste en la biblioteca?

- Mmm… puede- aceptó él.

Ella le miró duramente y agregó, más bajo:

- ¿Y te has llevado algún libro?

Él bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero cuando la volvió a levantar, tenía en sus ojos un matiz entre tierno y suplicante.

- Quiero comprender… te juro que esta misma noche lo devuelvo.

- Esta noche es demasiado tarde- contradijo ella.- Lo necesito ahora, si no, la profesora McGonagall…- Decidió cambiar de técnica.- Se lo tengo que decir, como no me lo devuelvas.

Intentando ignorar la mirada suplicante del chico, se mantuvo firme.

Finalmente, él abrió su bolsa y se lo tendió.

- De todas formas, gracias por no delatarme.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Harry se había enfadado con ella, y solo porque no le había dejado salirse con la suya. Tomó el libro que Harry le tendía y lo escondió tras su capa. Después, con un truco que había aprendido, lo envió a su despacho, sin que nadie lo viera.

- Pasa a clase, anda- pidió ella.

Harry pasó a su lado, sin mirarla. Y así estuvo el resto de la clase, que estaba muy callada.

Tonks lo agradeció. Le resultaba más fácil así.

Al término de esta, quiso volver a hablar con el joven, pero este ya se había alejado de la clase, dejando a Ron y Seamus bastante sorprendidos. A su lado, altivas, pasaron Hermione y Lavender, y más tarde, abandonaron la clase Serena y Pansy.

Suspiró.

Aquel curso iba a ser bastante complicado de sacar adelante.

**(·)---&---(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)**

Serena permaneció junto a Pansy toda la mañana. Tan solo se ausentó en la hora de la comida.

Draco, junto a Eis, interrogaron a Pansy sobre el paradero de la joven.

- ¿Porqué queréis saberlo?- preguntó ella, comiendo tranquilamente, y algo furiosa porque todo el mundo le prestaba más atención a Serena que a ella.

- No sé… os lleváis vosotras dos mucho misterio ¿no?- preguntó Draco, intentado parecer seductor. Seguramente, a Pansy se lo parecería si no supiera que había detrás de aquella máscara.- Primero desapareces tú, ahora ella…

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió hacia la sala común de su casa, bajando por las mazmorras, cuando vio a una pequeña alumna de Gryffindor, huir asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó.

Después se encontró a Serena, con la varita en mano, y luciendo una mirada extraña.

- ¿A qué juegas, Pansy?- preguntó.

La aludida alzó una ceja.

- ¿Perdona?

Serena, evidentemente enfadada, pero queriendo parecer serena, se encaró con ella:

- A ver… esta mañana me dijiste que habías pasado la noche en la biblioteca.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos:

- Sí ¿y qué? Estaba leyendo… ¿o ahora eso es un gran pecado?

Serena apretó mucho un puño y descargó su ira con una armadura, que cayó echa pedazos.

- ¡Sí, leyendo, junto a Potter! ¿eh?

Pansy miró a Serena intensamente.

¿Qué Potter estaba en la biblioteca? Que ella recordaba no había nadie cuando entró.

Con cara de extrañeza continuó mirando a Serena, furiosa.

- ¡Pero quién te crees que soy!- le gritó, en un arranque de ira. Que le dijeran que había estado con Potter a solas de noche, le parecía una ofensa.- ¿Y con qué derecho dices eso? ¿Estás segura de que Potter dice la verdad? ¿eh? ¿No te has parado a pensar que ese niñato está escondiendo algo?

Serena la fulminó con la mirada, y después, enrojeció.

- Lo siento, es que me pareció muy extraño…

- Por si no te has enterado, este es el séptimo año que estoy en Slytherin ¿sabes? No voy a traicionar a mi propia casa con un engreído, imbécil y estúpido como Potter. ¡Por favor, Serena! Ni siquiera es sangre pura, su madre era una sangre…

Pero no continuó, porque al otro lado del pasillo, estaba haciendo guardia la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Serena y Pansy sonrieron cínicamente, mientras la profesora hacía otro tanto.

- ¿No tenéis que iros a comer, chicas?- preguntó, antes de desaparecer por otro pasillo.

- Qué tía…- suspiró Pansy.

Serena asintió, mientras recapacitaba todo lo que le había dicho Pansy. Podía aceptar que su amiga dijera la verdad, pero la sombra de la duda estaba allí, y no pararía hasta descubrirlo.

**(·)---&---(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)**

Pansy, enfadada, se pasó el día encerrada en su habitación, leyendo y repasando sus apuntes de Transformaciones.

No conseguía entender por qué Serena había podido pensar eso.

Estaba tan enfadada, que lo que leía se le confundía en la mente. Dejó de lado, finalmente, los apuntes, sabiendo que era imposible concentrarse así. Mientras, Serena llegó a la habitación.

- Retira lo que has dicho- dijo Pansy, duramente.

Serena alzó una ceja:

- Tengo evidencias de que ambos estuvisteis en la biblioteca- dijo Serena.- Desde hace un tiempo para acá, llevas alejándote de Draco y ya no te incomodan tanto los sangre sucia ¿de verdad crees que no me doy cuenta?

Pansy dejó de caminar en círculos para encararse con la que decía que era su amiga.

- ¿Qué? Cada día te vuelves más tonta…

Serena la fulminó con la mirada:

- ¿Quieres que se lo diga a Draco?- amenazó.

- ¡Pero qué le vas a contar!- protestó Pansy. No obstante, lo creyera o no, Draco la iba a maltratar.

Serena la miró, altiva:

- La verdad. Simplemente eso.

- ¡Tienes un concepto muy pobre de lo que es la verdad!- le gritó Pansy, mientras su compañera salía de la habitación.

Se quedó allí, de pie, con la cara roja, gruñendo de rabia.

Y comprendió.

Comprendió que a Serena le daba igual lo que había estado haciendo en la biblioteca. Tan solo necesitaba saber que ella y Potter habían estado allí de noche. Tan solo necesitaba eso, y la podría quitar del medio.

Tuvo ganas de gritarle que si quería a Draco, que por ella, perfecto. Pero tampoco le gustaba Eis, y si ya fuera malo o bueno, ella no lo quería saber, pues "mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer".

Una lechuza negra llegó al marco de la ventana de la habitación. Pansy la observó y cogió la carta que portaba.

Era de Serena.

Y la leyó.

Después, arrugó el papel con rabia, mientras las palabras del mensaje que repetía constantemente en su cabeza, sin dejarla tranquila.

_Estimada Pansy,_

_No sé que clase de persona me crees para creerte liada con Potter. La verdad, alguien muy malo. Sinceramente, yo no soy una de las mejores personas del mundo… ni quiero serlo._

_Yo conozco muy bien a Draco, casi como tú. Y sé de sobra que no querrá saber si lo que le contaré será verdad o mentira, pero cuando le diga que pasaste la noche con Potty en la biblioteca, se pondrá como un basilisco._

_Qué pena no poder ver tu cara ahora, sería todo un poema… ¡Ja, ja! _

_¿Tienes miedo, Pansy? Supongo que sí, yo en tu lugar lo tendría, conociéndome tanto. Y no creas que soy es tú pi da, porque no lo soy. No le voy a ir a Draco con el cuento. Ambas sabemos que no sacaría ningún provecho de la situación._

_Pero, si no quieres que ocurra, ten muy presente mis palabras y procura no fastidiarme. De ahora en adelante, serás toda mía, pues tú harás lo que yo quiera ¿estamos? _

_Solo así, Draco nunca se enterará de lo ocurrido. Ya tengo una evidencia plausible y un testigo voluntario que cubrirán mi hipótesis en caso de que no tomes esta carta en serio. Eso llegará el día que Draco esté con su familia a sus manos, y todos lo podrán ver._

_Claro, al no ser, que seas una chica sensata, que lo eres ¿verdad?_

_Que tengas un buen día, querida, ya verás qué bien nos va a beneficiar esto a las dos. De momento, podemos cubrirnos la una a la otra y hacer como que no ha pasado nada._

_¿De acuerdo?_

_Muchos besos, cielo._

_Serena._

Durante los días siguientes, aparte de los estudios, Pansy no tuvo otra cosa en la cabeza que la carta de Serena, que esta se molestaba en recordándosela llamándola cielo o sonriéndole malignamente.

Finalmente, cansada, y sabiendo que Serena iba a estar ocupada con el entrenamiento del equipo, junto a Draco y a Eis, vio su momento de libertad para ir a la biblioteca y hablarle del asunto con Hermione, pues no conocía a nadie ajeno a Slytherin que pudiera ayudarla.

Recordando su sincero interés por lo que le había pasado con Eis, entró en la sala llena de libros, bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Pince.

No llegó a la sección de Estudios Muggles y se quedó esperando en la sección de Invisibilidad, ya que Hermione y Potter estaban hablando.

- Estás siendo injusto con ella- decía la joven.- Ella lo hizo todo por tu bien.

- Lo sé… lo sé…- respondió un Potter algo molesto.- Pero… ¿porqué no puedo leer eso?

Pansy no lo vio, pero supuso que Hermione se había encogido de hombros.

- No sé, Harry, si la profesora McGonagall ha tenido dificultades para explicárselo a la profesora Tonks…

- ¿Porqué no la llamas Tonks y punto?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione soltó un bufido:

- ¡Harry! Por favor, ahora no es nuestra amiga…

- Te equivocas…- contradijo él y se marchó de allí contrariado.

Después de eso, Pansy no supo si pedirle ayuda a Hermione o no. La verdad, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, pero sabía que si no contaba con alguien, le iban a caer de todas partes.

Finalmente, optó abandonar la biblioteca y solucionarlo ella sola.

Al salir de esta, se chocó contra Serena.

- ¡Oh! Estás aquí…- declaró la chica, sonriente.- Bueno, cielito, me temo que tengo una misión para mi.

- ¿Me puedes dejar de llamar cielito?- le preguntó Pansy, con el mejor tono de voz que conocía.

Serena se limitó a reírse de ella a la cara, mientras que a Pansy le creía su indignación por dentro.

- Necesito que hagas algo- declaró Serena.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Pansy.

- Necesito, que si Draco quiere hacerlo, que lo hagas.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído- declaró Serena, comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo.- Si no lo haces… ya sabes lo que pasará.

- ¿Y cómo sabrás que sucede o no?- inquirió la chica, intentando aparentar serenidad e indiferencia.

- Tú, por eso, no te preocupes.

Serena se dio la vuelta, sonriendo perversamente, y caminando a paso ligero por el pasillo. Tenía ganas de reír, pues tenía la certeza de que aquella noche, Draco iba a querer poseer a la "impune" Pansy, y se iba a llevar una gran decepción.

- Y me elegirá a mi…- pensó Serena.- Yo seré su esposa y su amante- declaró, mientras caminaba a paso rápido, por culpa de la emoción.

**(·)---&---(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)**

Pansy vio alejarse a la que hasta hacía poco era su amiga.

Le hervía la sangre, notaba cómo sus músculos se tensaban y las lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos pausadamente, mientras le empezaba a doler la mandíbula al tener los dientes tan apretados.

¿Qué iba a conseguir Serena de todo eso?

Pansy no podía comprender aquella obsesión por lo que hacía Draco de Serena y su extraño comportamiento. Si quería quedarse con Draco ¿no sería mejor que fuera Serena quien se acostara con él?

Furiosa, caminó por los pasillos, deseando que aquella petición de Draco nunca llegara. Esperaba en su corazón, que él estuviera demasiado ocupado con las chicas que se morían por él para ganar a Weasley.

De un portazo, cerró la puerta de la habitación, asustando así, a sus dos compañeras que estaban dentro.

- ¡Salid de aquí!- ordenó fríamente.

No necesitaron más para dejarla en paz.

**(·)---&---(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)**

Cuando vio a Tonks caminar por los pasillos, a solas, y cargada con varios libros de la biblioteca, Harry supo que esa era su oportunidad. Le hizo un encantamiento no-verbal para que se le cayeran y enseguida, acudió a ayudarla.

- Gracias, Harry- dijo ella, sin apenas mirarle. Parecía molesta.

- Escucha, Tonks… -dijo Harry, estrujando con los dedos la portada de un libro, porque no sabía qué hacer con las manso.- Lo siento. Tienes razón, me he comportado como un tonto.

Con temor, alzó la vista, temiendo ver a una Tonks resentida. Pero cuando la vio, estaba sonriente, y parecía agradecida.

- De acuerdo, Harry, acepto tus disculpas- declaró ella, mientras iba a coger los libros que Harry había amontonado a un lado del suelo. Pero él se adelantó y los cogió.

- Yo te ayudo- se ofreció.

Se incorporaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de Tonks.

- La verdad, yo también lamento ser un poco dura contigo. Es normal que lo quieras saber.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de ella, esta le invitó a entrar.

- Intentaré explicártelo…

**(·)---&---(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)**

En la soledad del despacho de Tonks, con las cortinas corridas, y la tenue luz de la varita de la joven, Harry y ella examinaron el andrajoso libro sobre la Magia Oscura.

Tonks fue pasando las hojas lentamente, con cuidado, como si en ello le fuera la vida. Acariciaba el desgastado papel con ínfimo cuidado, mientras los ojos verdes del chico observaba sus manos.

Finalmente, y con un leve suspiro de desahogo, anunció que había llegado a la página deseada.

Cuando habló, utilizó un tono suave, que hizo que a Harry se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

- Fíjate, Harry- le indicó ella, incitándole a leer un párrafo con letra pequeña y borrosa.

Harry se acercó más al libro, y apenas consiguió distinguir las palabras, pero Tonks, a su lado, se las susurró, mientras lucía una expresión de cejo fruncido que leve frustración.

- El "reenger" no es una sustancia, no es una materia. Aquel que lo invoca desconoce sus peligros, pues se muestra oculto, hasta cometer una locura. Si se extiende, hará que los sensatos olviden la razón y aquellos locos, por fin se tiren al vacío.

Harry esperó a que continuara, pero ella no lo hizo.

Giró lentamente la cabeza para observarla, pero ella seguía allí, observando el libro como hipnotizada.

- Tonks… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Harry, preocupado, con un tono de voz bajo, temiendo molestarla.

Finalmente, la chica parpadeó para despejarse.

- No, Harry…- declaró ella. Pero cuando sonrió, lo hacía forzosamente.- ¿No es hora de que te marches ya?

Él la miró confundido, y asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero ella no lo vio, pues seguía observando el libro.

- Buenas noches…- se despidió él, saliendo despacio y con cuidado del despacho.


	7. Sueños y Pesadillas

_Un trocito pequeño, la verdad, pero creo que estas escenas son importantes. En fin, espero que os guste…_

_Y ya de paso cambio un poco la estética del fic._

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Aquella noche, cuando Draco se acercó a ella, sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. La mano derecha le tembló involuntariamente y sintió un gran vacío dentro de ella cuando aquel sonrisa cruel y astuta se asomó por la comisura de los labios del chico.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?- preguntó.

A pesar de que la sala común estaba a solas y que no había nadie, él le pidió permiso. Estaba siendo amable y eso, no le gustó nada.

Ella dejó el libro de un lado, y lo posó sobre la mesita, mientras se desplazó un poco en el sofá, para dejarle sitio en el mullido mueble.

- Gracias- declaró él.

Ella dejó reposar sus manos sobre la falda, mientras él se iba acercando a ella muy lentamente. Seguía sonriendo, cruelmente y con un brillo extraño e inquietante en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué…?- pero él la detuvo, posándole el dedo pulgar sobre sus labios. Después, con la otra mano, retiró las manos de la chica que tenía sobre el regazo y comenzó a acariciarle el interior del muslo.

Ella se quedó paralizada, y más cuando él se acercó a su oído y le mordisqueó la oreja.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese cambio de actitud que tanto la estaba asustando.

Súbitamente sintió un mordisco muy fuerte en la oreja que la molestó seriamente.

- ¿Asustada?- preguntó Draco.

Con la mano que aún tenía sobre su rostro, agarró fuertemente su mandíbula y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Esos fríos ojos grises llenos de maldad.

De repente, y sin que pudiera prevenirlo, le soltó la mandíbula y le cruzó la cara.

Pansy ahogó un grito, mientras Draco se abalanzó sobre ella, le agarraba las manos para que no se pudiera defender y se subía encima de ella.

En aquellos momentos, Pansy no pensaba y Draco no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera tenerla violentamente.

Pansy solo sintió dolor, mientras luchaba por defenderse, por liberarse, mientras que Draco la golpeaba para que se estuviera quieta. Cayeron al suelo y por suerte, él amortiguó la caída.

En un breve instante, vio su varita sobre el libro, intentó alcanzarla, pero Draco la empujó y se sentó sobre ella. Pansy intentó liberarse y alcanzar la varita, pero, a cambio, él le estrelló un puño en su cara.

Fueron unos segundos de confusión acompañados por una risa fría y maligna. En esos momentos, deseó tener la varita cerca y poder lanzar un hechizo. Estiró los brazos y de repente, notó otro golpe.

Se movió bruscamente, y de la mesita cayó la varita.

No pensó.

No dudó.

La empuñó cuando él rompió su camisa y lanzó un hechizo no-verbal que lo lanzó contra la otra punta de la sala común. Después, asqueada y sobresaltada, salió corriendo de la sala y se encaminó por los pasillos, hasta entrar en la biblioteca y entrar en aquella habitación.

Cayó rendida, arrodillada, en la mullida alfombra.

Hermione, que se encontraba allí estudiando la Transmutación en semi-humanos, dejó los libros rápidamente y selló la puerta, para sentarse al lado de Pansy y abrazarla, mientras ella sollozaba en silencio.

- Pansy…- la llamó.

Pero la chica seguía allí, arrodillada, temblorosa, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

- Pansy…- repitió.

La obligó a recostarse sobre su pecho y allí la meció lentamente. Después, cuando su sollozo se detuvo, la instó a sentarse en el sofá, y allí, abrazándola todavía, hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con la voz más dulce que pudo.

La Slytherin miró a la Gryffindor a los ojos, mientras algunas últimas lágrimas se escapaban de ellos.

- Draco… -dijo simplemente.

Y entonces, Hermione se fijó en la rotura de su camisa y en el moratón que empezaba a salirle en el pómulo.

- Tranquila…- dijo ella. Cogió la varita e invocó un hechizo que le reparó la ropa. Después, examinó atentamente el morado y sacó una botellita del bolsillo del chaleco que contenía un ungüento curativo.

- Deberías hablar con el director…- aconsejó.

- ¡No!- dijo Pansy, claramente, asustada.- Se lo dirá a mis padres y mis padres…- cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si no quisiera pensar en ello.

- Esto no puede continuar así…- intentó razonar con ella, pero Pansy, solamente, subió las piernas al sofá y se abrazó a Hermione.

- No, aún no…- pidió.

- En ese caso, será mejor que duermas hoy tranquila- le sonrió Hermione, acariciándole lentamente el pelo.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Harry se distrajo de su lectura cuando sintió cómo alguien entraba en la habitación. Dejó el libro de un lado y vio a Tonks, vestida con un bonito camisón de encaje rojo. Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y su pelo era negro azabache con unos hermosos bucles cayéndole a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Su gesto, allí, de pie, era sugerente e hizo que Harry sintiera calor en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

- Tonks… ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó dubitativo, mientras ella se acercaba a él, sugerente, haciendo que sus curvas se marcaran escandalosamente y Harry no pudiera evitar mirarlas como hipnotizado.

Cuando ella llegó hasta donde estaba él, le posó un dedo sobre los labios, ya que Harry le iba a preguntar porqué estaba tan rara.

El tanto del dedo fue suave y aterciopelado. Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras que el fuego que sentía dentro no paraba de crecer. Tonks le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le mordió la oreja tan sensualmente que Harry no pudo evitar emitir un gemido.

Después, sin poderlo resistir, Harry se giró, y la besó tan apasionadamente que deseó que aquel momento no terminara nunca. Era increíble la sensación aquella de estar explorando la boca del otro únicamente con las lenguas, mientras las manos de Tonks buscaban frenéticamente romper con la camisa de Harry y tenerlo allí des nudo…

Repentinamente, y rompiendo el encanto, se sintió zarandeado.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó la voz de Ron.- ¿Estás bien?

Harry abrió con pesadez los ojos, mientras intentaba comprender qué había pasado. Lentamente, la imagen oscura y borrosa de la cabeza de su amigo pelirrojo se volvió más y más nítida.

- Estás empapado de sudor- observó Ron, con una mueca de asco.

En esos momentos, Harry solo pensaba en el sueño que acababa de tener y maldecía a Ron en silencio por haberlo despertado. Aún sentía calor y se sentía agobiado.

Mientras se liberaba de una manta de la cama y Ron se sentaba en la cama contigua mientras lo observaba, inspiró profundas bocanadas de aire, intentando apartar de la mente aquella imagen que tenía de su profesora en esos momentos.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron. Harry observó que su tono de preocupación había subido.

- Sí… si… yo… eh…- dijo Harry, volviéndose a acostar. Después, se levantó y decidió ir al baño para aclararse.- Ha sido un sueño… raro…- dijo.

- ¿Quieres contármelo?- preguntó Ron.

Harry se sintió palidecer, a pesar del sofoco que tenía.

- ¡No! Déjalo… en realidad, no es nada…

Entró en el baño y se lavó la cara varias veces. Se miró al espejo, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, agradeció que Ron ya se había dormido. Y mientras se metía en la cama, supo que no volvería a ver a Tonks con los mismos ojos.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Al día siguiente, Pansy se levantó algo confundida. Hermione se había dormido abrazada a ella igual que ella a Hermione. Cuando se incorporó, despertó a la castaña.

- Oh… perdona- se disculpó Pansy. Se sentó en el sofá y sintió el frío de la habitación. El fuego se había apagado y lo único que conservaba el calor era la zona con la que había estado en contacto con Hermione, y en el caso de esta última, también la que había estado en contacto con el sofá.

- ¿Qué día es?- preguntó Pansy. Al momento siguiente, ambas se rieron.

- Afortunadamente es sábado…- declaró Hermione, comenzando a peinarse. Pansy la observó largo y tendido cuando no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una Hermione algo ruborizada.

- ¡Qué desastre!- declaró Pansy. Obligó a Hermione a darle la espalda y comenzó a recogerle el pelo en una coleta.

- Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que aquí no haya espejo…- protestó la Gryffindor.

Una vez que Pansy le hubiera arreglado el pelo, Hermione se giró para hacer lo mismo con su nueva amiga. Pansy entre cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Al final, quedaron ambas bastante mejor presentables.

- Espera…- le dijo Hermione una vez levantadas y dispuestas a salir. Pansy se sorprendió al ver que Hermione sacaba la varita y la dirigía contra su ropa. Después de aplicar un hechizo no-verbal, esta se alisó.

Antes de que Hermione hiciera lo mismo con su ropa, Pansy se le adelantó.

- Ya estamos más que presentables- sonrió.


	8. La confusión, lleva a la obsesión

_Aquí vuelvo, un poco agobiada con todo en general. Espero que os guste la historia, como va y todo... jeje… gracias por los consejos para ir mejorando… OS QUIERO!_

_Saludos a todos los que siguen conmigo y, además, me dejan reviews n-n jejeje.. bss._

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

La vio en el desayuno, cuando fue a la biblioteca, en los pasillos cuando vagabundeaba porque se aburría, y finalmente, la vio paseando alrededor del lago, leyendo un libro, mientras iba caminando despacio.

Parecía un ángel o un hada que iba flotando. La túnica que llevaba hacía que él pudiera distinguir sus bellos contornos. La imagen de la mujer en ropa interior tal y como había aparecido en sueños, fue a su mente y quiso desviar la mirada.

Pero no podía.

Estaba completamente hipnotizado.

Tenía ganas de ir hacia ella y besarla, de hacerla reír, porque le había preocupado verla con esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Se sentó en la hierba húmeda, mientras se imaginaba cómo sería el contacto de su piel contra su piel y navegar sin límites en sus ojos. Suspiró, cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él.

Se volvió.

Era imposible que nadie más estuviera allí, ya que estaba oculto entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, y le avergonzaba decirlo, espiando a Tonks.

Unos ruidos más fuertes cuando apareció Hermione de entre la maleza y se dejó caer junto a Harry. Parecía realmente confusa y ciertamente avergonzada.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo malo, Hermione?

Pero la chica no le escuchó, se tapaba la boca con la mano.

- Yo…- dijo levemente. Pero miró a Harry se puso tremendamente roja y de un salto se incorporó para salir corriendo después hacia el castillo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, con un último vistazo a la sensual silueta de Tonsk, cogió la varita y se internó al bosque por donde se había alejado Hermione.

Caminó durante un cuarto de hora por el tortuoso camino, cuando finalmente, llegó a un claro en donde sobre una piedra vio algo que no esperaba ver.

Sentada sobre una piedra, estaba Pansy Parkinson llorando desesperadamente con las manos ocultando su rostro. Solo se percató de su presencia cuando Harry le rozó su hombro desnudo con la mano.

Cuando ella alzó el rostro, estaba desconcertada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Una vez reconocido a quien la había molestado, se levantó de un salto mientras sus ojos chispeaban furia. Alzó la varita, pillando a Harry totalmente desprevenido.

Mientras Pansy corría para huír de ahí, Harry salió despedido contra un robusto roble y emitió un leve quejido. Sentía la cabeza mareada y todo su cuerpo maltrecho.

Entrecerró los ojos, confundido. Primero había estado encontrándose a Tonks a lo largo del día, después, se había sentado entre la espesura del bosque y la había visto caminar con una paz una tranquilidad que se le había contagiado.

Después, Hermione se había encontrado muy rara y de donde huía era de donde Pansy lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

Sintió, a lo largo de sus entumecidas manos, la sensación creciente de frío. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder moverse, pero el hechizo de Pansy había sido muy potente.

Súbitamente, sintió una caricia aterciopelada cálida.

- Harry…- dijo la voz asustada de Tonks.

El joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mujer a quien había visto en sueños. Se acordó y enrojeció profundamente.

- ¿Te disgusta que una chica te rescate?- preguntó ella, mientras le devolvía la salud.

Él se levantó y se sacudió, aún rojo.

- No si eres tú…

Y cuando volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella, sintió cómo una pasión nacía dentro de él. A la vez, una alarma surgía en su cabeza y lo obligó a paralizarse, para no hacer ninguna estupidez.

- Ya veo…- murmuró Tonks, apartando la vista, ligeramente turbada por aquella mirada que Harry le había dirigido, llena de sentimiento. Sintió un escalofrío, deseando que él continuara observándola de esa manera, pero a la vez, terror por pensar a qué posibilidades conducía eso.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Las semanas pasaron, Tonks palpaba cierta frialdad entre los miembros de las distintas casas, incluso entre los miembros de una misma.

Leía los libros, suspiraba preocupada y veía cómo McGonagall hacía vagos esfuerzos para mantener el colegio a flote. Pero entre la apuesta entre Malfoy y Ron, las chicas estaban volviéndose más agresivas unas con otras.

La profesora suspiró y miró por la ventana de su despacho, cuando vio a Harry practicar con el resto del equipo de Quidditch. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño y tenía cuerpo de hombre. Aún conservaba una media sonrisa de inocencia, pero ella sentía que cada vez que él le posaba los ojos en sus ojos, sentía cómo la miraba con profundo amor y pasión.

Se estremeció y se repitió a si misma que aquello en lo que estaba pensando no era correcto.

Volvió a su asiento y hojeó el libro de nuevo, intentando desentrañar en él algo que le sirviera de ayuda. Añoraba las misiones como aurora, ya que eso suponía no estar encerrada en un lugar y poder buscar la información por ella misma sin tener que racanearla a McGonagall o leerla en un libro viejo y mohoso.

Mientras, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, la sesión de Quidditch terminó. Harry dejó su escoba junto a las del resto del equipo y sin cambiarse fue corriendo hasta el despacho de Tonks.

Pensaba lanzarse por el precipicio y le daba igual cual fuera el resultado: si volar en una nube con ella o estamparse contra el suelo.

No había nadie que pudiera cambiarle de opinión, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y quería terminar con eso.

La tenía tan cerca…

Harry suspiró y subió las escaleras de dos en dos pensando seriamente lo que le podía decir, pero no tenía ni idea.

Todos los días la veía, todos los días soñaba con ella. Si no hacía algo pronto, se iba a volver loco.

Finalmente llegó ante la puerta del despacho de Tonks.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Llamó tres veces y el pulso de Tonks se aceleró.

Le hizo un sencillo encantamiento a la puerta para poder ver quien estaba detrás de ella y vio a Harry. Permaneció allí, sentada, con las manos blancas sin saber que hacer.

El hechizo se desvaneció, pero ella sintió que Harry seguía allí.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, confirmando las sospechas de Tonks, que había decidido pasar de Harry. Olvidarse de su tierna mirada y hacer lo que era y por lo que le habían contratado, nada más: una profesora.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz taponada. El pelo estaba totalmente enmarañado, con fuertes nudos. También estaba escondida, entre el hueco que formaban la pared y la cama, lejos de la ventana.

Se había pasado todo el tiempo allí, el que pudo. Procuraba evitar a la gente, pasar desapercibida… nunca le había parecido tan difícil. Algunos se volvían para mirarla por los pasillos. Muchos eran de su propia casa y todos lucían la misma expresión de asombro e incertidumbre.

Excepto aquella zorra que le había amargado la vida.

Sonreía, satisfecha, mientras a su lado iba un Eis cada día más embravecido y celoso. Y en el medio de ellos, estaba Malfoy con su semblante ligeramente serio e indiferente.

Pansy se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó la nariz. Fue la baño y se limpió la cara y miró su deplorable estado.

Odiaba su vida.

La odiaba desde el mismo momento que empezó a leer. ¿Porqué no podía vivir en la ignorancia? Ya había aprendido a soportarlo, se había metido en la cabeza que aquello sólo sucedía en los libros.

Pero era más difícil una vez de haberlo conocido.

¿Porqué tenía que haber hecho precisamente eso en el bosque?

En los libros funcionaba, pero a ella no. Parecía marcada para llevar una vida desgraciada.

¿Porqué tendría que ser ella y no otra… u otro?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Hermione… ¿porqué? ¿Porqué ocurrió? ¿Porqué tuvo que reaccionar de aquella forma?

Sentía que no podía sincerarse con nadie más el resto de su vida… lo sentía de una forma que la quemaba, la ahogaba… era casi peor que recibir la maldición _cruciatus_…

En esos momentos, ni si quiera sintió un escalofrío por pensar en la maldición.

Lo que vivía, lo que sentía, lo que le hacía sentir humana… dolía.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Hermione aspiró lentamente el aire que llegaba del bosque hasta su ventana.

Por suerte, sus compañeras de habitación estaban con sus respectivas parejas y Lavender, la única amiga que le quedaba, estaba en el baño.

Saboreó la brisa y notó los olores del musgo, la hierva recién cortada… cerró los ojos acordándose del bosque.

Lo que había pasado allí era tan confuso…

Aún no sentía ganas de encararlo.

Había estado evitando a Pansy desde entonces, y ella a Hermione.

Pero aunque no la había visto, la chica siempre estaba en sus pensamientos.

Cuando comía, en clase… apenas le importaba lo que le ocurría a Ginny, qué sucedía con Dean o Seamus, o el distanciamiento de Harry que rayaba el autismo.

Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y observó la noche estrellada.

No quería pensar en nada del bosque, no quería pensar en nada de Pansy… pero siempre estaba allí en su mente.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Los libros que había en Hogwarts no le iban a ayudar en eso, y los muggles que sí, no tenían todo lo que ella deseaba de información, por lo que… ¿qué hacer?

Dejar las cosas como estaban.

Eso lo iba a hacer y estaba claro.

Aunque por abajo las aguas estuvieran revueltas, si el río parecía discurrir tranquilo, pues ella no se metería.

Hermione suspiró, se apartó de la ventana y bajó a la sala común, en la que solo quedaba Harry. Miraba hipnotizado las llamas, mientas sentado en un sillón, se aferraba como si le fuera la vida en ello, a los reposabrazos.

Ella se sentó en el sofá, a su lado, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía y sumida en sus propios pensamientos, que volvieron a dirigirse a Pansy, pues era como si…

- Te evita… lleva días sin hablarte cuando creías que todo iría bien- declaró Harry, con voz de ultratumba.

Hermione palideció, no se esperaba aquello de su amigo. ¿Le estaría leyendo los pensamientos? Más tarde se sintió tonta al darse cuenta que aquello no podía ser cierto y que él solo hablaba de sí mismo.

- ¿Le hice yo mal alguno?- volvió a preguntarse Harry.

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

No, la respuesta era no. Hermione no le había hecho nada malo a Pansy. De hecho no había hecho nada. Pero como en una ocasión había dicho Dumbledore, a veces era peor la pasividad que el enfrentamiento directo.

¿Era lo que tenía que haber hecho?

¿Empujar a Pansy y gritarle? ¿Lanzarle un hechizo?

Al tiempo que esos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, otros decían lo contrario.

Pero estaba segura de que algo había tenido que hacer.

- Me voy a la cama…- declaró Harry. Se levantó del sillón como un autómata y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos.

Pero… ¿cómo podía haber deducido eso ella? ¿qué indicios tenía? Ninguno, tan solo había sido la locura.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que al rato Harry volvía a sentarse en el sillón, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y murmurando palabras cargadas de protestas. No de odio, pues Harry no se sentía capaz de odiar a nadie. Él solo quería amarla.

- Fue un pequeño acto, algo bueno… ¿porqué le doy tanta importancia?- se preguntó de pronto Hermione.

Quitándole las barreras sociales, no había estado nada mal.

- Eso digo yo…- lo apoyó Harry, aunque solo atendiendo a sus asuntos.

- Voy a hablar con ella- declararon a la vez y sin hacer caso al otro.

Hermione se levantó y volvió a su habitación, mientras Harry siguió allí, en vela, intentando descubrir alguna forma de poder comunicarse con Tonks.


	9. Confesiones

_Me paso rápidamente porque apenas tengo tiempo._

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Serena se sentó en la cama de Draco mientras observaba al chico vestirse.

- ¿Sabes que te ves muy atractivo así?- le declaró ella, bastante sugerente.

Pero él tan solo le dirigió una mirada fría y de cierto desdén.

Serena suspiró y se levantó un tanto molesta por la actitud del rubio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ni una palabra amable? ¿Pansy te ha vuelto a enamorar?

Draco emitió una breve risita y continuó ignorando a la joven.

- ¡Contesta!- exigió Serena.

Él se dio la vuelta. Lucía una expresión burlona:

- Serena… nunca he estado enamorado. Ni de Pansy, ni de nadie… y mucho menos de ti. Eres mona ¿sabes? Pero Pansy tiene algo que tú no tienes: un buen apellido y una generosa herencia.

- ¿Qué?- Serena no sabía qué decir.

Aquella declaración le había sentado como una patada. Se sentía aturdida, y una de las cosas que más le molestaron, fue el tono que había utilizado Draco: frío, distante y algo burlón.

- Si quieres, podemos seguir viéndonos- le guiñó él el ojo.- Aunque dudo que… puedas resistirte ¿eh?

En esos momentos, una furia comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, pero cuando iba a gritarle, Draco la agarró del brazo y la echó de la habitación.

- Disculpa, espero visita.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

- ¡Tonks!- llamó Harry.

Pero la profesora continuó su camino hacia su despacho.

- ¡Profesora!- volvió a intentar.

Aquella vez, ella se giró.

Harry se sintió furioso y decepcionado ¿porqué le evitaba? ¿Acaso no podía ya ni hablar con ella? ¿Intuía lo que él sentía por ella?

- ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó Tonks cuando Harry llegó hasta ella. Era un tono frío y distante, que le dejó muy claro que no pensaba salirse de la relación alumno-profesora.- En la clase de hoy no ha tenido ningún problema. ¿O me equivoco?

Harry maldijo por dentro.

- ¿Y lo del reenger? ¿Al final no vas a decirme nada?- preguntó él, desesperado para que no volviera a marcharse sin decir nada.

Contra todo pronóstico, ella sonrió levemente:

- Bueno, quizá mañana- convino.

Pero en vez de darle esperanzas, a Harry le afligió, pues dudaba tener alguna oportunidad con ella.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Casi, automáticamente, se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, pero antes de entrar, se dio cuenta de que allí no encontraría a Pansy.

¿Dónde podría estar?

Se intentó poner en su situación de la joven, pero no pudo. No sabía qué cosas le pasaban por la mente, así que finalmente, fue a pedirle ayuda a Harry, para que le dejara el mapa del merodeador.

Se encaminó hacia la torre Gryffindor, y después de decir la contraseña, entró y se encaminó por las escaleras de los chicos. Cuando llegó a la habitación del chico, encontró hablando en voz baja a Ginny, Seamus y Dean en una de las camas, con el dosel echado.

De repente, las tres cabezas de los jóvenes se asomaron por las cortinas.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Ginny, tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.- Pensé que eras Harry.

A su lado, apareció la cabeza de Seamus.

- Es cierto, como no lo hemos visto en todo el día.

- Ron hace poco que se marchó- informó Dean.

Finalmente, los tres descorrieron las cortinas. Estaban sentados en círculo en la cama, como si hubieran estado haciendo un ritual.

- ¿Te unes a nosotros?- propuso Ginny.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

- Esto… no, es que, iba a preguntarle a Harry si me dejaba…- pero su voz, finalmente, se convirtió en silencio.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y volvieron a cerrar las cortinas, momento que aprovechó Hermione para coger el mapa del merodeador del baúl. Prometió que sus intenciones no eran buenas y descubrió que estaba en la habitación de la biblioteca.

Después, susurró "Travesura realizada" y dejó el mapa en donde estaba.

Ginny, Seamus y Dean, que estaban escuchando para ver cuando se marchaba la prefecta, en cuanto oyeron cómo se cerraba la puerta tras ella, retomaron su conversación.

- Decídete, Ginny, por favor- pidió Dean.

- Él o yo- dijo Seamus.- Sabes que te quiero, es lo único que te digo.

- Yo también te quiero a ti- dijo Dean.

La pelirroja les miró a ambos:

- Ay, chicos, es que decidir entre los dos…

La puerta volvió a abrirse y ellos abrieron las cortinas.

- Hola, Harry- saludó Dean.

Él murmuró algo, cogió el mapa merodeador y se marchó.

- ¿Qué decías, Ginny?- preguntó Seamus.

- Que os quiero a los dos- contestó ella, completamente sincera.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Harry llegó hasta el despacho de Tonks, dispuesto a interrogarla sobre el "rengeer", cuando, al verla, se le borraron las palabras.

Se quedó paralizado.

Estaba tan guapa, con su pelo azul eléctrico, su túnica sencilla que marcaba ligeramente sus curvas, sugiriendo una sensual figura y sus ojos cargados de sensaciones.

Fue tenerla allí y solo obedecer a un instinto poderoso, feroz, apasionado que le salió de dentro. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y solo pudo cruzar la habitación hasta llegar a ella.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Hermione llamó con los nudillos varias veces a la puerta, esperando que Pansy le contestara.

Después de un minuto en silencio, sin mostrar ninguna señal de vida, decidió entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, la vio tumbada en el sofá, únicamente con el camisón de dormir, y una manta por encima.

- Buenas noches- saludó Hermione.- ¿Puedo entrar y hablar contigo o me vas a seguir evitando?

- Yo no te estaba evitando- contestó Pansy, algo dura, antes de desviar la mirada.

- Bueno, en ese caso, siento haberte evitado yo- declaró Hermione, sabiendo que ambas se habían evitado.

Se quedaron en silencio, cuando, violentamente, lo rompió Pansy.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿No crees que ha quedado todo muy claro?

Hermione se enfadó por dentro, aunque no lo demostró mucho.

- ¡No, no lo creo!- exclamó, repentinamente.- Después de lo del bosque, me he quedado muy confundida ¿sabes? No, no… no lo entiendo, de verdad Pansy, lo siento.

Cuando miró a la Slytherin, se sintió realmente mal. Sus ojos brillaban, como si quisiera llorar. Cinco segundos después, lo confirmaba. Hermione salió de la habitación para dejarla intimidad.

Por dentro, Pansy se sentía morir.

¡Cómo dolía!

Ella había notado en sus propias carnes el dolor físico. Dañaba, y mucho. Más cuando se sufría en silencio. Luego estaba el dolor de la soledad, tan frío y distante… pero cuando se llegaba a sentir algo que nos sabía si quiera que era pero que agradaba y confortaba… volver al frío de la soledad era insoportable.

Tenía ganas de chillar, arrancarse la piel, tirarse desde lo alto de un precipicio, ahogarse en el lago, más sentía que todo aquello no iba a aliviarla ni a mitigar su dolor. Que hiciera lo que hiciera, este se empapaba de sus huesos, su piel, sus músculos, su pelo, sus manos, su rostro, sus brazos… todo su cuerpo y toda ella.

Cuerpo y mente sufriendo por algo.

Necesitaba arropo, por otro lado, lo negaría si se lo dieran. Tenía ganas de paliar ese dolor, pero a la vez, de sentir más, o por lo menos, dejar de ser una misma para no ser nada, para ser solo cáscara…

Pero cuanto más se convencía de que no quería sentir, más poderosa era la necesidad de inundarse más en aquel sentimiento que tanto la despreciaba, que había caminado con ella, que lo mojaba todo.

Dos mundos estallaban dentro de ella, pugnando por salir, por ser el mismo, pero sin dejar al otro ser. Tan contradictorio y angustioso era, que mareaba. Ya no tenía conciencia de si misma, pero se sentía plenamente, porque cada partícula de su ser sufría.

Tal vez fue que Hermione se replanteara dejarla en la intimidad, tal vez fue que aquel terrible dolor la alcanzara a ella, tal vez por eso o por otras cosas fue por lo que volvió y se arrodilló junto a una destrozada Pansy.

La rodeó con sus brazos, la meció contra su pecho, y cuando el llanto de la joven se calmó, la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Y después, probó suavemente el sabor de sus carnosos labios.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Casi mareaba.

Era confuso.

Golpeaba fuertemente el corazón.

La sangre le corría por las venas. La notaba. Estaba viva.

Era como su hubiera muerto. Como si hubiera cruzado el umbral del dolor y después… nada.

Una fracción que ni si quiera duró un segundo. Estaba muerta. Un instante que duró la eternidad. Después, un brotar, un florecer, la Primavera llegó a ella con energía, velocidad y frescura.

Las flores se abrían al rocío y aquello llamado dolor fue olvidado, o simplemente, un reflejo de una sombra rota del pasado.

Nada más.

Todo era felicidad, dicha. Ser uno mientras eran dos.

Paradójico.

Confuso, tan confuso que se vio claro.

Amor.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

No pudieron hacer nada, tan solo se miraron.

- Ah, señorita Tonks- declaró McGonagall entrando en el despacho.

Harry y Tonks le dirigieron miradas vacías y se separaron ligeramente. McGonagall alzó una ceja.

- ¿No estará Potter otra vez con esa tontería de saber qué es un "reenger"?- preguntó.

Tonks le dio un disimulado codazo a Harry, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, atontado.

Este, tardó en reaccionar, pero la profesora McGonagall ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

- Ya, veo Potter…

- ¡No!- dijo el chico.- Yo, esto… había vendido… quería hablar con ella.- Declaró él. Estaba ligeramente turbado y sus pómulos habían enrojecido ligeramente.

La profesora McGonagall, en el umbral de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos con la expresión severa, clavó en él su mirada, pero este la desvió, pues no se iba a arriesgar que le leyera la mente.

- ¿Y a hablar de qué, señor Potter?- preguntó.

Harry vaciló, finalmente, no dijo nada. La profesora McGonagall suspiró pesadamente y declaró:

- Mejor, váyase a la cama. Si hay algo que le conviene saber, ya se lo comunicaré a su debido tiempo.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y entendió que él, ahí, sobraba.

Miró con cierta tristeza a Tonks, que lo miraba a él con una cierta expresión de nostalgia. Después, abandonó el despacho.

Justo después de salir de él, la profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y pudo oír cómo empezaba una discusión.

Él solo quería bien para Tonks, pero si por su culpa ella iba a pasarlo mal, ella no querría estar con él. Y lo comprendía.

No se dio cuenta, pero unas gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos para suicidarse desesperadas en el suelo. Sin darse cuenta, y con la vista emborronada, caminó hacia la Torre Gryffindor, cuando se chocó contra alguien.

- ¡Ah! Hola, Harry…- saludó Ginny.

Harry la observó atentamente, parecía una chica nueva. Alegre y muy madura.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Harry dudó durante unos instantes. No le apetecía desvelarle a la chica qué era lo que realmente le pasaba por la cabeza.

- Bien- contestó, secamente. Ante la mirada desconcertada de la chica, preguntó, para evitar que le interrogaran.- ¿Qué tal tú con Seamus?- inquirió.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, pero al momento siguiente, saltó de alegría.

- Ya lo he arreglado todo entre Dean y Seamus.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó el moreno, asombrado. Aún se acordaba de las broncas que había entre los dos amigos a causa de Ginny.- ¿Y por quién te has decidido?- preguntó él.

Ella se rió, traviesamente.

- ¡Por ninguno!- contestó ella. Tenía la sonrisa pícara, pero Harry solo se fijó en el contenido de sus palabras y pensó que cada uno iría por su lado.

- Harry…- preguntó ella, al ver que el moreno solo ponía una ligera mueca de tristeza. La joven acababa de decirle a su hermano lo que había decidido y casi lo había matado del susto.- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Harry advirtió su tono de preocupación y negó con la cabeza, intentando parecer contento e ilusionado.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Perfectamente!

- Ah… vale…- declaró la pelirroja apartándose ligeramente de él.- ¿Ron y tú os habéis peleado por Hermione?- preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si Ron y tú os habéis peleado por Hermione- declaró ella.

Él, que en esos momentos solo tenía pensamientos para Tonks, tardó en darse cuenta a qué se refería Ginny.

- No… ¿porqué piensas eso?

Ginny se encogió de hombros:

- No lo sé. Ron, tú y Hermione estáis muy raros. Y pensé que… no sé, que te habías enamorado de Hermione, pero como ella sigue enamorada de Ron y este pasa de ella… pues os habías peleado.

Harry meditó durante un tiempo aquellas palabras, mientras estas se filtraban en su desconsolada y dolorida mente.

- Yo… no, no estoy enamorado de Hermione… yo…- se quedó mirando en la dirección del despacho de Tonks, ya lejos de allí y suspiró con añoranza.

Aquella noche, Tonks olía a lirios.

Ginny miró hacia donde Harry dirigía la vista.

- Ya…- chascó la lengua y dijo.- Voy a dormir ¿de acuerdo?- declaró ella.

Harry tardó un rato en reaccionar.

- Hasta luego…- pero Ginny ya se había marchado.

Harry suspiró, inmóvil, en aquella posición. Sentía que si se iba, la iba a perder del todo, definitivamente.

Unos pasos le indicaron que alguien más venía, pero hasta que no le dieron una palmada en la espalda, no se percató de quienes eran.

- ¡Harry! Amigo…- dijo Seamus con una risa tonta. A su lado iba Dean. Ambos con una actitud cansada, relajada y nerviosa a la vez.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Eh… ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó DEan.

- _Na'_, déjalo, está enamorado…- se rió Seamus.- ¿Vienes con nosotros a la sala común?- preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Quizá, y después de todo, era mejor que se olvidara de ella, aunque por otro lado, le dolía tan profundamente, que sentía cómo el alma se le partía en dos.

Cuando llegaron a la Dama Gorda, se chocaron contra Ron, que, airado, miró a Harry.

- ¡¿Tú también?!- exclamó, indignado.

Y se alejó de allí muy digno.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó, Harry, extrañado.

Seamus se rió por lo bajo.

- Déjalo, Harry- declaró Dean.- ¿Tú no te enteras de nada, verdad?- preguntó.

- ¿Por?

Cuando entraron, se encontraron que Ginny era la única que estaba en la Sala Común.

- Hola, chicos…- saludó la pelirroja. Volvió a mirar a Harry, preocupada.- ¿Y este?

- Nos lo encontramos con esta cara de empanado- declaró Seamus.

Harry se deshizo como pudo de los dos chicos y murmuró algo de que tenía que ir a la habitación.

Se quedaron solos, Ginny, Seamus y Dean.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasará?- preguntó Seamus.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, pero antes vino Hermione, y estaba rarísima.

Los tres se miraron y se rieron.

- O sea, que los dos…- dijo Seamus por lo bajo.- ¡Vaya! Harry y Hermione saliendo juntos.

Ginny se encogió de hombros:

- Yo creo que me lo hubiera contado ¿no?- Miró a sus dos novios y luego se encogió de hombros.- Claro, que yo no le conté…- Se rió.- Menos mal que sois dos, que si no…


	10. Manteniendo las apariencias

_Lo siento muchísimo._

_Vale, seguramente, ahora me estaréis asesinando con la mirada… ¿pero qué le voy a hacer si mi familia y unos "adorables" virus me obligan a no poder estar mucho tiempo delante del ordenador?_

_Vale, sí, he publicado algo, pero diré en mi defensa que fue simplemente que editar y elegir el trozo de esta historia se me hace un poco tedioso._

_Espero que os guste._

_Muchísimos saludos a los que me dejan reviews (quien no sepa cómo: submit review- go) n.n besos_

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Había sido tan mágico y extraño, que aún no se lo creía.

Se observó en el espejo y se notó diferente. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad, le salía una sonrisa tonta cada poco…

Serena no tardó en darse cuenta, la fulminaba con la mirada todo el rato. Quizá pensara que Draco y ella se habían acostado finalmente y que a ambos le había gustado.

Realmente, Pansy sabía la causa de la alegría del chico.

Draco salía con una joven de Hufflepuff bastante atractiva, y su carita de niña buena, era solamente una máscara, pues ya habían rumores sobre aquello.

Incluso el inamovible e imperturbable Blaise, había alzado una ceja y esbozado una media sonrisa al verla.

Pero a Pansy le daban igual todos los líos que podía haber entre los diferentes miembros de la casa, ya que ella había conocido algo que, finalmente, la llenaba de forma positiva.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró el aire fresco de la noche, en la ventana del baño, y sonrió.

A sus espaldas, se cerró una puerta, con un golpe fuerte.

- Estarás contenta…- declaró Serena, a sus espaldas.

Una de las normas de las familias más arcaicas y nobles de sangre limpia, era que las mujeres no debían meterse en asuntos de los hombres. Todas, sin excepción, cumplían la máxima, aunque perfectamente se sabía cuando una mujer, como en el caso de Pansy, pertenecía a la alta sociedad, o en el caso de Serena, a la baja.

La mujer de la alta aristocracia era capaz de saber a la perfección lo que su marido se traía entre manos. Entre el hombre y la mujer del matrimonio debía crearse un vínculo que ayudara a aumentar el patrimonio familiar, tanto socialmente como personal.

Pansy, desde joven, había sido duramente entrenada por su madre. Además, le habían escogido cuidadosamente su marido, para que de mayor fuera una de las grandes personalidades del mundo mágico.

Para muchas, Pansy era una privilegiada. Toda la vida que querían llevar y que ella poseía, pero gracias a las dotes aprendidas por su madre, Pansy había descubierto la verdadera personalidad de Draco.

Posesivo, cruel, vil.

Un trofeo, como el que representaba ella, no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente y ella se veía junto a él como una rosa que marchitaría poco a poco, sin otra salida más que la de sonreír y ser la esposa perfecta, sin tener vida propia.

Estaría muerta en vida, en una jaula que ella no elegiría, mucho sospechaba que Draco no le dejaría dinero para gastarse en caprichos materiales que aligerarían su carga, sino que lo utilizaría para sus propios deseos e intereses.

Y se volvería una vieja fea antipática que en vez de pasarle amor y buena sabiduría a sus hijos, le dejaría un legado de odio, rencor e ideas estúpidas sobre los _sangre-sucia_ para focalizar sus propios problemas en las vidas inocentes de otras personas que gustosas celebraban su libertad.

Serena era una joven ambiciosa con cara bonita que tan solo esperaba poder conseguir el mayor trofeo de hombre para llevar una vida que había romantizado en exceso.

Si fuera por Pansy, Draco y Serena ya habrían acabado juntos, casados sin posibilidad de romper la relación. Que él probara estar con una chica sin cerebro alguno, con un pésimo tacto para los negocios y solucionar problemas, y con una herencia que no se sumaría a la que ya poseían los Malfoy, que en los últimos años, se había visto drásticamente disminuida. Y por otro lado, que Serena se diera de bruces con la realidad.

Por una parte le parecía cruel desear aquel final a esas dos personas, pero tenía ganas de que ellos sufrieran por lo que habían hecho.

- ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada?- insistió Serena.

Pansy se encogió de hombros, por otra parte, se sentía tan feliz de que con Hermione fuera tan bien, que le daba igual todo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que decir algo?- preguntó, en un tono inocente. Se giró para observar a la otra chica que la fulminó con la mirada.

- Te acostaste con Draco- escupió ella, como si fuera una acusación.

- ¿No era lo que habías dicho que quería que pasara?- preguntó Pansy, fingiendo confusión.

Se ganó otra mirada furibunda de Serena, pero a Pansy no le importó.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

McGonagall suspiró y le clavó a Tonks una mirada.

- Te dije que no le dijeras nada sobre el "reenger"- dijo, con un tono duro.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco momentáneamente y suspiró.

- Pregunta, Minerva, ¿qué quieres, que le siga ocultando la verdad? Tarde o temprano tendrá que saber a qué se enfrenta….

- Ya… lo sé ¡pero al director no le parece apropiado!- recordó McGonagall.- Ten en cuenta que aún queda muchos cabos por atar.

- Pero…- protestó la joven. La mujer mayor le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y se marchó.

Después, las piernas de Tonks no pudieron más y la obligaron a tener que tomar asiento para poder seguir sobre el suelo, sin caerse. Ocultó las manos sobre el rostro.

No le importaba que McGonagall le hubiera echado la bronca, le preocupaba más la mirada de Harry, aquel deseo animal que se había apoderado de ella que la había impulsado a caer rendida en los brazos del joven si no hubiera aparecido la profesora.

Sintió cómo una lágrima le surcaba el rostro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¡No podía! Era el hijo de unos de los mejores amigos de Remus, era su alumno y debía de cuidar de él como los demás, no comportarse como una chiquilla en celo que solo deseaba que aquellos profundos e intensos ojos verdes no dejaran de mirarla con aquel amor y adoración.

No podía...

Pero dentro de ella sentía cómo su corazón iba ganando a su parte racional. El deseo se apoderaba de ella, pero después, cuando la mente pensó que la batalla estaba perdida, recuperó fuerzas de no se sabe donde.

Y se dio cuenta…

¿Cuándo él había estado antes con una joven como ella, Tonks, deseaba que él la tuviera a ella? Era solamente un chico en un cuerpo de hombre con unos ojos hipnotizantes, pero… ¿había algo más? ¿Algo que tuviera sustancia, que le diera lo que ella realmente quería?

Su razón decía que no, que no había nada más, pero el corazón seguía obstinado: no perdía la esperanza, sabía que cuando llegara el momento, él le daría más de lo que ella podía haber imaginado.

Se sobresaltó al descubrir que la puerta de su despacho se volvía a abrir.

El corazón le dio un vuelco ¿sería Harry?

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Lavender suspiró, mientras Hermione permanecía encerrada en el baño.

La cama vacía de Parvati indicaba que la joven estaba en otra habitación. Allí, no había nadie más que ellas tres.

Se cruzó de piernas, en el alféizar de la ventana de la Torre, mientras le dirigía una mirada vacía al bosque, que se arrastraba hacia los terrenos del castillo como si de un mar verde se tratara.

Hermione estaba muy rara, tan poco comunicativa que intuía que, por fin, había encontrado su lugar entre los brazos del joven moreno de ojos verdes.

Suspiró.

No le molestaba que la castaña no compartiera sus asuntos privados con ella, de todas formas, tan solo eran amigas desde muy poco tiempo, y porque cada grupo de amistades las habían expulsado, de alguna forma.

Las unía más la necesidad que la amistad.

De cualquier manera, tampoco le importaba muchol.

Observó el cielo estrellado, negro con unos únicos luceros. Faltaba la luna, pero aún quedaba medio mes para que mostrara su cara plateada.

«Mejor» pensó.

La luna llena iluminaba la noche con una platina plateada que bañaba todo con un halo de misterio que la inquietaba. Todo lo que parecía ser algo era otra cosa. Ella, en cambio, prefería el misterio de la noche, más opaco y difícil de averiguar.

Se soltó el pelo y fue al volvérselo a atar, cuando vio un movimiento cerca del lago.

Era un hombre, o por lo menos, a esa distancia lo parecía.

No apartó los ojos de él cuando se deshizo de su túnica y quedó solamente como era. Ni más ni menos, con ningún aliciente.

Claramente pudo constatar que se trataba de un hombre, y bastante atractivo, pues su cuerpo estaba curtido por la experiencia y el ejercicio.

No pudo evitar exhalar el aire de sus pulmones muy lentamente cuando lo vio caminar hacia el lago y sumergirse en sus aguas.

Diez minutos después de seguir su estela en el agua negra, salió, sacudiéndose la cabeza, mientras el cuerpo le brillaba. No se dio cuenta hasta que él volvió a vestirse, que se estaba pasando la lengua por sus labios.

Cerró los ojos, y se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ver, intentando saborear aquel fugaz momento que le había otorgado la casualidad.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Draco entró en la sala común cuando se encontró a Blaise.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…- declaró, ante la desierta sala, exquisitamente adornada. Observó los ojos azules de su contrincante antes de apartarlos y dirigir sus ojos grises hacia algo más cálido como la fría piedra del que estaba constituido el suelo.- ¿Qué he hecho para que alguien me espere hasta tan tarde?

Blaise se pasó la lengua por los labios.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó, pasando por alto la clara provocación de Draco.

- ¿Ahora me controlas?- preguntó el rubio, desdeñoso.

Él se encogió de hombros:

- ¿Y tu chica de Huff?- insistió él.

Draco volvió a encararse con su compañero de habitación.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Envidia? ¿A qué viene esto? Pensé que lo que harías sería quedarte en tu oscuro rincón, observando problemas referentes a los demás, no a mi. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco durante una fracción de segundo que sirvieron de escapatoria para los ojos grises del rubio.

- Serena causa problemas- declaró, después de un largo silencio.

- ¿Serena? ¿Esa?- estuvo a punto de reirse.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Creo que intenta hacerle chantaje a Pansy, aunque no lo ha logrado, por lo que he podido observar- contestó. Después, se encogió de hombros.- Claro, que últimamente Pansy está ilocalizable.

Draco alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, interesado.

Blaise apenas le hizo caso:

- Pero tranquilo, la herencia de la joven sigue siendo tuya.

Draco rió entre dientes. Tenía sus planes perfectamente detallados. Pansy y él no estarían mucho tiempo casados.

- Luego, Eis, creo que va a intentar poner a la casa en tu contra- declaró él.- Pero… nada importante- concluyó.- Lo malo es… que, Draco, si no guardas tus espaldas bien, llegarán a los oídos de los padres y te pararán los pies ¿Sabes? Puede que este montón de gente que se siente orgullosa de ser de Slytherin no lo sean realmente, pero nuestros padres son… listos y desbaratarán tus planes en un santiamén.

- ¿Has estado esperándome a decirme algo que ya sé?- preguntó Draco.- ¿O hay algo más?

- Guarda tus espaldas.

- Para eso estás tú- declaró él.- Ese era el trato ¿recuerdas?

Blaise asintió, pero después, añadió:

- Ya, Draco, lo sé, pero yo no puedo cambiar lo que ocurre y no estaré ahí, eternamente, para desenredar tus líos. Además, esa maldita apuesta…

- ¿Quieres que me humille ante un traidor a la sangre?- inquirió, furioso.

Ante el silencio de su compañero, le lanzó un potente hechizo.

- ¡Contesta!- exigió.

Pero la maldición había provocado que comenzara a sangrar por la boca, impidiéndole el habla.

Draco se enfureció.

- ¡Pansy!- gritó.

Al minuto la joven bajó, atándose la bata.

- ¿Sí, Draco?- preguntó. No parecía dormida, sino más bien lúcida y relajada.

- Cúrale- le pidió.- No sé que ha pasado.

La joven se arrodilló ante el moreno, sacó su varita y examinó la hemorragia. Unos segundos después, Blaise volvía a estar igual que antes.

- ¿Por qué dejas que te haga eso?- susurró Pansy, en un tono de voz casi inaudible, de forma que parecía que no había hablado.

Blaise le contestó de la misma manera, para evitar que Draco se percatara de la conversación.

- ¿Y tú?

Después, dejo a la muchacha, arrodillada donde estaba, dándole la espalda a ambos jóvenes, mientras sus pómulos adquirían un tono bermellón. Había fracasado, no había encontrado la forma de ocultar la verdad a los demás.

Draco, si se enteraba, estaría muy furioso.

Si tenía la suerte de que Blaise no le contara nada a Draco, podría salvarse. Pero él era un hombre y un hombre siempre traicionaba, no podía fiarse.

Tenía que prepararse para lo peor.

O avisar, como había sugerido Hermione, al Director.

Pero… ella no quería complicar más las cosas.

Era mejor que en la superficie, quedaran igual, aunque por dentro se agitara la tormenta.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Se desinfló por dentro, no era Harry, era, de nuevo, la profesora McGonagall.

- Ah, Tonks, Lupin ha llegado. No puedo atenderle, ya que tengo que estar en un castigo con unas chicas de primero. ¿Podrías atenderle tú?

Tonks asintió, con algo de pesadez. La verdad, es que prefería que hubiera sido Harry quien hubiera aparecido, y por otra parte, la perspectiva de ver al hombre por el cual ella estuvo enamorada durante algún tiempo, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con él meses atrás.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustas…- declaró Tonks. Aún llevaba el pelo rosa, cuando no había recibido el impacto frío del rechazo.

Pudo leer en los ojos de Remus una repentina tristeza.

- No soy lo mejor para ti. Necesitas a alguien joven y sano- declaró.- Además… esta el otro problema.

- No me importa- aseguró Tonks. Ella nunca se rendía si no era por ningún motivo de peso. Y en esos momentos, aquello le parecía insignificante.

Pero él no lo veía así. Tonks tenía que entender ¿y si un día, por el motivo que fuera, él la mordía? ¿Entonces, qué? Él no se podría perdonar aquello, y Tonks sufriría por algo que podría haberse evitado.

- No, Tonks- declaró él, con más firmeza.- No quiero ser el responsable de algún daño que te ocurra.

- Pero…

Él la detuvo, posándole un dedo en sus labios:

- Conmigo, toda precaución es poca. Olvídate de mi, vive tu vida por tu cuenta.

- Remus, me da igual- volvió a insistir. Comenzaban a brotarle las lágrimas. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que ella le quería? Para lo bueno y para lo malo.

- ¡Pero a mi no! Tonks, me importas mucho, lo suficiente como para no arriesgar tu vida a lo tonto.

Ella no pudo más y su llanto corrió libre.

Ella podría aguantarlo, lo podría hacer por él. ¿Por qué no lo comprendía? ¿Era acaso tan egoísta él? ¿O lo era ella, que solo lo quería para sí?

Por mucho que lo pensara, no podría encontrarle respuesta, y en aquellos momentos, cuando lo vio a parecer entrando en las puertas del castillo, no pudo evitar aquel sentimiento nostálgico cuando simplemente estar junto a él le parecía un precioso regalo.

- Buenas noches, Tonks- declaró él, con una sonrisa. Y a pesar de que era sincera, dejaba entre ver el cansancio y el agotamiento que era trabajar para la Orden del Fénix.

- Buenas noches, Lupin- saludó ella, con una sonrisa agradable. Ella se alegraba de verle, pero no era lo mismo que antes, aquella impaciencia, el retortijón en el estómago o la sensación de vértigo en la punta de los dedos que la hacía sentir especial.

Él observó su cabello, azul eléctrico.

- Ya no lo llevas rosa- comentó, mientras se dirigían hacia el despacho del Director.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros:

- No, no lo llevo rosa, he… pasado a otra fase.

Más melancólica, triste, consciente de la realidad que la rodeaba. O quizá, diferente, aunque sintiéndose reconfortada por un sentimiento de calidez hacia uno de sus alumnos, a la vez que la fría razón la atormentaba.

- Estás… mojado- dijo ella, observando los cabellos vetados a canas del hombre. Este asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Me he dado un chapuzón en el lago- confesó.- Siempre me daba alguno en el colegio. Me ha recordado viejos tiempos.

Ella sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, y entonces, recordó:

- La profesora McGonagall me ha dado esto para ti- declaró, tendiéndole un pergamino lacrado.- Ahora está con tres chicas de primero que están castigadas.

Lupin tomó el pergamino y ella y él cruzaron una mirada.

Lo comprendieron al instante.

Estarían unidos por siempre por aquella conversación, separados por la amistad, pero con un vínculo que brillaba confianza. Era lo máximo a lo que podían aspirar, y lo mínimo que podían aceptar al estar juntos.

- Suerte…- deseó Tonks.

- Igualmente…- contestó Lupin.

Tonks le vio entrar a través de la gárgola y se alejó por el pasillo, deseando acostarse pronto. Y aunque queriendo que sus últimos pensamientos fueran hacia el que era ya su amigo, Remus Lupin, unos ojos verdes se le aparecieron en su mente, deseándole unos dulces sueños.


	11. ¿Qué es el Reenger?

_Hoy solo posteo, que llevo una semana… - _

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

No le fue difícil esquivar durante esos días a Blaise. Él siempre estaba a su rollo, entre las sombras. Nadie parecía saber qué hacía, excepto, tal vez, Draco, con el cual hablaba de vez en cuando y en silencio.

Y cada vez que aquello sucedía, se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, y sentía un escalofrío bajándole por la espalda.

Permaneció de pie, completamente erguida, con su usual actitud de dama fría y distante e imperturbable, pero por dentro, sentía una tormenta. Miedo, terror. ¿Diría algo Blaise a Draco?

Suspiró profundamente, esperando con todo su ser que no fuera así. Se sentía al borde de un abismo, al que iba a caer sin remedio alguno.

Repentinamente, sintió cómo algo le empujaba y la precipitaba, pero después. La sujetó.

Observó a la joven que se acababa de agarrar a su brazo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó, como una vívora, Serena.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada vacía de cualquier sentimiento.

- Podemos hablar aquí.

- No, no podemos- contrarío Pansy.

- ¿Recuerdas mi carta?- preguntó Serena, furiosa y entre dientes.

- Por favor, Serena… es de todos sabido que ese Potter está saliendo con la Granger.

Serena fue a decirle algo, pero, se quedó en blanco. Pansy suspiró con cansancio:

- Serena ¿tú nunca te enteras de nada?- protestó.- A ver si alguna vez tienes constancia de algún cotilleo, porque, la verdad…

Draco se acercó a ellas:

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

- ¿Tú sabías que la Granger y Potter estaban saliendo?- inquirió Serena.

El joven le dirigió una cierta mirada de desdén:

- Claro, como para no saberlo- suspiró.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pansy notó casi con satisfacción cómo Serena se enfadaba debajo de su rostro inmutable y ligeramente ofendido. Después, cuando se apartó el pelo de la cara, pareció que había recuperado la compostura.

- Bueno, tal para cual, San Potter y la _sangre sucia_.

Pansy notó dentro de ella una ira creciente, pero supo reprimirla a tiempo y esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Observó a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. Pero no hizo nada, absolutamente nada.

Tan solo, cambió de tema.

- Serena, esta tarde hay entrenamiento de Quiddicht- informó.

Se alejó y Pansy le siguió con la mirada. Quizá, debería empezar a agradecerle a su madre haber aprendido a averiguar cosas sobre Draco, puesto que temía que si no se andaba con cuidado, descubrirían lo de Hermione y ella.

Y no sabía qué era peor.

Repentinamente, se encontró con los ojos de Blaise, que la observaban, interrogantes.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

El primer partido de Quiddicht de la temporada se preveía cargado de emoción y tensión entre las casas. Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

La humillación que sintió el equipo de las serpientes en el último partido que se había celebrado el año anterior, quería ser devuelta. Los leones estaban enufóricos y pletóricos y hasta Ronald Weasley se permitía pasear por los pasillos con aires de chulería, como no, acompañado por su reciente estrenado club de Fans.

Y contrastando con él, se encontraba su capitán de equipo.

Harry, tenía una expresión ceñuda e iba algo encorvado. Sabía que Draco no olvidaría el partido anterior y buscaría venganza, pero no sabía qué. Apenas se dio la vuelta cuando unos pasos corrieron tras de él.

- ¡Harry!- era Hermione.

- Hola- saludó él, secamente.

- Mucha suerte- deseó ella.- Estaré con Lavender entre el público- informó ella.

- Vale, vale…- murmuró él.

Lavender se acercó a los dos, y después, enrojeció.

- Yo… esto…lo siento… no quería interrumpir.

Se marchó afuera para no interrumpir a la pareja y Harry y Hermione se miraron.

- Creen que estamos saliendo juntos- aclaró la joven.

Harry lo comprendió entonces.

- Vaya…- murmuró. Miró a su amiga de ojos castaños y preguntó.- ¿A ti te importan que lo piensen?

Hermione pensó en esa posibilidad. Sabía que si descubrían que Pansy y ella… y aunque solo fueran amigas, le crearía muchos problemas, y por lo que sabía hasta en esos momentos, Pansy ya tenía bastantes.

- No, no me importa, me da igual- declaró ella.- ¿Y a ti?

Él pensó en Tonks. La verdad, era muchísimo mejor que la gente pensara que estaba saliendo con Hermione y no con una profesora. Luego se obligó a pensar que no salía con Tonks, que ni siquiera podía tocarla ni hacerla feliz… y sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho.

En ese instante, alguien le abrazó.

- Lo vas a hacer muy bien, Harry- declaró ella.

- Gracias, Hermione- declaró él. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se alejó a paso apresurado.

La joven le siguió con la mirada, detenida en medio del pasillo en donde varios retratos la miraban con interés mientras algunos se hacían los dormidos. Pero ella no hizo caso, seguía con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué secreto escondería Harry?

¿Algo parecido como ella?

Suspiró y decidió que era hora de ir a ver el partido, o si no Lavender se preguntaría por qué Harry y ella habían salido del castillo con tanta distancia del tiempo.

Cuando salió al exterior, el viento cortante del invierno le enredó el pelo. Las escalinatas de entrada al castillo resbalaban ligeramente y la atmósfera estaba tensa.

Lavender la esperaba, cruzada de brazos y protegida con una gruesa capa, unos guantes y un gorro. Hermione se protegió mejor con la bufanda y ambas caminaron hacia el campo.

A su lado, pasaron el grupo de animadores de Slytherin. Su verde y su plateado destacaba del resto de estudiantes que iban abrigados con gruesas capas negras e iban cantando.

Detrás de ellos pasó Pansy, como si fuera una princesa. Rodeada de un séquito, pero sola. Iba con la mirada al frente y expresión fría y serena. Despedía un aura de soledad y frialdad.

Y Hermione tuvo la certeza de que la joven se sentía desolada, abandonada. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ir a abrazarla y continuó caminando al lado de Lavender, mientras algunos de los miembros de Slytherin les dirigían miradas envenenadas.

Se apretujó más en su capa y continuó el camino, mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que iba a pasar. Lavender le dio una suave palmada de ánimo y sonrió:

- Tranquila, Harry lo hará genial- declaró.

Continuaron su camino y, finalmente, llegaron a las gradas. En el lado opuesto, se había sentado toda la comitiva de Slytherin. Y en el centro, se encontraba Pansy. Sentada a su lado estaba Blase Zabbini.

Ambos miraban al campo con expresión inmutable, y solo parecieron sonreír y aplaudir cuando el equipo de Slytherin salió al campo.

Y justo entonces, las miradas de Hermione y la Slytherin conectaron. Sonrieron ligeramente, sintiendo la calidez del gesto y apartaron la vista casi un instante después.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Blaise se pasó una mano por el mentón.

Estaba tranquilo. Sus ojos fríos examinaban todo el campo, en busca de… no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Cuando lo viera, ya se daría cuenta de lo que buscaba.

Observó a Pansy, sus cabellos negros azabache y sus ojos inquietos. Permanecía serena, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Cuando el equipo de su casa salió al campo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ojalá ganemos…- murmuró.

Y como en todos los partidos, permaneció ausente, aunque pendiente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó, repentinamente, la joven.

Él la estudió con sus ojos, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.

- No, no ocurre nada- declaró.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Pansy no disfrutó mucho del partido. Los de Gryffindor parecía que habían mejorado un montón y el resto del colegio estaba de su parte. Mientras, los de Slytherin se afanaban a una ilusión que se les escapaba continuamente de las manos.

Lo más triste, quizá era la relación entre Serena y Eis.

Draco tuvo que pedir varias veces que se interrumpiera el partido, y en todas ellas, siempre acababa gritando a los dos jóvenes.

Su tez pálida se teñía de sonrosado y sus ojos se crispaban, haciendo que le aparecieran momentáneamente, patas de gallo.

Cuando Harry Potter atrapó la snitch, las gradas se levantaron de felicidad, excepto las plateadas y verdes que miraron con furia a las rojas y doradas, que conformaban tres cuartos del total.

Cabreado, Draco se marchó del campo con la cabeza bien alta y la mirada furiosa.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Harry cogió la snicht.

Sentía cómo la sangre le viajaba a través de sus venas fuertemente. Miró hacia la tribuna de profesores y observó a Tonks, sonriéndole.

Sintió cómo su corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza, de la emoción, cuando observó a la persona que estaba a su lado. Remus Lupin, que también sonreía de satisfacción.

Después, esas dos personas intercambiaron palabras, sonrisas y más tarde, unas carcajadas.

Parecía que la alegría de haber triunfado sobre Slytherin se evaporaba lentamente.

Una mancha roja, se abalanzó sobre él.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Se sentía como un gato travieso.

Deslizándose suavemente por los pasillos del colegio, la adrenalina le alcanzaba niveles peligrosos, seductores y rayando lo maligno.

Una pequeña risita se le escapó entre los labios y meditó durante cinco segundos para obligarse a guardar silencio. Después, con la agilidad propia de una ardilla, cubrió el resto del camino ágilmente.

Observó en la distancia la puerta de la biblioteca.

Era de madera de roble, en la que estaban grabadas diferentes hojas de árboles, un mural místico que encerraba mucho misterio y que, por el contrario, emitía una clara lección: lo que sale de la Naturaleza vuelve a ella.

Equilibrio.

Y como por el día parecía que la puerta era de sólida madera, inquebrantarle, bajo la mortecina luz de las velas, el relieve adquiría una vida y una vibración tan inusuales como escalofriantes.

Y a pesar de eso, Lavender no podía quitar la vista de la puerta. Casi ni parpadeaba.

Tan solo el sonido brusco y molesto de varios pasos yendo hacia ese lugar, la hicieron volver a la realidad.

Y al ver la silueta del hombre, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y le hizo, sonreír traviesa, al pensar en los planes oscuros que tenía pensado para él. Se ocultó tras la sombra de una estatua y vio a la que podía ser su posible enemiga.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Tonks se apartó su pelo azul del rostro y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Observó los ojos de Lupin, por los que un tiempo había suspirado, pero que en esos momentos solo dejaban en ella un lago de tranquilidad y no los turbios pensamientos que antes la atormentaban.

- McGonagall nos lo ha ordenado- suspiró la joven.

Lupin observó a la chica, en parte contento por que ella se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que podía ser estar con él. Pero, por otra parte, preocupado… ¿qué era aquello que se asomaba en sus ojos, turbio y lejano? Lo que más temía él era que algo pudiera dañarla.

- Ya… ¿y eso?- preguntó él, intentando aún descifrar el misterioso lenguaje de sus ojos.

- Al parecer, varios alumnos se dedican a hacer visitas nocturnas aquí- declaró, con un suspiro de cansancio.

- Y… ¿tenemos alguna idea de quienes son?- preguntó, incluyéndose.

Tonks se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

- Sé que al menos uno de ellos lleva capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Harry y el reenger?- adivinó Lupin, sorprendentemente. Captó la mirada de incertidumbre de Tonks y se encogió de hombros.- Le di clase durante un año. Algo que no quiera saber sobre cómo combatir el lado oscuro es inimaginable.

- Ya, pero esto no se trata de Quien-tu-sabes- declaró Tonks, con un deje de impaciencia.- Como me recordó la profesora McGonagall cuando lo vio en mi despacho.

Lupin casi se echó a reír.

- ¡Vaya! Así que decidió atacarte en tu propio terreno…

Tonks murmuró algo incomprensible y desvió la mirada. Aunque tenía ganas de compartir con alguien sus sentimientos hacia el joven, una parte de ella se resistía a hacerlo con Lupin.

Y sabía que estaba acertando en esa decisión, puesto que se trataba de alguien muy importante para el hombre, e intuía que él la consideraba como una hermana mayor de Harry.

Suspiró.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Hermione se paseó intranquila por la sala de la biblioteca.

Pansy tardaba demasiado y, además, había oído pasos en la sala.

Murmuró por lo bajo, esquivó la mesa y se sentó detrás del sofá. Allí se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador. Y no se había equivocado, puesto que los pasos se dirigían hacia allí.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Debajo de la capa invisible se sentía libre, y además, gracias a ella, había descubierto muchas cosas. Aquella vez, no fue diferente.

Oyó sus voces.

Escuchó sus palabras.

Y su sangre empezó a hervirle. ¿Eso qué significaba?

Después, una voz en su interior lo llama a la calma. Quizá se estuviera precipitando, y fueran solamente amigos… O no, podía ser que compartieran algo mucho más íntimo que eso.

Tuvo que serenarse, porque sino, hubiera estrellado un pie contra una de las numerosas mesas que reposaban, tranquilas, sobre el suelo embaldosado de la biblioteca.

Mientras veía la silueta de la mujer de la que se había enamorado fieramente, acompañada del amigo de su padre, sintió, que si no la cogía a solas y la besaba y escuchara esas dos palabras mágicas, no se daría por satisfecho.

Sabía que ella sería incapaz de hacer algún mal, pero quería estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él. Y consideró que aquello era su prueba.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Blaise tuvo que retener a Draco. Le dio una excusa tonta, y él se dio cuenta, pero funcionó.

Después del partido, el rubio estaba muy arisco, y casi hacía sangrar de dolor a los demás con una simple mirada. Y sabía que la joven Pansy se llevaría la peor parte.

Así que intentó detenerlo… con un sorprenderte buen éxito.

- Solo puedo confiar en ti, Blase- le había dicho nada más quedarse a solas, los dos, en el dormitorio.- Eres mis ojos.

Blaise asintió. Ya lo sabía.

Él veía cosas que Draco no era capaz.

- Eres mis oídos.

También lo sabía. A Blase no se le escapaba nada, ya que no estaba expuesto y actuaba entre bambalinas.

- No hay nadie más que me comprenda como tú.

Blaise también asintió. Eso le era sobra conocido. Solo él conocía los oscuros secretos que le habían conducido a convertirse en fiel seguidor de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que esa panda de estúpidos pueda jugar bien?- protestó, al aire. El moreno no respondió, sabía que sería inútil y sabía que el rubio no esperaba respuesta.

- Dime…- volvió a insitistir.- ¿Qué ocurre entre Eis y Serena?

- Tú.- Contestó, simplemente, él.

- ¿Yo? Eis sabe de sobra que mujer que quiera, mujer que consigo ¿se lo recuerdas de mi parte?

Blaise bajó ligeramente el rostro y asintió, pero no dijo nada, no le salía la voz. Entonces, Draco le espetó:

- Y tú, no me vengas con escrúpulos.

- Nunca te he ido con escrúpulos- se defendió él.

Draco pareció un poco desconcertado, al principio, pero después, suavizó la expresión.

- Es cierto… lo siento.

- No pasa nada.

Mantuvieron un cruce de miradas.

- De acuerdo.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Lupin y Tonks entraron en la habitación de Estudio que un día descubrieron cuando la señora Pince no miraba.

- Aquí no hay nadie- suspiró Tonks.- Esta habitación no la conoce nadie.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y se alejaron de ella. Empezaron a moverse por la biblioteca y con un sigilo propio de los gatos. Lentamente, barrieron la zona, hasta que, finalmente, descubrieron a Harry, que los miraba con un cierto aire de ofendido.

Lupin suspiró, casi divertido.

- Venga, vamos al despacho de Tonks- propuso.

Lavender, desde su escondite, fuera de la biblioteca, pudo verlo todo, y escucharlo. Después, vio cómo Tonks le aplicaba un hechizo no-verbal sobre las puertas de doble hoja de la gran estancia y seguía a los dos hombres.

Suspiró.

- _Revélate_…- susurró, ante la puerta.

Esta permaneció impasible, ocultando el hechizo que la aurora había realizado. Puso mala cara, intentando imaginar cual podría ser, cuando Hermione salió de la biblioteca, provocando un sobresalto en la Gryffinffor que esperaba afuera.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña de ojos marrones. Por un momento había pensado que se trataba de Pansy, pero esta todavía no había hecho acto de presencia.

- ¿Y tú?- contestó Lavender.

- Yo no te he visto si tú no me has visto- convino Hermione marchándose.

La otra joven la dejó ir. No necesitaba que la castaña le respondiera, sabía de sobra que habían pillado a Harry y que ella se había escapado por los pelos. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía entre los dos jóvenes.

Así que sin más dilación, Lavender se introdujo en la biblioteca, dispuesta a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Observó los estantes, y, finalmente, se introdujo en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, en donde, después de examinar los estantes, encontró el libro que buscaba:

_Moste Potente Potions_

Abrió el libro, y finalmente, encontró el filtro de amor perfecto.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Cuando Tonks cerró la puerta del despacho, una vez que Harry y Lupin habían entrado, se situó en un lugar apartado. No podía decir nada, era incapaz, las palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta, así que dejó que Lupin llevara la voz cantante.

- Harry… ¿tú sabes qué son los _Horrocruxes_?- preguntó.

Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros:

- Pues…

- Los _Horrocruxes_- declaró Lupin con voz trémula,- son magia oscura muy avanzada. Es un conjuro horroroso para partir el alma.

Harry no pudo reaccionar ante aquella revelación tan directa.

¿Trozos de alma?

¿Existía algo más horrible?

- Los _Horrocruxes_ se forman cuando la persona en cuestión comete un acto terrible y vuelca ese trozo de alma que se desprende en un objeto o en un ser vivo que no sea él.

- Eso, eso…- el chico apenas podía articular palabra. Estaba tan aterrorizado que casi no podía imaginárselo. ¿Para qué querría alguien partir su alma?

Su antiguo profesor, adivinando sus pensamientos, continuó con la explicación:

- Si una parte del alma muere, la otra sigue viviendo, y por lo tanto, la persona sigue entre el mundo de los vivos- declaró.- Es un acto impuro y horripilante, que sabemos, que Voldemort ha hecho al menos seis veces, partiendo su alma así en siete cachos.

En esos momentos, Tonks, que había estado apartada, prestando atención hasta al más mínimo detalle, decidió intervenir.

- El número siete, como debes de saber ya, es un número con grandes propiedades mágicas. Por lo tanto, Voldemort, al partir su alma en siete trozos, ha adquirido un poder increíble.

- Pero a la vez- declaró Lupin,- tiene menos calificativo de un ser vivo. No tiene la integridad y la pureza de un alma pura y entera. Él consiguió poder, pero por otra parte, perdió prestigio ante la vida, y se acercó más a la muerte.

- Pero… ¿Esto que tiene que ver con el…?

- ¿Con el reenger?- se le adelantó Lupin.- Muy fácil, Harry- declaró él,- cada vez que el alma de una persona se rompe, se crea una atmósfera con mucho odio. Y poco a poco va creciendo con las particiones del alma, haciéndose poderosa.

»Sabemos que Voldemort ha partido su alma seis veces para hacer siete trozos porque la presencia de esa atmósfera, de ese _reenger_, es muy fuerte en todos nosotros, haciendo que actuemos sin pensar y a base de impulsos.

»Pero también sabemos que el _reenger_ no se hará más poderoso, ni engullirá el mundo de los vivos porque Voldemort no partirá su alma en ocho trozos, que le hará perder poder.

- Por una parte estamos a salvo del _reenger_- declaró Tonks.- Pero por otra muy distinta, estamos en un gran aprieto en lo que respecta a Voldemort.

- ¿Eso es lo que tiene a todo el mundo preocupado?- preguntó Harry.

Ambos asintieron.

- Sí, no nos enfrentamos solo al odio y sed de poder de Voldemort- declaró Tonks, con voz de ultratumba.- Si no que nos enfrentamos a la plaga de estupidez e irracionalidad que extiende el _reenger_. Si esta plaga se propaga más y se hace más fuerte, llegaremos a nuestra autodestrucción.

Harry se quedó pensativo, intentando asimilar las nuevas. El panorama era preocupante y muy oscuro, así que no le extrañaba que todos estuvieran tan preocupados, sobre todo, los profesores, que tenían conocimiento de aquella terrorífica verdad.

- ¿Y yo puedo hacer algo?

- Podemos pedirle a la profesora McGonagall de que te dé clases particulares- propuso Tonks.

- Y seguro, que no se negará- declaró Lupin. Se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido todo ese tiempo y dijo:- iré a hablar con ella, ahora, personalmente.

Tonks asintió, mientras Lupin salía, y sin dejarle opción a Harry a decir nada de la relación que quería llevar a cabo él, declaró:

- Harry, mejor que vayas a la Torre Gryffindor, tengo que hacer guardia en la Biblioteca.

Se marchó y lo dejó solo.

Solo, en mitad de la oscuridad.

Y por un momento, tuvo miedo, miedo a quedarse solo, sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie que llorara por él, con lágrimas de sincero afecto, de haber conocido a la persona que estaba detrás del famoso y grande Harry Potter, cuando Voldemort acabara con él.


	12. El dolor de la soledad

_Dedicado a Pan-Lur-Her, ya que me ha dado una buena idea para un one-shot. _

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Lavender se pasó toda la semana pensativa.

Tenía la receta, tenía los ingredientes.

Le faltaba el talento.

Suspiró, y en las ocasiones que lo veía, sentía cómo una obsesión se estaba apoderando de ella.

Sentía su cuerpo una jaula frágil a la que tenía que fortalecer con un fuego de pasión, de obsesión. Se imaginó su dueña y señora, su servicial doncella que concediera sus más exquisitos caprichos.

Quería ser el centro de su vida, quería que él sintiera por la angustia que ella estaba pasando porque nunca le había dirigido una mirada de hombre.

No, tan solo un saludo inocente de profesor a alumna.

Nada más.

Pero ella lo haría cambiar, ella haría que él fuera su marioneta. Ella le haría comprender que él la necesitaba constantemente, ella sería su maestra, y a la vez, aprendería de él.

Sonrió perversamente y después de regocijarse en esos pensamientos, se obligó a moderarse lentamente.

Observó el libro y pensó ¿a quién se le daban bien las pociones?

A Hermione Granger.

¿A alguien más?

Miró a su examiga, Parvati Patil, furiosa y desesperada, tras su discusión con Ronald Wesley y vio su oportunidad.

Se acercó a la joven, que lloraba a solas en su habitación y entró lentamente.

- ¡Fuera!- rogó Parvati. Pero Lavender no se desanimó. Tenía muy claro que si quería conseguirle a él, tendría que ser dura y fuerte.

- Vengo a ayudarte- declaró, con voz amistosa.- Eres mi amiga, a pesar de nuestros más o de nuestros menos. Sé qué te ha hecho ese… engreído de Wesley.

Parvati giró la cabeza y Lavender la pudo observar bien. Su estado, de diva perfecta, era completamente el contrario:

Tenía el pelo enmarañado, la cara roja, manchada de rimel negro, y los labios hinchados. Presentaba un aspecto lastimero, tirada sobre la cama. Y lo que más le gustó y apreció, fue ese brillo de esperanza.

Lavander, con cierta satisfacción cruel, intuyó que su amiga necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar, y una mano que le diera la venganza que tanto ansiaba.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó, con una voz lastimera, poco altiva que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.

Tantos años siendo Parvati la que controlaba y en esos momentos… era al revés. La joven disfrutó tanto del momento, como podría disfrutar de una buena comedia en el teatro.

- Sí, tengo un plan, porque una amiga sabe ver cuando la otra está en peligro- explicó.- Y sabiendo todo lo que has hecho por mí todos estos años, decidí que era hora de ayudarte yo a ti.

Observó la reacción de sus palabras en ella, que por momentos, se estaba auto convenciendo de lo que decía su amiga era completamente cierto.

Sí, todos aquellos años que la había manipulado, se podía convencer de que era solo por su bien.

Sí, era hora de que Lavender hiciera lo mismo por ella.

Pero Parvati no tenía ni idea de que Lavender estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella había hecho en años anteriores: utilizarla cruelmente para conseguir algo que ansiaba desesperadamente.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Pansy lo estuvo esperando al menos una semana.

Una semana en la que sus compañeras de habitación se separaron considerablemente de ella, pues las chicas, aunque no sabían nada, sabían disimular.

Una semana interminable.

Una semana esperando aquello y no llegó.

¿Acaso había decidido que había otra forma de torturarla?

Por supuesto… la espera era peor que el momento, y el momento se hacía esperar para poder ser peor que la espera y hacer de ella un cuerpo dolido por la paliza.

Pero no llegó.

Parecía que Draco se replanteara su estrategia para someterla y conquistarla.

Pansy arrugó el entrecejo. Si ya la tenía, si su matrimonio estaba concertado desde niña… ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias en dominarla?

Cuando recibió un ramo de doce rosas de parte del joven, ella tuvo miedo. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Perdía un partido, y en vez una paliza recibía flores?

Mientras la tez de Pansy se tornaba pálida, las demás chicas la envidiaban considerablemente. Todas querían el puesto de la princesa de Slytherin. Era la novia de Draco, y encima… ¡resultaba un romántico!

Era en esos momentos, en los que Pansy miraba a Serena, que la miraba impasible, y tenía ganas de pasarle su testigo. Sería fácil convencer a una chica de que ocupara su lugar, pero… Draco no estaría contento, simplemente era eso.

La joven suspiró y abrazó las rosas y sonrió increíblemente satisfecha, cuando Draco, y su sujeta chaquetas Blaise, aparecieron por la puerta de la Sala Común.

-Muchas gracias, cielo- declaró Pansy con aquella voz falsa, melosa y aguda que siempre odió pero que le salía sin pensarlo.

Draco tampoco se quedó atrás en su actuación y sonrió afablemente:

- Sabía que te iban a gustar.

Mientras se abrazaban, la joven miró de reojo a Blaise.

Cruzaron unas miradas, y ella supo de quién era la autoría del ramo. O por lo menos, la idea.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

No pudo escapar de él. Se sentía totalmente desarmada, a pesar de estar entrenada para enfrentarse a las peores situaciones. Aunque, claro, esa no era una situación que le desagradara demasiado.

Pero su conciencia, esa voz que de vez en cuando iba y la atormentaba, no la dejaba tranquila. En esos momentos, deseaba que se hubiera quedado muda, pero el daño estaba hecho y estaba intranquila.

Cuando sintió como su lengua se introducía en la boca de ella, notó cómo escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Hacía un año que Harry había dejado de ser un enano, y en esos momentos, su grande y poderoso cuerpo la sujetaban para que no se cayera.

Después de un beso largo, apasionado y deliciosamente increíble, él se separó ligeramente de ella, y la miraba con esos ojos verdes que en esos momentos le expresaban todo su amor.

Entonces ella se sintió incapaz de decirle que aquello estaba mal, que no debían, porque nunca se había sentido tan libre y tan bien junto a otra persona. ¿Realmente lo que estaban haciendo era malo?

No tenía la respuesta, y tampoco quería saberla porque ella deseaba seguir en sus brazos.

- Es mejor que me vaya…- le susurró él, haciéndo que ella quisiera más.

No pudo articular palabra y tan solo entrecerró los ojos como ante un capricho negado.

Él cogió su capa y marchó de su despacho, dejando tras una aura un tanto especial.

Tonks se apoyó en su escritorio, confusa por lo que acababa de pasar. Era tan extraño todo… tan irreal, que necesitaba un apoyo para sentirse en ese mundo.

Sin darse cuenta, entró Lupin en el despacho.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él, preocupado. Se acercó a ella, e intentó descifrar el brillo de sus ojos cuando se percató que estaba sonriendo.

- No, tranquilo- declaró ella, con una voz suave y lejana, puesto que aún se sentía bastante descolocada.

Él la observó durante unos cuantos minutos más y, finalmente, suspiró:

- Bien, si estás bien…- arrugó el entrecejo y con la mirada la examino. No estaba muy convencido. En esos últimos días a Tonks se la veía lejana, como en otro mundo.

- No te preocupes- insistió ella.

Comenzaron a ver mapas sobre el castillo, mapas que el mismo Lupin había modificado, para repasar la seguridad en el castillo. Sabían de estudiantes que habían intentado marcharse del castillo para emprender un peligroso viaje, posiblemente, sin retorno.

Pero ella no podía pensar en desesperados y desconcertados estudiantes. Ella solo podía pensar en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la quería y que podían obligarla a hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

Como, por ejemplo, caer a sus pies.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Su mirada se desenfocó.

Su pulso decreció.

Una mano le tembló y la varita se le deslizó entre los dedos hasta caer en inerte en el suelo. Después, las rodillas pálidas y desgastadas del joven, le acompañarían.

Un golpe sordo.

El joven se encontraba más pálido de lo habitual, sangrando por la comisura de la boca, mientras el viento frío y cortante lo envolvía y le producía carne de gallina.

Después del silencio, otro golpe y el cuerpo cayó con pesadez sobre la maleza.

Un leve gemido se escuchó desde otra parte de la maleza y las botas negras pasaron de largo del cuerpo desnudo del joven.

Sonrió perversamente y sorprendió a una joven vistiéndose.

Rió cruelmente y de su varita salió un rayo verde.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Abrió los ojos, asustado y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación seguía siendo la misma, no había nada diferente.

Excepto que tal vez, se la veía más sombría.

Suspiró y bajó a la sala común, allí, observó los portarretratos de fotos y la vio, sonriente. Y sintió celos y horror.

Y tuvo ganas de tenerla solo para sí.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Cuando Pansy despertó sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Había sido terrible.

Había tenido como una especie de premonición. Una pesadilla tan real que su corazón había sentido tanta angustia como si supiera que fuera a cumplirse.

Tan terrible, tan increíblemente real…

Observó la pequeña ventana de su habitación mientras escuchaba la respiración tranquila de sus demás compañeras.

Se calzó las zapatillas, con el corazón aún latiéndole rápidamente y fue al baño para echarse agua fría sobre su rosto pálido, que en esos momentos estaba rojo.

Volvió a sentir el frío abrazo de un escalofrío e intentó serenarse.

Una pesadilla, solo eso…

Pero había sido tan real.

Notó un paso detrás de ella, y asustada, se dio la vuelta. Allí se encontró con unos ojos azul eléctrico.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz cortante de Blaise. Era frío y en seguida, pareció que el cuarto de baño se helaba.

Pansy se sintió cohibida por el frío que sentía y porque solamente estaba con un camisón de seda.

Le daba vergüenza y miedo que la viera así. ¿Qué ocurriría después? ¿Él se acercaría a ella? ¿La cogería del brazo y la empezaría a manosear?

Inconscientemente, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Blaise se acercó a ella vacilante, con una ligera expresión de desconcierto en su cara. Y a la par que él iba avanzando, ella reculaba hasta chocar contra los fríos azulejos en tonos pasteles que le impedían una escapatoria.

Finalmente, cuando unas lágrimas se le escapaban de la jaula de sus ojos, y sus párpados se cerraban furiosos, notó cómo él le cogía suavemente de una mano. Ella intentó zafarse, pero apenas podía moverse.

- Qué te ha hecho Draco…- suspiró él, apesumbrado.- Deberías volver a la cama…

Ella intentó enjaguarse las lágrimas con la mano que le quedara libre, y lloró en silencio.

Finalmente, Blaise se retiró, dejándola a solas.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Los días pasaban envueltos en un extraño aroma a misterio y oscuridad. Apenas había gente que riera, había apenas gente feliz… sin contar con los príncipes de Slytherin.

Tanto Draco como Blaise se lucían contentos con la nueva situación del colegio. Eso ponía contentos a sus padres, y, por extensión, a su señor, que en esos momentos, deseaba que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre la luz y la alegría.

Pero a pesar de que se estaban cumpliendo sus planes de jóvenes, había algo que lo inquietaba.

Un día, llamó a Blaise para que lo acompañara hasta el bosque. Ambos muchachos salieron del castillo burlando las medidas de seguridad que los profesores habían impuesto. Se deslizaron con cuidado entre las sombras, y finalmente, rodearon la cabaña del guardabosques mientras lucían una expresión de desdén y seguridad en sí mismos.

- ¿Para qué querías verme aquí?- preguntó Blaise, con el cejo ligeramente fruncido.

Había pasado más de media hora desde que habían abandonado el casillo en mitad de la oscuridad, y habían caminado por senderos tortuosos, que a Blaise le disgustaban de sobre manera.

- Perdona haberte traído aquí, pero era el único lugar seguro- respondió Draco, con un ligero bufido.

Con evidente disgusto, Blaise caminó entre la hojarasca marchita y negruzca, sacaba la varita y limpiaba un trozo de roca para poder sentarse. Draco, lo observaba, sentado sin preocuparse por el medio. En el fondo, parecía divertirle ver así a su compañero.

- ¿Y bien?- insistió Blaise, deseoso por terminar con esa conversación de una vez por todas.

- Está saliendo todo a pedir de boca- comentó Malfoy, tranquilamente, como si se limitara a constatarlo.- Voldemort está ganando poder, mis padres se encontrarán a salvo dentro de poco. Me he desecho de Serena, Weasley está cada vez más perdido…

Sintió cómo dos ojos fríos y azules se le clavaban en la frente. Era como una corriente fría del Polo Norte.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó.

Aunque solía permitir que Draco jugara con todos, no le gustaba en absoluto que lo hicieran con él, pues se suponía que el joven Malfoy le debía algo de respeto. Al menos, tal y como lo planteaba él.

Draco suspiró pesadamente:

- Los planes de boda con Pansy van genial- declaró.- Mi madre lo ha arreglado todo con la señora Parkinson…

Dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire, cuando Blaise lo instó a seguir.

- ¿Pero?

En ese momento, Draco alzó los ojos y clavó su mirada en la de su compañero.

- El problema es Pansy. Y el otro problema es Eis. No tiene cerebro, y puede cometer una estupidez.

- ¿Te preocupa Pansy?- Aunque intentó que en sus palabras no hubiera rastro de sentimiento, un cierto tono de incredulidad asomó tímidamente entre cada sonido.

Draco enarcó una ceja, consciente de lo que acababa de oir, pero prefirió continuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Blaise era Blaise, y en su cierta forma, lo respetaba.

- Explícate- casi exigió Blaise.

Draco entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y tomó aire.

- Cada vez se está distanciando más de mi- declaró él, con seriedad.

Blaise esperó unos segundos, a que su amigo continuara, pero este, se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida entre el follaje negro, retorcido, bello pero terrible, reflejo del corazón del joven.

De sus finos labios y de su pálido rostro no se adivinaba nada de lo que pensaba. Por lo bien que lo conocía, Blaise sabía que no era tristeza o desesperanza lo que sentía, sino, rabia, furia, dolor de orgullo herido…

- No me extraña- declaró, finalmente, Blaise, con un todo de voz que rasgaba más que el mismísimo aliento de la Reina de las Nieves. Sus palabras frías le rasgaron profundamente, y en los ojos grises del rubio, brilló por un instante un fuego de ira.

Después, se apagó, se deshizo y más tarde, preguntó, distante.

- ¿No te extraña? ¿porqué?

- La tratas como si ya fuera tuya- declaró él, simplemente.

La furia de los ojos de Draco volvió a inflamarse.

- ¡Es que es mía!

Varios cuervos espantados, salieron volando de la copa de los árboles hacia la fría y oscura noche.

- Aún no- recordó Blaise.- Y si sigues así, asustándola de esa forma, podrás provocar a los Parkinson, y entonces… entonces, Draco, te quedarás sin herencia y habrás deshonrado a tu familia.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de su amigo, temblaba de rabia. Su puño se movía violentamente, deseoso de poderse estrellar en el rostro de aquel que le escupía esas verdades como si fuera veneno.

- Pansy no se echará atrás- afirmó Draco, más intentando convencerse así mismo. Intentó serenarse, pero le era casi imposible. Su furia viajaba en su cuerpo como látigos de fuego que lo impulsaban hacia un torrente de sensaciones que no podría encauzar.

Su compañero y amigo, consciente de la situación de Malfoy, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él, mientras bajo sus pisadas crujían lastimeras las miles de hojas que el viento de otoño había despojado sin piedad de la corteza de los árboles.

- Mírame a los ojos- pidió Blaise.

Poco a poco, la mirada gris del rubio se encontró con la azul y fría del moreno. La una era furiosa, apasionada, rabiada… como una fiera aprisionada que luchaba por escapar y lanzarse al cuello de su enemigo. Mientras, la otra era quieta, fría, calculadora.

Eran opuestos, eran dos caras de la misma moneda. Dos miradas que se compensaban y que les hacían recordarse el uno al otro donde estaba su otra mitad. Catalizador de sentimientos y guardián de actos.

Uno era acción y el otro pensamiento.

Juntos, tenían más poder que uno solo o por separado.

Juntos, podrían alcanzar a algo mayor.

Y juntos, tenían más poder.

- Trátala bien- aconsejó Blaise.- Regálale bombones.

- Pensarán que están envenenados- argumentó Draco, entre amargo e irónico.

- Pero los comerá por ti- le recordó Blaise, mientras le obligaba a alzar la barbilla y a sentirse orgulloso y nuevo.- Tú la quieres tener y si haces lo que te digo, la tendrás…

- Y una vez casada con ella…- Draco entrecerró los ojos, pensando en las posibilidades, en el futuro que le esperaba… nuevamente sintió una corriente de poder que lo abrazaba sensualmente y sonrió de satisfacción.

- Yo he de cumplir mi parte, tú la tuya- recordó Blaise.- Pansy dejará de ser un problema. Serena quedó en el olvido y Eis… Eis nos será útil llegado el momento.

Draco continuó sonriendo, cuando notó que Blaise le ponía algo sobre las manos. Era una caja de bombones, muy esbelta y bien envuelta. Después, se separó varios pasos de él, mientras Draco se erguía, sujetando el presente que le daría a su chica al día siguiente.

Ambos se miraron y se abrazaron.

- Buena suerte- deseó Draco en un susurro.

- La suerte es para los débiles. Yo tengo poder- declaró Blaise.

Sacó la varita y se marchó de allí, a paso decidido, internándose cada vez más en el bosque.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Cuando despertó, sintió una corriente eléctrica que la recorría por entero. Estaba contenta, y no sabía porqué.

Bueno, era mentira, sí lo sabía.

Durante el mes de Diciembre, Pansy y ella tenían que trabajar juntas en Pociones un trabajo. Snape los había organizado de aquella forma caprichosa, para ver cómo les iba.

Tarareando, bajó alegre las escaleras, cuando se encontró con Ginny, que tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- Pareces alegre, hoy- comentó la chica a su amiga prefecta.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Hoy es un buen día!

Ginny observó cómo la falda del uniforme de Hermione desaparecía tras una curva y se quedó pensativa. Por un ventanuco de la Torre Gryffindor podía ver el exterior, preguntándose la causa del buen humor de Hermione, si estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

Siguió descendiendo por la escalera de caracol, cuando se encontró a Lavender subiendo las escaleras hablado animosamente con Parvati. Parecía que el asunto Ron Weasley entre las dos estaba solucionado.

La pelirroja suspiró para sí con alivio, puesto que no le gustaba que su hermano fuera causa de problemas entre los estudiantes.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontró Ron, que estaba hablando con Harry y Hermione. Parecía que los había detenido a ambos. Ella distinguió en el rostro de su hermano una sonrisa forzada, y cierto alivio en la postura de su cuerpo.

La tensión que parecía atenazarle desde que había empezado a salir con Cho Chang, se había disipado notablemente.

- Felicidades- le escuchó decir.

Ginny observó, en cambio, a la pareja más misteriosa pero famosa de la Torre. Ambos parecían incómodos, incluso culpables, pero mantenían una fachada tras la que ella no podía asomarse.

Finalmente, los tres se separaron y Harry y Hermione desaparecieron tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella cuando vio que su hermano miraba preocupado hacia donde habían desaparecido dos de sus mejores amigos.

Él, con un gesto hosco, se derrumbó sobre el sofá y le indicó a su hermana que hiciera lo mismo. Ella obedeció, expectante.

- Están molestos conmigo- declaró él, apesumbrado. Ginny no le replicó, lo que su hermano no necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos, era que, efectivamente, tenía razón.- Supongo que les sentará bien estar juntos… se lo merecen.

Ella le cogió la mano cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de los ojos de Ron.

Él, se sentía tan solo, tan abandonado… no tenía a nadie. Había jugado mal sus cartas, se había pasado de listo y su precio era la soledad. Se preguntó si se sentirían así los demás, los más populares…

Harry había bajado en cuanto popularidad porque lo consideraban hosco, pero había encontrado la felicidad junto a Hermione.

Todo tendría que haber sido al revés.

Se levantó del sofá bruscamente y fue acompañado por su hermana hasta entrar en el Gran Comedor. Algunas chicas se giraron para verle, mientras lucían sonrisas tontas y superficiales.

En vez de animarle, como habría hecho otras veces, le deprimieron más y necesitó que su hermana le pusiera, comprensiva, la mano sobre su hombro, para poder continuar sin derrumbarse.

Se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa, cuando varias chicas se acercaron a él, aunque, después, se lo pensaron mejor ante la mirada de advertencia de la pelirroja.

- Me siento solo- contestó él, con disgusto.

- Aún tienes a la familia- sonrió ella, intentando infundirle ánimos.

Él se encogió de hombros, molesto.

- Mamá me odia por haberle hecho eso a Hermione.

- Pero me tienes a mí.- Contestó Ginny.- Y ahora que ella es feliz con Harry… te perdonará.- Esperó a que él dijera algo, pero seguía comiendo sus gachas, con la mirada perdida, impasible.- ¿O la quieres como amante?

Ron se meditó la pregunta.

¿De verdad quería a Hermione como novia? Pensó en lo agradable de su relación, al menos al principio, pero después se acordó de las grandes discusiones, de sus peleas, de cómo ella acababa llorando amargamente y cómo él acababa hosto y borde con todos porque se sentía mal después de ver a la joven así.

Luego, meditó sobre la relación que tenía con Harry. Parecía feliz, tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Su sonrisa tranquila cuando creía que nadie la veía. Excepto él.

- Sí, la quiero- respondió él.- Y por eso quiero lo mejor para ella, y por eso quiero que sea feliz, y si lo es junto a Harry, que así sea.

Ginny no supo que decir, lo que acababa de oír era tan hermoso y maduro que, finalmente, sonrió, satisfecha.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Por favor, dadme vuestra opinión, y si veis algún fallo, comunicármelo ;) gracias_


	13. Quiero ser libre

_Uf, hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo que casi se me había olvidado cómo hacerlo (casi)_

_En fin, en primer lugar, disculpas a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, de todos los foros y de fanfiction. Actualizo únicamente aquí porque sé que tengo que actualizar en algún lado._

_¿El porqué de tanto tiempo? Bueno, porque soy una persona metida en demasiadas cosas, así que al final no pude con todo. En Abril dije, espero a que termine el curso para seguir escribiendo (aunque eso sea una válvula de escape para mi estress), y en verano descubrí que no había podido estudiar todo, así que me quedaron para Septiembre._

_Y como en verano la situación de mi familia se volvió realmente tirante (líos entre hermanos, primos, padres…) no tenía ni ganas ni ánimo para escribir algo que no fuera: _"y con una mirada inyectada en sangre, apuñaló su pecho para poder extraer el corazón que luchaba por seguir viviendo y así poder sentir cómo se estrujaba entre sus garras."

_También coincidió con el séptimo libro… ¡QUE FINAL! ¡QUE OBRA DE ARTE! No comento nada, tan solo que me pareció PERFECTO. Así que claro, tenía que poner mis ideas en orden después de leer tal información. Menos mal que tenía una libreta dedicada a este fic, así que seguiré intentando que no me influya esa pedazo obra que escribió Rowling._

_Finalmente, y porque seguramente querréis seguir leyendo la historia y no mis disculpas y excusas para no actualizar, quisiera deciros muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Me encantaría responderlos a todos, pero aún mí cabeza no está preparada. Pasará algún tiempo hasta que me ponga al día. Hasta entonces, os dejo que me mandéis cartas-bombas (no me importa, pues no sabéis mi dire, jejeje) o e-mails bomba (bueno, como lectores descontentos os dejo, jajaja)._

_Besos y gracias por seguir ahí (buaaa… parrafada! Espero no haberos aburrido mucho!)_

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Nevaba.

La Navidad estaba tan cerca que casi se podía arañar con la punta de los dedos.

Y a pesar de haber pasado una buena mañana, en buena compañía, cuando comía a solas, en un extremo de la mesa, estaba pensativa y triste.

Recorrió con sus ojos el Gran Comedor con sus ojos, buscando algo que la ayudara a sentirse mejor. La ausencia de muchos estudiantes eran inquietante, y circulaban rumores por todo el colegio, relatando misteriosas huídas de alguno de sus compañeros.

Se volvió ligeramente cuando el Príncipe de Slytherin hizo aparición en el comedor y se sentó junto a ella.

Parecía tranquilo, como siempre, con esa aura rodeándole de satisfacción y de superioridad. Ella no comentó nada, y continuó comiendo, hasta que, finalmente, preguntó, en un susurro.

- ¿Y Blaise?

Él le fulminó, simplemente, con la mirada.

- ¿Tanto te importa?

Pasny no dijo nada más y continuó comiendo. Por la noche, tuvieron, por primera vez, noticias de Blaise.

El profesor Snape apareció en la Sala Común de Slytherin para hablar con ellos. Parecía más cansado, más viejo, preocupado.

- Esta noche, se encontró a vuestro compañero sentado a las puertas de su casa- informó.- Tenía su varita en la mano y estaba gravemente trastornado, así que hasta Navidades no vendrá a clase- informó.- Sus padres se hallaron muertos en su dormitorio. Alguien los asesinó utilizando la varita de las víctimas.

»Blaise Zabini nos dijo que había tenido un presentimiento y había ido a buscarles. Por eso mismo, y por la crueldad de los actos, os rogaría que fuerais respetuosos.

Se marchó de la sala, y al instante, todos comenzaron a cuchichear, asustados. ¿Un ataque a magos de sangre limpia, tradicionalmente ligados a las Artes Oscuras? ¿Qué tiempos eran aquellos que incluso los que simpatizaban con Voldemort acababan muertos similar?

¿Los padres de Blaise habían traicionado a su sangre?

Todos se miraron inquietos, mientras sus pensamientos se entraban en que, lo más probable, los Zabini fueran unos traidores.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Mientras la joven apretaba contra su pecho el frasquito de cristal en donde su compañera le había guardado el filtro de amor, observó cómo salía de la enfermería.

Tenía aspecto de cansado.

Lógico, cualquiera lo tendría después de ir a casa de sus padres y encontrárselo muerto.

Los únicos que habían ido a visitarle habían sido Draco Malfoy y su novia Pansy Parkinson, la princesa de Slytherin. La chica más escasa que había conocido, puesto que permitía que su chico se largara con otra.

Pero ella no iba a permitirlo.

Cuando Zabini, Malfoy y Parkinson desaparecieron, ella buscó con la mirada a su objetivo, y lo vio hablando con la profesora Tonks, animadamente.

Esa entrometida…

Se sentía traicionada, ultrajada… ¿cómo podía hacerle él aquello? ¿Cómo?

Sintió deseos de llorar, de cambiar completamente de aires… pero a la vez, algo en su interior buscaba el equilibrio y a su deseo de huir y escapar, se le unía uno que comenzaba a crecer con fuerza, alimentado por la ira y la humillación de verlos allí a los dos hablando, en medio del pasillo.

El deseo de plantar cara, de poder deshacerse de la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y de darle, finalmente, la poción al amor de su vida. Y mediante la poción, enseñaría y le educaría cómo debía tratarla.

Y ella, a la vez, sería buena y mala, y le dejaría libertad para hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Tomó aire, agarró su varita.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

- ¿Estás bien, Blaise?- preguntó Draco, sinceramente, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

Aún no habían entrado en la sala común de Slytherin, y Pansy esperaba un poco separada, observando a Blaise como si esperara que de repente le salieran colmillos y se comportara como un basilisco.

A Blaise no le importaba.

De hecho, estaba acostumbrado a que todos le vieran así, como un traidor a la sangre, puesto que la escena del crimen tenía el mismo aspecto que los asesinatos a sangres sucias realizados por mortífagos.

En esos instantes, supo que estaba al mismo nivel que los Weasley y comprendió que no le importaba.

Observó a Draco, que lo examinaba atentamente, con esos ojos grises.

- ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar.

Respondió apartándole la mano del hombro y dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén.

- Claro que estoy bien…

Y notó cómo los ojos de la morena se abrían desmesuradamente, observándole. Después, se apoyó ligeramente contra la pared y ambos jóvenes la observaron inquisidoramente, haciendo que palideciera y se asustara.

- Tranquilo, es medio tonta- declaró Draco. Se colocó la capa y entró en la sala común.

Pero Blaise permaneció allí, impasible y se acercó lentamente a ella, con un gesto amenazador.

- Más te vale no contar nada de lo que presupones… o sabes- advirtió.- Puede que Draco no vea en ti lo que eres, pero yo sé que sí y no me gusta.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza, demasiado asustada para hablar, y solamente suspiró de alivio cuando Blaise entró en la sala común.

Ella, en cambio, dejó que su espalda se deslizara por la sucia y vieja pared de la mazmorra, mientras cerraba los ojos y esa amenaza le hacía brecha dentro del pecho, como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo y en esos momentos sangrara.

Se sintió débil, como si su cuerpo no la pudiera soportar.

Draco volvió a salir para buscarla y ella, simplemente dijo:

- Necesito ir a la enfermería.

Se levantó a duras penas, se sacudió ligeramente y suavemente, como si las fuerzas hubieran marchado a otro país lejano, la capa. Y caminó lentamente en dirección a la enfermería, sola, sin nadie que la acompañara.

Penosamente, como su vida antes de que hubiera conocido a Hermione.

Sonrió ligeramente y sintió cómo un rayo de esperanza la bañaba. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan completa, tan ella… posó una mano en su vientre mientras recuperaba parte de su felicidad y consideró inútil ir, entonces, a por algún brebaje revitalizante.

Se detuvo a puertas del Gran Comedor, cuando distinguió una bufanda de Gryffindor. Lamentablemente, no era Hermione, puesto que quería decirle lo que había averiguado… y que Blaise…

Frunció el entrecejo al ver a Lavender Brown apuntando desde las sombras a los dos profesores que charlaban en mitad del hall.

Uno había sido profesor de Defensa, y la otra, era la que actualmente ocupaba ese puesto.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos, cuando la profesora se marchó y Lavender bajó la varita.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y se rieron.

Era agradable, por una vez, no estar en una habitación pequeña y solo alumbradas por la luz pálida de la chimenea, que bailaba en las paredes con sutileza.

Era romántico, pero también agobiante.

Así que habían quedado ambas, por separado, en uno de los claros más luminosos y coquetos del bosque. Hermione había ido con la justificación de que necesitaba estudiar unas plantas para Herbología.

Neville había insistido en acompañarla, pues en esa asignatura, el joven tenía las mismas notas que la prefecta de Gryffindor. Afortunadamente, Neville captó al instante que la chica iba a visitar a alguien y utilizaba aquello como excusa.

- Pásatelo bien- le declaró, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella respondió con una agradecida sonrisa y fue hasta el bosque, con el material de Herbología que dejó apoyado sobre uno de los árboles que lindaban el clara. Después se sentó en la roca, junto a la pequeña charca helada y esperó.

Pansy llegó varios minutos después, como lo hace la brisa de primavera, solo que aquella vez, no derritió la nieve del sendero, si no que tan solo borró sus huellas. Después, la figura de la morena apareció ante ella, después de quitarse su capa invisible.

Se sentó junto a Hermione, se dieron un breve beso y se apoyó contra ella, mientras la otra joven la rodeaba tiernamente con su brazo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el espejo de hielo que tenían a sus pies.

Era agradable pasar la tarde allí, en silencio, compartiendo sentimientos, aunque estuvieran quietas. Tan solo el calor de la otra persona era suficiente en un ambiente tan frío.

Era como Hogwarts en esos momentos. Ambas estaban solas en un ambiente frío y hostil, solo que en esos momentos, en mitad de la espesura del bosque, nadie podía observarlas y juzgarlas.

- Me enteré de lo de Zabini- susurró Hermione.- ¿Cómo está él?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

- Le da igual. Creo que ya sabía que sus padres eran unos traidores a la sangre- declaró.- Creo que fue él quien los delató a Voldemort.

Hermione se volvió horrorizada hacia Pansy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Delató a sus propios padres?

La otra joven se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara.

- No te creas que es tan raro que se traicionen a familiares. Sobre todo, por intereses.- Declaró. Después, se desperezó.- Tengo la impresión de que si no tuviera un buen nombre y una buena herencia, Draco ya me hubiera matado.

Hermione le tomó la mano, asustada. Le dolía sobre todo la indiferencia del tono de voz de la joven, que lo asumía como si fuera algo normal.

- Oye…

Pero la otra no la dejó continuar, y siguió hablando con ese tono tan inexpresivo y lejano. Tan frío, tan triste, tan conmovedor, a pesar de que ninguna de las palabras que decía iban con matices de sentimiento.

- Mira, la cosa es muy sencilla. En mi mundo las apariencias lo son todo, el dinero y la posición social. Muchas chicas se esfuerzan por conseguir llegar a mi puesto y yo no deseo otra cosa que marcharme…

- Hazlo pues.

- No puedo- por primera vez, el temor se asomó la los ojos de la joven cuando miró a la chica a sus castaños ojos.- Tengo que terminar los estudios. Tengo que conseguir algo de mi herencia para sobrevivir… si marcho, me matarán como a un traidor. Me torturarán durante tres días y tres noches para luego ejecutarme con la maldición asesina.

Después de aquella espantosa confesión volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mientras el viento frío pasaba entre ellas, a su alrededor, las retaba, las provocaba, pero cada una intentaba encontrar una solución.

- ¿Y si nos vamos, tú y yo, recién graduadas?- preguntó.

Alzó una ceja, mientras Pansy la miraba, extrañada.

- ¿Vivir como fugitivas? ¿Cómo?- pero a pesar de su reticencia inicial, parecía creer en aquella solución

- Gracias a la Orden del Fénix.

Silencio, y después, Pansy se rió por lo bajo.

- Nunca me aceptarán, soy una Parkinson.

Algo furiosa. Hermione la agarró de los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente, solo, para que la otra joven despertara de aquella espiral de dejadez y tristeza, mezclado con autocompasión.

- Pansy, el nacimiento no importa. Seas muggle, esquib, mestizo… da igual.- Chascó la lengua y dijo.- Además, no tienen que enterarse de nada… podemos cambiar tu aspecto físico…- sonrió más ampliamente.- Podemos empezar de nuevo. Juntas, las dos…

Pansy la miró largo y tendido.

Podía ser, podía… aquella posibilidad era tan bella y hermosa que tenía miedo de extender la mano para cogerla y que se esfumara como un soplo de viento fugaz.

Sintió la suave y cálida mano de su compañera sobre su mentón, luego la obligó a mirarla y comenzó a besarla lentamente en los labios, probando de aquel manjar, prohibido, pero tan tentador y delicioso como dichoso.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a un duelo con las lenguas mientras sentía cómo iba fundiéndose poco a poco, tanto carnal como espiritualmente, y una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo.

Y poco a poco, con aquella pasión, se fue tornando cada vez más clara y fuerte la decisión de, por una vez, hacer algo que ella quería. Aprovecharía al máximo las horas lectivas, resistiría la crueldad de Draco, los asuntos turbios de Blaise, la hipocresía de los demás, la opresión de sus familias.

Y una vez graduada, escaparía, sería otra, viviría junto a Hermione, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos, estar con la única persona que había aprendido a amarla, y que gracias a ella, había aprendido a expresar ese amor.

Un beso eterno que, más que un acto de amor, fue como un pacto sagrado.

Hasta la muerte, con ella.

Estaba harta, había llegado a un tope y se le presentaba una solución difícil, pero seguramente, satisfactoria, que la haría mejor persona, mejor bruja y la más feliz del mundo.

Rompería las cadenas, sería libre, viviría la vida.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Sigo queriendo reviews (aunque sé que no me los merezco u.u)_


	14. Desapariciones

_Bueno, es hora de subir un nuevo chap! Así que aquí estoy de vuelta... muchísimas gracias a la única persona que me dejó review… veo que es la única dispuesta a perdonarme, pero bueno, fue mejor que lo que esperaba, así que very thankius! (ejem, ejem, debería retomar el escribir más a menudo, se me está olvidando…)_

_Como seguramente no querréis oír mis excusas, os continúo la historia, a ver qué os parece…_

_Besazos y gracias por no mandarme emails bombas, me he ahorrado mucho en reparación n.n_

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Navidad.

Al menos, la atmósfera depresiva y oscura que se cernía sobre Hogwarts se disipó aquel último día en el castillo, que además, tenía como regalo especial, visita a Hogsmenae.

Se arregló perfectamente.

Y aunque sabía que no iba a poder estar con él, decidió ponerse guapa por él.

Permanecería junto a los docentes, como le correspondía, y con diversos miembros de la Orden que se encargaban de la seguridad, uniendo fuerzas con los aurores mandados por el Ministerio.

Toda precaución era poca.

Pero, ella, en vez de estar centrada, pensando en su trabajo, no se podía quitar de la cabeza aquel beso tan tierno que le había dedicado su chico el día anterior.

La miró a los ojos, la agarró poderosamente por la cintura y la besó tan lentamente y exquisitamente que pensó que se moría en aquella tortura tan palecentera, después, el beso del joven cambió hacia uno más apasionado y deborador.

Se observó en el espejo, con su pelo rosa chicle recuperado y mientras en sus ojos destellaba la felicidad absoluta y en su cara se dibujaba una tonta y simpática sonrisa.

Soltó una risita y se preguntó cuanto tardaría en desaparecerle aquella dichosa sensación de plenitud.

Durante unos segundos se miró a los ojos del espejo, que relucían brillantes, y determinó que no quería pensar en eso.

Cogió su capa negra con rebordes plateados y piedras de zafiro y se envolvió en ella. Bajó las escaleras, sin que sus pasos resonaran por el pasillo empedrado, puesto que llevaba botas negras de piel suave e impermeable que le abrigaban.

Iba tan feliz…

Aún apretaba con fuerza cuando se encontró a Lupin, el colgante que Harry le había dado para que, cuando tuviera ganas de estar con él, recordara que él nunca la abandonaría.

Salieron al exterior y el viento frío del invierno los recibió con ligeros y muy tenues copos de nieve. Era la nieve perfecta, pues era romántica y no empapaba.

- Se te ve muy feliz hoy- comentó Remus, mientras la cogía del brazo.

Ella se dejó llevar, sonriéndole a todo el mundo como una niña pequeña, feliz de poder haber encontrado un cierto y delicado equilibro en su vida. Observaba el paisaje nevado, la capa blanca que parecía sonreír con ella.

- Estoy feliz…- afirmó ella.

Fueron a las Tres Escobas, en donde se juntaron con el resto de profesores, aurores y miembros de la Orden. Compartieron una bellísima tarde, mientras, en cierta ocasión, cuando los alumnos entraban y salían, ella pudo intercambiar unas furtivas y destellantes miradas con su amado.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Lupin se disculpó y fue a pagar la cuenta, y mientras, ella, jugueteaba con una servilleta, pensando que aquella noche, cuando llegara al castillo, haría lo que le había prometido a Harry: pasear junto a él, por el tejado, con el techo de estrellas y el mundo a sus pies.

Esperó pacientemente, mientras soñaba despierta, cuando Rosmeta fue hasta ella.

- Hola, querida ¿te tocó pagar a ti?- preguntó, mientras comenzaba a limpiarlo todo.

De repente, la realidad la golpeó, haciéndose que despertara de su burbuja, que había estallado, salpicándole los ojos de dura y fría verdad.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó, sorprendida. Apenas logró decir.- ¿No fue Remus a…?

- ¿Remus?- preguntó Rosmeta, despistada. Se detuvo en la limpieza de la pulida mesa de roble que tenía para los clientes como ellos, mientras pensaba. Segundos después, cayó en la cuenta.- Ah, sí, lo ví, antes, hablando con unos alumnos, pero después… no sé adónde fue.

Más preocupada por saber qué le había pasado, olvidando el romántico paseo y sin rastro de enojo por tener que pagar todo, entregó el dinero a la tabernera y salió al exterior.

El frío la abrazó con fiereza y ella se apretujó más en su capa.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle, pero tan solo estaban algunos alumnos, varios pueblerinos, toneladas de nieve amontonadas por doquier y la suave brisa que llevaba una música de inquietud.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

La soledad era malvada, era cruel y no distinguía de posiciones sociales.

La soledad era fría, era imperturbable, era un gran muro infranqueable.

La soledad puso sus ojos fríos en su víctima y la alejó todavía más. Cuanto más lejos, más fuerte era la soledad y más difícil combatirla.

La soledad la empujó hasta la Lechucería.

La soledad le hizo contemplar mientras la hacía llorar, cómo todos los demás iban alegres, acompañados, a el pueblo de Hosmenae.

Y mientras ella, ni siquiera encontraba un reconfortante lugar entre los brazos de la dulce hipocresía. No, eso ya no bastaba, no quería ser un muñeco, no quería ser alguien de usar y tirar.

No quería ser pobre.

Ella quería alcanzar poder y riqueza en un mundo en donde todo eso ya estaba repartido y en posesión de unos pocos. Ella quería ser libre para hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Tragó saliva y fulminó con la mirada en la lejanía a la princesa de Slytherin, bellamente vestida con su traje de Dama blanca, al lado del alto y orgulloso príncipe de Slytherin, que descacaba a su lado y en su entorno completamente vestido de negro.

Ella quería ocupar el lugar de Pansy.

Ella quería ser la que recibiera bombones, rosas, diamantes… ella quería ser adorada por aquel ser tan cruel y orgulloso. Y, además, poder tener libertad de dinero para invertir en lo que ella quisiera.

Lo tenía ya todo planeado:

Primero se casarían, tendrían tres meses ardientes de pasión y después, ella se quedaría embarazada. Pasaría a ser la señora Malfoy, y además, tendría un niño de preciosos ojos grises y negra cabellera. Draco pasaría de ella y de su hijo, pero no le importaba, lo prefería a sí.

Adiestraría a su hijo para que fuera el mejor en todo, y el mejor asesino, fiel únicamente a su madre, para que acabara con su padre. Después, él se casaría con una rica heredera.

Y tendría dos buenas fortunas: la de los Malfoy y la de la rica heredera.

Volvió a fulminar a Pansy, que había recuperado la felicidad y la alegría. Volvía a ser la de antes, solo que más contenta y autosuficiente.

Parecía que sus amenazas habían dejado de surtir efecto.

Suspiró y tomó una decisión, mientras el viento, frío como la soledad y frío como su corazón, le enredaba el cabello en un baile misterioso y confuso. Cogió la pluma de cuervo y desenrolló un trozo de papel.

Con letra pulcra, escribió un mensaje. Cerró la carta y escribió afuera.

_A la atención de Lucius Malfoy_.

Llamó a una lechuza y le ató el mensaje y la lanzó al aire.

Vio cómo desaparecía entre las nubes gris perla, mientras pensaba, con suma satisfacción, que estaba a un paso más del éxito social.

Y por fin, aquella maldita soledad desaparecería.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Con gran inquietud comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a Remus. Se encontró con Harry, que al principio le sonrió radiantemente, pero después, se preocupó, al ver la expresión de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, caminando apresuradamente a su lado.

Observó a Tonks, su pelo había cambiado por segunda vez en aquel día y volvía a tenerlo azul y lacio. Su rostro reflejaba severa preocupación, pero a pesar de eso, sus facciones eran hermosas.

Harry se preguntó si era ese el aspecto real de Tonks, o si no tenía ningún aspecto real y llevaba ese porque así era tan guapa. Después de observar cómo sus pestañas bajaban y subían, decidió que aquello no le preocupaba.

- Remus ha desaparecido- declaró.

Lo dijo con tanta pena, con tanta preocupación… que antes que preocuparse por el amigo desaparecido, lo hizo porque, podía ser que ella sintiera más por el otro que por él.

Sintió cierta desazón dentro de él, cuando ella le miró a los ojos.

- Sin dejar rastro. Estábamos hablando, fue a pagar la cuenta a Rosmeta… y ella no supo de él.

Varios segundos después, comprendió lo que Tonks le quería decir.

¿Lupin desaparecido?

Un vacío interior se produjo en él. Le mareaba ¿pasaría lo mismo que con Sirius? ¿Desaparecería… y no volvería? Sacó su varita al tiempo que lo hacía Tonks.

- Avisa al castillo- ordenó la aurora.

Harry se enfureció ante el pensamiento.

- ¿Y dejarte sola?

Ella casi pareció reírse.

- Soy auror, sé cuidarme perfectamente…- Ella le miró.- Además, es mejor que vayas tú al castillo a avisar a la profesora McGonagall.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

- Voy contigo, dudo mucho que los mortífagos me maten, cuando soy presa de Voldemort.

Ella le lanzó una furiosa mirada ¿cómo podía ser Harry tan insensato? No podía enfrentarse a Voldemort, no, todavía no, no estaba preparado… y ella no quería que ese duelo nunca llegara.

- Harry… ¿y si es una trampa? ¿y si resulta que Voldemort te está esperando?- preguntó, deteniendo al joven, agarrándolo del brazo.- ¿No has pensado en eso?

Él la miró con violencia.

- ¿Y vas a ir tú sola a enfrentarse contra Voldemort?- preguntó. Ahora fue él quien la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Vas hacia una muerte segura?

- No puedo abandonar a Remus…- lloró ella. A Harry le latía fuerte y dolorosamente el corazón, a Tonks le estaba resultando muy difícil olvidar a su otro amor, y eso le comía y le mataba por dentro.- Además, es mi trabajo.

- No puedes ir sola- contraatacó Harry. Necesitaba ganar tiempo, no podía dejarla ir hacia una muerte segura.- Avisemos al resto de la Orden. Por favor…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Qué día tan bonito que parecía, en esos momentos, determinado a terminar en desgracia. Alzó la varita y lanzó un patronus. El animal de humo plateado desapareció entre las calles del pueblo.

Y sin que a nadie le importara quien les estaba viendo, Harry, abrazó a Tonks, y la acurrucó, transmitiéndole toda la esperanza que podía, de encontrar a Lupin sano y salvo.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Hermione y Pansy se dieron un abrazo después de que todos los alumnos fueran de vuelta al castillo.

La Slytherin había puesto la excusa a Draco de que deseaba consultar un libro en la Biblioteca. El rubio no se opuso, pues consideraba que si Pansy se esforzaba mucho, conseguiría ella el premio Anual que se daba en Febrero, y no Granger.

- Resiste estas Navidades- le sonrió Hermione. Le entregó un papel encantado y le dijo:- Toma, si quieres comunicarte conmigo… le he hecho un encantamiento Proteico.

Pero Pansy palideció:

- ¡No! Si alguien me lo descubre, querrán saber quién está al otro lado… y nunca regresaré a Hogwarts- contestó, espantada por la idea.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, mientras seguía sosteniendo el pergamino para que ella lo cogiera. Finalmente, lo volvió a guardar en su carpeta y se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras- concedió.- Tú sabes los riesgos, tú decides.

Se volvieron a abrazar y Pansy deseó quedarse por toda la eternidad allí, a salvo, junto al pecho de su amante. Después de un rato, que pareció eterno pero fugaz, se volvieron a separar mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a escapárseles de los ojos y no pudieron evitar volver a abrazarse.

- Cuídate- deseó Hermione.

- Tu ve con cuidado- aconsejó Pansy.

Ambas se alejaron y se despidieron.

Hermione cogió su capa, la despidió con la mano, le envió un beso fugaz y fue corriendo hasta la sala común. Por el camino se enjuagó las lágrimas y cuando llegó ante la Dama Gorda, el retrato se abrió y vio a Ron, que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Se quedaron varios segundos quietos, sin saber que hacer. Era como si el otro le hubiera sacado a uno de sus pensamientos y de repente, se tuvieran que enfrentar con el pasado.

- Hermione…- la llamó, él, como si le faltara el aliento. Se fijó en sus ojos lloros y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. Después se detuvo, a medio camino de cogerla por los hombros. - ¿Estas bien?- preguntó, de sopetón.

- Sí- contestó ella, muy rígida.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

- Harry no está- declaró.- Oí que fue a hablar con el Director.

Ella se puso alerta.

- ¿Cómo?

No supieron qué hacer.

- ¿Vamos a ver qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó el pelirrojo, desviando la mirada y con timidez.

Ella supo que intentaba volver a recuperar su amistad, pero su parte orgullosa se resistía a perdonarle, aunque su parte sensata le gritaba en su interior que aceptara verlo, pues lo más importante era Harry ¿no era cierto?

Él era el elegido.

- Bueno, vamos- aceptó, finalmente.- Pero avisemos también a Ginny- pidió. Quería que hubiera una tercera persona que midiera las distancias entre ellos, que se inmiscuyera y no permitiera que las cosas se descontroladas.

- De acuerdo- aceptó Ron, complacido de que Hermione lo le hubiera insultado o amenazado.

- Pues bien.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Después de unos segundos, reaccionaron.

- Voy a buscar a Ginny- informó Ron.

- Yo espero aquí- se decantó Hermione.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos hermanos pelirrojos volvieron a asomarse por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Y caminaron, entre un silencio incómodo que se filtraba entre sus pensamientos.

Hubo algún que otro cruce de miradas inquietas entre ambos hermanos, mientras la joven de pelo castaño caminaba a paso uniforme hacia el despacho del Director. Finalmente, llegaron cuando la profesora McGonagall aparecía detrás de la gárgola con aire compungido.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Hermione, de sopetón.

- Vengan a hablar con el director- les indicó la jefa de la casa.

Subieron las escaleras con aire pesado. Los peldaños, estaban grises, desgastados por el tiempo y por los pasos. Los muros de la escalera, antes amables y familiares, en esos momentos eran oprimentes y angustiosos.

Llegaron al despacho y descubrieron a un Harry algo afligido, sentado en una silla enfrente del gran despacho de madera de Albus Dumbledore. Hermione, observó atentamente al anciano mago y descubrió con pesar y asombro que, lamentablemente, el mago parecía más anciano que nunca.

Sus manos parecían que habían perdido carne y daba la impresión de que eran esqueleto recubierto de piel. Su pelo, otros años lustro y hermoso, era como alambre. Lo único vivo y saludable que parecía conservar, era el brillo de sus ojos.

Cuando Hermione entró en el despacho y aquellos ojos se posaron en los de ella, sintió cómo si alguien le leyera la mente, como si la observaran a través de rayos X y la analizaran.

Pasó, de brazos cruzados y algo encogida y se situó cerca de Harry, aún de pie.

El siguiente que entró fue Ron, cuya mano tembló ligeramente. Tomó aire para armarse de valor y se situó de pie, en la silla que Harry tenía a su izquierda, aunque visiblemente más lejos que de Hermione y Harry.

La última, fue Ginny. La única que sonrió ampliamente al Director y que se sentó sin reparo alguno junto a la silla que tenía su hermano.

- Buenas noches, chicos- saludó.- Hacía tiempo que no os veía.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y se recostó mejor en su gran asiento. Después, volvió a examinarles con sus ojos azules.

- Siento deciros que, en estos momentos, Remus Lupin está desaparecido.

Harry hundió la cabeza. Era culpa suya. Tenía que haberse guardado los celos para dentro, haber reaccionado antes, sino, lo más problable era que Lupin estuviera… sintió frío y notó cómo la mano de su amiga, le pasaba por los hombros.

Nadie podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

- ¿Fueron los mortífagos?- preguntó Ron, apoyándose en la silla en la que su hermana estaba sentada.

Dumbledore abrió las palmas de la mano de forma que no daba a entender ni que sí ni que no.

- No lo sabemos…

- ¿Podrían haber sido los mismos que asesinaron a los padres de Zabini?- preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

- Esos siguen siendo los mortífagos ¿no?- objetó Ginny observando a Dumbledore interrogante.

- Puede que sí, o puede que no- contestó el anciano mago.- De lo que estamos seguros, es que Tonks y varios aurores han salido en su búsqueda.

- Esta chica…- murmuró McGonagall para sí, observando la bóveda del despacho, en la cual, a los pies de esta se encontraban varios retratos de antiguos directores que mal disimulaban que estaban durmiendo. Otros, miraban descaradamente.

Harry permaneció en silencio, no dijo nada, pero sintió algo cohibido y amenazante la comprensión que Hermione le estaba transmitiendo con unas palmadas de ánimo, que le dio suavemente en el hombro.

Ron los observaba atentamente por el rabillo del ojo. Tragó saliva y se obligó a sí mismo a aceptar la relación entre ellos. De todas formas, ya les había comunicado que a él no le importaba.

Pero habían seguido ocultando su relación. ¿Es que ya no podían confiar en él? Agachó ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de su hermana que le intentaban enviar ánimos a través de la mirada. Después, volvieron a concentrarse en lo que les decía Dumbledore.

- No sabemos cuando tendremos noticias de él, pero, nada más enterarnos, os lo comunicaremos con la mayor prontitud posible ¿de acuerdo?

Los cuatro asintieron, y finalmente, fueron caminando a paso lento, todos juntos hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Hermione se adelantó un paso y fue a decir la contraseña, cuando Ginny se despidió de ellos.

- He quedado con Seamus y Dean en la Sala de los Menesteres.- La pelirroja se despidió de ellos y los dejó a los tres solos.

Los tres amigos que habían sido inseparables durante un montón de tiempo, y, que en esos momentos, estaban tan lejos los unos de los otros, que casi no alcanzaban a verse.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a marcharse, y que los demás descubrieran a dónde iban a ir.

- Esto… creo que me voy a dormir- cedió, entonces Ron.

Pronunció la contraseña y fue a entrar por el hueco del retrato cuando ella le detuvo.

- Espera… ¿Y la apuesta con Malfoy? ¿Te va bien?

Qué estúpida se sentía ella preguntando eso. Lo hizo esperanzada, quería saber lo que él iba a responder, pero pronunciado en alto parecía dicho con tanto desdén que se avergonzó de ello.

- No, he abandonado- informó, sintiéndose mal por haber abandonado aquel lejano día de inicio de clases. Volvió a mirar a los que habían sido sus amigos y volvió a sonreír.- De nuevo mis felicitaciones por ser novios.

Lo dijo sin rastro de resentimiento alguno y eso fue lo que más le sorprendió a sí mismo.

Desapareció completamente en la Sala Común y tanto Hermione como Harry se miraron.

- Se me hace mal sabor de boca dejarle pensar eso.

- ¿Preferirías la verdad?- preguntó Harry. Dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Hermione y la Dama Gorda se quedaron mirando la una a la otra.

- ¿Vas a entrar?- preguntó el retrato.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé.

- Los chicos son así, no queda otra- declaró la mujer pintada con una sonrisa tierna y melancólica.- Mejor que pienses en ti misma.

- Gracias- susurró sin fuerzas.

Entró en la Torre, pero sin pensar en ex-novios que acaban de madurar, amigos misteriosos… su corazón y su mente estaban mucho más lejos de allí. Estaban junto a la persona a la que amaba.

Por la que daría la vida.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y para la próxima intentaré actualizar antes, ¡besos!_


	15. Crueles Navidades en prisión

_Bueno, aquí llego con otro episodio… ¿creíais que las cosas iban a ir bien? Pues no, iros acostumbrandoos porque como dice una amiga mía: soy muy cruel con mis personajes. Es que necesito desahogar, jejeje._

_Bueno, no todo es malo, así que leed y opinar por favor, lo agradecería mucho._

_Besos._

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

El paisaje negro, nevado y misterioso hicieron que se estremeciera bajo la gruesa capa de los Parkinson. Legendaria, había pasado de madres a hijas y había abrigado muchos corazones muertos y con esperanzas destruidas. Pero, aquella vez, Pansy notaba que era diferente. Ella tenía una opción. Tenía la opción de cambiar su vida, de poder alejarse de aquella pomposidad, hipocresía y falta de cariño.

Podía volver a rehacer su vida.

Suspiró, y por primera vez en muchos años, sonrió al ver ante ella, de nuevo, la Mansión de los Parkinson, la más lujosa y hermosa mansión de todas las familias de sangre pura, ahora que los Malfoy, y gracias a las investigaciones del Ministerio, habían empobrecido drásticamente.

Tan solo unos pocos lo sabían. La señora Parkinson se había alegrado de sobre manera de aquella desgracia, puesto que suponía el total acuerdo de ambas familias. Los Parkinson, porque por fin conseguirían alcanzar el prestigio de los Malfoy, y los Malfoy, porque así no caían en la bancarrota.

Cuando descendió de su propio carruaje, el mayordomo recogió sus enseres, mientras, ella fue a saludar a su madre, tan pálida, esquelética, pero enérgica como siempre, y a su padre, que de nuevo, había bebido.

Después, se recluyó en su habitación, la más agradable del resto de su casa. Sacó de su baúl los libros que se había traído de la escuela y fue colocándolos poco a poco en las estanterías.

Sonrió, y corrió las cortinas, para no ver la naturaleza muerta del exterior. Se sentó en su cama, abrazó su cojín favorito y se tumbó en la cama, con las expectativas de pasarse una aburrida Navidad, con fiestas de compromiso, a las que asistiría como la más hermosa e incómodos zapatos, acompañada por el recuerdo y el apoyo de Hermione.

Cerró los ojos, y cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que era la hora de comer.

Su doncella personal la aguardaba detrás de la puerta, y la acompañó hasta la cena, que transcurrió con la máxima formalidad, a pesar de que sentados en la mesa estaban tan solo tres.

Al día siguiente, Noche Buena, la señora Parkinson se levantó a las seis de la mañana para prepararlo todo. Se daba una cena íntima entre la familia Malfoy y la familia Parkinson.

A Pansy, aquello le daba exactamente igual, es más, esperaba con diversión secreta que la señora Malfoy huyera espantada, aunque sabía que aquello no iba a pasar.

Sin que su madre lo notara, mientras firmaba montones de felicitaciones, encargaba rosas y dirigía la mansión con mano de hierro, Pansy se deslizó en las cocinas con la capa invisible.

Sabía que si alguno de los elfos que allí estaban, recluidos de la vista incluso de los amos y señores de la casa, pues los dirigían unos criados, la veían, se armaría un gran revuelo.

Allí, oculta entre las sombras, observó el ir y venir de los elfos, y se fijó, especialmente, en lo que preparaban. Había pedido para la comida, expresamente, un delicioso plato de verduras al horno con carne de ternera, el plato preferido de Hermione, para probar qué tal era, y sobre todo, para observar cómo lo hacían, y así, poder prepararlo ella misma.

Estaba inmensa en mitad del aprendizaje, cuando escuchó los lejanos gritos de su madre llamándola a voces.

Maldijo por lo bajo y subió como el alma que lleva el diablo al piso superior. Allí, envió por medio de magia su capa a su habitación y cuando entró, perfecta, en el Salón de Té, se encontró con Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy y Draco Malfoy.

Los tres, estaban sentados en el sofá correspondiente a los invitados. Mientras, sus progenitores se encontraban en el sofá opuesto, con un hueco en medio. Un lugar que le correspondía a ella.

- Buenos días- saludó con su sonrisa y sus modales perfectos. Miró a su madre, pues no esperaban a los invitados hasta después de la comida.- ¿A qué se debe esta visita tan agradable?- preguntó.

Era irónico que ella criticara tanto lo que, realmente, hacía bien: fingir.

- Siéntate, querida- le indicó su madre.- Tenemos una muy buena noticia que contarte.

- Que lamentablemente, viene dada por una mala- gruñó Lucius Malfoy. A nadie le pareció importar que hablara fuera de lugar.

Pansy se sentó entre sus padres, esperando lo peor. Algo le decía, en su interior, que nada bueno podría salir de una muy buena noticia. Esperó pacientemente a que le explicaran las cosas, pues resultaba que era muy malo preguntar, sobre todo, si se era una mujer soltera.

- Verás, querida, al parecer el señor Malfoy recibió una carta…- comenzó su madre. Pero Lucius la interrumpió y sacó de su chaqueta un sobre con una caligrafía en el exterior que le recordó de sobremanera la de Serena.

En esos momentos sí que tenía miedo, pero no dejó que se exteriorizaba.

- En esta carta- Lucius la agitó en el aire.- Dice que tú has mantenido relaciones con Potter…

La familia Parkinson se escandalizó de inmediato. Pansy, casi más que su madre, que ya era decir.

- Sé que es mentira, ya lo sé- declaró Lucius, intentando apaciguarles.- Pero el caso, es que esta acción demuestra que esta tal Serena Don Nadie, intenta impedir la genial y, seguramente, mejor boda del año.

Sonrió a Draco, que sonrió a Pansy. Ella respondió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Al menos, bajo aquella manta de hipocresía y normas de sociedad, estaba a salvo de sus abusos.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer para evitar que esa se entrometa?- preguntó, hablando por primera vez y con sumo desprecio, el señor Parkinson.

Esta vez, le tocó el turno a Narcisa Malfoy.

- Adelantar la boda a Semana Santa- dijo, simplemente.

Y con esas palabras, el corazón de Pansy comenzó a latir desesperadamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y desde el cuello le bajó la sensación de que se estaba muriendo.

¿Adelantar la boda?

¡No! ¡No era posible! ¡Aquello no podía estar pasando!

Pero a su lado, su madre estaba casi extasiada.

- ¿Adelantar la boda? ¿De veras? Eso sería estupendo- exclamó. Narcisa asintió.

- Sí, y además, podríamos empezar a realizar ahora los preparativos- propuso.

- Eso sería increíble. Pansy, querida ¿y si ya dejas todo ese rollo estúpido de la escuela y preparamos entre las tres la boda?

Narcisa sonrió ampliamente:

- Eso sería perfecto. Tendrías todo el tiempo del mundo para preparar el día más importante de tu vida.

«Sí, el de mi funeral» pensó Pansy.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

La alegría que debían de sentir cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, estuvieron empañadas con una fría despedida de Hermione, quien se marchó con sus padres, por la desaparición de Lupin, y en esos momentos, también de Lavender Brown.

Además, Harry no había tenido noticias aún de Tonks, lo que le inquietaba de sobre manera.

En el viaje a la Madriguera, Ron, Harry y Ginny viajaron en silencio.

- Ustedes dos no son novios ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron a Harry, una vez instalados en la habitación del primero.

Harry suspiró.

- No, no somos novios- confesó.

Fueron el resto del camino en silencio.

- Lo suponía.- Murmuró Ron.- Pero al menos Hermione parece feliz… ¿se volvió a enamorar?

Aquella vez, Harry no tenía la respuesta y ambos miraron a Ginny.

- No me comentó nada.

- Nunca comenta nada…- declaró Harry.- Quizá Lavender lo sepa.

- Pero Lavender ahora también está desaparecida.

Volvieron a quedase en silencio.

Tanto Ginny, como Ron, como Harry, entraron en la Madriguera, donde los recibió una apenada señora Weasley que intentaba parecer alegre para no estropearles las Navidades. Pero ni siquiera, un intento por parte de todos, una sonrisa nerviosa ocasional, pudo contrarrestar lo que en aquellos momentos sentían.

Finalmente, después de una fiesta de Navidad algo incómoda, pero algo más alegre gracias a que los Gemelos Weasley intentaron no perder la chispa que les caracterizaba, llegó Tonks junto a Alastor Moody, con expresión abatida.

Se sentaron en la meda, sin apenas decir nada. Tonks comió un poco y después se marchó directamente a dormir, pues necesitaba reponerse.

Harry la vio desde la lejanía. No pudo acercarse tan estrechamente como lo hicieron los señores Weasleys, que la abrazaron fuertemente, y en el caso de Molly, le dio un buen abrazo de madre.

- Sube a dormir, cielo, tengo tu cama preparada- le informó.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Harry tuvo ganas de seguirla, de abrazarla y prestarle consuelo. Sabía que para ella, Remus era una persona muy importante. Y además, como Lavender también había desaparecido, debía sentirse también culpable.

Observó la conversación entre Ron y Charlie, que había vuelto en Navidad para estar cerca de su familia, en esos tiempos revueltos. Conversaban tranquilamente, sobre el amor y demás cosas.

Ginny, apoyaba su cabeza sobre un mullido cojín, mientras sonreía distraída y de vez en cuando comentaba algo.

Harry observó a cada uno de la familia Weasley, vio a Fleur, que lo saludó desde la distancia, que estaba de novios con Bill, a Ojoloco Moody, conversando con los señores Weasleys.

Y se sintió fuera de lugar.

Él debía estar arriba, en la habitación de Tonks, pero sabía que allí era imposible.

Suspiró y dijo que estaba muy cansado. La señora Weasley lo comprendió, pues al fin y al cabo Remus había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre.

Él no comentó nada, tan solo les deseó buenas noches y entró en su habitación.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Hermione sonrió a sus padres ampliamente.

Les contó parte de las novedades de Hogwarts en una modesta cena, mientras ellos comentaban, sorprendidos, las decisión de su hija de pasar las Navidades con ellos.

- ¿No vas con tus amigos?- preguntó su madre.- Al fin y al cabo, no te aburrirás con ellos.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano, despreocupada y sonrió.

- No, bueno, con ellos… ya los veo el resto del año, a vosotros no.

Y continuó cenando felizmente con ellos. Después, se excusó, subió a su habitación y allí, cogió un pergamino y tinta y escribió un mensaje a Dumledore.

_Estimado Director:_

_Quería decirle que, recientemente, me he hecho muy amiga de Pansy Parkinson. Puede que parezca una persona muy desagradable, pero el caso es que es todo lo contrario._

_Pansy, cuando termine este año en Hogwarts, va a tener que contraer matrimonio con Draco Malfoy, una unión concertada que a ella no le hace nada de ilusión. No, miento. Ella no quiere, puesto que Malfoy resultará, y tengo mis sospechas de que ya es, un maltratador en potencia. _

_Por eso, me gustaría pedirle un favor en su nombre. Nada más terminen los exámenes, hemos decidido que tanto ella como yo, nos fuéramos a vivir al Londres Muggle, lo que ocurre es que si su familia o alguien se entera de su huída, la matarán sin contemplaciones._

_Espero que no le parezca excesivo y podamos contar con su ayuda._

_Feliz Navidad._

_Atentamente,_

_Hermione J. Granger._

Envolvió la carta cuidadosamente y ejecutó el hechizo que les había enseñado Dumbledore, en su visita para poder enviar correo seguro.

Esperó pacientemente, y, al final, decidió, que seguramente, Dumbledore estaría muy ocupado y no podría contestar con la mayor prontitud posible.

Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un zumo de frutas. Cogió uno de los tantos libros que leía y sonrió cuando vio los de la Espada de la Verdad, recordando cómo Pansy y ella habían conectado por primera vez.

Volvió a entrar en su habitación, cuando encontró un pergamino escrito con una muy cuidada caligrafía.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Acabo de recibir su carta y me alegro que tenga por amiga a Pansy Parkinson._

_Por supuesto, estoy dispuesto a ayudar a la señorita Parkinson a huir para que no tenga que pasar por un mal trago en el futuro. No me parece excesivo de ninguna forma. Además, la Orden del Fénix las protegerá y se situarán en un piso que tenemos en Londres._

_Solo necesito hablar con vosotras dos nada más comiencen de nuevo las clases._

_Mis más sinceras felicitaciones navideñas._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Cuando recibió el mensaje, Hermione tuvo ganas de gritar de alegría y ponerse a dar saltos por toda la habitación, pero se contuvo a tiempo, mientras una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

¡Podrían estar juntas!

Y podrían estar a salvo…

Le entraron unas ganas locas de escribir a Pansy, pero recordó que la chica había preferido no establecer comunicación, por si las moscas.

Suspiró.

¿Podría resistir hasta que se volvieran a ver en Enero?

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Una vez en la habitación, el ulular de una lechuza le recibió.

- Hedwin- suspiró. Acarició a su querida amiga plumífera, cuando se percató que tenía un mensaje.

Lo desdobló y cuando descubrió la letra de Tonks, le dio un vuelco al corazón.

_Tengo que hablar contigo un momento. El ojo mira, así que, en silencio._

Cerró la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia allí con la mayor naturalidad posible, intentando aparentar que simplemente, iba a ver a su profesora. Porque sabía que Moody aún no se había marchado de la casa.

Llamó a la puerta antes de pasar y esperó hasta que ella abrió.

- Pasa- le invitó. Se sentaron en la cama que la señora Weasley le había puesto en una habitación pequeña para ella.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Lavender?- preguntó.

Harry miró a Tonks. Estaba seria.

Iba a contestar, cuando un extraño objeto que tenía Tonks sobre la repisa, emitió una extraña luz. Tonks sonrió con descanso y dijo.

- Alastor ya se ha ido- informó.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Tonks mientras ella se recostaba contra él.

- Te quiero- le susurró él.

- Ya lo sé- contestó ella.

Se miraron a los ojos y él la tumbó sobre la cama, empezando a saborear sus labios tan lentamente como podía. Luego, fue deslizándose por su barbilla, llegó hasta detrás de su oreja y le repartió montones de besos que hicieron que ella se revolviera ligeramente bajo su cuerpo y gimiera levemente de placer.

Después, él volvió a centrarse en su boca, deslizando con sutileza su lengua dentro de ella, haciendo que se enredara con la de la joven. Después, comenzó a quitarle del pelo la goma que ataba sus cabellos, y le pasó la mano por la nuca, provocando que un delicioso escalofrío bajara por su espalda.

Después, fue Tonks la que tomó el control.

Se levantó y empujó a Harry contra el catre, y se sentó encima de él. Le quitó la camisa y le repartió un montón de besos por el pecho, para luego besarlo con pasión y salvajemente mientras él la iba desvistiendo a ella.

Finalmente, se detuvieron, mientras se miraban el uno al otro a los ojos. Tonks se deshizo completamente de su ropa, y lo mismo hizo con Harry, al que desnudó por entero.

Estaban inmóviles, mirándose uno al otro, mientras él bebía por los ojos la belleza de ella. Volvieron a besarse con furia, y aquella vez, Harry se posó sobre ella.

Volvieron a besarse de nuevo, y aquella vez iban a más, cuando notaron unos pasos por las escaleras.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Tonks, con unos muy buenos reflejos, agarró su albornoz, le tiró la manta a Harry para que se ocultara bajo la cama.

- ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

Tonks se ató la bata, y observó que Harry y sus ropas estaban decentemente escondidas.

- Sí, Molly ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

- Toma, la cena- le dijo Molly. Le pasó una bandeja con un suculento manjar y sonrió a la joven.- Veo que el sueño te ha reparado… tienes mejor cara que antes.

Tonks no se comprometió y simplemente sonrió. Molly continuó hablando.

- Antes pasé por la habitación de Harry y Ron, pero Harry estaba ya dormido. En fin, cariño, buenas noches.

Cuando la señora Weasley se marchó Tonks volvió a entrar con la bandeja en mano, mientras observaba a Harry salir de debajo de la cama, envuelto en la manta. Ambos se miraron y tuvieron que ahogar una sonora carcajada.

- Shhh…- pidió Tonks.

Harry asintió y la observó dejar la bandeja en la mesa… Daba igual lo que ella hiciera, era tan sexy que tenía ganas de volver a tumbarla en la cama y hacerle el amor allí mismo, pero una vez más, Tonks aportó algo de sensatez a la situación.

- Deberías volver a su habitación, no vaya a ser que Ron te descubra- dijo, en un susurro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse.

Antes de salir se dieron un suave beso de despedida en los labios.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Despertó.

Estaba desconcertado.

Le dolía todo.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

La cabeza le daba vueltas, el lugar era oscuro… se intentó mover hacia un lado, cuando se percató de que estaba atado de pies y manos. Suspiró e intentó deshacerse de aquellas ataduras, cuando notó unos pasos que se acercaban.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, lobito?- preguntó la voz fría y burlona de una mujer.

Remus dirigió hacia ella su mirada y observó, tras sus rizos azabaches unas facciones toscamente talladas, duras, frías… unas facciones de asesina. Unas facciones en las que no se olvidaría de la expresión triunfal que lucieron después de lanzar a su propio primo tras el Velo del departamento de Misterios.

- Lestrange…- escupió el nombre como aquel que escupe con asco un veneno que va matando lentamente por dentro.

- Sí, y no es lo único que tengo por aquí…- sonrió, perversamente. Cogió un bulto toscamente y lo arrojó con fuerza junto a él. Y después, desapareció de nuevo.

El bulto gimió levemente cuando chocó contra el sucio suelo de losas de piedra.

Observó atentamente a la persona que yacía a su lado, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra distinguió el pelo castaño y lacio de una joven.

Observo el cuarto en donde estaban encerrados. Un lugar oprimente, en donde la misma fauna de la oscuridad perecía al no tener contacto con la luz del día. Un lugar tan extraño a la luz que le provocaba una gran opresión en el pecho.

Momentos después, la joven comenzó a despertarse. Y cuando estuvo completamente consciente, sus miradas se encontraron segundos y luego, ella se sonrojó apartando la vista.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó él, reconociendo al momento la voz de Lavender Brown.

Ella enrojeció aún más, y con sus pequeñas manos, consiguió desatarse una mano.

- No lo sé. Vi que te atacaban y…- se encogió de hombros mientras rehuía la mirada de él y se apartaba.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, cuando Remus cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la dura y áspera pared.

- Pronto será luna llena- comentó con pesadez.

- ¿Y qué?- preguntó Lavender, completamente despreocupada, e intentando, inútilmente, deshacerse de sus ataduras.

- Soy un hombre-lobo ¿no recuerdas?- dijo él, con voz de ultratumba.

Ella lo miró unos segundos. Si ella tenía que ser una mujer-lobo por él, qué remedio, lo sería.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Durante una semana, Pansy estuvo enferma, y el mejor médico de San Mungo vino a reconocerla personalmente, diciendo que se debía a una falta de energía, propia de grandes cambios o impresiones.

Su madre lo interpretó, por suerte, al revés. Y declaró que debía ser por la inminente boda. Además, le anunció, que asistirían a un baile de gala que habían hecho especialmente para ella, nada más se pusiera bien.

Y ese día fue Noche Vieja.

Asistió a la fiesta completamente vestida de blanco, lo que contrastaba con sus rizos negros y sus ojos penetrantes, a los que cambió por color azul profundo. Su traje blanco tenía remaches plateados y brillaba y destellaba, sin ser molesto, según ella se iba moviendo.

Cenaron bajo las más estrictas normas sociales, mientras todo el mundo hacía forzados cumplidos. Pansy comía en silencio, dejando que fuera su madre quien manejara todo aquello, mientras observaba su alrededor con disimulo y las caras, entre alegres de los invitados y avinagradas de los criados.

La conversación, que fluía como una obra de teatro en la que todo el mundo se sabía su papel, era superficial y apenas decía nada nuevo. El aburrimiento que podría sentir Pansy ante aquella fiesta social estaba opacado por el terror de no volver a Hogwarts, de no volver a ver los ojos de la castaña…

De no poder huir de aquella cárcel. De no saber romper los grilletes que la ataban a aquella maldición, a aquel mal de ojo, a aquella sensación opresora que la iba matando poco a poco, lentamente…

Cuando terminó la cena y los invitados entraron en el gran salón de los Parkinson, Pansy se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal y salió al balcón. Allí, se apoyó contra la barandilla y observó la luna casi completa.

Su corazón seguía latiendo dolorosamente, y una lágrima se le escapó en su ojo derecho.

Sintió unos pasos tras de ella y se limpió la lágrima. No podía permitir que la vieran en ese estado. Sería fatal para todos… y sobre todo, para ella misma.

Tomó aire y sonrió ampliamente. Se giró y vio a Blaise allí, de pie, con dos copas en la mano.

- Buenas noches- saludó. Le pasó una copa, y ella aceptó, aunque no bebió.

- Buenas noches- contestó ella.

Él la sonrió, con algo de sorna.

- ¿Sabes? No somos tan diferentes…

Pansy alzó una ceja. Quizá no se aburriera tanto, después de todo. Podía divertirse escuchando los argumentos que le daba Blaise de cómo él, un hombre sin escrúpulos y ella, una soñadora sin remedio, se parecían.

- ¿En serio?- Adoptó un aire casual. Ese aire que a veces tanto detestaba.

Blaise sonrió misteriosamente. Con ese gesto frío y distante que tanto le caracterizaba. Como si hubiera roto su barrera de hielo e intentara acercarse a otro ser humano.

- Sí- afirmó.- Tanto tú como yo estamos descontentos con las normas que nos han impuesto- declaró.- Draco es el único de los tres que disfruta realmente de estos encuentros de sociedad.

Siempre Draco. Odiaba a Draco. Estaba siempre tan presente en su vida… y todo lo que le había hecho la dañaba gravemente. Solo podía estar a salvo junto a Hermione, con ella no había Draco, no había odio.

Observó la lejanía del paisaje, preguntándose una vez más cómo comunicarle la nueva, que no podría asistir a Hogwarts, que tenía que quedarse recluída.

- Ajá- dijo, simplemente, notando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Blaise la examinaba con aquellos dos trozos de hielo que tenía por mirada.

Notó entonces la mano del joven posada sobre su cintura.

- Realmente, Pansy, no vine a por conversación.

Ella giró su cabeza bruscamente, dejó caer la copa y se alejó, cuando se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco.

- Buenas noches, Pasny- saludó, con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Ella permaneció impasible. Su rostro, una máscara. Pero por dentro se sentía morir lentamente, como si comenzara a caer en un pozo de terror, tan profundo, tan negro, tan escalofriante y frío. Helado.

Ambos chicos con misma sonrisa.

Sin poderlo, se estremeció.

- Querida prometida… vas a tener un profesor muy bueno- sonrió, Draco.- Así espero, que la noche de bodas sea decente- se acercó a ella y le besó bajo el mentón, mientras ella apartaba ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos, deseando que aquello no estuviera pasando.

Aquello no era Hogwarts. Ahí no tenía amigos. Todos estaban en su contra.

- Pásalo bien- le siseó el rubio antes de desaparecer de nuevo, introduciéndose en el salón de baile.

Blaise en cambio, se quedó en donde estaba, observándola, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada y obligándola tan solo con ella a que se quedara quieta. Después, le cedió su propia copa, pasando por encima de los cristales rotos de la de ella.

- Toma, lo necesitarás esta noche.

Ella no quiso cogerla, pero él le tomó una mano y la obligó, penetrándola con los ojos azules y fríos.

- Bebe- dijo. No alzó la voz, ni tampoco susurró. Mantuvo ese tono neutro, pero cortante como el frío de la noche, como la ventisca de una tarde de invierno.

Ella se llevó la copa a los labios y tuvo deseos de tirársela a la cara, deslizarse bajo el balcón, llegar al jardín, saltar el muro y perderse entre la inmensidad. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, nada más comenzara a bajar por el balcón, Blaise ya la hubiera acribillado a maldiciones. Si conseguía llegar al jardín, daba igual, la seguridad la acribillaría a maldiciones. Y si no le daban, sabía que era del todo imposible saltar el muro.

Así que obedeció y bebió de la copa.

Simplemente, era más fácil.

Notó cómo una ligera sensación cálida la inundaba y la hacía marearse.

Después, dejó que Blaise la guiara, cogiéndole el brazo, introduciéndose entre los tantos magos de sangre limpia que pasaban el rato en el salón y, después, desaparecieron, yendo a los fríos pasillos de la gran mansión Parkinson.

- ¿Tu habitación?- preguntó él.

Pero ella le llevó a la de invitados.

- Yo me voy- declaró. Sonrió como si no ocurriera nada, se dio la vuelta, pero él la sujetó.

- No empecé contigo- declaró.- Este es un favor que le hago a Draco, y pienso cumplirlo. Cueste lo que cueste- añadió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

La cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella, hasta que se encontraron cara a cara. Ella intentó liberarse.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- pidió, mientras intentaba que su voz no le fallara.

Sus piernas temblaban irremediablemente, pero ella se aferraba a la confianza en si misma, esa confianza que Hermione le había ayudado a sacar de ella misma.

Intentó agarrar su varita y defenderse, pero Blaise ya había sacado la suya y la había posado en su cuello.

- ¿Olvidas que me entreno para mortífago?- preguntó el moreno, incrédulo.- Eres fácil de matar, Pansy Parkinson… y llegará un momento que tendré que hacerlo.

La soltó, arrojándola sobre el suelo, pasó a su lado, con actitud de desdén, y casi escupió cuando dijo:

- No lo olvides.- Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, para despedirse de ella.- Hasta luego, Pansy Parkinon… nos veremos el día de tu boda.

Tirada en el suelo, con el pulso acelerado, se acariciaba allí donde Blaise le había clavado las uñas cuando la sujetó de la muñeca.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Submit review- go! Es fácil ¿no? Je, je, je… Besos_


	16. El legado de Sara H

_Bueno, aquí llega una nueva etapa de la historia… por favor, dadme vuestra opinión, la necesito para mejorar. n.n _

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Volvió a despertarse, aquella vez sediento. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía marear. Tenía frío en todo el cuerpo, excepto en la zona en la que estaba apoyada la joven.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un dolor punzante se le extendió por las extremidades. Algunos podrían pensar que era de estar tantas horas seguidas… pero esos cuantos se equivocaban.

Dentro de poco iba a comenzar la transformación y él no se había tomado la poción matalobos.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

No volvió a verla después del incidente de la habitación. De vez en cuando sonreía para sus adentros, recordando su suave piel y sus deliciosas curvas. No dejaba que los demás lo vieran sonriente, pues hubiera desentonado con el resto de sentimientos que flotaban en la casa de los Weasley.

Desesperación, tristeza, enojo…

Aún no había noticias de Lupin, tampoco de Lavender, y mientras, llegaban nuevas noticias sobre casos que les había ocurrido a sus compañeros. Parvati pasaba las Navidades en San Mungo después de que un hechizo desmemorizante la hubiera alcanzado.

Hannan Abbot, de Hufflepuff, había tenido que irse a vivir a casa de una prima, porque sus padres habían sido asesinados, y mientras, la mitad de Hogwarts iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Al menos, a Roger Davies lo habían encontrado, hacía un día, casi completamente desnudo, tendido sobre unas rocas a varios kilómetros de su casa.

Los esfuerzos de los auroes, del Ministerio y de la Orden del Fénix no eran suficientes para parar la desastrosa onda que se extendía por Inglaterra, y por ende, por el resto del mundo.

Suspiró, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana de la habitación de Ron, mientras este leía un libro, con el cejo fruncido.

Observó el cielo estrellado, mientras no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Tonks, Tonks…

Siempre pensando en ese nombre, como si fuera el ritmo armonioso de una melodía tocada con tambor, o simulando el latir del corazón.

Cerró los ojos, y el frío cortante le dio en plena cara, pero él seguía sonriendo.

Qué bello era estar enamorado…

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Se mordió las uñas, inconscientemente, mientras fijaba su mirada en las imágenes móviles que transmitía el televisor.

Apenas le hacía caso, puesto que sus pensamientos se encontraban en una chica morena. Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y sonrió, mientras dirigía su mirada a la Luna Llena.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Se sintió completamente desnuda cuando unos ojos rojos como la sangre se posaron sobre ella.

Eran tan terribles que resultaba imposible apartar la mirada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no por el frío de la sala, solo por la mirada, mientras sus más íntimos secretos se iban transmitiendo a aquella fuente de horror y pavor.

Gritó cuando no aguantó más, mientras la Luna era la única compañía amable que le quedaba. Bellatrix Lestrange la agarró por los pelos mientras sonreía perversamente. Aquellos ojos rojos se posaron en la mujer mortífaga, y en su rostro se dibujó una escueta sonrisa.

- Matadla- siseó Lord Voldemort.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Sus manos eran pálidas, sus dientes amarillos, su pelo era negro y lacio, brillante, pero no ese brillo atractivo, si no repulsivo. Sus ojos, como dos cuencas vacías. Físicamente era adverso, pero cuando hablaba suavemente, atraía la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor, y cuando mostraba sus conocimientos era admirado por los débiles y temido por los poderosos.

Solían llamarle Snake a escondidas, pero a él no le importaba. Un chiste fácil realizado con su apellido. Un chiste fácil para mentes simples que no sabían pensar por si mismas. ¿Un insulto aquello?

Lo dudaba.

Él era de la honorable casa de Slytherin, leal solo a sus auténticos amigos, y utilizaba cualquier medio para llegar a lo más alto. A él no le valían las medias tintas. Él quería _resultados_, no pasarse la vida detrás de un iluso sueño y de las faldas de un líder viejo y anticuado, aunque a veces esa era la impresión que daba.

Se acomodó su capa, mientras su fría cabeza trazaba unos planes muy elaborados, como lo eran las telas de araña con sus finos hilos plateados elaborando complicando diseños.

Entró en la sala oscura de velas negras. Un fuego verde brillaba en la lejanía, como si un halo negro lo rodeara, y a pesar de todo, hacía frío, provocando que su aliento se dibujara en el aire helado.

Observó con detenimiento a la joven que yacía, aterrada, sobre las losas frías del mármol negro, mientras Bellatrix la observaba con una sonrisa perversa y un rostro sumergido en la locura.

- Señor- susurró. Se arrodilló ante su Amo y le besó los pies de la túnica como señal de devoción.

- Bienvenido, Severus- le dijo el Señor Oscuro, sonriendo como un reptil.- ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita?- preguntó.

- Traigo noticias- informó. Lanzó una mirada a la joven pálida y aterrada, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.- Y una petición- añadió.

Lord Voldemort entornó los ojos y clavó su mirada en su agente en la Orden del Fénix.

- Bella, querida- dijo, sin apartar sus ojos rojos de los fríos y vacíos de Snape.- ¿Podrías terminar tú sola el trabajo?

- Si me lo permite, amo- susurró Snape.- Me gustaría hacer un experimento con el licántropo y la muchacha.- Permaneció impasible durante unos segundos, y después, sonrió.

- ¿Esa es tu petición, Severus?

Snape agachó la cabeza, en señal de sumisión y de afirmación.

- Muy bien- concluyó el Amo Oscuro.- Bella, déjale a Snape con la chiquilla, ya te puedes retirar.

Bella asintió mientras por el rabillo del ojo le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su compañero mortífago y se retiraba.

Voldemort se quedó a solas con Snape.

- ¿Y las noticias?- preguntó.

- Unos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, todos ellos aurores, están buscando al licántropo. Una mujer joven es la que lo dirige todo, se llama Nymphadora Tonks.

- ¿Podrías llegar hasta ella?- interrogó Voldemort.

Snape asintió.

- Muy bien, puedes retirarte, y llévate a esta incauta contigo.

Y la joven del suelo tan solo chilló cuando Snape la agarró de los pelos y la lanzó al exterior de la sala.

Cuando la puerta negra con grilletes se cerró detrás de la imponente figura, Snape se acercó a la joven y la cogó de la pechera.

- Profesor…- imploró ella.

Pero él, frío, impasible, respondió:

- Señorita Brown, debió usted tener más cuidado cuando siguió al licántropo… ¿qué le parece tener una experiencia junto a un hombrelobo completamente formado?

El horror más horripilante se asomó en los ojos de Lavender, mientras se abría una puerta y cara a cara, se encontraba con lo que podría ser su muerte.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Como una película antigua, como un sueño roto y maldito, frío y maldito como la niebla que rodeaba la mansión Parkinson. El sol intentaba atravesar las diferentes capas de niebla y nubes, pero estas ganaban la batalla, mientras una fina cortina de lluvia proclamaba su victoria.

Y ella, en su balcón, con su camisón blanco ondeando al viento, mientras con los ojos llorosos observaba el escondido horizonte.

Ese debía ser su primer día de clase después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Y allí estaba, abandonada, sola… observando a las lechuzas yendo y viniendo, resistiendo la tentación de escribirle una carta a Hermione contándole las nuevas.

Volvió a entrar en su habitación, único lugar de la casa en la que se sentía bien, mientras enjaguaba las lágrimas, y se ataba mejor su bata con el escudo de plata de los Parkinson.

Observó sus libros, buscando un consuelo que no hallaba.

Necesitaba huir de ahí, ¡no podía quedarse así, quieta, sin hacer nada! Tenía que actuar, arreglárselas ella sola. No sabía a dónde iría, pero no le importaba, quería desaparecer.

Sería complicado, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Salió de su habitación, descalza, para no hacer ruido con sus pasos, varita en mano, atenta y vigilante. Escuchaba voces viniendo del salón, mientras su madre, pavo real, le contaba a sus falsas y estiradas amigas la inminente boda.

Pasó enfrente del salón, silenciosa como un gato y se dirigió al despacho de su padre, que en esos momentos debía estar en el Ministerio, cuando justo al acercase a la puerta, notó un cosquilleo en la nuca.

Observó con detenimiento la puerta, retrocedió varios pasos, cogió de una de las tantas mesitas de madera negra que inundaban la casa, un trozo de papel dentro del cajón. Hizo una pelotita y lo lanzó a la puerta.

La bola de papel, antes de chocar contra la madera, rebotó.

Pansy suspiró, y frustrada, volvió a su habitación.

¿Qué hacía su padre a aquellas horas en su despacho? ¿No debería trabajando o cumpliendo alguna misión para el loco de su amo?

La curiosidad le picó.

Debía ser algo importante… ¿algo relativo a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Su tez, pálida de por sí, se volvió aún más blanca. No podía ser ¿porqué tenía que estar todo rodeado de oscuridad? ¿Porqué tenía que estar manchado el honor de su casa con los desvaríos de un loco, aunque poderoso, mago?

Observó la ventana e intentó distinguir la luz del sol, sin conseguirlo. Intentó buscar la esperanza de la mirada de Hermione, pero no lo consiguió. Era como, al desaparecer la chica, hubiera desaparecido todo.

Debía salir de allí enseguida.

Era una Slytherin, ella _siempre _podía hacer lo que se proponía. El fin justificaba los medios. Un Slytherin nunca se rendía.

Y ella, no iba a rendirse.

Bajó a comer con una sonrisa falsa, artificial, pero que era suficientemente natural para que no llamara demasiado la atención. Allí se reunió con su madre, sus amigas y las hijas de las amigas.

Todas las felicitaron. Algunas madres con resentimiento, ya que eso significaba que el "mejor" partido de la sociedad ya estaba asignado, y las hijas, con cierto odio, ya que Draco era simplemente, uno de los más atractivos.

Posiblemente, con la traición de los padres de Blaise, este no pasara a ser el nuevo chico de oro, pero como gozaba tanto del favor de los Malfoy, tampoco lo tenían bastante claro y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Inmediatamente, el tema de conversación pasó a los cotilleos, mientras que las chicas, demasiado jóvenes para ir aún a Hogwarts, informaban de los chicos a los que les habían echado el ojo.

Pansy sonreía, les deseaba suerte… se movía por la conversación como pez en el agua. Aunque lo odiara, había aprendido a mover los hilos de la sociedad de forma sutil. Pero en esos momentos, ya no lo odiaba. Esa hipocresía, el cinismo… los detestaba… tenía ganas de levantarse, gritar más que una banshee y lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

Pero en lugar de eso, sonrió, bebió un poco más de su copa y continuó aquella farsa.

Después de la insípida comida, Pansy volvió a acercarse al despacho de su padre, cuando vio que la puerta se abría.

Rápidamente, se escondió tras una puerta y observó al señor Malfoy, que se despedía fríamente del señor Parkinson. Ambos, mirándose, tirantes, pero a la vez, como si una extraña unión los conectara.

- De acuerdo Sr. Parkinson- decía el rubio platino al hombre moreno y de gesto hosco.- En cuanto sepamos algo más sobre el "reenger" se lo comunicaremos.

Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, Pansy se ocultó más y se quedó pensativa.

Reenger…

¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa palabra?

Reenger…

Le daba vueltas a la cabeza, como si fuera algo oscuro, una sombra… y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más deprimida se volvía…

_Nunca podría salir de allí, estaba sola, abandonada… nadie la quería…_

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Hermione sí la quería.

_No, estaba en Hogwarts, muy lejos de allí… no se arriesgaría…_

¡No! Hermione no era como los demás. Era diferente… era lista e inteligente…

_Y seguramente aquello fuera un experimento. Ella se quedaría con Potter._

Se golpeó con el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Retrocedió unos pasos, despistada.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Porqué se había desviado del tema? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se sentó en su cama y contempló la estantería repleta de libros. Muchos tenían ilustraciones vistosas y móviles, otros, en cambio, no se movían, era los que había heredado de su tía, que había muerto hacía tiempo. Una tía a la que nunca había visto y de las cuales sus padres se avergonzaran.

Posiblemente, esos libros sería la última vez que los leería. Su madre había dejado claro que aquello no iría bien para el matrimonio que contraería con Malfoy. Que aquel tipo de literatura no eran adecuados para una mujer de la alta sociedad.

Y dicho eso, le había dado un libro que ella le había regalado.

Y allí descansaba, con las tapas cerradas, oculto tras los otros libros.

Pansy cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la cama.

Su madre había dejado de pelear contra el hecho que leyera cosas poco convenientes, así que en un intento de persuadirla, le había dado un libro de magia oscura. Había sido extraño, muy extraño.

- Quizá con Malfoy no puedas expresarte como ahora- le había dicho, en una charla pre-matrimonial sobre los hombres. Su madre hablaba con voz queda, pausada. Ella también sufría en su matrimonio. No era rosa, como ella lo pintaba al exterior.- Quizá esto te ayude… yo no sabía leer cuando me casé y aprendí con mi cuenta…

Hizo una pausa, era como si estuviera expulsando un veneno que llevara mucho tiempo dañándola.

- Tú eres lista, Pansy… y… siento que no vayas a Hogwarts, porque eres una de las chicas más guapas e inteligentes que conozco… pero después del matrimonio, no verás a tu madre y…- una lágrima traidora salió del ojo derecho de la mujer mayor, mientras su mano izquierda temblaba lentamente.

Pansy, simplemente, le cogió la mano.

- Quiero tenerte aquí… no quiero que te marchites. Léete el libro- recomendó.

Después, su madre hizo por primera vez en los diecisiete años de vida de la joven, una muestra de cariño hacia su única niña. La abrazó contra su pecho.

- Al menos, Draco es un joven muy simpático.

Pansy no dijo nada, simplemente terminó el abrazo, esbozó una sonrisa y después, cada una a sus problemas. No pudo decirle que Draco ya la manipulaba y la maltrataba. Calló como lo hizo su madre, y simplemente fingió que todo iba bien.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y volvió a estar tumbada en la cama, observando el techo.

Sí, decididamente, aquel era el regalo más extraño que había recibido jamás.

Quizá, y después de todo, debería leerse el libro.

Se levantó de la cama, fue a su estantería y sacó el negro y desgastado volumen. Lo abrió, mientras sus ojos examinaban la pequeña y gastada letra del libro.

Había algunas ilustraciones, todas horripilantes.

- ¿Esto me servirá?- preguntó, extrañada, y sin querer, en voz alta.

Volvió al principio y leyó.

_Propiedad de:_

_Sarah H._

_Laura R._

_Abbie K._

_Brittanie K._

_Angelina V._

_Marylin G._

_Rebbeca T._

Pansy abrió los ojos boquiabierta.

_Rebbeca Truman._

Era el apellido de soltera de su madre. Y Marylin, así se llamaba su abuela materna, al menos, o que tenía entendido.

¿Aquel libro había pasado de generación en generación de mujeres?

Cogió una pluma y escribió debajo:

Pansy P.

Pasó página y vio escrita, con letra caligráfica.

_Si has heredado este libro, eso quiere decir que al final no me he quedado estéril. Esta es la carga de la mujer de sociedad. Utiliza este libro para protegerte y proteger a tus hijos de tu marido. Quizá te ayude a comprender mejor el mundo. Y sobre todo, recuerda que los_ sangre sucia _no merecen compasión, como tú no te la mereces de tu próximo marido_.

_Sara H._

Más abajo, había escrito Brittanie K.

_Esta es un arma, y a la vez una defensa. Lleva a cabo la misión sagrada que te trae aquí, y no dejes que tu marido te mate en el intento_.

_Brittanie K._

Finalmente, su propia madre había puesto.

_Nadie te quiere… y tú te odias. Simplemente, sé fuerte y no te dejes dominar._

- Oh, dios mío… un libro custodiado por locas…- susurró.

Pero no iba a negar que igual le era útil para escapar de la prisión en la que se había convertido su casa. Prefería mil veces morir a escribir el siguiente mensaje para su hija, advirtiéndole de lo que era realmente el matrimonio y que debía de profesar cada vil mentira de Lord Voldemort.

Pasó las páginas del libro, oscuro y aterrorizante, buscando algo para huir de aquella casa y encontrarse con Hermione.

Sonrió, sin quererlo, mientras la oscuridad de aquel volumen la intentaba seducir, sin éxito. Porque a pesar de los males, ella seguía siendo pura.

- Llegaré hasta ti, Hermione- susurró.

Escuchó unos pasos, levantó la vista del libro y rápidamente, lo escondió bajo la almohada.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

- Adelante- invitó ella.

Su padre entró en la habitación. Sonreía… un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Pansy.

- Así que mi pequeña y única hija se nos casa- sonrió aún más.

Ella se obligó a sonreír, también.

- Unas exigencias del señor Malfoy es que no tengas libros- la miró inquisidoramente.

Ella tragó saliva, aunque después sonrió, tranquila. ¿Para qué se preocupaba si iba a irse con Hermione? Ella había dicho algo de preguntar a Dumbledore.

- Vale, lo comprendo- contestó.

- Serás una buena esposa- sonrió su padre, orgulloso.

Salió de la habitación.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Nada más llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, Harry fue con Ron a buscar un compartimento. Mientras, Ginny, esperaba impaciente. Al poco, Semus y Dean esperaban con ella. Pacientemente, a ambos lados de la joven.

Ginny les cogió de la mano a ambos.

Sabía que se estaba ganado muchas miradas envenenadas de parte de los demás estudiantes que la consideraban una puta, pero era lo que ella, lo que Seamus, y lo que Dean querían.

Ella se sentía incapaz de elegir entre ambos. Además, sabía que entre Dean y Seamus no había solo una férrea amistad. Entones ¿por qué no solucionar aquello de la forma de que ninguno quedara excluido?

Al poco rato, apareció Hermione en el andén. Parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada… hasta que vio cómo tres chicos le hacían señas. Fue hasta ellos.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Semus! ¡Dean! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntan.

- Muy bien- contesta la joven.- Oye, Harry ya entró y…- a su lado pasaron los últimos estudiantes de Hogwarts que subían al tren.- Ya no hay casi nadie…- susurraron.

Hermione asintió con gravedad.

- Esto es terrible- se quejó.- Tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos- declaró. Y se subió al tren. Había quedado con Pansy allí y tenía ganas de verla, de contarle lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.- ¡Hasta luego!

Se marchó, sonriente.

Ginny observó a sus chicos.

- ¿Entendéis algo?- preguntó.

- No…

- Ni idea...

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Mientras, Hermione dejó su equipaje en un compartimiento en el que estaba ella sola. No había sido difícil… aparte de que en Navidades parte se quedaban, en esos momentos, muchos habían decidido no volver.

Sonrió, pero después, recordó la atmósfera sombría y fingió tristeza, mientras caminaba hacia el vagón de los prefectos.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Lloró, lo hizo a escondidas, sin que nadie lo viera, pero lloró al ver sus libros, sus niños, morir quemados en la hoguera de fuego mágico púrpura.

Escondida entre sábanas de seda, se enjuagó las lágrimas, cuando sus dedos, debajo de la almohada, tocaron algo duro y frío. Parpadeó, confundida y sacó de debajo del cojín el libro de Magia Oscura.

Abrió la tapa y la oscuridad de la habitación fue iluminada por una tenue luz azulada que desprendía el volumen.

- Increíble- susurró.

Sus ojos seguían llorando, y su respiración seguía agitada, pero en esos momentos, toda su atención, cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba centrados en el hipnotizador libro.

Abrió el volumen en una página cualquiera, cuando vio descrito.

"Reenger"

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza mientras sus ojos iban viendo las letras y su cerebro enlazándolas en palabras, frases con sentido, un texto aterrador.

_El _Reenger_ no es una criatura oscura. De hecho, es incorpórea, se trata de una consecuencia de un acto despreciable, como romper el alma. El_ Reenger _se alimenta del odio y la crueldad de una persona._

_Cuando un Mago Oscuro rompe su alma en dos trozos, este libera una fuerza negativa, oscura, formada por odio, que se une mediante interacciones internas, conformando así una nube muy liviana (muchos estudiosos la denominan "atmósfera por ser un término más acorde) que recibe el nombre de_ Reenger.

_Si este Mago Oscuro que ha partido su alma en dos, vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo (caso extremadamente poco probable, solo se conoce el caso de Salazar Slytherin-ver datos sobre Slytherin-) este alimenta con esta nueva fuerza al_ Reenger _que duplica su poder_.

_No se tienen datos de cómo se puede vencer tal fuerza oscura, tan solo se sabe que Godric Griffindor venció en un duelo a muerte a Slytherin, reduciendo al mínimo el poder de esta "atmósfera". Así, el_ Reenger _desapareció con su creador_.

_Durante los siglos siguientes varios Magos Oscuros han intentado superar el poder de Salazar Slytherin, sin poder conseguirlo. Si un Mago Oscuro consigue llegar a romper su alma en siete-ver datos sobre siete- partes, estará dando gran poder a esta nube liviana, pero, a la vez, él será el más grande de los Magos jamás existidos._

Pansy abrió la boca, aterrorizada. Sus ojos se le salían de las cuencas, las manos le sudaban y le temblaban. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y curiosa, buscó información en ese mismo libro sobre Salazar Slytherin. No tenía ninguna duda de que Voldemort conocía aquella historia, y prepotente como era, como cualquier hombre, habría intentado llevarlo a cabo.

¿Habría conseguido ya romper su alma en siete trozos?

Ojalá no.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Submit review- go! n.n_


	17. Lazos de amistad

_Exkalita, cristal, gracias por vuestros reviews, me han hecho mucha ilusión. n.n. _

_Ya continúo con la historia, supongo que más o menos en una semana tendré algo para poner._

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

- ¡Pero si es la sangre sucia!- exclamó Malfoy, con desagrado, arrastrando las últimas sílabas de cada palabras cuando Hermione entraba en el vagón de los Prefectos, y él salía, junto con una chica de Ravenclaw que le cogía de la mano.

- Púdrete- murmuró Hermione por debajo.

- No le hagas caso- comentó Hannan Abott.

Mientras Hermione buscaba con la mirada a Pansy, sonrió a la chica de Hufflepuff.

- Me alegro que hayas podido volver… a pesar de lo que les pasó a tus padres- dijo, con sentimiento.- Yo, lo siento mucho.

Hannan se encogió de hombros:

- Estoy en séptimo año, soy mayor de edad- declaró ella.- Además, estoy harta de la atmósfera tan deprimente de la casa de mis tíos.- Miró a la Gryffindor a los ojos.- Pienso ser auror, cueste lo que cueste, y mataré yo misma a Voldemort, por mucho que Harry sea el elegido.

Después de eso, permanecieron en silencio. Hermione no se movió de allí en todo el viaje, pues no quería perderse de ver a Pansy, pero igual Malfoy la esperaba en su compartimiento.

De todas formas, tenía que hablar con ella.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Lavender?- preguntó Hermione. Hannan negó con la cabeza.

- Sigue desaparecida, al igual que otros tantos- declaró, con pesadez.- Parvatil sigue en San Mungo y…- observó a ambos lados y preguntó, en tono confidencial.- El Ministerio no está haciendo mucho ¿Harry volverá a abrir el ED?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. La verdad, no sabía. Últimamente, Harry estaba tan poco comunicativo que casí podía pensarse que había perdido la capacidad del habla.

- Se lo preguntaré- convino.

Un tumulto estalló en el pasillo y la joven se levantó para ver que ocurría, pero Hannan la detuvo.

- Es Malfoy- aclaró.- Acaba de anunciar su compromiso con Parkinson. Por eso la apijotada esa no ha venido.

Fue como un puñal ardiendo, oxidado, que se retuerce en sus carnes. ¿Cómo había sido eso? Pansy le había dicho que el enlace se produciría en verano y por ello, ambas habían decidido desaparecer después de la graduación.

- ¿Cuándo será la boda?- preguntó ella.

Hannan la observó atentamente.

- ¿Te interesa?- preguntó, algo incrédula.- Nunca pensé que fueras a las que le gustaban los cotilleos.

Se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué decir.

- En Semana Santa- contestó.- No sé el día exacto, pero toda la jet set va a ir. Y por supuesto, el Ministro incluído.

- Guau.

Estaban llegando a Hogwarts, así que Hermione se levantó, fue al compartimiento en donde había dejado su baúl y mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella, y se quedaba entre esas cuatro paredes, unas lágrimas le empezaron a surcar por el rostro.

- Pansy…- susurró.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado? ¿Qué era lo que había empujado a ambas familias a acelerar el enlace?

No sería que… Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser que hubieran descubierto el secreto que había entre los dos. Tenía la extraña certeza, que en ese caso, ella, Hermione, ya se encontraría muerta.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, mientras observaba el baúl.

¿Debía volver a buscar a Pansy o quedarse en el colegio, esperando?

Necesitaba ayuda, consejo… alguien que le pudiera decir algo. Pero… ¿quién?

Permaneció así, mientras el tren aminoraba la marcha, cuando unos golpes aporrearon su puerta.

- ¡Hermione!- llamaba Harry.

Esta se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey, pero no pudo ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Sí, Harry?- preguntó, con la voz ligeramente aguda.

- ¿Estás bien?

Por la voz parecía realmente preocupado. Volvió a llamar a la puerta y ella abrió.

- ¿Estás…? ¿Hermione? ¿Has llorado?- preguntó. La abrazó y ella solo pudo llorar sobre su pecho.

- ¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó él, después de un rato.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

- Estamos llegando- informó Harry.- Quizá deberías ponerte el uniforme.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y la dejó sola, pero ella ya no sabía que hacer. Estaba tan desorientada… le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, como si en esos momentos alguien la estuviera martilleando. Además, sentía su estómago revuelto y una arcada le sobrevino.

¿Qué hacer?

Miró a través del cristal ahumado de la puerta y distinguió la silueta de Harry, comprendiendo que el chico no la dejaría marchar en mitad de la noche para ir a perseguir un sueño y huir así de la pesadilla.

Y había que contar con los aurores y la Orden del Fénix.

Cuando salió fingió que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Estás bien?- volvió a repetir.

- ¿Tú que tal?- preguntó ella. Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a través de la ventana. Ni siquiera una nota de Tonks, nada… ninguna noticia… al menos, tenía una certeza de que en Hogwarts la vería… puesto que no creía que nadie más se atrevería a dar la asignatura.

- Bajemos- le susurró él.

Ella fue a coger su baúl, pero en su lugar, lo hizo Harry. El chico se había adelantado, al ver en el estado en el que estaba ella.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Hermione?- preguntó él. La miraba con el semblante serio y ella le observó, sin saber que decir. No se encontraba ante el muchacho valiente y pequeñajo de ojos verdes que un día la había salvado en cierta ocasión de un troll en los lavabos de las chicas.

En esos momentos era un joven ya maduro, con su sobra de perilla, su cabello revuelto y ligeramente más largo, pero igualmente desordenado, y su torso formado, gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Pero por otra parte, sus ojos verdes, que otras veces expresaban vivacidad, en esos momentos lucían más opacos, como si la sabiduría y el sufrimiento se hubieran vertido en él.

Ella volvió a apoyarse contra él.

- Ay, Harry…

Unos pasos se acercaron y descubrieron a Ron, que los miraba entre preocupado y ligeramente azorado.

- Esto…- desvió la mirada, pero después, la volvió a clavar en la pareja.- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó.

Tanto Hermione como Harry se miraron.

Ambos tenían la mirada triste, como si hubieran perdido a alguien con el que acabaran de conectar.

- Tenemos que bajar del tren- dijo Ron, con la voz ronca. Les volvió a echar una mirada analizadora y después declaró:- Ya sé que no salís juntos… pero… ¿Estás bien? Parece que habéis perdido a alguien…

Harry y Hermione, que en esos momentos estaban abrazados, volvieron a mirarse y asintieron, sin decir nada.

Era todo tan extraño… una situación atípica donde las había.

- Bueno, de todos modos, quisiera decirles que…- un rubor comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas. Parecía que le costaba decir aquello.- Bueno, sea lo que sea… podéis contar conmigo. Y…- Esta vez miró a Hermione a los ojos.- Hermione, siento tremendamente haberte hecho daño este verano. Fui un estúpido. No te pido perdón, porque sé que no me lo merezco… pero quería que supieras que estoy arrepentido.

Se quedaron inmóviles. Los tres con los baúles en el estrecho pasillo del tren.

Ron esperó la respuesta, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. La expresión de la joven a la que aún quería, era desconcertante. No reflejaba ninguna expresión, exceptuando la tristeza que ya sentía.

Después, volvió a llorar, se separó de Harry y exclamó:

- ¡Oh, Ron, pedazo de imbécil!- corrió hacia él y el chico no podía creerse la suerte que había tenido.

Cuando la abrazó, no pudo expresar la emoción que sentía. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, mientras con un brazo enlazaba su delicada cintura, y con el otro acariciaba su pelo sedoso.

Volvió a absorber el olor entre dulce y ácido de la fragancia de la chica, y no pudo decir nada. Tan solo la abrazó mientras ella lloraba desesperadamente sobre su hombro, mientras su pecho se agitaba contra el de él.

Pero aquella vez él no tenía derecho propio sobre sus gestos.

Aquella vez Hermione había encontrado a otra persona, Hermione le había entregado ese derecho a otro, la confianza de una pareja.

Al fondo, Harry los observaba, con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujada en su rostro. Sabía que ellos dos no volverían, pero al menos, se llevarían mejor, y eso, para él le parecía un adelanto. Podrían volver a ser amigos de ambos.

Necesitaba a Ron, su incondicional apoyo, y su gran dote de estratega, necesitaba a Hermione, su brillante inteligencia y su astucia. Y además, necesitaba a Tonks, y esperaba verla… era lo bueno de aquello, la experiencia, la diversión, la tranquilidad… el consuelo y el regocijo… era el equilibro que él necesitaba.

No quería perderla, no pensaba perderla…

Unos pasos se acercaron por detrás. Inmediatamente, los tres se pusieron alerta. Habían estado tanto tiempo en el tren, que no se habían dado cuenta que los pocos alumnos que habían regresado a la escuela, ya se habían ido.

Se giraron, con sus varitas listas, cuando observaron el gesto severo de la profesora McGonagall.

- Avisad a Dumbledore de que están aquí- dijo la mujer mayor. Los tres chicos no bajaron la varita.- Ya está bien, Potter, Weasley, Granger, bajen la varita. Están conmigo.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es un mortífago, profesora McGonagall?- preguntó Harry. En esos tiempos, Harry no se fiaba ni de su sombra.

La profesora McGonagall entornó los ojos como la auténtica, además, esbozó su misma sonrisa y dijo:

- Buena pregunta Potter, pero como no vayan inmediatamente tendré que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, cosa que me disgustaría enormemente.

Ahora sí, el trío bajó sus varitas, pero no la guardia. Entre Harry y Ron acarrearon sus propios baúles, y el de la chica, que se quejó, pero ambos no le hicieron caso. La profesora les indicó que no debían utilizar magia hasta que llegaran al castillo, por si hubiera mortífagos esperando a atacar.

Una vez fuera del vagón, se encontraron con el profesor Snape.

- Severus…- saludó la profesora McGonagall con tirantez.

- Minerva…- dijo, con su sonrisa. Luego clavó su mirada fría en los tres amigos y sonrió de lado, como si tuviera un plan maquiavélico para cada uno de ellos. Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su espalada mientras que Harry y Ron le fulminaban con la mirada.

- Es asqueroso- susurró Hermione, a pesar de su regla de oro de tratar siempre con un respeto a los profesores.

- Exacto- coincidió Ron.- Es un grandísimo hijo de la gran puta- declaró.

Ninguno de sus dos amigos comentaron nada, no hubo ni la clásica expresión de Hermione de sorpresa, ni su clásico "¡Ron! Es un profesor".

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall, a la que se le unieron un montón de aurores que observaron atentamente los alrededores. Cuando entraron en el castillo, dejaron los baúles en el suelo.

Hermione, que quería deshacer la carga de los chicos, ejecutó un limpio y rápido movimiento de varita que los envió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Profesora- llamó Harry, cuando McGonagall iba a conducirlos al salón comedor.

- ¿Sí, señor Potter?- preguntó la mujer, dándose la vuelta y luciendo su acostumbrado gesto severo.

- ¿Se tienen noticias de Lupin?- preguntó.

Una sombra cruzó por el rostro de la anciana profesora, se acercó al joven y le puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- Harry, lo encontraremos, y vivo, no te preocupes.

Pero a Harry esas palabras no le bastaron y cuando entró al Gran Comedor, observó el techo estrellado y la esfera plateada de la Luna que comenzaba a menguar.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Cuando abrió los ojos, comenzó a ser consciente de su estado. Estaba suelto, su pecho jadeaba fuertemente y sentía un dolor de cabeza muy punzante. Hacía años que no sentía esa sensación, desde que, precisamente, había comenzado a tomar la poción matalobos.

Su cabeza parecía ir en un barco, sentía deseos de vomitar, y sus músculos temblaban ligeramente.

Tardó en enfocar unos segundos la vista, cuando descubrió que el frío suelo estaba su misma sangre ya reseca, con ese color marrón oxido y ese olor tan característico.

Cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Durante diez minutos estuvo en silencio, meditando, hasta que abrió los ojos y descubrió que ya veía mejor.

Recorrió la habitación con su mirada, hasta encontrarse con la silueta de una joven, tendida, cara a la parez. Un nudo le subió por el esófago… ¿cómo era posible? Recordaba que antes de su transformación, Bellatrix había cogido a la joven y se la había llevado.

Entonces ¿cómo es que estaba de vuelta?

Caminó a duras penas, pero su cuerpo, desgastado y cansado como después de cada transformación, así que calló, como un peso muerto sobre el suelo. Casi al instante, un dolor se propagó de sus articulaciones al resto de su cuerpo.

Arrastrándose, se acercó y entonces reconoció el pelo de Lavender, en esos momentos, cubierto por una costra de sangre seca. Se acercó más ella, y, casi con alivio, vio que estaba viva, que aún respiraba.

Pero después, comenzó a palidecer, al ver el mordisco que tenía en su hombro desnudo.

La había mordido.

- No- susurró. No podía ser cierto.

En el suelo frío sonó los pasos de las botas que llevaba la cruel mortífaga.

- Hola, lobito- saludó, con sorna.- ¿Preocupado por la princesita? Tranquilo… sobrevivirá- esbozó una extraña mueca, mientras sus ojos, sumidos en la locura lo recorrían.- Oh… ¿estás cansado?

Lupin le clavó una mirada airada… aquella mujer era la asesina de su mejor amigo… del último amigo que le quedaba. Y allí estaba burlándose de todo. Tenía un deseo que le quemaba como ácido, de poder transformarse allí mismo en lobo y matarla…

Pero sus músculos estaban cansados y su vista se nublaba por lo momentos. Bellatrix rió, y el sonido de sus carcajadas se le clavó como puñales en su pecho. Cerró los ojos con furia y quiso matarla. Pero no podía y ella lo sabía.

Le dio una patada que lo lanzó varios pasos más lejos que la desfallecida Lavender.

- Estás muerto, lobucho- escupió la mortífaga.

Salió de la sala, enfadada.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Con sumo cuidado pasó las páginas del antiguo libro hasta que llegó al capítulo dedicado a Salazar Slytherin.

_Como es bien sabido, Salazar Slytherin fue uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Durante esta época, fue gran amigo de los cuatro, e impartió sus enseñanzas a sus discípulos, mentes listas y sangres limpias. Después de un enfrentamiento con el que era hasta entonces, Godric Gryffindor, su mejor amigo, tuvo que marcharse._

_Los motivos de la disputa fueron que Gryffindor no quería que todo el saber de Salazar Slytherin pasara a futuras generaciones._

_Y es entonces, cuando __comienza la época de gran esplendor de este gran mago. Experimentó con su propio cuerpo, fue descubridor de numerosos conjuros que le alargaríanan la vida, y partió su alma en tres trozos._

_La primera vez, fue cuando acabó con la vida de Cassandra Hufflepuff, hermana de la co-fundadora de Howgarts. Introdució su alma en unos pendientes que llevaba la mujer, de topacio amarillo. Después de eso, procedió a hacer lo mismo con Layla Ravenclaw madre de la co-fundadora, y guardó su horrocruxe en el brazalete que la bruja tenía, hecho de bronce y zafiros._

_Finalmente, cuando iba a dividir su alma en cuatro trozos, para alcanzar los siete pedazos que le darían una relativa inmortalidad, se enfrentó personalmente con Godric Gryffindor, más no pudo ni robarle su colgante de oro y rubí, ni acabar con él._

_Durante siete días y siete noches, Salazar Slytherin peleó por su vida, cuando Gryffindor le lanzó una maldición por la espalda que acabó con su vida. Pero, el trozo de alma latente en las otras dos joyas le hicieron resurgir de nuevo, más fuerte y poderoso que nunca, gracias a sus basallos._

_Y fue, cuando Gryffindor, tuvo que sacrificar su egoísta vida para matar a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos. _

Pansy levantó la vista del libro. Tres trozos de alma… Temblaba, aunque no quería. Tenía frío, a pesar de estar abrigada. Sentía dentro de ella una sensación de incomodidad y desasosiego.

Cerró el libro y sintió cómo una parte de ella se liberaba y se calmaba… la otra, aún permanecía inquieta por lo que acababa de leer.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

El fuego crepitaba en la silenciosa salita común de Gryffindor. Pero no era porque no hubiera personas allí. Sentadas en tres butacones, tres figuaras, que por un motivo u otro no se hablaban

Una de ellas, observaba el baile del fuego, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a resecarse. Su mirada estaba desenfocada y el corazón latiéndole lentamente, triste, por estar lejos de la persona amada.

Otra, estaba cruzada de brazos, intentando buscar las palabras necesarias para poder expresar lo que sentía. Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría para ayudar. Sentía una necesidad poderosa de poder reunirlos de nuevo.

El tercero, en cambio, estaba entre la desazón de no saber nada de Remus Lupin y la felicidad de poder volver a Tonks, que después de las Navidades, y las intensas búsquedas, que había relegado en Kingsley. Tenía que hablar con ella… sentía que _debía_ hablar con ella.

Observó a sus dos amigos, cada uno inmerso en su mundo, en sus problemas. Y a pesar de estar encerrados en su propia prisión, recibían los golpes que el mundo recibía.

¿Y qué hacía él?

Nada, estar de pie, sin hacer nada, esperando que los demás hicieran algo por él. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, pensativo. Estaba buscando frenéticamente qué decirle, cuando Harry suspiró profundamente a ambos y les dijo:

- Chicos, tengo algo muy grave que contaros.

Hermione pareció despertar de su sueño. Parecía que sus ojos gritaban "No, otra vez no", pero permaneción en silencio, atenta. Ron, sorprendido de que volviera a confiar en él, asintió.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?- preguntó, Hermione.

El chico aspiró profundamente y anunció.

- ¿Habéis oído hablar del _reenger_?- preguntó.

Harry esperó sus reacciones. Miró a Hermione, esperando que la joven dijera algo parecido a "lo leí en un libro". Observó a Ron, a ver si se había algo por su familia. Pero simplemente Hermione dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido:

- ¿Eso no es lo que tiene tan preocupados a los profesores?

Harry asintió.

- ¿Y tú sabes qué es?- preguntó Ron.

Harry volvió a asentir. Tosió y comenzó a contarles todo lo que Lupin y Tonks le habían dicho.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Submit review- go! n.n_


	18. El ojito derecho de Severus Snape

_Aquí van una de mis partes favoritas, je, je, je…_

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Se sentía sucia y culpable. No había conseguido hacer nada por un amigo, y, había tenido que dejar la misión en manos de Kinglsey. Su antiguo jefe, que le había insistido una y otra vez, que había hecho todo lo que había podido.

- Es mejor que regreses a Hogwarts- declaró, él.

Ella no asintió, se sentía morir.

_Había fallado a un amigo_. El más cercano de sus seres queridos. Se estremeció, al pensar, lo que podría pasar.

Regresó al castillo sumida en una depresión, sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Molly intentó animarla en vano. Tanto Bill como Fleur la acompañaron hasta Hogsmenae, pero ella, aunque intentó parecer alegre, no lo consiguió.

El banquete se desarrolló en un lugar frío y distante, mientras que un alumno le lanzaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando que ella evitaba casi por sistema. Suspiró pesadamente, y la profesora McGonagall se inclinó, hacia ella, en la mesa de la cena, escuchó atentamente.

- El director será quien, en persona, le de las clases a Harry sobre los Horrocruxes y el reenger- anunció.- Quizá sería bueno que avisaras al chico, yo tengo que atender unos asuntos.

Tonks sonrió y volvió a cruzar una mirada con el niño que vivió. Después, notó cómo unos ojos azules se clavaban en ella y la miraban inquisidoramente.

¿Sabría Dumbledore lo que pasaba entre su alumno y la profesora?

Suponía que sí, porque al hombre nunca se le escapaba nada. Saludó al director y continuó ingiriendo aquellos alimentos, a pesar de no tener hambre. Su cabeza iba desde Lupin hasta Harry, y le mareaba. En esos momentos, eran en los que su corazón le dedicaba un latido a Harry y lloraba por Lupin.

Suspiró pesadamente y siguió comiendo, sin saborear la rica comida.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Bellatrix se pasó la lengua por sus labios. Observaba a Remus Lupin. La chiquilla había sido trasladada a otra estancia. Llevaba consigo una pócima de amor, que Voldemort había acordado en utilizar en la propia joven.

- ¿Cómo?- había preguntado, Bellatrix, asombrada.

- Esta poción es una obra maestra- declaró el Señor Oscuro.- Incluso Severus admite la gran maestría con la que se elaboró. Sus efectos podrían llegar a ser permanentes, si estuviéramos hablando de una humana pura- anunció.

- Pero Snape…- murmurró Bella. Snape había metido a la chica con Lupin en plena transformación. Iba a probar si en un licántropo, los efectos de la poción eran permanentes.

- Exacto- dijo Volvemort, siguiendo sus pensamientos.- Así que ahora, tenemos a otra mortífaga más- declaró. Señaló a un lado, y una figura oscura avanzó. Se quitó la máscara y dejó al descubierto los grandes ojos marrones de la joven.

Voldemort esbozó lo que podría entenderse como una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras, Bellatrix se enfadó por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser que por culpa de un estúpido filtro de amor, su Amo la hubiera sustituido por su favorita?.

Permaneció en silencio, pero Voldemort, supo, en todo momento qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a su seguidora.

- Bella, querida- dijo él.- Tú me sigues sin necesidad de ninguna poción y has demostrado ser una de las mejores. No te enerves por culpa de esta chiquilla, y por favor, sácale a ese licántropo todo lo que sepa sobre la Orden del Fénix.

Bella asintió y se retiró.

Y así es cómo había acabado ella, observando, desde dentro de la propia celda, a Remus Lupin, intercambiando miradas de advertencia. Solo que ella, sonreía, solo que ella, disfrutaba de la situación.

A pesar de que en esos momentos, ella quería estar junto a Voldemort, como lo hacía Lavender Brown.

- Y dime, Remus… ¿Cómo entrar en la base de la Orden?- preguntó.

El licántropo, no dijo nada, como las veces anteriores.

- Se me está acabando la paciencia… -advirtió, con un tono casi infantil.

Notó cómo el hombre temblaba, pero ella tan solo sonrió.

- _¡Crucius!_

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Tonks se llevó la mano al pecho.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Esta asintió pesadamente, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

- Voy… voy a avisar a Harry- declaró.

Pero en vez de dirigirse hacia la Torre Gryffindor, Tonks se dirigió hacia otro lugar, más abajo del castillo, más oscuro que una mazmorra, pero sin ser más oscuro de aquel quien lo habitaba.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces, y esperó a que su habitante la abriera.

- Buenas noches, profesora Tonks- saludó Snape.

Ella asintió, sin devolver el saludo y cuando entró en el despacho del profesor, observó todo con ojo crítico. Parecía el lugar de un amante de las pociones y de las Artes Oscuras.

Se preguntó, una vez más, porqué Dumbledore confiaba en aquel hombre.

- Dime… ¿Qué tal ha ido la búsqueda?- preguntó él, mientras la invitaba a sentarse. Él lo hizo detrás del despacho de madera de nogal, pero ella permaneció de pie, atenta, alerta.

- Dime, Snape… ¿qué tal si, como infiltrado de la Orden, puedas decirnos algo para rescatar a Lupin?- preguntó ella, con odio.

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo- dijo él, con tono conciliador.

Ella se acercó a él dando dos grandes zancadas, y susurró, con el mayor odio que pudo:

- A mi me parece que puedes, pero no quieres.

Él, entornó sus ojos azabaches y clavó en ella una mirada de advertencia.

- A mi, me parece que supones demasiadas cosas.

Se miraron durante bastantes segundos, peleando por entrar en la mente del otro, sin conseguirlo.

- Perdona- declaró el hombre, levantándose repentinamente.- Tengo asuntos que atender.

- ¿Qué clase de asuntos, Snape?- volvió ella, a insistir.

No le tenía miedo, aunque el hombre contra el que se enfrentara fuera más alto y más experimentado que ella. Él no le hizo caso, tan solo la acarició íntimamente en el cuello, paralizándola.

- Asuntos privados- susurró.

Se dio la vuelta, mientras su capa negra hizo un frufrú.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Una semana, una maldita semana… llegaría el fin de semana, y después, otra semana perdida de clase. Se tumbó en la cama, dejándose caer como un peso muerto. Aún el libro estaba sobre su repisa, y a pesar de que ya había amanecido, tenía miedo de volver a cogerlo. Era demasiado oscuro, demasiado frío…demasiado cruel.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal de la mansión.

¿Qué sería aquella vez? ¿La modista? ¿La decoradora?

Lanzó un golpe al aire y se obligó a no llorar, mientras, con desilusión, observaba las estanterías vacías de libros, y llenas de regalos, flores que se iban a marchitar como ella, de postales encantadas.

Cerró los ojos y mientras deseaba desaparecer, un golpeteo tímido se escuchó en su puerta.

- Adelante- invitó Pansy, levantándose bruscamente de la cama y luciendo su mejor sonrisa.

Allí estaba Marieta, su doncella.

- Señorita Parkinson- le anunció.- Un profesor de Hogwarts ha venido a visitarla- le declaró.

Pansy abrió los ojos entre asombrada e ilusionada. ¿Un profesor de Hogwarts? Eso quería decir que les había parecido mal el que se marchara. Se preguntó quien sería, aunque, ya se lo imaginaba.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se miró al espejo.

¿Vendriá a pedir explicaciones de su retraso? ¿O simplemente, a felicitarla?

Dejó que Marieta la peinara y bajó las escaleras. Nada más llegar abajo, se encontró con su madre y su padre.

Algo raro pasaba.

Entró en la salita, y se encontró con Severus Snape, con su capa larga y negra, su pelo como una cortina que apenas dejaba de ver sus ojos, y el pensamiento de ella, se preguntó si su fama de maestro de la Oclumancia, se debía, a que a veces ocultaba sus ojos tras su flequillo.

Un estallido, y Lucius Malfoy se apareció a su lado. La señora Parkinson, como excelente anfitriona, les ofreció asientos, cosa que ambos hombres aceptaron gustosamente .

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el señor Parkinson.- ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

Lucius dejó que Snape hablara, quien tomó la palabra.

- Como he podido observar, la señorita Parkinson no va a continuar los estudios en Hogwarts.

- Sí, hemos adelantado la boda- contestó su madre.

- Ya- cortó un Snape algo molesto.- Pero resulta, no sé si la señorita Parkinson les ha comentado, que ella opta al Premio Anual.

- Eso se da por supuesto- declaró Pansy, sonriente, en defensa del desinterés de sus padres por sus notas, y para justificarse el no haberlo contado antes.

- Supongo…- volvió a decir Snape, con el mismo tono.- Ya que el señor Malfoy junior - Lucius asintió, orgulloso- también opta a este Premio y son chico y chica por cada curso, sería un honor para la casa Slytherin que este año ambos fueran de nuestra casa.

Las palabras del profesor, pronunciadas lentamente, provocaron en los presentes diferentes reacciones. La señora Parkinson comenzó a parpadear constantemente, el señor Parkinson observó atentamente a sus dos invitados, y Pansy creyó que en esos momentos, podría estar besando a Snape hasta la eternidad.

- Sí, eso sería muy honroso.

- Y teniendo en cuenta que ambos van a contraer matrimonio- puntualizó Lucius.

- No creo que haya ningún problema continuar mis estudios siendo la señora Malfoy- declaró Pansy. Sonrió más ampliamente.- Aunque siempre contando con el apoyo de Draco.

Lucius Malfoy asintió pesadamente. Estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

- Serás buena esposa para mi hijo- determinó. Se levantó de su sofá, hizo una reverencia a la señora Parkinson y desapareció.

- Me gustaría que Pansy regresara a Hogwarts lo antes posible- declaró.- Incluso, podría llegar hoy a mi clase de pociones.

Pansy observó a sus padres, que todavía no habían dicho nada. Después la señora Parkinson mandó llamar a unos criados para que prepararan los enseres de su hija, y el señor Parkinson invitó a Snape a un trago.

- No, muchas gracias, me esperan en Hogwarts- declinó.

Saludó a su alumna, que le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de subir corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse.

Hablaría con Hermione, le diría lo que ocurría, y como si tenía que escaparse a mitad de la noche con ella. Pero, a aquella casa, no quería volver, ni pisar, la de Malfoy.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Durante la primera semana del curso, el ambiente fue muy tenso. Pero parecía que, las cosas estaban mejor. Hermione, Ron y Harry volvían a ser los de siempre. Encerrados en la biblioteca, cuchicheando… hasta que un día la profesora McGonagall lo alcanzó en los pasillos.

- Señor Potter- lo llamó.

Recibió una mirada de advertencia de parte de Herimone, provocándole que sonriera como un tonto.

Hacía tanto que Hermione no les recriminaba algo, que incluso no le molestó.

- ¿Sí, profesora?- preguntó él.

Tanto Ron como Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, y se alejaron un poco, dejando a la profesora junto al alumno.

- ¿Tonks ha hablado contigo, Harry?- preguntó, cuando se quedaron a solas.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo. En esa semana, había intentado hablar con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, lo evitaba. Aunque, realmente, _evitaba a todos_.

Eso, unido a que Snape parecía feliz, le cabreaba y le enervaba. ¿Por qué todos tenían derecho a ser felices menos él? ¿Por qué él tenía pasar por aquellos malos tragos?

- No, profesora- contestó él, disgustado.

Observó la expresión de su profesora, contrariada. Vio que expulsaba aire de sus pulmones, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Es raro en Tonks, ella siempre es capaz de salir adelante- comentó. Observó al ojiverde y le dijo.- Dumbledore quiere enseñarte un par de cosas sobre los Horrocruxes y el Reenger- dijo. Palideció, después de haber mencionado eso.

Él asintió, con gravedad.

- ¿Y cuando…?

- Los lunes por la noche- contestó la profesora.- Bueno, Potter, es hora de que se vaya a clase…

Se despidió de él, y corriendo bajó a las mazmorras.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

El Lunes por la noche… tenía el fin de semana por delante y una clase doble de Pociones, que resultaría bastante desagradable.

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor- fue el saludo del profesor, mientras Harry iba hacia el fondo y se sentaba junto a Hermione y Ron. Al menos, aquella clase sería mejor que las del anterior trimestre, pues volvían a ser amigos.

- Bien, como iba diciendo antes de que el señor Potter-puedo-llegar-a-cualquier-hora nos interrumpiese, durante esta clase nos centraremos en la elaboración de un antídoto para el siguiente veneno- dijo. Mostró a la clase una botella, y después, con un toque de varita, hizo que ante cada uno, apareciera una similar.- Al final de la clase, elegiré a uno de vosotros, para ver si vuestra poción resulta efectiva.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en el chico de la cicatriz, que disimuló, centrando su mirada en el libro de pociones.

Ron, comenzó a pasar páginas del libro de pociones, intentando identificar el contenido del bote, mientras que Hermione observaba con ojos vidriosos la botella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Harry, en un susurro.

Ron detuvo su frenética búsqueda y aguzó su oído, en busca de información.

- ¿Pretende que lo averigüemos antes de dos horas?- se preguntó la joven.- Primero hay que hacer un ejercicio de destilación, para saber cual es la sustancia nociva, para después averiguar el antídoto… ¡pero ya el primer paso nos podría llevar horas!- exclamó.

Snape, que se había acercado sigiloso, hasta donde ellos se encontraban, sonrió de forma perversa.

- Vaya, me parece que la señorita sabelotodo, se ha encontrado con el mayor problema. No saldrán de aquí hasta que hayan finalizado el ejercicio- declaró.- Y diez puntos menos a Gryffindor, señorita Granger. Debe aprender a hablar solo cuando le den permiso.

Incluso entre los Slytherins hubo quejas.

Ron clavó una mirada iracunda en el chico rubio platino que, en esos momentos, intercambiaba información con Nott y Zabbini. Al parecer, la no presencia de Parkinson les estaba provocando bastantes estragos.

- Pansy es bastante buena en Pociones- les informó Hermione.

Ron y Harry se miraron.

- ¿Pansy?- preguntó el moreno. Ron arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿Desde cuando llamas así a Parkinson?

La chica abrió la boca, sorprendida. Se puso ligeramente ruborizada y se centró en la tarea de destilación de la poción, sin decir una palabra más.

Ron y Harry continuaron intercambiando miradas de incredulidad, y después, decidieron que quizá, las empollonas, se habían conocido con el trabajo y habían descubierto que la otra tuviera algo más que buenas notas, una posición en la alta sociedad o un origen no mágico.

- Nunca pensé que Parkinson tuviera personalidad para que llegue al punto que Hermione la llame por su nombr de pila - masculló Ron.

Harry asintió. Siempre había tenido como a la joven como una chica demasiado superficial, pero después de quinto curso, la joven había comenzado a aplicarse. Muchos, decían, que iba a ser mendimaga, otros, simplemente, la mejor experta de pociones letales de los mortífagos.

Después de media hora, Hermione abrió la boca asombrada. Ya tenía separados agua, una sustancia viscosa, y un líquido rojo.

- Increíble…- declaró.- Es sangre.

Se levantó de la mesa, de sopetón y fue hacia la estantería. Los ojos negros del profesor la seguían en cada gesto que hacía, y Harry aprovechó para darle un vistazo a los apuntes de su amiga.

Después, le comunicó la información a Ron, y comenzaron la destilación.

Casi dos horas después, media clase ya había desistido, y Snape había permitido los grupos. Por un lado, estaba Hermione, liderando el de Gryffindor. Había adoptado a los demás como sus ayudantes, y tan solo lamentaba que Parvatil no estuviera allí, ya que ella era otra de las que mejor hacían las pociones.

En el otro grupo Blaise era quien lideraba a los de Slytherin. Draco y él se compenetraban muy bien en el trabajo, y avanzaban con más velocidad, pero como señaló Hermione, la velocidad no era buen signo para ese delicado arte en que la paciencia predominaba.

Cuando cada uno tuvo su tarea seleccionada, probando diferentes antídotos, y soluciones, la puerta de la clase se abrió, y entró la profesora Tonks con Pansy Parkinson.

La chica parecía bastante feliz, y Snape la recibió gustosamente en clase. Draco fue el primero en saludarla. Le besó la mano en la que ella lucía orgullosa el anillo de compromiso, y sin una sola mirada al grupo de Gryffindor, dejó que la profesora Tonks le dejara sus materiales junto a los de su prometido.

El profesor Snape abandonó la clase junto a la otra docente, y en seguida, los de Slytherin comenzaron a felicitar a la novia.

La única que parecía disgustada era Serena, que le miraba envenenada.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer?- preguntó ella.

Hermione desvió la vista de la mujer y se dirigió a su grupo.

- Venga, manos a la obra, debemos terminar.

Mientras, fuera del aula, Snape arrinconó ligeramente a Tonks.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Snape?- espetó ella.

- Te veo un poco irritada.

- ¿Eso era lo que tenías que hacer, traer a una alumna de vuelta?- preguntó ella, algo furiosa.

Snape asintió, mientras no dejaba de observarla atentamente.

- Sí, era lo que tenía que hacer… como buen jefe de la casa, yo cuido de mis alumnos- le dijo.- Y sigo las órdenes de Dumbledore, por si te queda alguna duda.

Ella le fultimó con la mirada e intentó evadirse, pero él se lo impidió poniéndole de obstáculo, su brazo.

Ahora, Tonks estaba arrinconada entre Snape, la parez y el brazo del hombre.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo ella.

- ¿Me estás suplicando?- preguntó él, con sorna.

Ella siguió fulminándole con la mirada.

- Eres odioso.

- Y tu una preciosidad, ya ves- declaró él. Con la otra mano, le apartó un mechón de la cara. Rozó su pómulo liso y ligeramente pálido. Después, sonriendo con malicia, se apartó.- Eres débil, Tonks.

Le dio la espalda y volvió a entrar en su clase, en la que en esos momentos, reinaba una atmósfera de competición entre ambas casas. Snape se sentó en su lugar, observando a la clase. Mirando cómo las dos alumnas más aventajadas, intentaban conseguir la mejor nota, cuando el resultado ya estaba decidido.

Después de otra tortuosa obra, tanto Pansy como Hermione creyeron que habían terminado el antídoto. Avisaron al profesor, que no había despegado su atención de ellos, y el docente pasó a comprobar las pociones resultantes.

Observó la del grupo de Gryffindor. Estuvo tres minutos analizándola, y sin decir nada, pasó al de Slytherin. Finalmente, volvió a su mesa y dijo.

- La de Gryfffindor está perfecta- anunció. Todos se quedaron en silencio ¿Habían entendido bien? ¿Había alabado a los de Gryffindor? Los de Slytherin miraron a los leones, como si pensaran que les hubiera cambiado el profesor.- Así que… dividiremos el diez… en las trece personas que componen el grupo.

Todos se miraron.

- Pero profesor…- protestó Hermione.

Él levantó la vista de sus notas y le clavó una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Algo que objetar?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

- No, profesor.

- Perfecto.

Después de sus anotaciones, observó a Pansy y sonrió ligeramente.

- Como la señorita Parkinson se ha incorporado más tarde, y ha hecho un excelente trabajo, le pondré un diez en su nota. Permítame felicitarla por su próximo casamiento- le declaró.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias, profesor.

- Y ahora- terminó Snape.- Gryffindors, recogan todo. El equipo de Slytherin puede ir a entrenar, y los demás, a estudiar.

Tanto Ron como Harry, se sintieron mucho más unidos imaginando interminables muertes horripilantes contra su profesor de Pociones.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Adoro esta parte, porque empiezo a experimentar con las posibilidades de Snape, si no se sabe si es bueno o malo (bueno, aunque realmente él ya declaro´de que parte estaba, ju, ju, ju)._

_Sobre todo, me encantó la clase de pociones, de hecho, nos pasó un día en mi clase en Geografía, en el instituto, al final, la profesora nos dividió la nota porque ayudamos a quien tenía que responder el ejercicio._

_Lo de siempre: submit review- go._


	19. Desafíos

_Gracias por los comentarios, muchas gracias. Este trozo va dedicado a mariahermione por leerse los 18 capítulos de un tirón. Besos, guapísima._

_Crystal, cuando pueda me paso por tu fic (promesa!). De momento tengo que entregar un trabajo super chungo, así que cuando pase la fecha, estaré más relajada y podré disfrutar de la lectura._

_Besazos a todos. Que la vuelta al tajo os sea leve._

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

En lo que duraba el castigo de los Gryffindors, o como decía Snape, la colaboración voluntaria y necesaria, este, estaba hablando con su alumna más aventajada, Pansy Parkinson.

La observaba sonreír, como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, y se acordó de la expresión de ella cuando vio que él la rescataba de su familia y de sus obligaciones. Parecía que volvía a ser la misma niña que cuando llegó a Hogwarts, antes de que sus padres concertaran su matrimonio, antes de conocer el verdadero rostro de Draco.

Sintió deseos de abrazarla paternalmente, pero se contuvo mientras le pasaba la materia que le habían guardado los profesores, esperando su pronto regreso.

La muchacha recibió las tareas, que para otro alumno hubieran supuesto el fin del mundo, como si fuesen un regalo del cielo. Snape, tenía la sospecha, de a pesar que el año anterior sus notas no eran tan buenas como el presente y en los cursos anteriores, tan solo se conformaba con un aprobado, Dumbledore se estaría planteando proponerla como Premio Anual.

Sería excelente, si Pansy conseguía ser la candidata, en vez de Hermione Granger, sería todo un logro para Slytherin. Quizá el problema estuviese con Draco, quien parecía haber descuidado últimamente sus trabajos, y Ernie MacMillan podría adelantársele en las puntuaciones.

Observó una carta del director sobre la mesa de su despacho y recordó entonces una cosa.

- Señorita Parkinson- le dijo. Ella levantó la vista de las innumerables tareas que McGonagall le había puesto.- Se me olvidaba decirte el director desea hablar con usted lo más pronto posible.

Ella asintió, ligeramente pálida y Snape se preguntó qué estaría tramando Dumbeldore. Seguramente librar a la joven de su terrible destino, como era su costumbre, aunque en aquel caso dudaba que consiguiera rescatarla. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó marcharse a la alumna, cuando centró su mirada en el trabajo que había hecho Granger con el resto de Gryffindors.

Volvió a suspirar y fue al aula de la clase, en donde Hermione terminaba de organizar los diferentes ingredientes en el armario, mientras que los demás ya habían acabado de dejar el aula como una patena.

- Ya se pueden ir- siseó.

Notó algunas miradas airadas, sobre todo, provenientes de Potter y Wesley. Le fulminó con la mirada, mientras dudaba en continuar con su proyecto, pero finalmente, venció su odio por el joven aquel y volvió a su despacho.

Estudió la poción atentamente y después, cogió sus propios apuntes. Durante toda la noche, y saltándose la cena, estuvo trabajando en el antídoto. Granger le había ayudado considerablemente en su trabajo, sabía que la chica había conseguido apaliar los efectos primarios, pero aún quedaba limar los secundarios.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Aquella segunda semana de clases, fue bastante movida para los alumnos de séptimo, concretamente para seis de ellos. Tanto Hermione como Pansy tuvieron reuniones en secreto con Dumbledore, con el que hablaron y concretaron detalles.

Pansy tenía un enorme problema al ser ya la esposa de Draco Malfoy, y posiblemente, esto evitaría que se encontrara sola en la fiesta de Graduación, pero en un pequeño desliz que tuvo el anciano profesor, ambas pudieron interpretar que las dos chicas eran apuesta casi segura para los Premios Anuales.

- Dudaba entre McMillan, el señor Malfoy y ustedes dos, pero viendo que será la única oportunidad que tendremos de separarla del señor Malfoy- dijo, con voz lenta y pausada, observando atentamente a la joven slythiriana- me temo que tendremos que nominarlas a ambas al Premio Anual.

Ilusionadas, se miraron y sonrieron. Dumbledore les miró atentamente, y después de volver a hablar sobre lo que ocurriría a finales de Mayo, Pansy se levantó y se marchó la primera, para guardar las apariencias. Pero Hermione permaneció en el despacho y observó al viejo profesor.

- ¿Querías algo, Hermione?- sonrió el anciano, recostado en su silla.

La muchacha entrelazó sus manos encima de su falda y observó, visiblemente preocupada, al Director de Hogwarts.

- Profesor… ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente y miró a la joven, con una de estas miradas tan claras y limpias que incomodaban y reconfortaban a un mismo tiempo.

- Verás, Herimone, me encuentro más cansado que de costumbre… es lógico, pues al fin y al cabo, a todos nos llega nuestra hora.

La joven abrió su boca horrorizada.

- Tampoco es para tanto- sonrió de nuevo, el anciano.- Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura.

Ella solo pudo esbozar media sonrisa, al recordar cuando Harry les había dicho en primero la respuesta del profesor ante el detalle de que Nicolás Flamel y su esposa iban a morir al destruir la piedra filosofal.

-Buenas noches, Hermione- se despidió el director.

Ella agachó la cabeza y se despidió del profesor.

Después, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Harry esperó unos segundos antes de llamar a la puerta cuando se encontró con Pansy Parkinson. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, y mientras el chico de los ojos verdes prefirió no hablarle, para evitar maldecirla allí mismo, ella se quedó desconcertada.

Después, suspiró y le dijo.

- Oye¿le puedes decir a Hermione que tengo que hablar con ella?- dijo. Estaba evitando la mirada que le dirigían aquellos dos ojos verdes, buscando cualquier escape en los muros, las escaleras, los tapices que colgaban de las paredes, o en las dos gárgolas que custodiaban la puerta de acceso al despacho.

La joven tosió.

- Es que… tengo que comentarle una cosa sobre… eh… el trabajo de pociones que debemos hacer juntas.

Harry se acordó entonces. Él debía de haberlo hecho con Neville, pero ninguno de los dos tenían muchas ganas de comenzar. Y hasta Pascuas, tenían tiempo.

- Vale- contestó Harry, secamente.

Pansy le sonrió tímidamente y se alejó, dejando a Harry bastante confundido.

¿Pansy Parkinson hablando educadamente? Se preguntó cuanto tendría que haber pasado Hermione para sentirse cómoda con la Slytherin, si de verdad se sentía cómoda. Lamentó, entonces, haber estado tan ausente el trimestre anterior, puesto que sus amigos casi se habían convertido en desconocidos para él.

Claro, que ellos dos tampoco le habían dado mucha opción a acercarse a ellos. Recordó entonces las conversaciones con Tonks y volvió a darse cuenta del dolor que tenía en el pecho, de lo que la echaba de menos.

Suspiró, y se preparó para ir a hablar con el viejo director. Subió unos dos escalones, cuando Hermione apareció tras la vuelta de la esquina.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó la chica.

- Hola, Hermione- sonrió el joven. Se miraron a los ojos. Quizá fuera la intervención de Dumbledore lo que había provocado aquel cambio en Parkinson.- Oye, me he encontrado con Parkinson y me ha dicho que tiene algo que comentarte del trabajo de Pociones.

Hermione quedó durante unos segundos desconcertada. Había tenido que avanzar ella, durante la semana anterior, sola, ya que Pansy no estaba presente. Se recriminó por dentro no haber hablado de aquello con Pansy, pero, se alegraba que la Slytherin se hubiese acordado.

- ¡Ah! Vale, vale… ya quedaré con ella, no te preocupes…- sonrió y le dijo, guiñando un ojo.- Te espero con Ron en la Sala de los Menesteres- declaró.- Por cierto ¿has avisado al resto del ED?

Harry contestó con un seco gruñido y se sacó del bolsillo el galeón madre.

- Hazlo tú.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

- ¡Nos vemos, Harry!

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

En el otro lado de Hogwarts, Blaise y Draco hablaban el uno con el otro. Estaban en un aula vacía, y le habían echado un encantamiento a la puerta, de forma que nadie prodría oirlos hablar.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Blaise. Miró a Draco, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Esto que nos ha hecho Snape ha sido algo imprevisto- murmuró por lo bajo.

- Tómatelo como si no hubieran adelantado la boda- señaló Blaise. Draco le observó, algo furioso y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Y cómo pretendes prepararlo todo sin que Pansy sospeche nada?

Blaise se apoyó contra la el escritorio y observó al rubio moverse de un lado al otro del aula. Decidió lanzarle otro cuchillo.

- Bueno, sin duda, ella es lo suficientemente escasa para no darse cuenta de nada.

Le divirtió ver cómo se detenía bruscamente y se encaraba contra él.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?- lo miró durante unos segundos y sonrió burlonamente.- No, solo lo haces por el placer de intentar burlarte de mi.

Permanecieron en silencio. Un silencio bastante largo en el cual estuvieron pensando.

- Quizá podríamos presionarla ligeramente para que se centre exclusivamente en sus estudios- meditó Blaise.

Draco se pasó una mano por el mentón.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué quireres que te diga? Conociéndote como te conozco, después de la noche de bodas, no creo que tenga ninguna gana de seguir estudiando.

- Necesitamos ese Premio Anual.

- Lo sé, pero, ya sabes lo que hay.- Apenas se sobresaltó cuando Draco estrelló su puño contra la mesa de madera.

- Blaise, quiero que la vigiles, quiero que sigas sus pasos, que seas su sombra, y si es necesario que la prepares para esa noche.

Un silencio…

- No pienso acostarme con ella.- No fue una amenaza, pero tampoco sonó como tal. Fue una afirmación, una verdad irrefutable. Draco alzó las cejas.- Además, dudo que ella quiera poner en peligro vuestro matrimonio. Tan solo imagínate lo que se imaginaría ella si tú te enteras.

Draco le observó atentamente.

- Sé su sombra- siseó. Sacó la varita, desencantó la puerta y se alejó dando tumbos por el pasillo. Blaise suspiró profundamente y se levantó, dispuesto a buscar a Pansy, por lo menos, para intercambiar alguna opinión sobre clase o ayudarla con las tareas, pues tenía más idea que los demás, después de todo.

Se alejó por el pasillo, en la dirección contraria por la que había desaparecido Draco y caminó hacia la sala común, preguntándose si ya habría terminado su reunión con Dumbledore.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Ron se quedó boquiabierto cuando, en la sala de los Menesteres, había ido para reunirse con Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna y hablar sobre Voldemort y el Reenger. Allí había mucha más gente, pues la voz había corrido. Tanto Seamus, como Dean se encontraban allí y Ginny fue con ellos. También se encontraba Hannan Abbot, y Ernie McMillan. Los hermanos Creevey también hacían acto de presencia.

Ron sonrió completamente satisfecho. Quizá, después de todo, tendrián una muy buena oportunidad contra el "reenger".

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Por primera vez en su vida, Bellatrix se quedó desconcertada al descubrir, que torturar a una persona, no le daba tanto placer como esperaba.

O quizá, fuera que él no reaccionaba como ella quería. No soportaba su indiferencia. Sí, sabía que sufría, pero lo ocultaba, la seguía retando, seguía resistiendo… no era como con Frank y Alice Lombottom, no, aquellos desafiaban, en una mirada, pero él permanecía allí, sin mirarla.

- ¡Mírame!- gritó ella, creyendo que se iba a volver loca.

Pero él permaneció impasible, volviendo la vista, como si ella no fuera lo suficiente buena, o cruel, para que mereciera ser odiada por él.

Se acercó al hombre que tirado en el suelo respiraba con dificultaz y le lanzó un _Imperius_, pero a pesar del desgaste de las anteriores maldiciones, no consiguió que le dirigiera ninguna mirada.

Frustrada cerró la puerta tras de sí, con un violento golpe, cuando se encontró con la muchacha de pelo castaño. La acompañaba Fenrir, sonriendo cruelmente y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Pero ella estaba impasible, clavando una mirada en ella.

- Nuestro Señor se pregunta cuándo podrá decirnos algo el licántropo capturado.

Bella sintió cómo la furia crecía por dentro. Perfecto, tendría que estar dándole explicaciones a la nueva furcia del señor. ¿Es que acaso nadie sabía lo que era la verdadera lealtad?

- Yo también me lo pregunto…

Se encaminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, cuando Lavender la cogió del brazo. Bella la apuntó con la varita en un acto reflejo y Greyback gruñó.

- Ten cuidado, Lestrange- declaró él.- Ella es la preferida del señor Oscuro.

Se rió cruelmente, enseñando sus colmillos, mientras la mortífaga se zafaba del brazo de la niña y contestaba un seco "Pronto" y se alejaba de allí.

Bufó por lo bajo mientras maldecía a aquella estúpida niñata que se había interpuesto en su camino. Le había quitado lo que más quería y no podía odiarla más, ni aunque quisiera. Dando bruscos pasos se dirigió a donde estaba Rodolphus. Sonrió de alivio, al menos, alguien que pudiera comprenderla.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó ella, cariñosa.

Él alzó una ceja, al ver el cambio que había en ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Bella?- preguntó. La cogió por la cintura y la empujó suavemente contra la pared del oscuro pasillo. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y sonrió perversamente.

Ella esbozó una mueca cuando la imagen de la niñata y su Señor, juntos, apareció en su mente y el calor se esfumó, sustituyéndole la ira fía. Empujó ligeramente hacia atrás, liberándose de los enérgicos brazos de su marido.

- Rodie, querido…- protestó.

Se apartó de él y siguió caminando en silencio, enfadada consigo misma. Ella le había pedido algo de cariño y él, había contestado, pero no, ella solo tenía una cosa en mente. Lavender Brown. La malnacida infiltrada en aquel exclusivo círculo. La que la cabreaba, quien le había quitado la atención del Señor Oscuro, quien evitaba que pudiera prestarle atención a su propio marido.

¿No podría sentirse satisfecha con nada? Suspiró profundamente y salió al exterior de la mansión. Se sentó en la hierva mojara por el rocío y miró el cielo.

¿Qué buscaba¿Qué quería?

De nuevo, la imagen de Remus Lupin, tendido en el suelo, moribundo, se le vino a la mente. Pero seguía sin mirarla. No le decía nada, era algo inservible, a pesar de estar haciendo sus últimos días los peores.

Suspiró profundamente cuando sintió en su nuca un cosquilleo. Sabía que la estaban vigilando. Giró lentamente su vista hacia atrás cuando se encontró con la figura de Lavender en la ventana.

Maldita cría… por una estúpida poción, su Señor confiaba más en aquella estúpida que en la mejor de sus mortífagos.

Tragó saliva, cuando por dentro comenzó a temblar.

No, no era por ello… era el fiasco en el Ministerio. Año y medio después seguía recordando. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y cerró los ojos, furiosa. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que Dumbledore aparecería por ahí?

Suspiró largo y tendido, mientras su cabeza era todo un lío.

Había acabado con Sirius Black y no habían podido conseguir la casa de los Black, ahora pertenecía al crío de Potter, y la Orden del Fénix seguía campando ahí a sus anchas.

Y en esos momentos… ella le estaba fallando, no conseguía sacarle información a Lupin, y encima Snape se estaba luciendo como espía. Les había entregado al licántropo, les había otorgado valiosa información.

¿Y qué hacía ella?

¡Nada!

Sentada en el prado, autocompadecíendose… ganándose a pulso una maldición asesina.

Se levantó bruscamente, con renovadas energías y se encaminó con furia hacia aquella celda. Lucius Malfoy se apartó cuando ella pasó de largo, algunos se acobardaron.

Bajó las escaleras mientras sus botas replicaban en el suelo de piedra. Clavó una mirada airada en Fenrir y le siseó.

- Déjame pasar.

Aquella vez, el licántropo no se atrevió a burlarse y abrió la celda. Al fondo, una figura encogida, la figura a la que tendría que sacar información.

- Vamos, encárate conmigo si te atreves.

La puerta se cerró tras de ella y quedaron aislados del mundo exterior.

Unos ojos marrones brillaron en la oscuridad y se clavaron en los fríos de la mujer.

- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema, Bellatrix? Que nunca tendrás un alma.

Ella rugió una maldición.

- ¡Y a mí que me importa mi alma! Solo quiero información… y tu muerte será lenta.

Él se levantó a duras penas del suelo, apoyándose en la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre.

- ¿Y después qué, Bellatrix¿Qué harás¿Qué harás cuando tengas la infomación? Se la darás a Voldemort ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada.

- Y después, él te dirá, "muy bien, Bella" y cogerá y utilizará a Snape, y te dejará a ti afuera, porque ya le fallaste.- Él alzó una ceja.- Y entonces… a ti no te quedará nada… - Hizo una larga pausa en la que escupió un poco de sangre.- Prefiero morir, sufriendo, sin decirte nada, porque luego sé que Voldemort te dará un castigo peor que otro cualquiera.

Sonrió abrió los brazos y dijo, casi, en tono de burla.

- Así que ya sabes, lánzame _cruciatus_, estoy dispuesto.

**(·)---&--- (·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Adoro el Remus que me está saliendo. Ja, ja. Pobre Bella, se la estaba guardando (¿he dicho pobre? Yo que la hago sufrir para que se arrepienta por haber matado a Sirius…pufff)_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el chap._

_Besazos._


	20. Rechazo y orgullo

_¡Por fin actualizo!_

_Esta pereza mía me va a matar… Por cierto, deciros que en Febrero, este fic cumplió dos añitos (sí, que ilu) y que poco a poco ya voy escribiendo las últimas páginas de esta historia (jo, qué pena me da, pero… todo tiene un fin)._

_No os apuréis, aún queda para rato. Sí, llevo mucho más escrito de lo que publico, así que la pregunta es… ¿por qué publico tan poco a menudo? Pues por que es un rollo editar el texto, xD._

_A partir de ahora espero tardar mucho menos en actualizar (calculo semana y media o algo así)._

_Espero que os guste este trozo. Besazos._

**(·)---&---(·)**

- Harry, sé que Lupin y Tonks te hablaron del reenger y de los Horrocruxces, cómo se forma y demás- dijo el anciano profesor.

El muchacho estaba sentado, frente al escritorio, mientras sentía como el anciano iba perdiendo esa fortaleza que le caracterizaba. Seguía imponiendo, y aunque sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad de siempre, sus movimientos se volvían más pausados y su respiración más relajada.

Su mano tembló involuntariamente, mientras seguía la conversación del Director.

Dumbledore había sido un gran apoyo para él, y, en esos momentos, sentía que iba a perderlo.

- La última vez que apareció un Reenger, las cuatro casas estaban unidas- confesó él. Harry permaneció a la espera, sus palabras, de momento, no tenían significado para él.- La última vez que Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin estuvieron sobre la faz de la tierra.

Harry puso raídamente la información ordenada en su cabeza.

_El último Reenger había sido destruído cuando las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, habían estado unidas. En tal pelea, tanto Gryffindor como Slyhterin habían perecido. Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw también habían participado, pero a cambio tuvieron que entregar algo._

Dumbledore detubo su relato, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y cuando los abrió, parecía que le costaba más hablar.

- El sacrificio y la redención son necesarios para poder vencerlo.

Harry sintió un ya conocido cosquilleo en la nuca, sentía cómo los pelos se erizaban.

- Eso no quieres decir que tengas que morir- señaló el director, sonriendo amablemente.- Quiere decir, que el Reenger, a la vez que hace los corazones oscuros, según el transcurso de la naturaleza y el equilibro natural, también dota a las personas de la posibilidad de alcanzar la luz.

- Redendirse- susurró Harry.

- Exacto.- Aprobó Albus Dumbledore.- Pero una buena acción hecha con mala intención, no es válida- declaró.- Ni una mala acción cometida por una buena intención. Debe existir un corazón detrás. Algo que contrarrestre el odio del Reenger, y de Voldemort, su invocador.

- El amor- declaró el joven.

- Sí, estar enamorados es un bien muy preciado- sonrió el profesor. Esbozó un guiño travieso y declaró.- Y Tonks es una buena opción.

- T… Ton… Tonks ¿señor?

Por primera vez, sintió pánico. ¿Dumbledore lo sabía acaso? Era evidente que sí, se reprochó a sí mismo. Pero aquello no parecía importarle.

- He de decirte, Harry, que me siento muy disgustado, ya que has causado muchos quebraderos de cabeza a una docente, que le impide llevar su cometido con total plenitud. Así que espero que pronto lo arregle y sean felices de una vez.

El chico, simplemente, balbuceó, sin saber qué decir ¿aquello estaba bien?

- Pero, pero… es mi profesora.

- Ah, eso no te importó cuando te enamoraste de ella ¿verdad?

- Bueno, yo…

- Muchas veces, el camino del amor es inescrutable, querido Harry. Y ya que has elegido, me alegro que no sea con una chica que solo piense en su beneficio propio. Y… volviendo al tema que nos ocupa- dijo, con voz más grave, al ver que Harry estaba disipando su atención ante la nueva de que podía estar con la mujer a la que amaba.- Voldemort.

El ánimo del chico se desinfló ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo podemos destruirle?

- No, Harry.

- ¿Cómo, es inmortal ya?- preguntó, aterrado.

El anciano negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

- No, digo que has formulado la pregunta. Tú lo destruirás. Yo ya he ayudado mucho.

- Pero los Horrocruxes… ¿Dónde están?- preguntó él, casi, desesperado.

- Harry, no debes preocuparte por ello- declaró. Como siempre, el anciano director, se guardaba un As en la manga.- Actualmente, quedan dos Horrocruxes. Uno, habitando en el cuerpo de Voldemort y el otro…

Una corriente se extendió por su cuerpo y supo cual era el otro.

- _Nagini_.

El director lo miró asobrado y Harry enrojeció al darse cuenta de que había hablando en pársel.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Destruyo a la serpiente, luego a Voldemort y finalmente al Reenger?

- No, Harry, no me has entendido… Destruir a Nagini será la parte más fácil. Ya tenemos a alguien asignado a ello- informó.- La Orden del Fénix no ha estado ajena a todo esto.

Con resentimiento esperó que quien debería hacer aquello no fuera Snape o se vería en graves problemas si el profesor de Pociones decidía traicionar a la Orden.

- A Voldemort y al Reenger tendrás que vencerles al mismo tiempo- declaró.- Para ello no estarás solo, o será una muerte segura. Tendrás a un miembro de cada casa junto a ti. A una persona que llevará el poder de cada uno de los fundadores.

»Lógicamente, los mortífagos no permanecerán impasibles, así que toda ayuda será poca.

- El ED y la Orden del Fénix.

Dumbledore enarcó una ceja y Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Teniendo en cuenta de que el ED somos actualmente tres personas…- declaró, ignorando a quienes le esperaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, principalmente, porque no sabía quienes habían ido, aparte de Hermione y Ron.

Hubo una pausa y el anciano director siguió explicándole:

- Las cuatro personas elegidas se desvelarán con el tiempo- declaró él. Comenzó a toser.

- ¿Profesor?- preguntó Harry, levantándose bruscamente, buscando un vaso de agua, que no había, sobre la mesa del despacho.- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó.

El anciano profesor seguía tosiendo, así que Harry asomó su cabeza por la puerta y llamó a la profesora McGonagall. Un retrato, le anunció que se iba a por ayuda.

Durante la siguiente media hora, hubo mucho agetreo en el despacho, y finalmente, Madame Pomfey se retiró con Dumbledore.

- Estará bien, Potter- afirmó McGonagall. Pero algo en su voz, hizo que Harry se preocupara más.- Debes tener en cuenta que Albus ya es muy mayor, y estas épocas oscuras nunca sientan bien a nadie.

Harry asintió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta asintió, y con torpeza abandonó el despacho.

Pero a pesar de lo que le había pasado al director, dentro de sí, brillaba una esperanza. No estaría solo, pelearía con cuatro herederos.

Suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a la sala multipropósitos.

**(·)---&---(·)**

El fuego crepitaba tranquilamente, caldeando ligeramente el ambiente calmado. Solo de vez en cuando, el sonido que hacía una hoja al pasar, rasgaba ligeramente Cuando atravesó la puerta de la Sala, se detuvo a mitad de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Hermione, me he encontrado con…- observó cómo varios pares de miradas, muchas más de las que se había propuesto, estaban observándole, expectante.- Hola- dijo, con extrañeza.

Las once personas que había allí le dirigieron una tímida sonrisa y Harry abanzó por el pasillo, sintiendo un escalofrío en su nuca, a la ver que una sensación reconfortante.

Allí había bastante gente, estaban de su parte… ¿no era aquello lo que ocurría?

Posó su mirada en cada uno, en una radiante Hermione, en un satisfecho Ron, en una coqueta Ginny entre unos determinados Seamus y Dean, de una enigmatica Luna y de un tímido pero valiente Neville, de una casi desafiante Hannan, de un serio Ernie y de dos entusiasmados hermanos, Colin y Denis.

- Harry, el ED está de nuevo.

El chico se sintió abrumado, sobre todo, cuando Hannan se levantó del sofá en donde estaba sentada y le dijo seriamente.

- Harry Potter, no solo eres el niño que vivió, eres una leyenda, pero también es de carne y hueso. Si eres el único que puede vencer a Voldemort, te ayudaré, porque él tendrá a sus secuaces que le obedecerán por miedo o por lealtad, pero nunca serán verdaderos aliados. No como yo.

Las mejillas del joven se enrojecieron ligeramente, pero asintió con la cabeza y aceptó su ayuda.

Ginny sonrió muy satisfecha.

- No estás solo, Harry. Tienes algo muy poderoso. Amigos.

- Además, estás enamorado ¿verdad?- afirmó Luna, mirándole, con sus ojos azules, excesivamente abriertos.- Y eso es una gran ventaja…

Un murmullo recorrió la sala, y Harry dio varias palmadas para acallar los comentarios y las preguntas sobre quién era la afortunada o afortunado.

- Muy bien, os voy a poner al día.

Contó de nuevo lo del Reenger, ya que los únicos que sabían de aquello eran Ron y Hermione. Después, les informó de lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, pero no se atrevió a contar lo que había sucedido en el despacho.

Terminó con un largo suspiro y observó a sus dos amigos, que miraban al resto de jóvenes, hablando entre ellos, analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Extrañamente, Luna se desveló como otra fuente de información bastante fiable.

- Hermione- susurró Harry.- Me encontré con Parkinson, otra vez. Creo que tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante, que es urgente y que ya sabías dónde…

La chica asintió, recibiendo la información, pero no dijo nada más. De hecho, mientras en la biblioteca que apareció en aquella sala y buscaban información guiados por Luna y Harry, Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

Al finalizar la sesión, quedaron en que Harry les avisaría para la siguiente reunión y Hermione salió escopetada, desapareciendo tras la vuelta de la esquina.

Ron y Harry, se quedaron estáticos en el piso.

- ¿Tú la comprendes?- preguntó Ron, con cierto temblor en la voz.

- Espero que Parkinson no le haya hecho nada.

**(·)---&---(·)**

El fuego crepitaba, lamiendo suavemente los troncos de madera que le alimentaban. La pequeña estancia, caldeada, era un pequeño refugio en que el silencio era una bella melodía, acompañada por el ocasional rasgado que provocaba el paso de la hoja de un volumen literario, sobre una mesa, La sensación de pasividad era total y envolvente. Mágica.

A un lado del libro, estaba posada una humeante taza de té, a la que su propietaria robaba sorbos de vez en cuando, agradeciendo la soledad que le otorgaba aquella estancia, el aislamiento que le concedía de su compañero, que se había puesto bastante pesado en acompañarla.

Durante varios minutos permaneció en ese estado, en el cual, tomaba ocasionales notas sobre papiro, emborronando así sus manos de tinta.

Súbitamente, la tranquilidad se rompió en miles de cachitos.

- Hola- dijo Hermione, entrando como un torbellino. Era como una nota alegre, que te arrancaba una sonrisa aunque no se quisiera.- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

A la joven que permanecía quieta en la silla, enfrente del libro negro, le sorprendió que Potter le hubiera transmitido el mensaje. Lo que había supuesto era que lo dejara pasar, por si se trataba de una broma pesada.

- Sí, es que… he heredado este libro- declaró ella, alcanzándoselo a la castaña.

Hermione lo tomó entre sus manos, asombrada por la ligereza del texto y abrió sus ojos enormemente.

- Es de magia oscura.

- Sí- confirmó Pansy, con voz neutra.- Estuve tomando unas notas, y leyendo la bibliografía de Slytherin. Escuché en Navidades a mi padre y a Lucius Malfoy hablando sobre unos Horrocruxes- confesó. Seguía con la mirada perdida y la voz sin sentimiento.- Así que busqué información…

Hermione sintió dentro de sí un escalofrío que la paralizó completamente. Las palabras que Pansy pronunciaba seguían llegando a su cerebro, clavándola un poco más en el piso.

- Por lo que he leído, Slytherin encerró sus trozos de alma en objetos preciados de los otros fundadores. Quería alcanzar una relativa inmortalidad- aclaró. Tosió ligeramente y consultó sus notas.- Aquí explica que al dividir el alma, cada trozo va muriendo lentamente, al no ser, que con un hechizo bastante potente, consigua asesinar a su misma persona, el trozo de alma que le quede dentro, un trazo de bondad que se debe anular.

Los pelos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaron, cuando, por fin, pudo reaccionar.

- ¡Tenemos que contárselo a Harry!

- ¿Te… tenemos? ¿has hablado en plural?

Pero Hermione no le hizo caso. Apoyó con violencia el volumen sobre la mesa maciza de robley exclamó, con ímpetu:

- En la próxima reunión del ED. ¡Voldemort está actuando de la misma forma que su antepasado! Puede que esto nos sirva de ayuda… aunque no nos vendría mal una versión de los _buenos_.

Pansy se levantó, mostrando por primera vez lo que sentía y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione.

- ¡Alto, alto, alto! Hermione, relajate. Yo no le voy a explicar nada a Potter. Y segundo ¿una versión de los _buenos_? ¿Te crees que algún mago blanco se atreverá a indagar en el tema? ¡Acabaría por corromperse!

- Dumbledore, no- replicó, Hermione, tercamente.

- Dumbledore- la morena saboreó el nombre, como si no supiera cómo encararse o reaccionar ante el tema.

- Además ¿porqué no? Pansy, tú puedes ser de mucha ayuda… ¡no te vayas a rajar! ¿Qué crees que te no te van a escuchar?- inquirió la Gryffindor, aprovechando la pausa involuntaria que se le había cedido.

- Pues ya que estamos así- contestó Pansy, soltando a Hermione y girándose, para alejarse unos cuantos pasos y volver a mirarla.- Sí, creo que no me van a escuchar. ¡Este libro es un libro de magos oscuros, por el amor de Merlín! Además ¿crees que Weasley y Potter olvidarían tan fácilmente lo que le hemos hecho, Draco y yo?

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Juntó las yemas de los dedos y habló como si quisiera tratar a una pesona furiosa.

- Pansy, son mis amigos. Te aceptarán si yo lo digo.

- Si tus amigos fueran como tú, sí… pero ellos son… demasiado orgullosos.

- ¿Y tú no?

La pregunta flotó en el aire.

- Mira, sino quieres, no pasa nada, no te voy a obligar a nada- terminó por decir Hermione, dando el tema por imposible.- Lo haré yo, yo haré de intermediaria. Además, estaría bien que tú también suspieras lo que está pasando.

- Tengo suficiente con esquivar a Blaise, que me sigue como un perro; intentar sacar el Premio Anual y evitar que Draco me mate cuando se entere de la traición.

El silenció volvió a la estancia, exceptuando por el leve chisporroteo del fuego.

- Bueno, vale, iré- cedió finalmente la Slytherin.- Pero un solo comentario, y ya veremos.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, consciente de lo que acababa de conseguir era una proeza, así que se acercó a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y se dieron un beso.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Antes de volver a la Torre Gryffindor, Harry decidió resolver un último asunto. Se despidió de Ron, y suspirando fuertemente, inflado de valor y de buen humor, se encaminó hacia el despacho de su profesora.

Mientras sus pasos lo dirigían hacia allí, ensayó una y otra vez la conversación, tanteó posibles respuestas, comentarios ingeniosos, pero todos le parecieron insulsos.

Antes de entrar a él, sintió una brisa detrás de él.

Observó a ambos lados del oscuro corredor, y decidiendo que no tenía importancia, llamó levemente a la puerta macica, y después de que sonara una silla desplazándose sobre el suelo y unos pasos, esta se abrió.

- Ah, hola, Harry- saludó ella.

El chico sonrió.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

Tonks asintió, sin mirarle a los ojos y se apartó para que él pudiese entrar.

Una vez dentro fue como si el oxígeno se hubiese consumido, la luz apagado, los muebles desaparecido, y la habitación se hubiese empequeñecido.

Solo estaban él y ella. Frente a frente, sin saber qué decir, cómo empezar una conversación y llegar a un acuerdo que no matara a uno, al otro o a ambos.

- He hablado esta noche con el profesor Dumbledore.- Declaró Harry, creyendo que así, sin ir directos al grano, pero sin desviarse mucho, podrían así abordar el tema con menor dificultad.

- Sí, creo que ya se encuentra mejor de su crisis- contestó ella, distraída.

¡Maldición! Harry no quería que aquello se desviara en la enfermedad del Director cuando quería decirle, que, justamente, esa persona, les había dejado estar juntos. Recapacitó sobre lo que acababa de decir Tonks, que en esos momentos, se apartaba el pelo azul y lacio de la cara y se quedaba observando su mirada.

- ¿Una de sus crisis? ¿Ha tenido más?

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, susceptible.

- Harry, Albus Dumbledore será el mejor mago de la historia, pero también tiene que irse alguna vez.

Otra vez sintió cómo las yemas de sus dedos temblaban involuntariamente.

Una atmósfera de incomodidad les rodeó. Le había hablado como a un niño pequeño. ¿Acaso le estaba olvidando? ¿O quizá había decidido que no era para ella?

Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a decir lo que desde hacía una hora le quemaba la garganta.

- Mira, Tonks…

- No, Harry, por favor, no hables… no lo hagas más difícil.

Él se quedó con la boca seca. ¿Cómo era posible? Iba allí con toda la ilusión de el mundo y en un segundo… en un maldito segundo todo se fragmentaba y desgarraba su corazón.

- ¿No hable por qué, Tonks?- preguntó él, de sopetón.

Ella se giró lentamente. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Pero no dijo nada, tan solo se mordió el labio inferior y desvió su mirada. Suspiró profundamente, y su pelo cayó en cascada cuando ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

Él se acercó.

Había ido a por ella. Y ella, simplemente, creía que hacía lo correcto alejarse. No hacía falta que ella lo expresara con palabras, sabía que Tonks quería llegar a buen puerto, intentando beneficiarles a ambos.

Él sabía que no podía obligarla, pero por otro lado, tenía que, al menos, convencerla.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, y cogió su rostro entre sus manos, como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Después, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la comenzó a besar lentamente, lamiendo cada milímetro de aquellos labios que eran como golosinas.

Al principio, ella se mostró reticente, pero después de unos segundos, ella respondió con más intensidad. Comenzó a desabrocharle uno a uno los botones de su camisa, mientras algún gemido involuntario se les escapara entre los labios y las lenguas que se exploraban.

Él comenzó a buscar debajo de su túnica y finalmente, cuando él se había desecho de su propia camisa, y ella llevaba la túnica por debajo de los hombros, dejando al descubierto casi parte de sus pechos.

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, y Harry pudo leer en los de ella confusión, mientras que en los suyos solo había determinación.

- Tonks… -susprió él.- ¿Vas a escucharme un momento?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

- Claro- cedió. Pero el tono en el que lo dijo, no estaba muy convencida.

El joven suspiró. Tenía que empezar de nuevo la conversación. Al menos contaba con toda su atención. Se armó de valor y emprendió de nuevo la charla.

- Esta noche, he estado hablando con el profesor Dumbledore. Hemos hablado de los Horrocruxes, del Reenger… de el poder necesario para hacerle frente…

- Si me quieres decir que debemos estar juntos para…

Él le posó un dedo en los labios y la miró, directamente a los ojos, dispuesto a desnudar por completo su corazón y dejarlo en sus manos, para que ella decidiera.

- No, te quiero decir, que si estamos en esto juntos, lo estamos porque queramos. Porque existe entre nosotros algo. Yo creo que sí, quiero saber que esto es sincero. Sino, no creo que funcione.

Ella volvió a morderse el labio inferior y Harry sintió cómo se derrumbaba poquito a poco, mientras comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, mientras cómo sentía un sudor frío, mientras sentía que el abrazo de la helada le estrujaba ligeramente.

- Harry, mira, muchísimas gracias- empezó ella, con un tono suave, tranquilo, pero abatido.- Yo… me siento muy halagada, pero, creo que hemos ido demasiado lejos.

En esos momentos, él sintió cómo en donde antes tenía el corazón, había ahora un vacío. Había unas ganas tremendas de llorar, de esconderse en un rincón oscuro para nunca más salir.

- Harry, esto no está bien… mira, hay demasiadas implicaciones morales. Ha sido divertido, de verdad, pero hay demasiado en juego. ¿Y si pasa algo malo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Él desvió la mirada, pero ella le cogió de la barbilla suavemente y le obligó a mirarla.

- Harry, a veces es mejor saber esperar, y tenerlo todo claro. Yo, desde luego, debo pensarlo… una relación no se puede iniciar cuando dos personas buscan cosas diferentes. Creo… que hay que ir despacio. Y desde luego, tú, buscarás otro tipo de experiencias y yo otras.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Primero, necesitaremos estar seguro de que ambos buscamos lo mismo- continuó ella.- Sino, esto podría desembocar en algo que ninguno de los dos deseara.

El silencio inundó la sala, ahogándolo… sabía que tenía razón. Él por su parte, estaba dispuesto a todo, pero si por parte de ella no había nada que hacer. Tenía ganas de romper con todo, despertar de aquel mal sueño.

- Y… ¿tú que buscas?

Ella entornó los ojos muy ligeramente, apenas perceptible, y detrás de un largo suspiro, con aprensión dijo.

- Harry… no, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Te tengo tanto cariño, que no sería capaz de verte sufrir.

Le posó una mano sobre el rostro, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de taparse de nuevo.

Harry no pudo creer cuando estaba cogiendo la camisa, que pudiera hacer tal movimiento sin caer fulminado al suelo, sin que le temblara apenas la mano. Y con una sensación de tristeza, rabia y una extraña sensación de dolor mezclado con desesperación.

Cuando se levantó y terminó de ponerse la camisa, de espaldas a ella, notó cómo le ponía la mano en el hombro.

- Harry… no te lo tomes definitivo… quizá puede que funcione o no… pero lo mejor es estar seguro.

Él asintió, con un nudo en la garganta, intentando contener las lágrimas, que furiosas, se agolpaban tras sus párpados para finalmente, ser liberadas en otra ocasión.

Harry se despidió secamente y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando al otro lado a Tonks, liberó todo el aire que contenía dententro y decidió que no le importaba que lo vieran llorar.

Un cosquilleo le recorría las piernas, los brazos, un hueco en el estómago, el corazón la tiendo… pero no lo sentía. Y las lágrimas, parecían haberse secado. Iba como en una película, ajeno a su cuerpo que caminaba desorientado hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

Estaba en otra esfera, en otro lugar. Y quería llorar, pero no podía. No podía articular palabra, le faltaba un aire que le quemaba, y finalmente, se derrumbó, junto a una pared, en mitad de un corredor, llorando, por fin, un dolor que necesitaba dejar escapar.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Cada vez que no dejas un review, Voldy asesina a un gatito (xD)._


	21. Buscando a los Herederos

Mi compromiso con ir actualizando de poco en poco ha caído en saco roto

_Mi compromiso con ir actualizando de poco en poco ha caído en saco roto. Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero… ¡tengo excusa! Problemas familiares, problemas universitarios… Pero eso ya se acabó, sí señor, ya tengo tiempo libre… Ya puedo continuar con la historia._

_Pues nada, mis agradecimientos a esa persona que me recordó que ya iba siendo hora de actualizar._

_¡Besos!_

**(·)--&--(·)**

El día amaneció inusualemente iluminado. La luz estaba especialmente brillante, y se colaba entre las nubes tupidas gris perla que cubrian el cielo. Las hojas, la hierba y los árboles despertaron cubiertos por una fina capa de agua.

Había llovido por la noche, refrescando el ambiente, y dejándolo frío y limpio.

Una bandada de lechuzas se dirigió hacia el castillo. Muchas de ellas traían paquetes para sus dueños. Y todas ellas, pasaron primero por las manos de los agentes de la Orden del Fénix.

Después de confiscar lo que parecía un paquete completo de surtidos saltaclases, las lechuzas reemprendieron su vuelo y entraron por las ventanas sin cristal que había en las proximidades del techo.

Planearon hacia cada una de las cuatro mesas, buscando sus respectivos destinatarios, y una lechuza parda común, sobrevoló por encima de de la cabeza de unos alumnos de Gryffindor.

Todos ellos tenían libros en sus manos, así que, posiblemente, fueran los de cuarto, que aquella mañana, tenían control de clase de Pociones. Posiblemente, solo aprobara el chico de pelo rojizo y baja estatura que, con el entrecejo fruncido, susurraba las instrucciones de cada poción antes de leerlas.

Pero la lechuza no se detuvo en ninguno de ellos, y siguió su camino, hasta que se detuvo frente a un dúo de chicos que hacía una semana escasa, habían reanudado su amistad.

El pelirrojo, enarcó una ceja mientras engullía sus gachas, y observaba a la joven que estaba a su lado desatar el períodico que sujetaba, y darle cinco monedas de bronce.

- ¿Pone algo interesante?

Ella suspiró cansinamente.

- Aún no he tenido tiempo de…- pero se detuvo al ver el rostro del tercer amigo que se aproximaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Ron, se giró para observar lo que había interrumpido a Hermione, cuando descubrió a un Harry muy abatido.

- Eh, tío, ¿estás bien?

- Es evidente que no- le susurró Hermione, rápidamente. Le cedió el asiento de su izquierda, que el recién llegado no rechazó, y se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre el mueble de madera.

Ron observó la mesa de profesores de un vistazo.

- Hoy no ha venido Tonks- comentó, aún con la vista fija en Dumbledore, que parecía bastante cansado.- Es una pena- comentó.- La tía es simpatiquísima.

- Sí, es cierto- coincidió Hermione.- Pero no es _tía_, es profesora, y por lo tanto…

- Ya, ya…- Ron cogió el periódico que Hermione no había tan siquiera abierto y lo abrió en una página al azar.

Hermione miró a Harry, que en esos momentos tenía los ojos lloros y abrió la boca asombrada.

- Harry… quieres… ¿quieres hablar?- inquirió.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- No sé…

- Ah, las chicas, son un misterio- se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo, tras los papeles reciclados impresos de noticias.

- Lo son para ti, que tienes la colección de…

- Sentimientos de una cucharilla de té. Sí, lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces.

Hermione chascó la lengua, cosa que a Harry le provocó que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oye, Harry… si quieres podemos hablar con Tonks- susurró.- Supongo que ella…

- Ella es con la última persona con la que quiero hablar- declaró, cortante.

Incluso la respiración de Ron se detuvo en esos momentos.

Hermione tiró, involuntariamente el zumo de naranja que se extendió por el mantel blanco dibujando algo que luego él mismo borraba.

- ¿Aún estás enfadado porque fuiste el único al que castigó el otro día?- preguntó Ron, apareciendo tras las hojas grises del diario.

Harry levantó su vista, sin rastro de alguna emoción o sentimiento, su mirada indiferente se posó en los ojos del pecoso, que simplemente enarcó una ceja, dobló el periódico y se levantó con un escueto "debo ir al baño".

Pero aunque con aquella mirada se hubiera librado de Ron, sabía que Hermione era muchísimo más perspicaz.

Un as en los asuntos del corazón, y por eso, sentía su mirada en la sien, y podía adivinar fácilmente que estaba boquiabierta.

- Oh, Harry- susurró.- Es…

- Por favor- dijó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Ya es difícil sin que digas que es incorrecto o inmoral.

- Yo…- declaró ella por lo bajo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry había abandonado la mesa, sin apenas haber desayunado nada y desaparecía tras la doble puerta del Gran Comedor.- Yo… yo…

Observó con detenimiento el periódico que yacía en la mesa, doblado de cualquier forma salpicado parcialmente de jugo naranja, y fijó la vista en una fotografía de archivo de un altivo Lucius Malfoy.

Agarró el diario y lo sacudió ligeramente para leer la portada.

_**Lucius Malfoy ingresa en prisión tras escándalo**_**.**

_El conocido aristócrata ingresará en la prisión de Azkaban, fuertemente vigilada por aurores, después de que en el Ministerio iniciaran una investigación tras un chivatazo anónimo y dejara al descubierto agujeros importantes en la economía de los Malfoy y varios sobornos a funcionarios del Ministerio._

_Su propia esposa, Narcissa Black Malfoy, ha reconocido la mala inversión de los ahorros familiares y ha declarado que desde hace años le preocupaba. "Mi hijo Draco y yo nos sentimos bastante humillados después de esto, y nos alegramos que por fin haya terminado esta pesadilla y no pueda intervenir en futures planes prometedores"_.

_Como es bien sabido, el joven Malfoy contraerá matrimonino en los próximos meses con otro miembro de la aristrocacia perteneciente a la familia Parkinson que ya se ha pronunciado sobre el tema_:

"_Mi esposa y yo estaremos encantados de alojar a la madre del prometido de nuestra hija. Ya es de la familia, y tenemos total confianza. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos al Ministerio en este asunto turbio" declaró esta misma mañana el patriarca Parkinson._

_Fuentes cercanas a_ El Profeta _han podido saber que descubrir la verdadera personalidad de Lucius Malfoy ha sido un duro golpe para ambas familias, en especial, para su propio hijo, Draco Malfoy._

Hermione levantó la vista del periódico justo cuando Draco Malfoy se hacía notar soltando una gran carcajada. A su lado, Blaise Zabini se reía junto a Theodore Nott, que con Idisi, cerraban el círculo de escandalosos.

Justo a su lado, tanto Serena, como Pansy como otras chicas de Slytherin, les dirigían a sus acompañantes reprobadoras y frías miradas.

- Sí, profundamente afectado.

**(·)--&--(·)**

Pero por mucho que no lo creyera Hermione, Draco Malfoy estaba bastante cabreado, solo que en el momento en el que la Gryffindor dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa verde y plateada, Nott había hecho una broma bastante grosera.

- No sé cuando madurarán- se quejó Micellent. Cogió sus libros y se puso a leer, mientras que caminaban por el corredor.

Serena se apartó el pelo de su rostro, mientras intentaba encontrar en su bolso de charol su pintalabios. A pesar de seguir yendo con el mismo grupo, todos sabían que estaba enfadada y humillada.

Draco la había despechado y con la vuelta de Pansy al colegio, la humillación crecía.

- Son idiotas, no tienen cerebro- replicó.

Pansy no dijo nada, continuó con el papel que siempre había llevado encima. La princesa que era superior a todas esas cosas. Pero cuando se reunieron un grupo más amplio de chicas, todas se pusieron a cotillear.

Antes de entrar en el aula de Transormaciones, dos alumnos se quedaron afuera.

- La verdad, Pansy, si yo fuera tú, me mosquearía mucho que Draco se pasara casi todo el tiempo con Blaise- declaró una Slytherin completamente rubia.

Pansy le sonrió, tranquila.

- Bueno, Theresa, a un hombre hay que dejarle su espacio… sino creerá que tiene todo el derecho a coger el tuyo.

Todas se rieron, pero afuera, otra conversación se estaba llevando a cabo.

- Draco, tu madre en casa de los Parkinson ¿te das cuenta de lo que va a pasar?

El chico lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Nunca llegué a imaginar que esa zorra delatara a mi padre…

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Vas a hacer algo?

Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

- Sí, voy a hacer algo…- declaró.- Tengo que acelerar la boda aún más… eso crearía la excusa perfecta para irnos por nuestra cuenta.

- Ya… ¿y cómo lo vas a hacer?- siguió insistiendo el moreno.

Podría ser realmente molesto, con algunas cuestiones, pero gracias a su perseverancia, Blaise siempre elaborada planes de acción casi perfectos, que se ejecutaban con la misma belleza que un gran director de orquesta llevaba una grandiosa sinfonía, y a su publico a un apoteósico estado de emoción.

- Pensaré en algo… -masculló entre dientes.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos y le dijo, muy seria a su almuno slytheriano.

- Señor Malfoy, siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido en su familia- declaró.

Draco ejecutó a la perfección su farsa.

- Muchas gracias, profesora.- Miró dentro del aula, y observó a Pansy que se reía con fingida indiferencia rodeada de sus compañeras.- Ahora solo pienso ser feliz.

Entro en la clase, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada y se sentó al lado de su prometida. Mientras Blaise sonrió de forma extraña a la profesora, que ella, a cambio, le otorgó una mirada de advertencia.

**(·)--&--(·)**

Parecía que el castillo se iba a volver loco.

Con la llegada de las fiestas de Carnaval, todos los alumnos habían enloquecido.

De nuevo, el castillo parecía llenarse, y era evidente que los gemelos Weasley estaban haciendo su agosto por esas fechas.

Filch estaba que echaba chispas, pues tanto los gamberros como Peeves campaban a sus anchas, y el ya muy enfermo Dumbledore, parecía no querer ponerle fin a aquellos "ataques injustificados de maldad y travesura".

- Ya no hay otra ocasión para reír- susurró, justificándolo.

Algunos profesores como la Profesora McGonagall veían con mal ojo aquello. Severus Snape, extrañamente, estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero otros como Tonks, jugaban con sus alumnos.

A la clase de séptimo curso, les sorprendió yendo transformada de una niña pequeña. Al principio les desconcertó e incluso Pansy y Hermione se acercaron a ella para preguntarle qué hacía ahí, cuando, Harry, borbotó desde su asiento.

- ¿Tonks?

La niña asintió, sonrió y volvió a transformarse en la mujer que era, después de lucir una expresión de concentración profunda.

- Muy bien…- observó a Hermione y a Pansy y las regañó suavemente.- ¿No os sorprendió?

Ambas asintieron.

- ¿Y entonces, porqué no pensasteis inmediatamente en que había algo raro y hay que estar alerta?- preguntó ella.- Acercarse a mí podría haber sido lo último que habrías hecho si hubiese sído un mortífago.

La joven parpadeó y Ron, jocoso, se inclinó ligeramente hacia Harry y le susurró.

- Oh, no, la paranoia de Ojoloco se le ha pegado.

Tonks escuchó el comentario y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Hermione, también hizo lo suyo, pues los tres ya sabían a través de la Orden del Fénix que Tonks siempre había sido la favorita del conocido y desfigurado auror. La profesora, ignorándoles, continuó una clase intensiva sobre disfrazes y ocultamiento.

Mientras hablaba y tomaban apuntes, Harry le pasó una pequeña nota a Hermione, mientas la pluma autoescribible, seguía copiando lo que la profesora decía.

_Oye, Hermione… ¿podemos ya hacer la reunión del ED?_

La joven hechó un breve vistazo, en el cual, el rasgar de su pluma se detuvo. Después de volver a gargarla de tinta, continuó escribiendo, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Uno de los motivos por lo que aún no habían concertado otra reunión, era en parte porque Harry quería descubrir algún elegido. Dumbledore le había revelado que cada uno pertenecería a una casa de Hogwarts, y con un objeto mágico, lo ayudarían a destruír el Reenger.

Él, el elegido, se encargaría de duelarse contra Voldemort, mientras que los otros cuatro, contendrían las fuerzas del Reenger. Se había pasado seis duras semanas buscando información y preparandose con la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba demasiado excitada como para decir cómo iba progresando. Solo decía que ya sabía quién era un elegido y que estaba recopilando más información.

A Harry le extrañó ¿quién podría ser?

Había pensado muchas veces en Luna, pues conocía la existencia del Reenger y de los Horrocruxes. De hecho, un día, semanas atrás, lo había asaltado a mitad del pasillo. Iba sola, despeinada como siempre, con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Se dirigió a él, con el porte orgulloso.

- Hola, Harry- saludó.

- Hola, Luna- le contestó él. Esperó a que la joven le saltara con alguna verdad como una casa o con alguna de sus divertidas chifladuras. Pero en vez de eso, dijo algo bastante serio, algo, que todo el mundo deseaba que simplemente, fuera una loca ocurriencia de la Ravenclaw.

- Mira, Harry, he estado investigando la biografía personal de Rowena Ravenclaw y me he vuelvo a leer _Historia de Hogwarts_- declaró, informando, que aparte de la castaña, ella también había sido capaz de leer un libro demasiado aburrido.

- ¿Y has descubierto algo interesante?

- Sé que Rowena Ravenclaw no utilizaba la varita- declaró ella, orgullosísima.- Tenía un nivel demasiado elevado y dominaba a la perfección los conjuros no-verbales y mentales. Así, parecía que controlaba a los elementos- añadió, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Después, fijó la vista en un jarrón de porcelana que había detrás de Harry y lo fulminó con la mirada. El jarrón comenzó a temblar cuando estalló en pedazos.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Harry regresó su vista hacia la rubia, que lucía una expresión de enfado.

- ¡Guau!- exclamó, finalmente, él, pálido por la impresión.

- ¿Qué? Eso está fatal- declaró ella.- ¡Era el hechizo de _Wingardium leviosa_! no debía de haber estallado ¡debería haber levitado!

- Pues… a mi me ha parecido… yo no creo… no, de verdad, no podría haber hecho eso.

Luna se cruzó de brazos, irritada porque Harry no comprendía que aquel no había sido su objetivo, y por tanto que lo había hecho erróneamente.

- Pues cuando el profesor Snape entró en clase de Defensa para las Artes Oscuras para hablar con la profesora Tonks, me dijo que era el peor hechizo mental jamás realizado- espetó.

- Espera… ¿el profesor de Pociones fue a ver…?

- Sí, Harry, a Tonks… y hablaron de no sé qué poción…- bufó.- Pero el caso es que…

Pero Harry ya no tenía pensamientos para otra cosa. Sabía por una conversación entre McGonagall y Hooch que Tonks no quería hablar con nadie.

- ¿Y ella…? ¿Ella le contestó?

- Bueno, dijo que era ella quien tenía que juzgar lo que ocurría en su clase y no él… luego le hecho, casi a patadas de clase- agregó Luna, fijando su vista en un cuadro de la pared que escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

- Ya…- declaró él, sin prestarle mucha atención. Cogió se dio media vuelta y fue a buscarla… sin éxito. Nuevamente.

Entonces, desconcertado por lo que Luna había dicho de Snape y Tonks, no se había fijado en el potencial de la Ravenclaw para esa clase de hechizos. Desde luego, era significativo que la fundadora de esa casa no utilizase la varita, y que una alumna, mil años después, tuviese ese talento.

Se preguntó si sería extraño esa capacidad en el mundo mágico, y cuando fue a preguntarle a Ron, se encontró con que sus dos amigos, permanecían junto a él, de pie, esperando a que se moviera.

Mientras pensaba en Luna y su extraña habilidad, la clase había finalizado, y se encontraban tanto Ron como Hermione esperando que el joven reaccionaba. Él, sin embargo, salió de su mundo para sumergiste en la visión de Tonks, que sentada en su mesa, corregía unos trabajos para otro curso.

- ¿Queréis dejarnos a solas?- preguntó la voz femenina de la profesora. Ron fue a protestar, cuando Hermione lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

Finalmente, quedaron los dos, el uno y la otra enfrentados. Y como en el despacho de Tonks, el espacio pareció reducirse a su mínima expresión.

- Creo que debemos hablar, ya, definitivamente- acordó ella.

Él asintió y se apoyó en su pupitre.

- Bueno, aparte de que este mes y medio hemos estado bastante…

- Dispersados- completó él.

Se sonrieron, solo con la sonrisa. Sus ojos, seguían luciendo una expresión triste.

- Exacto…- coincidió ella.- Además de que haces trampa en clase, Harry, cosa que me parece muy mal- comentó, mientras seguía sonriendo.- Me siento bastante…

Él se acercó a ella, obedeciendo a un impulso y la abrazó.

- Como si estuvieses haciendo lo correcto a la vez que cometer el mayor error de tu vida.

Se separaron ligeramente mientras bebían de los ojos del otro.

- Es…

- Te quiero- susurró él, repentinamente.

- Yo también- confesó ella, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo.

Se besaron apasionadamente ignorando por completo que la puerta estaba abierta y cualquiera podría verles. Harry llevaba demasiado tiempo ansiando saborear esos labios con los que soñaba día sí y día no.

Finalmente, tuvieron que separarse, pues cada uno tenía que ocuparse de sus propias obligaciones. Pero no había sido un beso de despedida, había sido una promesa para volverse a ver.

**(·)--&--(·)**

_Qué bonito, me encanta esa pareja n.n _

_Bueno, ya sabéis, reviews y me haréis muy feliz… ¡Besos!_


	22. ¡Advertencia! contenido NR18

Querría disculparme por mi larga ausencia en esto de actualizar

_Querría disculparme por mi larga ausencia en esto de actualizar. Si queréis más detalles, los pondré en mi perfil. Ya saben, trabajo, universidad, vacaciones… y una compañía de Interne (profundo suspiro)._

_Pero estoy de vuelta, contra todo lo que impida no dejarme publicar._

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_No sé si os habéis fijado (supongo que sí) que mi relato está calificado como M. Bueno, el motivo es este capítulo. Contiene sexo no consentido. Si no os gusta, podéis saltaros la parte en cursiva (aunque según me han dicho, no baja mucho el nivel violento)._

**(·)---&---(·)**

Aunque últimamente estaba más sola emocionalmente que de costumbre, normalmente siempre iba rodeada de gente. Aquella vez fue una de las raras ocasiones en los últimos días en los que podía gozar de un poco de libertad. Se miró al espejo y se perfiló perfectamente los ojos.

Sus pensamientos iban de aquí para allá. Desde las curvas de su amante, hasta los ojos fríos que la vigilaban constantemente.

Blaise estaba mucho más sociable y amable que de costumbre. La acompañaba a todos los sitios, le cedía el paso, le abría las puertas. Siempre se empeñaba en llevarle la mochila con los libros.

Pero aunque su sonrisa y sus gestos eran calurosos, sus ojos azules, fríos como dos témpanos se delataban.

Esos ojos, el espejo del alma, le estaban diciendo a la joven que lo hacía por que era un mandado, porque obedecía a otros dictámenes. Porque cada vez que ella giraba la vista, notaba que el chico no estaba contento con su presencia.

Sus conversaciones con Hermione se habían reducido drásticamente a ninguna, y apenas sabía de lo que opinaba sobre hablar en el ED. Le había dicho que al menos en una semana, podrían reunirse.

Pero ya había pasado casi dos meses. ¿Se habría olvidado de ella?

Antes de aplicar el rimel sobre sus pestañas, su mano tembló involuntariamente. Desechando por completo ese pensamiento, fijó de nuevo su vista en su reflejo y pensó, que al menos, tenía muchísima más información.

Era apasionante la biografía de Slytherin. De hombre honorable a mago oscuro. O la imaginación del historiador era increíble, o la vida del co-fundador de Hogwarts era realmente apasionante.

Altibajos emocionales, búsqueda de la propia identidad, y finalmente, traición.

Aquello le dejó helada en cuanto lo leyó.

Todo lo que había leído de Salazar Slytherin le sonaba a cuento, pero sabía, por alguna extraña razón que aquella traición que relataba, era más bien cierta.

Una extraña de posesión hacia una mujer y, después, acababa discutiendo con su mejor amigo.

Suspiró profundamente, decidida a buscar más información para aquella historia, cuando recordó que, ya lo había hecho y se había pateado casi todo el castillo buscando algo de información.

Mientras guardaba sus potingues de belleza se preguntó si el profesor Snape sabría algo.

Tenía constancia de que había que hacer un trabajo para final de curso. ¿Cuál mejor que hacerlo sobre el fundador de su propia casa?

Cogió su agenda y anotó, debajo de las escrituras:

_Trabajo de pociones con H.G._

_H.V._

Añadió:

_Salazar Slytherin, biografía_.

Volvió a guardarla dentro de su bolso y salió al baño, cuando de nuevo, se encontró con él.

- Hola, Blaise- saludó, sin tan siquiera mirarle.

- Buenas tardes, Pansy- sonrió él.- ¿Qué te ha parecido la clase de hoy de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó él.- Quizá deberías tener un poco más de cuidado, porque tal y como dijo la profesora…

- Blaise, creo que yo no voy a tener ese problema- cortó ella. Enarcó una ceja y se encaró con él.- Además, tú estás de guardaespaldas ¿verdad?- le espetó.

Blaise rió grutalmente y le pasó una mano por la cintura. Ella se separó y le dio una cachetada de aviso.

- Contrólate.

Pero él la agarró de la muñeca y la empujó hacia una aula vacía. O al menos eso pensó ella, al principio.

- ¡Pero qué haces, animal!- gritó ella, intentando soltarse. Fue un grito bastante fuerte, así que esperó, que alguien lo hubiese escuchado. Lamentablemente, era en esos precisos momentos en los que nadie acudía a la llamada.

Él aumentó su fuerza y tiró del brazo para que se acercara a él.

- Estate calladita, Pansy.

Escuchó detrás de ella un hechizo y sintió cómo su garganta era incapaz de producir ningún sonido.

La cruel maníaca risa de Draco Malfoy, a su espalda y su aliento en su cuello, bastaron para se su cuerpo sufriera la misma parálisis que le hubiese provocado un hechizo.

La empujaron contra el suelo y ella se golpeó conta él con cabeza.

Sintió cómo se mareaba y observó a los dos hombres que la observaba, altivos, desde las alturas. Draco sonreía perversamente, mientras Blaise permanecía impasible, frío, como si ella no fuese otra cosa que un objeto.

Intentó gritar, pero no pudo. El hechizo le ataba las cuerdas vocales, y mientras, sus ojos iban abriéndose cada vez más en cuando Draco comenzó su relato.

- Eres una tocanarices- declaró.- ¿No podrías mostrar un poco de entusiasmo? Al menos fingir que te alegra adelantar la boda- declaró.- Me has provocado muchos malestares de cabeza… y la estúpida de Serena no deja de entrometerse.

Pasny comenzaba a notar cómo unas lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, por su blanca piel hasta caer en el suelo, como almas muertas.

- Y ahora, que la entrometida de mi madre, desea saber cómo va nuestra relación… creo que es hora de dar un nieto.- Agregó mientras la liberaba del hechizo inmovilizador.

Ella quiso preguntar ¿porqué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?

Pero Blaise se agachó junto a ella y susurró.

- Pansy, me temo que mañana tendréis que casaros, porque… ¿no querrás un hijo bastardo, verdad?

Ella intentó alejarse de ellos, pero el moreno fue más rápido y le cogió de las muñecas.

Draco cogió la varita.

- ¡_Diffindo_!- susurró.

Los botones de la camisa de Pansy saltaron a ambos lados. Otra vez pronunció el hechizo, y aquella vez le tocó a su ropa interior.

La joven no paró de moverse, mientras Blaise le susurraba al oído como una serpiente, advirtiéndola, de que si seguía moviéndose así, acabaría por sufrir un dolor indescifrable.

Aquello pareció calmarla, o al menos paralizarla, poniendo en tensión todos tus músculos.

- Relájate, o será peor, _princesa_- susurró el moreno, con un deje de diversión en sus palabras.

Pero cuando vio cómo el rubio se bajaba los pantalones y dejaba al descubierto su dureza, no pudo evitar sentir un espasmos.

- Quizá deberíamos inmovilizarla- declaró Blaise, observando a Draco.- O por lo menos darle una poción que…

Pero Draco le lanzó una mirada de dura advertencia.

- ¡No! quiero que sufra.

Se colocó encima de ella y la penetró con fuerza.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Lloraba desconsoladamente. _

_Si pudiera gritar, su voz hubiera alcanzado los lugares más recónditos del planeta. Sentía un desgarrón entre sus piernas, y la sangre fluir entre ellas. Las piernas le temblaban._

_Y el aliento maldito de quien esos momentos le clavaba dolor, rabia, humillación y desesperación, la quemaba. _

_Sintió cómo con una mano le aprisionaba un pecho y se lo estrangulaba._

_Seguía llorando, e intentó zafarse. Pero tal como le había dicho quien en esos momentos le sujetaba los brazos tras la espalda, se hizo mucho más daño._

_Cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando olvidar el sufrimiento, el calvario por el que estaba pasando._

_Deseaba morir… nunca había recibido ninguna maldición __cruciatus__, pero seguramente, sería lo más parecido a lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos._

_La piel estaba cubierta de sudor, su cuerpo rechazaba por entero aquel elemento extraño que se metía una y otra vez dentro de ella._

_Quería morir, quería desaparecer. Apretaba fuertemente los brazos de Blaise, clavándole sus uñas. Y mientras, en su oído, llegaban palabras confusas._

_- Piensa en otra cosa- le susurraba el moreno.- En algo feliz._

_Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a relacionar aquello tan depravante con algo tan puro como podría ser otra cosa. Se obligaba a no pensar en ello, pero involuntariamente, cada pensamiento suyo iba hacia Hermione, suplicando su nombre en silencio._

_Gritando a la oscuridad que se la llevara la muerte._

**(·)---&---(·)**

Luna se fijó en el jarrón de nuevo.

El pobre… llevaba toda una semana rompiéndose. Menos mal que siempre llevaba la varita encima para repararlo, y que Filch no sospechara nada.

El mismo retrato que la había observado todos los días que ensayaba, seguía estando allí.

- ¿Nunca te cansas?- comentó.

Luna no dejó que le distrajera.

Fijó de nuevo su vista en un punto, por ejemplo, en el cuello de la botella e imaginó que la agarraba con una mano invisible. Aspiró profundamente y estiró la mano, enseñando la palma al jarrón.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, cerró los ojos y visualizó el objeto en su cabeza. Así que, desde esa distancia de dos metros comenzó a doblar cada dedo, como si estuviese agarrando la porcelana.

Todos los músculos de su brazo derecho estaban en tensión.

«_Winguardium leviosa_» pensó.

Volvió a estirar la mano y la comenzó a elevar poco a poco.

Abrió los ojos para comprobar si lo había hecho bien, justo, cuando perdió la concentración y el objeto, nuevamente, estalló.

- Es una estúpida pérdida de tiempo- silbó el retrato.

Luna clavó su mirada en el relleno anciano y sacó su varita con furia. El jarrón volvió a su posición inicial y ella se alejó hecha una furia. ¿Cómo podría llegar alguna vez a considerarse una verdadera Ravenclaw si nunca podría hacer nada decentemente bien?

Sacó un libro de su mochila y pensó:

«Algo tengo que hacer mal»

Cuando se diría hacia las cocinas para cogerse un tentempié antes de la comida, se detuvo en mitad del pasillo.

El corazón le dolía.

Algo iba mal.

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo cuando escuchó unos pasos ir hacia ella.

- ¿Estás bien, Luna?- preguntó la voz de Harry.

Ella alzó la vista. Estaba llorando.

- No sé, de repente… me siento mal…- dijo ella. Sintió cómo la voz le estaba fallando, y después, los brazos de otro joven rodeándola. Una melena corta pelirroja se desveló ante su vista.

- Luna…

Ella negó con la cabeza y se separó. Nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca, tan íntimamente próxima a ella. Pero en esos momentos, tenía una sensación de terror y miedo dentro de ella.

- ¡Algo ocurre! ¡Algo malo!- aulló, desesperada. Quería que aquel mal que estaba en ella, se fuera.

Ron observó a Harry, pues normalmente, era él quien tenía las premoniciones sobre lo que hacía Voldemort o quien perdía el conocimiento y empezaba a decir cosas extraños.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso apenas, se acercó a Luna.

- ¿Cómo que algo malo?

La chica sintió cómo varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento cerca… en el castillo…

Le fallaron las piernas mientras inspiraba bocanadas de aire que no llegaban a sus pulmones. Ron volvió a arroparla y le susurró algunas palabras al oído, diciéndole que estaría todo bien, que no se preocupara.

Pero era tan increíble creerle, que cerró los ojos y lanzó un grito de frustración, rabia, y terror.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_- Dentro de unos minutos cesará- le prometió Blaise._

_Pero Pansy no le creía._

_Sentía cómo le faltaba la vida, el oxígeno, y notaba que sus fuerzas se desvanecían poco a poco, y encima de ella, otro cuerpo sudado, un aliento maligno, y las ganas aún de resistir con aquella tortura._

_Pensó que no debía de haber ido al baño. Tenía que haberse tragado su orgullo y acompañar a Serena. Seguro que con ella delante no se habrían atrevido. Aunque quién sabía, tratándose del joven más cruel al que ella había conocido._

_Draco la había penetrado en ese momento muy profundamente y sintió cómo su espalda se arqueaba para no morir en esos momentos de dolor, mientras algo caliente la invadía. No era agradable, y menos aún placentero. Era como si algo áspero la acuchillara por dentro._

_Abrió repentinamente sus ojos, tomada por sorpresa y se chocó contra la gris mirada que estaba excitada, disfrutando de ese momento de poder, posesión y crueldad._

_Y supo, que casada con él, no sobreviviría al primer parto. Dudaba, incluso poder llegar, porque creía, que en esos momentos, estaba muerta y aquella era una intensa visita al infierno._

**(·)---&---(·)**

Ron y Harry estaban desconcertados, siguiendo las indicaciones de una Luna cada vez más mala a la que llevaba en brazos y delante de él, Harry con la varita en mano siguiendo sus orientaciones.

- En el baño, en el baño de tercero…- susurró ella.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Harry, volviéndose hacia ella. Con dificultad, la chica pudo hablar.

- Cerca… cerca… de… del au… la de… Runas…

Ron completó la información por ella ¿cuántas veces había ido el año pasado a buscar a Hermione después de Runas Antiguas? Bastantes, antes de que empezaran los problemas con ella.

- ¡Sé donde está!- exclamó Ron, cambiando repentinamente de rumbo.- ¡Sígueme!

Durante tres minutos estuvieron corriendo por los pasillos, mientras Luna parecía agonizar en los brazos del guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Finalmente, llegaron al pasillo, cuando escucharon un golpe seco proveniente de una de las aulas que se encontraban, en ese momento, cerradas.

Ahora, ambos chicos pudieron sentir la maldad en el ambiente.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_- Termina ya- apremió Blaise, mientras apretaba los dientes. Pansy le estaba clavando las uñas en el brazo, nada comparable al dolor que estaba sintiendo la joven en esos momentos._

_- Espera… me falta poco para correrme- anunció entre jadeos y leves gemidos. En esos momentos, en el aula de al lado se escuchó un gran golpe. _

_- Peeves- fue el simple comentario de Blaise, mientras se apretaba un poco más contra Pansy. La joven seguía sufriendo, pero por extraño que pareciera, sentía cómo una corriente que la traspasaba, proveniente del moreno que le daba unas pocas fuerzas, suficientes para continuar con la tortura, y no morir, como ella rogaba y deseaba.- Draco, por favor…_

_- Esto no servirá de nada sino…- y justo cuando llegaba el momento del clímax, el más joven de los Malfoy cumplía su objetivo._

**(·)---&---(·)**

- Oh, Peeves, lárgate- protestó Harry, después de aplicar el conjuro _alohomora_ a la puerta y descubrir tras ella al portergeist desordenándolo y tirándolo todo. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, y vio cómo Luna, llorosa, estaba casi desmayada, sufriendo de fiebre

- No, aquí no, en otra aula…- protestó.

Raudamente, Ron la tumbó en el suelo, encima de la moqueta, se quitó la túnica del uniforme, cubrió a la rubia con ella y le aplicó un hechizo que mojó su frente de agua fresca. En torno a ellos, Harry registraba cada aula, buscando el origen de aquella maldad que volvía la atmósfera oscura, y se preguntó si aquello era consecuencia del reenger.

Finalmente, cuando embistió contra una puerta que le rechazó con un conjuro de Artes Oscuras, supo que había llegado al lugar indicado, así que haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas y recordando un hechizo que Moody había creído conveniente que aprendiera, fijó su mirada en la puerta, dirigió su varita hacia allí.

Pronunció el conjuro, mientras Luna emitía un último quejido, arropada por Ron. La puerta se abrió con estruendo, golpeando la pared, y Harry entró, como poseído con una nueva fuerza.

Allí dentro, observó un espectáculo que lo dejó helado.

Tirada en el suelo, aprisionada por Zabini, y violada por Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson estaba llorando, retorciéndose de dolor. Los dos jóvenes fueron tomados por sorpresa, y a pesar de que la joven había sido origen de bochornosas situaciones para Harry, al joven se le activó su instinto protector verla indefensa y cómo abusaban de ella. Más veloz que ninguno de los dos criminales que aprisionaban a su víctima, pudo reaccionar.

Fueron lanzados por los aires al instante. Zabini, a quien le dio más de lleno, se quedó inconsciente, mientras que Draco, se levantaba rápidamente, con los pantalones bajados, pero empuñando la varita.

Lanzó un hechizo no verbal, y a Harry, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue invocar un escudo muy potente, con el resultado de que el rayo de luz chocó a varios centímetros de distancia del chico, y rebotando contra Draco Malfoy, al que abatió.

Rápidamente, Harry se dirigió contra la morena, que lloraba, y sangraba. Harry le retiró los hechizos que la ataban, y casi al instante, la joven se aferró a él, mientras Harry se quitaba la túnica y cubría con ella a la joven casi desfallecida.

Unos pasos se acercaron y Severus Snape apareció en la puerta. Ron, detrás de él, intentando explicar lo que ocurría, pero parecía que la voz del pelirrojo no podía traspasar la coraza del profesor, que frío, permanecía de pie, observando a Harry, arropando a Pansy, que abrazada a él, lloraba, con los puños tan apretados, que los nudillos se volvían blancos por momentos.

**(·)---&---(·)**


	23. La amenaza del reenger es más poderosa

_Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. _

**(·)---&---(·)**

Harry se quedó inmóvil, mientras observaba al profesor. Solo faltaba que pensara que había sido él quien había abusado de su compañera de clase. Abrió la boca, intentando buscar unas palabras, frenéticamente en su cabeza, pero ninguna le salió. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, la voz, siempre tan calmada de Snape, retumbara rabiosa en las paredes.

- ¡Potter! ¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo!?- ladró, mirándolo con ira en los ojos.- ¿No sabe que debe llevar inmediatamente a la señorita Parkinson al hospital? ¡Andando!

El joven, afortunadamente, reaccionó pronto y cogió a la joven en brazos. No era tan fuerte como Ron, pero al menos, pudo con ella. El profesor, nuevamente, con fuerza, le gritó:

- ¿Eres mago sí o no?

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Harry ejecutó el conjuro _levicorpus_ y se llevó rápidamente a la joven a la enfermería. Mientras, Snape dirigió su ira contra Ron, vociferándole que por qué no había hecho lo mismo con Luna, así que pronto, a la carrera por llevar a la joven a la enfermería, se le unió Ron.

Cuando llegaron y se pararon a recuperar el aliento, buscaron a la señora Pomfey para que se hiciera cargo de las chicas, mientras le relataban lo sucedido. La mendimaga, avisó inmediatamente a McGonagall. Después, ordenó a los dos jóvenes que permanecieran en donde estaban.

Harry observaba a Pansy, preguntándose qué demonios le había llevado a Malfoy a abusar de ella. Recordaba cada gesto hacia él, cada arrumaco que le daba a su novio. Si tan buena novia y deseos de complacerle parecía que tenía, ¿cómo es que Malfoy había actuado así? ¿No era más fácil la vía del cariño?

Pansy estaba tumbada en una camilla observando cómo Harry a tres metros de distancia de ella, mirando hacia donde se había ido la señora Pomfey estupefacto Y entonces, se percató de la mirada de la joven. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la vio con un rubor en las mejillas. Su pelo, normalmente perfecto, digno de una portada de una revista de moda, estaba enredado, sucio, y su rostro, maquillado a la perfección, ahora hacía que pareciese que la joven hubiese estado llorando lágrimas negras. Instintivamente, Harry sintió el deseo de protegerla. Bien podría ser su enemiga en el pasado, pero nadie se merecía aquello.

Avergonzado apartó la mirada y casi al instante, la señora Pomfey apareció de la nada y cerró las cortinas que le otorgaron intimidad a la joven.

- ¿Qué tal está Luna?- preguntó, Harry, cuando Ron, cruzado de brazos se apoyó en la pared, cerca de él, una vez fuera de la enfermería.

- Está mejor- contestó el alto chico, mientras miraba la puerta, como si pudiese ver a través de ella, y poder observar el semblante de la joven, dormir, tranquila, sin soñar.- ¿Y Parkinson?

Quien respondió fue la señora Pomfey.

- Se recuperará, aunque tardará lo suyo. Es una suerte que la trajerais, ahora va a venir la profesora McGonagall para esclarecer lo que ha pasado.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron mientras eran empujados por la mujer al exterior. Ahí, se sentaron en un banco de piedra, esperando alguna noticia más. O a que McGonagall decidiera hablar con ellos.

- ¿Por qué Malfoy querría violar a Pansy?- se preguntó Harry, mirando a su mejor amigo, intentando encontrar lógica a lo que había visto.- Quiero decir… ¿no están prometidos?

- Quizá Parkinson no se dejó- argumentó Ron. Permanecieron en silencio, cuando el chico recordó algo.- ¿Te acuerdas? Hace tiempo, antes de Navidades, Malfoy ya intentó abusar de ella.

- Solo que esta vez lo consiguió- murmuró Harry.- Zabini le ayudó.

- Hijo de puta- se le escapó, arrugando el entrecejo. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien podía ser así. Vale, ellos eran los malos, pero ¿también con los que consideraban sus iguales? ¿Acaso no se tenían un mínimo de respeto?

Un jadeo se escuchó a sus espaldas, y cuando ambos jóvenes se giraron, observaron a Hermione Granger, intentando recuperar el aliento, posando los libros con pereza sobre el banco, tratando de descansar algo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó.- Me he encontrado a Ginny que me ha dicho algo de Snape que estaba como un basilisco o no sé qué de vosotros de la enfermería. Y que Malfoy y su perrito faldero habían desaparecido ¿No os habréis peleado, verdad?- inquirió con una expresión reprovadora.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y miraron a su compañera. Seguramente a Hermione le afectaría más lo ocurrido, ya que despreciaba a Malfoy, y parecía que últimamente se llevaba mejor con Pansy Parkinson. Ni qué mencionar la amistad que tenía ella con Luna Lovegood.

- Hermione…- empezó Ron. Miró a su amigo en busca de ayuda, se levantó y le cedió el asiento.- Será mejor que te sientes… Harry- dijo, suplicando con la mirada que contara él la historia. El pelirrojo no quería meter la pata con un tema tan delicado.

- Sí…- accedió Harry, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo qué decir. Hermione empezó a asustarse ante la actitud tan extraña de sus dos compañeros.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Cuando el hombre vio el espectáculo no podía creerlo. ¿Sus propios alumnos haciendo aquello? Arrugó el entrecejo y lo único que supo hacer es dar unas cuantas órdenes, antes de que la joven muriera.

No quería que ocurriera otra vez, no, ahora que había empezado a perdonarse por aquello que ocurrió. Observó a sus dos alumnos, Blaise Zabini, que yacía desmayado en el suelo y Draco Malfoy que iba despertando poco a poco de su letargo.

- ¡_Enervate_!- declaró. Al instante el joven rubio abrió los ojos de sopetón.

- ¿Sí, señor?- estaba desorientado, con los pantalones aún bajados. Lamentable espectáculo que estaban haciendo, mancillando el honor y el orgullo de la casa Slytherin. Se suponía que la lealtad y los buenos amigos se hacían allí, pero la traición y el ultraje estaban también a la orden del día.

Escupió al suelo y sin darle opción decidió jugar sus últimas cartas.

- Muy bien, señor Malfoy- declaró, con la voz fría y cortante.- Me parece que se ha metido usted en un buen problema.

**(·)---&---(·)**

No era porque no lo hubieran intentado antes, pero era imposible comprenderle. Le gustaba así, por que cuando nadie te comprende, eres imprevisible y todos temen que hagas algo que pueda perjudicarles. Y él era el dueño y señor de esa táctica.

Así que sentado en su trono, mientras meditaba, observando el paisaje, acariciando la suave y pulida piel de _Nagini_, mientras meditaba acerca de cada uno de sus mortífagos.

Suspiró profundamente mientras sus pensamientos volaron hacia Lucius Malfoy. El engreído, que había acabado en la cárcel, después de que su mujer decidiera jugar sus cartas. Sonrió, pues sabía que parte de esa decisión había estado apoyada y fomentada por Bellatrix y su marido Rodolphus, en un intento por introducir un espía dentro de Azkaban y una nueva conexión en el Ministerio. Lucius se estaba convirtiendo en un estorbo, así que les había ido como el anillo al dedo.

Era increíble lo bien que actuaba la joven de las hermanas Black, con su aspecto de frágil muñequita de porcelana. Poseía en sus labios el mismo veneno que su hermana mayor, pero al contrario que ella, desprendía un aura que obligaba a los demás a protegerla. Era una actriz nata que estaba de su parte.

Y el Ministro estaba actuando tal y como él, el gran Lord Voldemort había planeado. Una semana más en casa de los Parkinson y el Ministro en persona entregaría a la recién divorciada Narcissa Black una residencia cerca del Ministerio. Bien, era sabido por todos que era mejor tener cerca a sus enemigos, pero a veces era mejor evitarlo.

Se rió por lo bajo y después, pasó a pensar en Bellatrix. Estaba algo preocupado por su mejor mortífaga. Aparte del fallo que había tenido hacía dos años en el Ministerio, aún no le había conseguido la información. Acarició inconscientemente la varita mientras su subconsciente se colaba en sus pensamientos pidiéndole una buena maldición, pero no podía negar que la mujer se esforzaba al máximo y pasaba casi día y noche sin darle tregua al licántropo.

Lamentablemente, ello provocaba que Rodolphus decidiera distraerse, por ejemplo, con otros miembros de sus leales mortífagos, aumentando la ira de Bellatrix al ver frustrados sus planes, desconcentrándola. El licántropo poseía una fuerza insuperable y, considerando en la situación en la que se encontraba, había ganado terreno a pasos agigantados. Una lástima que no pudiera tenerlo a su servicio.

Nuevamente, su mano acarició su varita.

Después sus pensamientos volaron hacia Snape… el misterioso y correcto Snape. Su espía en la Orden del Fénix… ¿o debía decir al revés? Su mano, que seguía junto al objeto mágico le pedía que le recordara unas cuantas cosas, pero decidió esperar. A pesar de que el mortífago fuese realmente hábil con la Occlumancia, él había podido constatar sus deseos de saciar esa macabra curiosidad.

Y había podido ver a la mujer por la que estaba interesado… era una cuestión importante, ya que se trataba de la misma persona que ocupaba el corazón del licántropo. Sonrió con satisfacción y se dio la vuelta cuando una joven figura apareció ante él para presentarle sus respetos.

- Mi amo y señor.

Era delicioso sentir ese tono de voz, lleno de desesperación por complacerle, devoción, entrega total y absoluta… sin que hubiese temor a futuras represiones. Y después hacía exactamente lo que él quería, y con la máscara puesta, se desnudaba ante él. Un golpe de suerte el haberla encontrado. El más preciado de sus juguetes inútiles.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, cuando un leve golpeteo sonó en la robusta puerta de nogal. Suficiente para que la joven volviera a cubrirse y se situara a su izquierda, atenta, dispuesta a morir por él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, con su voz siseante, sabiendo que al instante, detrás de aquella máscara, la fachada de confianza de su discípulo caía en pedazos.

- Mi amo y señor… tenemos un problema con el joven Malfoy.

Arrugó el entrecejo, a pesar de carecer completamente de cejas y pagó su ira con el mortífago que arrodillado, estaba muerto de pavor. El joven Malfoy era ingobernable, a pesar de las palizas de su padre o las súplicas de su madre. Iba con Zabini, muy a menudo, murmurando y tramando tonterías.

Cuando los padres de Zabini habían resultado muertos, casi al instante, tuvo la sospecha de quién había sido el ejecutor, pero no dijo nada. Le servía que Dumbledore creyese que el chico era objeto de su ira y acercarlo un poco más en el pequeño círculo de los cercanos a Dumbledore. Un Zabini dispuesto a vengar a sus padres contra su antiguo amo era perfecto. Y mientras, Draco Malfoy debía permanecer a la espera.

Y aunque aún no estuviese marcado ni entrado en su ejército personal, consideraba que su falta de respeto era una muestra de insurrección, y por tanto, debía ser castigada como con otro cualquiera, por mucho que luego su madre estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo todo por él. Incluso recibir el castigo que se merecía.

Bien pensado, podría hacer ambas cosas ¿porqué rechazar alguna?

- ¿Qué problema?- preguntó.

- Mi amo… él… ha sido sorprendido por Severus Snape violando a una compañera de casa- declaró.

- ¿Y Severus Snape no ha hecho nada?

- Potter y Weasley, al parecer, ya la habían socorrido.

Nuevamente, su mano tomó contacto con su varita, mientras intentaba elaborar un plan. Si Malfoy era expulsado del colegio, se quedaría con alguien menos dentro… y no podría vigilar tanto como quisiera a Snape o meter infiltrados en el Ministerio.

- ¿Se sabe a quién violó y si estaba en compañía de alguien?- preguntó.

- Violaron a Pansy Parkinson… era era la… la prometida de Malfoy, señor- declaró.- Por lo que ya ha confesado, decía que quería casarse inmediatamente. Y… -añadió viendo que aquella infomación era insuficiente.- Y Blaise Zabini estaba con ellos… al parecer, según palabras del joven Malfoy, intentó evitar que sucediera.

Su mirada se clavó en la máscara del hombre aterrado, y descargó allí toda su furia.

- ¡¿Pues qué hace que no intenta mantener a Zabini dentro del colegio?! Y encuanto a Malfoy, en cuanto lo expulsen, que lo traigan a mi presencia.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Cuando Harry y Ron terminaron de contarle lo ocurrido a Hermione, esta se había quedado pálida. Apretaba con fuerza los nudillos, intentando encontrarle sentido a todo aquello. Estaba mareada, le dolía todo como si hubiera sido ella la violada. Ron le llevó un vaso de agua, mientras miraba a Harry en busca de ayuda, quien se encogió de hombros.

Al poco llegó Tonks, preocupada porque se había armado un revuelo en el castillo. Todo el mundo sabía que había sucedido algo, pero nadie lo tenía muy claro. Únicamente se sabía que Draco Malfoy iba a ser expulsado y que Pansy estaba en la enfermería.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Ron y fue a hablar con Tonks y le explicó brevemente lo que ocurría. La profesora, entonces, le dio un suave apretón de la mano a Harry y le pidió hablar con Hermione. La joven había empezado a llorar, silenciosamente, en estado de shock.

Tanto Ron como Harry permanecieron alerta, vigilantes, a pesar que la señora Pomfey los vigilaba de cerca. Bajo la orden de McGonagall ningún miembro del sexo masculino se acercaría a la chica. Y eso, le incluía a ellos.

Mientras Hermione seguía llorando y Tonks, a su lado, abrazándola, intentando consolarla, Ginny se acercó como tantos otros a la enfermería, solo que a ella la dejaron pasar por ser amiga de Luna. Solamente los aprobados por McGonagall tenían ese privilegio, sin embargo, Ginny tampoco podía acercarse a Parkinson. Los demás alumnos permanecían a varios pasillos de distancia intentando averiguar porqué la pareja de prometidos más famosa del colegio había terminado así.

Harry pensó que por alguna vez, Snape y su insufrible crueldad, servía de algo, ya que amenazó a cualquier persona que osara ir a la enfermería sin estar enfermo, probaría alguna de sus pociones. Y si osaba infringirse daño para lograr tal fin, en ese caso, lo que haría sería encerrarlo en una de las mazmorras hasta el día siguiente.

- Hola, Ginny- saludaron Ron y Harry. La joven les saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

- Dicen que Luna también quedó afectada.

- Sí, pero Malfoy no la violó- dejó escapar Harry. Ron le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, parecía que quería ocultar a su hermana la descarnada verdad y que pudiera afectarla.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín!- se volvió pálida, pero no llegó al extremo de Hermione.- ¿Malfoy violó a Pansy? ¡Será desgraciado!

Harry arrugó el entrecejo mientras Ron comenzaba una sarta de maldiciones contra el nombrado miserable estudiante, mientras él pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Hermione se había puesto fatal, apenas se había inmutado cuando le contaron lo de Luna, pero cuando supo lo de Pansy Parkinson… la observó, parecía en esos momentos casi catatónica. Quizá fuera que, ya que las dos habían sido compañeras de trabajo en Pociones y parecía que habían intimado. Se habían empezado a tratar de tú a tú, y considerando que la Slythiriana siempre había sido muy desagradable con ellos, eso era bastante significativo.

Quizá fuera que tuviera miedo a Malfoy. No era desconocido por nadie que de que este odiaba y despreciaba a los nacidos de muggles, y que su mayor odio se centraba en Hermione, quien era, con diferencia la mejor estudiante del curso. Y si Malfoy era capaz de hacer algo a la persona que iba a respetar el resto de su vida, uno no podía imaginar de qué sería capaz de hacer a Hermione.

Quizá fuera eso, pero el hecho de que Ginny llamara a Parkinson por su nombre de pila, le indicó que había algo más.

- Oye, Ginny- preguntó, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos hermanos.- ¿Porqué está tan afectada Hermione? Bueno, es lógico, una chica ha sido… violada por ese cabrón, pero…

Ginny miró a ambos lados y luego dijo, en un tono muy bajo:

- ¿Te acuerdas de la reunión del ED que íbamos a celebrar en los próximos días?

Harry asintió, interrogante ¿qué tenía que ver aquellas dos cosas?

- Si recuerdas, Hermione nos dijo que estaba segura de quién era un heredero. Pues ella me contó que esa persona es Pansy, con la que ahora se lleva bastante bien.

- ¿Pansy Parkinson, heredera de Slytherin?- preguntó, incrédulo.- Pero… ¿Voldemort no era el heredero de Slytherin?

Ginny se encogió de hombros:

- Es lo que me dijo esta mañana, pero luego no sé qué le surgió y ahora… además, supongo que es estúpido que un heredero pelee contra sí mismo ¿no?

Permanecieron en silencio cuando Ron suspiró profundamente.

- Ya sé que os parecerá extraño… pero he estado pensando- dijo.- Eso que dices de Parkinson realmente… tendría sentido si Luna fuera la heredera de Ravenclaw ¿no creéis?

Tanto Harry como Ginny le miraron, expectantes, impacientes por saber la teoría que tenía el joven al respecto.

- Mirad, últimamente Luna estaba muy rara. El otro día me la encontré intentando levitar un jarrón sin varita y eso, se supone que los magos no pueden hacer. Otras criaturas sí, pero jamás, un mago o bruja ha conseguido…

- Luna me dijo que sí. La fundadora de su casa Rovena Ravenclaw fue capaz de hacerlo- declaró Harry. Ginny asintió, confirmando las palabras de Harry.

- Es cierto, lo pone en _Historia de Hogwarts_.

Tanto Ron como Harry acordaron mentalmente que, algún día, tendrían que leerse ese libro.

- Bueno, pues eso ayuda a confirmar mi teoría- declaró Ron.- Dumbledore te dijo que los cuatro herederos lucharían junto a ti para vencer al reenger ¿verdad? Pues supongo que tendrán características especiales. Luna sigue los pasos de la fundadora de su casa. Parkinson, no sabemos muy bien qué le vio Hermione, pero si ella dice que puede ser, será y además…

Quedó en silencio y luego dijo más bajo:

- Además está el hecho en que encontramos a Luna enferma justo cuando estaban violando a la pobre Parkinson. Si no fuera por Luna, ni Harry ni yo la hubiéramos encontrado jamás. Yo creo que los herederos estos, están conectados.

- ¿Quieres decir que podríamos encontrar al de Hufflepuff y al de Gryffindor por eso? Sería interesante saber quienes son- meditó Ginny.- Sin embargo, no parece que nadie más de Hogwarts haya sido afectado-

Se quedaron en silencio mientras varios profesores les analizaban con la mirada, como si Ron o Harry fueran a atacar a alguna de las chicas, pero no comentaban nada. Ginny preguntó por el estado de Luna, nuevamente, y Pansy mientras Ron miraba a Hermione con expresión de absoluta tristeza. Finalmente, suspiró y se acercó a Tonks y a Hermione, abrazando fuertemente a esa última.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Ginny a Harry, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras meditaba.

- No creo que sea tan fácil el hecho de obviar que Lord Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin. Él abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, él habla _parsel_, como Slytherin. Y Luna tiene la misma habilidad que Rowena Ravenclaw ¿no sería lógico pensar que el heredero debe tener una misma capacidad que su antepasado?

Ginny se encogió de hombros:

- No lo sé, Harry. Eso es algo que Hermione me dijo esta mañana, pero no entró en detalles. Iba a decírnoslo dentro de poco, cuando todos los datos los hubiera juntado.

Se quedaron completamente en silencio cuando detrás de ellos resonó la voz de McGonagall.

- Señor Potter, señor Weasley, al despacho del Director.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y Ron se despidió de Hermione con un gesto cariñoso y se encaminaron en completo silencio hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, pero cuando llegaron, el profesor no se encontraba allí.

- ¿Dónde está el profesor…?

- El profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra en estos momentos en Hogwarts- cortó la profesora McGonagall acabando acertadamente lo que iba a decir Harry.- Por favor, ¿qué ocurrió?

Ron y Harry se miraron y comenzaron a relatar la historia desde que Harry se encontró con Luna y la joven tuvo un desvanecimiento, hasta conducirles a donde estaba Pansy Parkinson, y encontrarse con aquel horrendo espectáculo.

Mientras hablaban, Harry no sabía si les creía o no, simplemente les miraba, mientras escuchaba cada palabra que decían. Los antiguos directores que estaban en los retratos se miraban sorprendidos entre ellos y cuando Harry terminó su historia profirieron bufidos de indignación.

- Muy bien, señores, les rogaría que estuvieran disponibles y que fueran con cuidado. Sus testimonios serán imprescindibles cuando se celebre el juicio penal contra esos dos individuos.

Se levantó y fue a despedirlos, cuando súbitamente cayó en algo.

- ¿Y dicen que la señorita Lovegood les guió a donde estaban?

Tanto Harry como Ron asintieron.

- Bien, supongo que el profesor Dumbledore lo encontrará interesante. Y ahora, si me disculpan, por favor, vuelvan a sus Salas Comunes.

- ¿No podemos visitar a…?

- Lo siento mucho, pero la señorita Lovegood está en la misma habitación que la señorita Parkinson y lo que necesitamos es que la joven se encuentre segura.- Les miró severamente y carraspeó.- Y me gustaría que nadie aireara este asunto, un poco por respeto a la señorita Parkinson.

Se alejaron de allí mientras cambiaban impresiones.

- Esta vez Malfoy no se librará- declaró Ron, con alegría.- Su padre está en Azkaban por culpa de que su mujer lo delató y ahora no puede hacer nada, por muy amiga que sea su madre del Ministro, los Parkinson también tienen influencia.

Harry se encogió de hombros:

- No lo sé… bueno ¿bajamos al Gran Comedor?

Se miraron, pensando si Blaise o alguno de los esbirros de Draco Malfoy podrían atacarles, pero dudaban que lo hicieran. Harry tenía la ligera impresión de que la mayor parte de la gente seguía a Malfoy solo por miedo. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, Harry pudo comprobar que así era, la mayoría de los Slytherins se los veía bastante incómodos y avergonzados de tener a alguien como Malfoy entre ellos.

La gente de otras casas, estaba más llena de curiosidad e inundaron de preguntas a Harry y a Ron. Estos, sin embargo, guardaron silencio por la joven. Los rumores y sucesos viajaban por Hogwarts a gran velocidad, sin embargo, si ninguno de los dos confirmaba o desmentía nada, sería mejor.

Cuando pasaron por el hall se encontraron con que un montón de gente se arremolinaba hacia un lado de la estancia mientras los profesores Flitwick y Sprout intentaban disolver a una masa de gente que permanecía atenta a una chica de segundo de Slytherin que gritaba como una loca que su Draco no había sido, y que se iba a matar por ello.

Ron y Harry se miraron alarmados cuando vieron, cerca de ellos a dos aurores, Kingsley Shacklebolt y una mujer quienes se lamentaban de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las palabras "_reenger_ más fuerte" llegaron a los oidos de Harry, justo en el momento en el que la cicatriz comenzara a dolerle fuertemente.

Necesitó unos segundos para controlar el dolor y tiró fuertemente a Ron y arrastrándolo hasta la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Eh, tío, la comida…- protestó Ron.

- ¡No hay tiempo!- declaró Harry.

Ron empezó a caminar al paso acelerado mientras Harry cogía el galeón falso y llamaba a los demás mientras intentaba explicarle lo que acababa de comprender.

- Observa, el _reenger_ como explicó Tonks, influye en el comportamiento de la gente, haciéndola más impulsiva y estúpida. Draco Malfoy ha violado a la que sería su novia oficial, y ahora, esa chica… esa chica está diciendo que se quiere matar…

- Pero los profesores lo impedirán- señaló Ron.

- No es ese el caso, Ron, el caso es que ella _desea_ de verdad morir… ¿Y si se nos acaba el tiempo? ¿Y si tenemos poco tiempo antes de actuar? ¿Y si el _reenger_ está descontrolado y no podemos acabar ni con Voldemort ni con él?

Ron suspiró y se impacientó:

- ¡Pero eso es una locura, Harry! No tenemos ni idea de cuales son los dos otros herederos de Hogwarts… ¡ni siquiera si Parkinson lo es!

- Habrá que hablar con Hermione… pero cuando esté mejor…

Entraron en la Sala cuando se encontraron ya a Neville y Ernie, quienes habían escuchado la llamada y estaban más cerca. A los cinco minutos llegaron el resto de los miembros del ED. Harry les expuso el tema brevemente, lo que suponía el ataque de Malfoy contra una posible heredera, que se les acababa el tiempo y que tendrían que ponerse a buscar de inmediato a los herederos.

Ernie se cruzó de brazos y meditó durante unos segundos.

- ¿Parkinson es heredera de Slytherin?- hizo una pausa.- Bueno, realmente no es que me agrade la idea, y además, no está muy claro, como tú has dicho, Harry… y habrá que esperar a que hable Hermione, pero, realmente… la verdad me disgustaría más la idea de que fuera otro miembro de la casa.

Neville asintió y Ginny intervino:

- Hablando en plata, los otros son unos hijos de puta y la única que merece la pena es Pansy. Aunque al principio, también la consideraba una zorra amargada.

- ¡Ginny! Cuida ese vocabulario- le reprendió su hermano, a pesar de que él mismo caía en la falta de decir palabras malsonante.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.. si existen palabras para describirlos, ¡pues las utilizo!

- Ah, claro, y también te gustaría que las utilizaran contra ti ¿verdad?

- Oh, como cual.

- ¿Qué te parece puta?

Al momento siguiente varias chicas se enfadaron y Ginny chilló:

- ¿Me estás llamando puta, tú, salido de mierda?

Harry intentó poner orden pero en cinco segundos aquello se convirtió en un auténtico gallinero. Las chicas chillaban, los chicos gritaban… Harry pensó en un silbato que apareció encima de la mesa, pero ni con esas consiguió calmar a la muchedumbre.

Miró a todos los lados y tan solo distinguió a Ernie y a Neville intentando calmarles, recibiendo ellos algunos hechizos. Finalmente, Harry colmó su paciencia y les lanzó un potente hechizo inmovilizador.

- ¿Estás bien, Neville?- preguntó Ernie mientras ayudaba al joven a incorporarse mientras el resto de sus compañeros estaban completamente paralizados. Este asintió mientras Harry les dirigía una mirada analizadora.

- ¿Vosotros estás locos o cuerdos?

Ernie se sacudió un poco la chaqueta y se encogió de hombros:

- Depende de lo que consideres estar loco o cuerdo…- observó a sus compañeros del ED con expresión de disgusto.- ¿Los vamos a dejar así?

- Si estuviera Hermione…- susurró Neville.

Harry meditó durante un rato.

- Bueno, podemos lanzarles hechizos tranquilizadores, ahora que están inmóviles ¿no? Y luego los liberamos.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Lanzaron sus hechizos y después, se escondieron tras una mesa volcada, por si tenían que repetir la operación de paralizarles sin riesgo a que les diera algún hechizo.

Pero cuando aquello sucedió, tan solo se encontraron con un montón de personas desorientadas preguntándose por lo que había ocurrido.

En esos momentos, la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse.

**(·)---&---(·)**


	24. Pelea en el ED

_Bueno, pues aquí sigo actualizando. Espero que os guste el capítulo. ¡Besos!_

**(·)---&---(·)**

- ¡Ya estabas tardando!- le reprochó Draco cuando vio a Blaise aparecer bajo la capa invisible de Pansy Parkinson.

El joven Malfoy había estado encerrado en una de las mazmorras a la espera de que los agentes del Ministerio llegaran para detenerle e interrogarle, y posiblemente, después lo enviaran a Azkaban. Durante bastante tiempo había estado preguntándose porqué había hecho aquello, pero en esos momentos, aquello poco importaba. Lo que era realmente necesario era que huyeran cuanto antes.

- Lo tengo todo listo- declaró Blaise.

- Muy bien, marchémonos- convino el otro. Pero el primero le detuvo.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tienes que prometerme que no harás ninguna gilipolled- declaró.

Draco alzó las cejas.

- ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?

- Pues sí, creo que ambos somos bastante estúpidos. Tú por lo que hiciste y yo por lo que te ayudé. Recuerda, si la jodes de nuevo, te mato- advirtió.- Y espero que hagas lo mismo en caso contrario.

- ¿Desde cuando das tú las órdenes?

- Draco, ninguno de los dos estuvo por encima del otro.

- Sobre todo cuando me la chupabas ¿no?- sonrió el rubio, con malicia, mientras sus ojos grises expresaban burla. Blaise no se pudo contener y le estalló un puño en la mandíbula. Por primera vez, el joven perdía el control ante alguien y había sido con Malfoy.

- Mereces que te deje aquí tirado- le escupió Blaise.- Lo mereces… sino fuera por mi, Eis te habría matado, Pansy no te hubiera elegido y Serena hubiera conseguido quedarse contigo.

Draco se limpió con la manga parte de la sangre que le goteaba del labio, mientras intentaba reponerse de la impresión.

- Si no fuera por mi, mis padres hubieran sospechado algo. Si no fuera por mi, tu padre nos habría descubierto y nos hubiera denunciado al Señor Oscuro ¿y aún te atreves a decirme que me das órdenes, porque de ti, no las voy a aceptar.

El rubio le gruñó, con despreció:

- Ya, ¿y cuanto tardarás en cambiar de opinión?

Aquella vez estuvo listo para cuando Blaise quiso golpearle de nuevo. Le agarró el puño y tiró del brazo hasta estar simplemente a un palmo de distancia.

- Sácame de aquí- siseó.

Blaise tiró para liberarse.

- Entonces no vayas de jefe.

Draco no contestó. Sabía que en breves los profesores vendrían con inspectores del Ministerio. Sabría que antes de eso, llegarían los mortífagos y tendría que responder ante el Lord. por haber estropeado lo que sería una excelente conexión con el Ministerio. Su madre, viviendo a expensas del Ministro, iba a presentarle como asistente junior. Y en esos momentos, acababa de estropear la estratagema al Señor Oscuro.

Se estremeció visiblemente y se alegró que Blaise no lo notara, mientras sacaba la capa invisible que le había robado a Parkinson.

- Vamos- dijo el muchacho. Draco siguió sus indicaciones. Quizá cuando estuvieran a salvo podría librarse de Blaise, sería lo mejor. Aunque le doliera. Blaise había sido el mejor de sus lacayos. Hacía lo que le pedían, a tiempo y correctamente. Draco implemente le ofrecía a cambio lo que él más quería.

Tal vez convendría esperar un poquito más para ver cómo se desarrollaba todo. Posiblemente, Blaise fuera de nuevo de ayuda, como en esa misma ocasión.

**(·)---&---(·)**

No tuvo ninguna duda. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y sintió un ansia destructiva. Su plan había fallado, y el otro que tenía pendiente, no estaba dando los frutos que necesitaba. Su mejor mortífaga, además, cada día estaba más desquiciada, como si quien recibiera las maldiciones fuera ella y no el miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Caminó con rapidez por los pasillos de la mansión mientras sus mortífagos se retiraban para dejarle pasar, hasta llegar al lugar de donde los gritos de furia de Bellatrix se mezclaban con los de dolor del licántropo.

- Señor- Colagusano se encogió de terror cuando el amo le dirigió una gélida mirada.- Severus Snape le envía este mensaje- le tendió con la mano plateada un paquete y Voldemort se lo quitó bruscamente.

Abrió en primer lugar, y por primera vez, tuvo la impresión de que las cosas volvían al buen camino.

_Estimado Lord:_

_Tras varios años de investigación he conseguido destilar un antídoto para curar la licantropía. Teniendo en cuenta que la señora Lestrange está teniendo serias dificultades para tratar con su víctima, he pensado que esto le puede ayudar a sacar la información que tanto necesitamos._

_Servilmente,_

_S.S._

Lord Voldemort cogió la botellita que venía dentro del paquete y entró en la sala.

- ¡Milord!- exclamó, entre sorprendida y aterrada Bellatrix. Él no le hizo caso, fijó en el maltrecho hombre que yacía sobre el pavimento. Estaba seriamente herido, y la sangre habría comenzado a salirle por la boca y la nariz.

Cuando le miró a los ojos supo que había ingerido una poción justo antes de ser capturado para olvidar lo que sabía. Pero también supo que aquella protección no duraría para siempre y que, gracias a la poción de Snape, la fortaleza que había poseído el hombre hasta entonces, se desvanecería como polvo.

- Tengo algo que puede ayudarte- declaró. Con un movimiento de varita alzó a Lupin y lo hizo permanecer suspendido en el aire. Podía sentir su miedo, su terror, sus ganas de huir… de morir.-

Cogió con su mano la garganta y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras que con la otra mano destapaba la botellita. Obligó beber el líquido al hombre y después se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando Bellatrix se arrodilló ante él y le besó los bajos de la túnica.

- Gracias, Amo, usted es el único que podría hacerlo.

- Tranquila, Bella, no ha sido nada… pero supongo que a Severus no le importará que te arrodilles ante él para agradecérselo- le espetó con malicia

Salió de la sala mientras dejaba atrás a un inconsciente hombre que sufría ocasionales espasmos y a una mujer inmersa en la vergüenza y en la ira.

Sería reconfortante ver cómo obligaba a Bellatrix a humillarse delante del único que era más competente que ella y al que más odiaba. Y luego, le aplicaría un correccional, por no hacer las cosas cómo y cuando se lo pedían.

Sería al menos un entretenimiento, antes de coger al joven de los Malfoy.

**(·)---&---(·)**

La Sala de los Menesteres, tan llena de gente cuando se celebraba una reunión del ED y tan ruidosa, caótica y alegre, estaba desconocida. Los integrantes que quedaban del grupo original, excepto Neville, Ernie y Harry se encontraban como en una fase de ensoñación. Encima, la persona recién llegada aportaba una carga de desconcierto palpable.

Ella era la persona que los iluminaría en conocimiento, y sin embargo, parecía a punto de romperse. Neville fue el primero en reaccionar, y fue a por Hermione para hacerla sentar en un sillón con mesa que apareció en mitad de la Sala. Ernie y Harry se pusieron a ambos lados de la joven para apoyarla.

Nadie habló, nadie quiso incomodarla. A esas alturas, sabían que Hermione había sido profundamente afectada.

La joven carraspeó la garganta y observó a Harry, después, le dirigió una mirada a Ginny, quien le advirtió que ya había contado sus conjeturas sobre Pansy. Hermione y Harry se volvieron a mirar y ella sonrió levemente.

- Bien- susurró. Ya sabía que Harry le rebatiría su teoría, y a pesar de tener pruebas sólidas, no podía descubrir todas sus cartas. No aún que todavía no sabía si Pansy estaba segura. Volvió a carraspear y alzó la voz para que todos le escucharan.- He estado investigando durante todo este tiempo que no hemos tenido ninguna reunión. He hablado con Dumbledore, quien me ha hecho partícipe de parte de sus investigaciones y he podido incluso acceder al registro de magos.

Todos se quedaron bastante impresionados y Harry sonrió con orgullo. Hermione siempre alcanzaba las expectativas, luego las superaba y les daba mil vueltas. Aún se acordaba de cuando en primero la joven había sacado en Encantamientos más de 100 puntos, algo casi impensable.

- ¿Y eso a qué te ha llevado?- inquirió, Ron, muy interesado.

- Bueno, veréis, gracias a Dumbledore pude saber cómo se llamaba la madre de Voldemort. Y gracias a eso, pude descubrir quienes eran su familia, descendientes de Salazar Slytherin.

Todos se quedaron bastante impresionados. Hermione dijo que la familia del abuelo de Voldemort solía alardear bastante de sus orígenes puros, sin embargo, como ella muy bien señaló, había una vertiente que nadie había considerado.

- Tal y como ha pasado con Voldemort, quien se desconoce su ascendencia porque muy poca gente ha investigado en serio a su madre, quien murió durante el parto en la más absoluta miseria, hace aproximadamente unos doscientos cincuenta años, nació una squib en la descendencia de Slytherin. Esta fue abandonada a su suerte y la creyeron muerta, pero gracias a un documento que…- tosió, no estaba dispuesta a revelar tan pronto la existencia del libro de Pansy.- Bueno, en fin, una familia de magos adoptó a la pequeña en secreto, y al final, esta se casó con el hijo biológico de la pareja.

Todos estaban en silencio, querían saber dónde terminaba aquella rocambolesca historia. Hermione sonrió un poco nerviosa, más animada y continuó con su relato.

- El matrimonio fue feliz, y tuvo una hija llamada Sarah Hale. Esta, resultó ser una joven muy ambiciosa, de brillante inteligencia que destacó en Hogwarts, alumna de Slytherin. Estuve en los registros del colegio y figuraba como una Premio Anual. A partir de entonces, pierde su apellido, pues se casa con un compañero apellidado Richardson con el que tiene una hija llamada Laura y un hijo llamado Edward- volvió a sonreír y declaró.- Entre los descendientes de Sarah Hale figura siempre una mujer, ya sea como hija única o hermana de varios hermanos, y siguiendo el rastro de las hijas, puedo llegar con toda seguridad hasta los Parkinson, y con ellos, hasta Pansy.

Todos ahogaron una expresión de asombro.

- En el diario de Sarah Hale- concluyó Hermione, considerando más seguro llamarlo así al libro de Artes Oscuras,- esta escribe que sus padres adoptivos le han confesado que la rescataron de una muerte segura después de que los Gaunt la abandonaran a su suerte. Y según Dumbledore, no hay ninguna duda de que los Gaunt siguen el linaje de Slytherin de sangre directa de Voldemort.

- Y si tenemos en cuenta de que sin duda Voldemort es un heredero de Slytherin- señaló Harry,- sabemos que Pansy Parkinson, si lo que acabas de decir es completamente cierto, es otra heredera de Slytherin, cumpliéndose así las condiciones necesarias- dedujo Harry aún maravillado por la investigación de su amiga.- ¿Podríamos ver el documento de Sarah Hale?- inquirió.

Hermione ya tenía una respuesta preparada para eso, había estado practicando desde que le había dicho a Tonks que estaba completamente bien, así que muy tranquila sonrió y dijo:

- Sí, claro, pero he de pedirle permiso a Pansy, al fin y al cabo ese diario llegó a ella por medio de su madre y es de su propiedad.

Harry asintió y entonces, alguien de los que estaban allí reunidos, se sobresaltó:

- Hermione, si te ayudamos ¿seríamos capaces de saber así quiénes son el resto de los herederos?

El buen humor de la joven que se había hinchado según iba exponiendo sus argumentos a sus compañeros, se disipó visiblemente.

- Lo he intentado, pero debido a que en Slytherin una de sus principales características es la sangre limpia, es mucho más fácil. Con el resto de fundadores, es muy complicado, ya que estos se entremezclan con los muggles. Va a ser un gran problema, porque el heredero de Hufflepuff será casi imposible descubrirlo, ya que la gran mayoría de sus estudiantes son hijos de muggles.

Ernie asintió con la cabeza, pues no había casi nadie en su casa que fuera de sangre limpia.

- Y puede que no haya dejado herederos- murmuró la joven. Parvatil, entonces, en calidad de experta en Adivinación, declaró:

- Si la profecía dice que Harry con otros cuatro herederos de Hogwarts se enfrentará tanto a Quien-vosotros-sabéis como al reenger, entonces, eso sucederá. No puede morir- declaró, tajante.

- Entonces habrá que tachar a los Diggory de la lista- murmuró Ginny, mirando las notas de Hermione.- La verdad es que Cedric parecía la personificación de las características Hufflepuff.

Ernie sonrió orgulloso.

- No parecía, lo era. Amable, bueno, considerado, justo… tenía muy claros sus principios y una voluntad de hierro, era tolerante y abierto. Un ejemplo a seguir.

Harry asintió distraídamente, pues había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo casi personalmente y recordaba perfectamente el honor que había demostrado en el torneo de los Tres Magos. Observó de reojo a Ernie y a Neville y comentó a Hermione.

- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que los herederos estén conectados?

- Cuando sus poderes empiezan a ser patentes- declaró Hermione- me consta que pueden comunicarse entre ellos. ¿Por qué? ¿Has pensado en Luna?

- Ella nos avisó a Ron y a mí de que Pansy estaba… bueno, ya sabéis. Y se puso también muy enferma. Además…

- Puede utilizar magia sin varita. No al mismo nivel que con ella, pero tiene esa capacidad- declaró Ron, sobresaltándose.- ¡Ella es la heredera de Ravenclaw! Apenas sabemos de su familia, puede ser un genio de esos locos ¿no?

- No llames loca a Luna- protestó Ginny.

Ron apenas le hizo caso.

- ¿Y si atacamos a cada alumno de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff para ver si Luna resulta afectada?- sugirió.- Así seguro que lo sabríamos.

- ¡No vamos a hacer eso, Ron!- le riñó Hermione con el tono que los años anteriores siempre utilizaba para sermonearles.- ¡No es correcto! Esperaremos a que los poderes de cada uno se revelen. ¡Tenemos que esperar que Luna y Pansy se mejoren!

- Pero no tenemos tiempo- argumentó Harry.- El _reenger_…

- No podemos enfrentarnos a la batalla sin nada, ni podemos hacer actos estúpidos que den ventaja a nuestros enemigos- insistió Hermione.- Esto hay que tratarlo con mucha delicadeza.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y, finalmente, Harry le dio la razón a Hermione.

- Muy bien, si alguien tiene idea de quién pude ser el heredero de las dos casas restantes, hay que estar muy atento. Fijaros en todo, habilidades nuevas, características de cada casa… y no caigáis en los tópicos- recomendó.- Si alguien tiene alguna idea, que escriba el nombre de la persona y sus motivos y se lo entregue o a Hermione, o a Ron o a mi.

- Yo… no sé si estaré muy disponible- dijo Hermione, preocupada. Enseguida, Ginny salió a su rescate:

- Yo seré tu secretaria. Cualquier cosa que le queráis decir a Hermione, deberá pasar por mí.- Anunció ante la conformidad de su amiga.

Después de eso, cada uno fue a su lado. Neville fue uno de los que más a pecho se lo tomó y dijo que nada más llegar a la sala común, pensaría en ello. Harry, sin embargo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus cavilaciones que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Hermione le anunció que iría a la enfermería a ver cómo estaban las chicas.

El viaje que le llevó hasta su cama fue casi automático, no prestó apenas atención a la gente cuando atravesó la Sala Común ni se metió en la cama casi vestido. De fondo, los ronquidos de Neville, el chico se había dormido sobre su escritorio, y en su cabeza la duda de que si la razón de porqué Neville y Ernie no habían enloquecido era porque de alguna forma, eran los herederos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff respectivamente.

Quizá por ser inmunes al _reenger_, eran por lo que podían ayudarle a vencer a la misteriosa fuerza, el monstruo que invadía sus mentes y se alimentaba de la Oscuridad. Sería una cuestión interesante que plantearle a Hermione. Y saber de dónde sacaba la información, ya que tenía por seguro que no era de la biblioteca, ya que él había estado mirando con Tonks y con McGonagall los numerosos libros del colegio.

Luego recordó que Hermione había dicho que había conseguido un visado especial para inspeccionar los censos y los registros. Incluso había estado hablando con Dumbledore ¡había estado hablando con él!

Observó el reloj y se preguntó si sería mala hora para ir a visitar a la profesora McGonagall y pedirle ver personalmente a Dumbledore. Necesitaba saber por qué Hermione tenía acceso a información que él carecía.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Llegó a la enfermería cuando ya era muy tarde. Apenas tuvo problemas para entrar, ya que iba bajo la capa invisible que le había cogido prestada sin permiso a Harry. Sonrió con ligera culpabilidad, pero después de lo que le había pasado a Pansy no podía estar lejos de ella.

Se sentó en una butaca, al lado de su cama, viendo cómo dormía plácidamente, y sonriendo, se retiró la capa para seguir contemplándola. Entonces, Pansy se agitó en sueños y abrió los ojos súbitamente. Estaba desconcertada, asustada, pero cuando reparó en Hermione, su expresión de alivio se volvió clara.

- Hola ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro, mientras le pasaba la mano suavemente por el rostro.

Pansy sonrió, agradecida, y respondió, también en voz baja, no quería que las descubrieran.

- Ahora mejor, que estás aquí… ¿te quedarás esta noche?

- No creo que me echen de menos- sonrió Hermione.- Todo el mundo anda agitado e ilusionado, buscando a los herederos que faltan.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza. De los trozos de información que había conseguido de Hermione y el libro que ella misma le había prestado, podía hacerse la aterradora idea de que Voldemort estaba ganando poder a pasos agigantados, que tenía de su parte la fuerza oscura del Reenger

- ¿Los que faltan?

- Ya hemos descubierto a dos- informó.- Aunque sus poderes aún no se han manifestado por completo.

Pansy se mordió el labio inferior y buscó la mano de Hermione. Ambas se dieron un apretón cariñoso y siguieron con la mano cogida durante el resto de la conversación.

- ¿Y tú?- volvió a preguntar Hermione. Consideró que era mejor contarle todas las novedades cuando estuviera mejor.

- Madame Pomfey dice que me recuperaré- susurró ella. Hermione le sonrió, dándole ánimos.

- Claro que sí.

Pansy tragó saliva y asintió.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí?

- Claro.

- ¿Y si te descubren?

- Venga, Pansy, seremos las Premio Anuales ¿de verdad crees que me dirán algo? Además, somos el ejemplo perfecto de cooperación entre casas.

- Ya te digo…- se rió por lo bajo y luego volvió a adoptar un rostro serio.- Mañana me van a hacer un examen completo- declaró.- Vienen varios médicos de San Mungo expresamente para mí.

- Eso está bien…

- No para mi familia- declaró Pansy. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza e imitó el tono amargo que hubiera puesto su madre.- "Deberías haberte dejado, él es casi tu marido, debes acatar sus órdenes."

Hermione no supo que contestar. Ella tenía suerte con su familia, pues sus padres deseaban lo mejor para ella. En esos momentos, se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido la vida con Pansy. Su necesidad de protegerla, la llevó a abrazarla fuertemente. Pansy, agradecida, le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, te tengo a ti- susurró.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. No quería separarse de ella. En esto, Pansy sonrió abiertamente y dijo.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que hablamos como personas adultas?- preguntó.- Me sorprendió muchísimo que me contestaras de forma tan amable.

Hermione ahogó una risita.

- Claro, imagínate el shock que tenía yo. ¡Estabas leyendo a un autor _muggle_!

Pansy también se rió:

- Eh, heredé esos libros de una tía que murió hace unos años. Tenía de todo, porque me dejó de todo… bueno… ahora esos libros no existen- declaró, con angustia.- Los quemaron todos en Navidades.

- ¡Compraremos más!- declaró Hermione.- ¿Quieres que te traiga algún libro de la biblioteca?

Pansy sonrió aún más ampliamente. No se podía creer la suerte que tenía. Estaba feliz, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, lo que había sufrido, incluyendo la violación de Malfoy. No podía dejar de sonreir. A pesar de que hacía unas horas lo veía todo negro, junto a Hermione todo se tornaba de un color claro.

Podría tener alguna oportunidad… con los herederos de las casas en pie de guerra, con Potter dispuesto a acabar con la amenaza de Voldemort, ella y Hermione podrían deslizarse entre la confusión y desaparecer para ser felices. Un mundo fantástico de posibilidades se abría ante ella.

- ¿Sabes? Siento todo lo que te dije, a ti y a tus amigos- declaró, repentinamente.- La verdad es que os tenía mucha envidia. A Potter, por ser famoso y que la gente lo apreciara, a Weasley porque todos eran hermanos muy unidos, una familia en la que apoyarse…- miró a Hermione a los ojos y terminó por confesar.- A la que más rabia le tenía era a ti. Eres hija de _muggles_, sin embargo, estás más capacitada que todo el curso junto. Y eres feliz, tienes amigos que te defienden a capa y espada. Y tu ex-novio era siempre tan romántico y amable contigo…

- Me puso los cuernos con Chang…- protestó Hermione.- Eso no es ser amable.

- No, cierto, pero él es un tío, Hermione y Chang, tengo la impresión de que tiene celos de ti. Sino, no se explica que cortara con Potter porque él seguía siendo tu amigo y luego sedujera a Weasley.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- se asombró, Hermione, pensando que los asuntos de Harry eran privados. Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pertenezco a la Jet Set del colegio, Hermione, los cotilleos son nuestro alimento.

Hermione gruñó por lo bajo y después se rió.

- Así que celosa de mi…

- Claro, todas las chicas están celosas de ti ¿no te has dado cuenta? Empezaste a llamar la atención con Krum, y siempre has estado con Potter, y desde que Weasley es una estrella de Quidditch, se te han considerado muy afortunada. Encima, sacas unas notas brillantes.

- Bueno, no es para tanto…

- De verdad, muchas nos alegramos que no sigas los dictados de la moda, o sino, arrasarías definitivamente.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse roja mientras se reía y hacía muecas, desechando la posibilidad de que aquello fuera real.

- En el baile de cuarto curso fue una gran decepción para mí no ser la más admirada- confesó Pansy mostrando un poco de falso enfado en su tono.- Y cuando te vi ahí, tan bella, en los brazos de Krum siendo todo lo que yo quería ser y no podía…

- Bueno, ahora estamos juntas- interrumpió Hermione.- Te guste o no te guste.

- No, no me gusta- declaró Pansy.- ¡Me encanta!

Ambas se rieron y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, cogidas en la mano.

- Debería dejarte dormir- declaró al rato Hermione.- Me quedo aquí ¿vale? Pero en silencio, o correré el riesgo de que madame Pomfey me lleve de los pelos hasta McGonagall para que no me dejen salir de la Torre Gryffindor.

- Vale, vale- aceptó Pansy en un susurro travieso. Se dieron un breve beso en los labios y se desearon buenas noches. Hermione se acurrucó en el sofá que había al lado de la camilla de Pansy y se tapó con las sábanas que había en otra cama.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Creo que la última parte de este capítulo es la que más me gusta. Estuve dudando entre alargarla o no, pero creo que ahora está justo en la medida. Además, Pansy necesita descansar, así que…_

_Bueno, pues hasta la próxima semana. Besitos y dejad algún review, por favor, no cuesta nada._


	25. El pasado de la Heredera de Slytherin

_Gracias, Aries, por decirme el SUPER gazapo, xD. Aquí está la versión "mejorada"._

**(·)---&---(·)**

Fue difícil escapar al control de Snape. Era necesario, pues seguramente les entregarían más que nada al señor Oscuro. Ambos sabían que preferían que la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio se les echara encima antes que lo hiciera el Señor Oscuro. Sabían que habían contravenido todas las órdenes: pasar inadvertidos, desvincularse en mayor medida de los mortífagos… pero la verdad es que nunca habían tenido en consideración que cuando salieran del colegio irían a servir a las filas del Lord desde la clandestinidad.

No, la verdad es que Draco no estaba dispuesto a seguir a nadie. Él, si hacía falta, se haría el nuevo Amo Oscuro y derrotaría a todos los que supusieran un estorbo para él. Lo malo es que no entendía qué había pasado. ¿Por qué ese arrebato de atacar y maltratar a Pansy?

A Blaise le había pasado algo igual. Le había apoyado, y sin embargo, hasta ver a Potter en el umbral de la puerta, mirándoles con cara de asco, no se habían percatado de lo que estaban haciendo. Sabía que lo mejor hubiera sido esperar hasta Semana Santa y dejar que la chica disfrutara de su ceremonia de graduación antes de embarazarla y matarla tras haber conseguido un heredero.

Entonces ¿qué había fallado?

Súbitamente sintió ganas de rematar lo que había empezado pero se obligó a mantenerse sereno. Posiblemente Pansy hubiera quedado embarazada. Necesitaba que sobreviviera unos meses, que le diera un hijo, a pesar de que era muy probable que no pudiera recuperarlo.

Inspiró hondo.

En el silencio y en la oscuridad, mientras viajaban por los pasillos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, empezaron a ejecutar lo que el verano anterior habían aprendido para huir en el caso de que les acorralaran. Además, pusieron especial cuidado, ya que suponían que Snape prefería cogerles él mismo.

Así se ahorraban de cogerles de las garras del Ministerio, podían seguir dándoles por desaparecidos y el Señor Oscuro les tendría a su merced. Si conseguían salir del castillo con vida, tendrían una oportunidad. Snape no podría ponerse en contacto inmediato con el resto de los mortífagos.

Una oportunidad, sabían aparecerse, así que podrían trasladarse rápidamente a donde quisieran y escabullirse entre las sombras. Sí, eso sería perfecto. Sin embargo, mientras esquivaban las protecciones, Malfoy se sentía incómodo. Debían llegar hasta un claro del bosque, en donde tenían preparado desde hace meses un artificio para poder huir por el cielo en caso de emergencia. Llegarían hasta Hogsmeade, lo suficientemente rápidos como para evaporarse sin problemas.

- Vamos- apremió Blaise.

Se internaron en la espesura del bosque, intentando no tropezar pero procurando avanzar lo más rápido que podían. Al fondo, los ruidos de las alarmas, llegaban hasta ellos mitigados por el murmullo del bosque. Debían tener cuidado, además, con las criaturas que allí habitaban. Sabían de sobra que aunque la mayoría prefería no inmiscuirse en asuntos humanos, otros eran claros partidarios de Dumbledore.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino con la sensación de que los estaban vigilando. Dados de la mano, alzaron las varitas mientras sus pies tanteaban el suelo, procurando ser silenciosos y sigilosos. En el centro del claro estaba un traslador que les había llevado varios meses desarrollarlo. Lo habían hecho para que les condujera al pueblo, ya que allí no podían aparecerse ni desaparecerse. Y al tener tan pequeño radio de acción, sería difícil para el Ministerio saber a dónde habían ido.

Unos ruidos de pasos se acercaron detrás de ellos.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Hermione sonrió de medio lado cuando la joven Pansy se sumió en un sueño tranquilo. Seguía aún tomándole de la mano y notaba su pulso pausado a través de la piel. Con rostro tranquilo y ligeramente embobado siguió observando su expresión de placidez.

Y mientras pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando y lo que se avecinaba. Cómo las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto, cómo en los últimos tres años, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.

Cuando a finales de cuarto curso Harry regresó con vida de su encuentro con Voldemort, su mundo perfectamente construido empezó a desmoronarse. Había roto muchas reglas. Bueno, tenía que ser sincera, ya en segundo lo había hecho, pero era bastante diferente enfrentarse contra un Basilisco que contra el Ministerio de Magia. Aquello tenía una trascendencia mayor y dependía del cristal con el que se miraba si aquello era correcto.

Y muchas cosas que pensaba que nunca haría, se hicieron realidad. Había trasgredido normas, incluso había tenido un novio. Un novio que, aunque era un amigo estupendo era algo celoso y tendía con facilidad a distraerse con otras. Y entonces llegó Pansy.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se iba, tan solo, a llevar bien con esa chica, lo hubiera mandado a San Mungo derechito, con una sincera preocupación por la salud mental de esa persona. Aunque la joven sacara buenas notas, siempre había considerado que era gracias a sus influencias y, bueno, que Snape siempre favorecido a los suyos. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado sobre la personalidad de la joven, sin pensárselo dos veces habría dicho que era superficial, y que se consideraba demasiado buena para nadie.

Y en esos momentos, Hermione veía con claridad cómo era Pansy. Dulce, algo insegura, con un enorme potencial, alegre a pesar de las circunstancias, luchadora… y recientemente descubierta como la heredera de Slytherin. Hermione suspiró ligeramente y acarició con la mano que tenía libre el rostro de su chica mientras sus pensamientos seguían flotando.

Slytherin… el hombre que hablaba con las serpientes. Eso era una cuestión bastante interesante. Cuando había hablado con Dumbledore en un par de reuniones que habían tenido un mes antes, le había planteado la cuestión del _parsel_. El hombre le había dicho, sin embargo que no debía preocuparse por eso.

- Los poderes de la señorita Parkinson aún no están del todo desarrollados- le había contestado. Hermione, entonces, había preguntado por Tom Riddle, y el hombre había contestado que en ese caso, el joven había sido brillante desde que nació y muy consciente de sus capacidades.

- Lo cual llegamos al punto en el que puede ser un shock para la señorita enterarse de su nueva condición.

Hermione no había contestado. El Director tenía razón. Pansy había crecido en un ambiente que la infravaloraba constantemente y ella, muchas veces, se sentía así. Rechazad en general por la sociedad. Marcada por su nacimiento. Sin otra opción.

En esa cuestión, tanto Hermione como Pansy eran muy similares. La primera era de nacimiento muggle, y eso había condicionado problemas con compañeros como Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, había tenido el orgullo y la valentía suficiente como para plantarles cara. Incluso era la mejor bruja de su curso y nadie lo ponía en duda. En cambio, Pansy había optado por la opción de aceptar lo que era, el camino fácil y agachar la cabeza. En esos momentos, liberarse de todas restricciones era bastante difícil.

Pero, no estaba sola. Hermione, como buena Gryffindor, le infundiriá su valor, para que Pansy, con su astucia de Slytherin, se enfrentara a todos sus miedos, y de paso, que pudiera ayudar a Harry a vencer a Voldemort. Ojalá ella fuera también una heredera para poder plantar batalla junto a Pansy, para poder apoyarla plenamente.

Se volvió lentamente cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido proveniente del exterior de la enfermería. Y cuando lo hizo, observó que una figura, las miraba a ellas. Sobresaltada, se levantó y echó mano de su varita, cuando una voz algo cansada habló.

- No hace falta que saque la varita, señorita Granger- declaró la voz rota del Director. Hermione se sobresaltó aún más cuando el anciano se dirigió hasta ella, tomó una silla vacía y se sentó, invitando a Hermione a escucharle.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Tener el Mapa del Merodeador era una gran ventaja. Harry examinó el baile frenético de puntos y letreros que se sucedía aquella noche en el castillo. Observó con interés la enfermería. Allí seguían tanto Luna como Parkinson, solo que esa última acompañada de dos personas. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando identificó a Hermione y a Dumbledore como sus acompañantes.

Recordó la prohibición de McGonagall a los del género masculino y decidió no respetarla, ya que si el Director se encontraba allí, nadie tenía porqué protestar por ello. Además, necesitaba saber qué ocurría, al fin y al cabo, era el Elegido, el encargado de presentar batalla contra Voldemort. Era esencial poder hablar con él.

Resuelto, se puso un sueter encima del pijama y bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común. Echó en falta la capa de visibilidad, cuando no la encontró y recordó que últimamente, Hermione, se la pedía para investigar un poco. Arrugó el entrecejo. Quizá aquella vez había sucedido igual, o desde la última vez, no se la había devuelto.¿Así se suponía que Hermine investigaba cuando le preguntaba por su capa? ¿Perseguir a Dumbledore y averiguar trazos de conversación? El Director, en ese caso, seguro que se habría dado cuenta, ya que aún recordaba cómo, en primero, lo había descubierto, aún llevando la capa de visibilidad.

Con el propósito fijo de llegar hasta la enfermería, intentó ir aunque careciera de capa. Lo cual, complicaba enormemente las cosas, y a pesar de tener el Mapa Merodeador, aquello se hacía bastante misión imposible. En cierto momento, se vio acorralado por dos profesores, y tuvo que descubrirse ante uno de ellos. Si alguien tenía que pillarle, prefería elegir él mismo a su captor.

- Tonks- dijo Harry con una sonrisa encantadora. La profesora le miró con gesto desaprobador, pero en seguida, sus ojos la delataron, al iluminarse de alegría.

- ¿Te has escapado para verme, Harry?

Él consideró oportuno no decirle la verdad-

- Claro…

Tonks se rió suavemente, una música que viajó hasta los oídos de Harry y revoloteó en su cerebro, como un calmante.

- Ya, claro- repuso ella. Enarcó una ceja y lo miró de medio lado antes de observar los pasillos, para ver si venía alguien. Se acercó a él y le dio un breve beso en la base de la mandíbula. Después, le susurró:- Sé cuando me mientes, Harry.

El chico, completamente desarmado, solo pudo sonreír y abrazarla por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

- Quería intentar hablar con Dumbledore- confesó, mientras se centraba en los ojos de Tonks. Ella sonrió de medio lado, y entendiéndole cómo se sentía, le contestó con algo de pena en su tono de voz.

- Ahora mismo está atendiendo asuntos muy importantes. Y yo estoy ocupada, sino te acompañaría- añadió. Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo más?

- Malfoy y Zabini han huído, estamos buscándolos- le informó.- Parecen casi como que se han evaporado, pero… les encontraremos- añadió con rotundidad.

Harry, mientras, volvía a consultar su mapa del Merodeador y sus ojos recorrieron frenéticamente la superficie de este. No le importaba que Tonks mirara, es más, posiblemente, así le ayudaría a encontrar los dos puntos que…

- ¡Aquí están!- señaló, súbitamente. Tonks se asomó por encima de su hombro y observó cómo dos pequeñas motas de tinta con los nombres "Draco Malfoy" y "Blaise Zabini" se alejaban del castillo e iban a internarse hacia el bosque.

- Muy bien, Harry, permanece dentro del castillo- ordenó Tonks con un tono serio.- En diez minutos iremos a hablar con Dumbledore- prometió.- Pero antes tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Eso no beneficiaría para nada al proceso judicial- rechazó ella.- Por favor, espera aquí.

Harry obedeció y observó su mapa. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de observar qué pasaba, siempre y cuando no salieran de los terrenos del colegio.

**(·)---&---(·)**

- Señor Director- dijo Hermione, una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados enfrente de la dormida Pansy. El anciano director miraba con sus ojos azules a las dos jóvenes, alternativamente y después, con una media sonrisa en un rostro algo cansado, le dijo a la chica que permanecía alerta.

- Venía a darte las gracias, señorita Granger.

- ¿Las gracias?- Hermione, parpadeó, confundida.

- Sí, gracias a sus averiguaciones hemos avanzado mucho la investigación. Como debe haber supuesto, Voldemort y los suyos están vigilando muy de cerca los pasos de Harry y de los profesores.

- Sí, usted me lo dijo.

- Gracias, entonces, por haber cargado con la responsabilidad de investigar a Tom Riddle. Por haber descubierto el pasado de tu pareja- añadió con un guiño amable mientras Hermione se ruborizaba.- El Ministro está dispuesto a darte una medalla en cuanto acabe todo este feo asunto.

- ¿Y si no acaba?- preguntó, Hermione, en un arranque de pesimismo.

- Siempre hay que tener fe- repuso Dumbledore con un gesto amable.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Hermione dijo:

- Muchas gracias a usted, señor, por confiar en mí- declaró ella.- Gracias a lo que me enseñó de pasado de Tom Riddle y a la información que pude obtener del Ministerio, he podido confirmar que…- observó a Pansy y volvió a acariciarle tiernamente la mano.

- Le seré sincera, señorita Granger, ha sido una gran ayuda. Y aunque usted no sea la heredera de Gryffindor, no por ello va a tener ningún problema en participar en la batalla. Seguro que el señor Potter y la señorita Parkinson aceptarán su ayuda sin dudarlo.

Hermione sonrió para sí, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, nunca había imaginado que acabaría así, siendo la confidente del mejor mago de la historia, estudiando e investigando a las sombras, para que el enemigo no se percatara hasta donde llegaban sus conocimientos.

Y finalmente, podría presentar batalla. Luchar por lo que creía, salvar el mundo, a sí misma sin depender de los demás… salvando a Pansy.

- ¿Y Harry? Supongo que le habrá sonado raro que yo haya investigado con usted mientras él ha tenido que quedarse sin conocer nada. Al fin y al cabo es el Elegido.

- Con Harry hablaré, si puede ser, lo antes posible. La prioridad estos meses ha sido la discreción, y he de decir que has hecho un trabajo admirable. Y es una suerte que la señorita Parkinson le dejara investigar el libro que ha heredado. La verdad que es una fuente de información bastante buena- declaró.- Ayuda a conocer a la psicología de nuestro adversario.

Hermione permaneció callada mientras un silencio se instauraba entre ellos, y luego, Dumbledore, para concluir su visita le dijo:

- Cuando suceda la ceremonia de graduación, las dos estarán a salvo. Posiblemente Voldemort planee un ataque contra el Ministerio cuando este Julio se hagan las elecciones generales. Hasta entonces, tienen dos meses para prepararse ambas, protegidas por la Orden.

- ¿Y hasta entonces?- preguntó Hermione. Para la graduación solo faltaba que pasaran las vacaciones de Pascua y el mes de los exámenes.

- Hasta entonces, centraros en los exámenes, los profesores nos ocuparemos de la graduación y la Orden de ultimar los preparativos. Está claro que la señorita Parkinson y la señorita Lovegood son herederas de sus respectivas casas, y que usted ha hecho un trabajo más que brillante. Déjenos que nos ocupemos del resto.

- El ED está buscado a los dos restantes- informó Hermione.

Pero Dumbledore solo le guió el ojo y desapareció.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Tanto Blaise como Draco se volvieron súbitamente cuando otra figura apareció en el claro. Se trataba de Neville Lomgbotton, quien les apuntaba con una varita.

- Vaya, pero si es el inepto leoncito- se buró Draco. Los dos magos oscuros se dirigieron miradas burlonas. Si quien iba a detenerlos se trataba de Neville, entonces, no tendrían ningún problema en poder huir. Aquello estaba comido.

El rostro del joven recién llegado se contrajo en una mueca de odio.

- Sé lo que le hicisteis a esas dos chicas.

Blaise enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Dos chicas? Bueno, bueno, sabemos que Pansy tiene dos grandes talentos, pero de ahí a considerarla dos personas…- se rió cruelmente y Neville les apuntó a ambos con la varita.

- Regresad al castillo- ordenó.

Los dos colegas se volvieron a reír.

- Eh, tú, Lomgbotton ¿qué es lo que nos piensas hacer?- preguntó Draco.- ¿Amenazarnos con que tu abuela nos riña?

Sin previo aviso, Neville les apuntó, pero los atacados, pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. De verdad, daba bastante pena aquel Gryffindor que pensaba que con solo pillarles distraídos iba a bastar. Puede que Potter lo consiguiera aquel mismo día, pero no tendían a cometer ningún error más de una vez. De hecho, estaban poco acostumbrados a cometer errores.

Iba a ser una batalla bastante breve.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Espero que os haya gustado esta parte y os haya esclarecido algunas cosas. Y espero poder este fin de semana… a ver qué tal van las cosas. Reviews, por favor n.n_.


	26. Neville humilla a Malfoy y Zabini

_¿Os acordáis de unos cuantos capítulos hacia atrás cuando Snape salva a Pansy de su encierro que están elaborando un antídoto para un veneno?_

_Por si alguno tenía la curiosidad de por qué Snape quería esa poción, sus efectos juegan un papel muy importante en este capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!_

**(·)---&---(·)**

Se sentía tan humillada, que cuando le dieron permiso para continuar con su trabajo para sacar información al hombre prisionero, no se lo pensó ni dos veces. Ella era la gran Bellatrix Black Lestrange, ella había sido la artífice de la locura de los Longbotton, ella había conseguido, en cierta ocasión, había roto un juramento y una poción para olvidar. Estaba dispuesta a volverlo a conseguir.

Y mucho más después de haber sufrido una humillación ante el resto de mortífagos. Podía ser que Snape estuviera demasiado ocupado intentando capturar al imbécil de su sobrino y su amigo inseparable, pero sin duda, alguien le haría saber cómo, a ella, la gran Bellatrix, el Lord la había rebajado durante unos minutos al nivel de la mierda.

Snape había prometido que la poción que había elaborado durante todos esos años contra la licantropía estaba purificada e iba a funcionar al cien por cien. El Señor Oscuro había obligado al prisionero a ingerirla, y según los cálculos de Snape el hombre volvía a ser un completo hombre.

Sin la resistencia y la capacidad regenerativa del lobo.

Por lo tanto, era mucho más débil y se suponía que Bellatrix iba a poder sacarle la información apenas sin esfuerzo.

La mujer mortífaga profirió un gesto de burla mientras sus pasos acelerados se acercaban por el pasillo sombrío hasta la mazmorra del condenado. Eso estaba por verlo, y sino funcionaba, siempre podría tomarse como venganza despellejar vivo a Snape ella misma.

Por traidor, por ayudar a un rehén. Por evitar que los planes de la Orden cayeran en sus manos. Lo que tanto ella había defendido durante esos años.

Perfecto.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el desvalido hombre. Aquel ser inmundo y débil. Acarició su varita con infinito amor y reprimió una cruel carcajada.

- Bueno, cielito, me han dicho que ya no eres un hombre lobo… veamos cuanto duras en tu nueva condición.- Soltó una risita y añadió, con desprecio:- Ya sabes lo que dicen: ojo con lo que deseas, que igual se cumple.

Con sus ojos sumidos en la locura, conjuró una maldición y la dirigió a Remus Lupin, que la miraba desesperanzado.

**(·)---&---(·)**

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

Antes de llegar a la enfermería, se encontró con el anciano Director. Harry, instintivamente, lo analizó con la mirada y descubrió que sus movimientos eran mucho más lentos, menos ágiles, más pausados…

- Vamos a mi despacho, Harry- invitó el profesor.- Tengo mucho que contarte.

Pero Harry, justo después de que Tonks hubiera desaparecido, había visto en el mapa cómo otra mota, salía a los terrenos del castillo, detrás de las ya desaparecidas de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

- ¡Neville está en peligro!- exclamó Harry. Dumbledore se giró lentamente y lo observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- ¿Estás seguro, Harry?

- Ha ido detrás de esos dos mal nacidos- protestó Harry.

- Sin embargo, creo saber que la profesora Tonks ya ha ido al encuentro de esos dos chicos- declaró Dumbledore, enarcando una ceja.- Al menos así tú se lo has indicado.

Harry observó el mapa y buscó a Tonks que en esos momentos, bajaba el corredor principal en dirección a la salida. Neville ya había desaparecido de la zona del mapa, por lo que lo más probable era que no llegara a tiempo. Dumbledore, como si le leyera la mente, le dijo:

- La señorita Tonks llegará mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros, así que dejémoslo en sus manos. Es una _auror_ muy capaz- declaró.- ¿O no confías en ella?

Harry enrojeció ligeramente. ¡Por supuesto que confiaba en ella!

Dumbledore reanudó el paso hacia la puerta de su despacho, mientras decía:

- O quizá, Harry, es que seas de la opinión de "Para que las cosas salgan bien, hay que hacerlas uno mismo" ¿No? Quizá ese sea el verdadero poder del Elegido, que no deja que otros hagan las cosas por él, sino que toma esa responsabilidad porque…

- ¡Él asesinó a mis padres! Y todo el mal que está causando…- dijo Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente.

- Iba a decir que tomaste esta responsabilidad porque crees que es lo más justo.

- ¡Es que lo es!

Se detuvieron ante las gárgolas y Dumbledore dijo:

- _Pluma de azúcar_- al momento siguiente, las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a ascender hasta el luminoso y espacioso despacho.

- También Voldemort cree que tiene derecho a gobernar sobre todas las cosas.- Declaró.- Quiere ser el nuevo Dios de esta era. Omnipotente, eterno… vencer a la Muerte y a los enemigos- declaró.

- Y por el medio, extermina, tortura, pisotea a todo el mundo.

- Hasta que alguien se revela- declaró Dumbledore.- Al parecer, Harry, tú tienes que liderar esa batalla junto con cuatro lugartenientes.

- No sé nada de estrategia- declaró Harry. Inmediatamente, pensó en Ron y su habilidad para crear planes de ataque en cualquier juego tipo ajedrez y prever el movimiento del adversario.

- Va a ser un poco más complicado que eso- declaró Dumbledore. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y esperó a que Harry tomara asiento para seguir hablando.- Posiblemente Voldemort quiera atacar el colegio antes que el Ministerio ya que así conseguirá en Hogwarts un lugar desde el cual poder atacar al resto, con una base y…

- Se librará de usted…- continuó Harry. Dumbledore asintió.

- Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, Voldemort planeará el ataque coincidiendo con las elecciones a nuevo Ministro. En ese momento, el colegio estará vacío, pero si anunciamos mi muerte adecuadamente…

Harry parpadeó, estupefacto:

- ¿Su muerte, señor?

Dumbledore sonrió, esta vez, con un toque amargo y declaró:

- Ya te lo dije hace meses, Harry, no estoy en mi mejor momento. Seguro que te has dado cuenta que ya no soy el de antes, y mi enfermedad está muy avanzada. Presumo que no me queda más de una semana…

- ¿Una semana?

- El profesorado ya está enterado y sabe cómo actuar. Harán que el castillo sea una fortaleza, y que Voldemort decida atacar el Ministerio. Así, tú y los herederos tenéis ya la certeza del lugar dónde vais a pelear.

Harry no dijo nada y observó el ya conocido despacho de Dumbledore, con sus extraños artilugios haciendo ruidito, los retratos del resto de los Directores, curiosos… luego observó por la ventana, la noche, la conocida silueta del campo de Quidditch y sintió una irremediable añoranza.

- Casi prefería que sucediera aquí la batalla- declaró.- Y ya que no va a haber alumnos…

Sí, quizá fuera lo mejor. Él apenas tenía conocimiento de cómo era el Ministerio por dentro, y aunque Voldemort tuviera allí ventaja, Harry tenía la sensación de estar peleando en casa.

Dumbledore lo escrutó con la mirada durante un buen rato y dijo, finalmente.

- Quizá, el poder del Elegido sea la similitud que os une, y que os hace fuertes y poderosos.- Jugueteó con los pulgares y finalmente, sonrió:- menos mal que tu alma sigue estando íntegra y tu corazón puro.

En esos momentos, la puerta del despacho del director se abrió y dos personas aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta. Una de ellas era Tonks, la otra…

**(·)---&---(·)**

Sintió un dolor ya conocido e igualmente intenso que ya había provado en veces anteriores. Sin embargo, eso no evitó, que como siempre, sintiera cómo sus huesos se rompían, sin romperse, sus ligamentos se desprendieran, sin hacerlo y la sangre pareciera que se le había transformado en montones de agujas de fuego.

Cada bocanada de aire que tomaba le sabía a tortura y desesperación, y en cambio, le era imposible dejar de respirar, porque el dolor, entonces, era mayor. Sabía que la mujer estaba muy cabreada, se estaba despachando a gusto, y eso había hecho que casi se olvidara de su propio nombre, incluso. Pero a veces, recordaba cosas, a veces, solo para que el dolor cesara.

Era cuando ella cogía, se acercaba, lo agarraba del pescuezo y preguntaba algo. Entonces, desesperado, buscaba una respuesta en su mente. Y con la garganta rascándole, apenas podía decir las palabras necesarias.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, ya no podía sentir otra cosa sino la ausencia de dolor después de responder algo. Y cuando creía que podía intuir algo de lo que estaba pasando, su sangre volvía a ser venenosa, sus huesos astillas y sus músculos simples hilos que se rompían.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Una luz blanca, brillante, iluminó el claro con una potencia inusual. Por un momento, no era la oscuridad la que cegaba, sino luminosidad que hizo que sus visiones se tornaran blancas y absolutas, y que los dos conjuros _cruciatus_ salieran despedidos a lugares insospechados, entre las ramas, lejos de su objetivo inicial. Casi al instante, volvió a escucharse una voz profunda, y dos lianas con una fuerza de látigo, les derribó.

En apenas un segundo y justo antes de que remitiera la intensidad de la luz, Draco y Blaise se retorcían de dolor, atados, sin posibilidad de escape. Volvieron a escuchar otro nuevo conjuro, y aquella vez, el habla les quedó imposibilitada.

Neville avanzó con seguridad y sonriendo con autosuficiencia, mientras agradecía a Hermione, mentalmente, el descubrimiento del conjuro cegador. Conseguía así distraer al enemigo y poder defenderse. Después, envió con la varita chispas rojas al cielo, mientras observaba a las dos lombrices de Slytherin retorcerse en el suelo, humillados y derrotados.

Su rostro se mantuvo serio, no quería desvelar ninguna mueca de triunfo. Aún podían escapar, aún él podría quedar en ridículo. Pero no podía marcharse así cómo así. Tenía que quedar y vigilar. Aquellos dos gallitos no se saldrían con la suya, no después de lo que le hicieron a Luna, y sobre todo, de lo que habían osado hacer a una de sus compañeras. Era cierto que Pansy Parkinson era una de las personas más desagradables que conocía, pero ni ella ni nadie se merecía lo que esos dos le habían infringido.

Apretó con fuerza la varita, vigilando a sus presas y olvidando por momentos en el lugar en el que se encontraban. Había estado pensando en quienes podrían ser los herederos, para ayudar a Harry y los demás, y sentirse útil, cuando se había perdido por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras divagaba. Y entonces, había descubierto a Snape hablando con los retratos, alertando de dos estudiantes fugados: Malfoy y Zabini.

Inmediatamente, había olvidado su propósito de llegar a la Torre Gryffindor y se había puesto en marcha. Había visto cómo el arbusto carnívoro se había movido en cierta ocasión, intentando atrapar algo en vano y le había parecido muy sospechoso. Olvidando las instrucciones de la profesora Sprout de no acercarse a la planta, por si acaso tener un accidente, había decido ir a echar un vistazo. Justo el motivo de la prohibición había sido que aquel tipo de arbusto era muy sensible, y captaba a sus presas con facilidad.

Lo máximo que le podía pasar era que le mordiera la mano y le inyectara un molesto urticante, sin embargo, lo interesante del asunto es que, aparentemente, la planta había reaccionado ante nada.

Raudo, llegó hasta la base de la planta y descubrió cerca dos pares de pisadas en la zona terrosa que permanecía algo húmeda debido a las constantes lluvias de Marzo. Observó el Bosque Prohibido, hacia donde se encaminaban los pasos y tomó varias veces aire.

Iba a encararse contra aquel lugar que tanto le asustaba. Arrugó el entrecejo, y avanzó lentamente. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que aquellos dos tomaran la delantera. Escaparan.

Por fin, Neville Longbotton iba a dejar de ser el mago inútil.

Súbitamente, a su espalda, sonó cómo alguien tropezaba contra una rama y esta se rompía con un sonido seco que le sobresaltó y dejó que sus pensamientos desaparecieran de su mente. Su corazón se desbocó y casi pierde la varita nada más su mano empezó a temblar. Entonces, distinguió a alguien entre las sombras.

Una chica con el pelo rosa.

- ¡Profesora Tonks!- dijo, sobresaltado. Luego señaló a los dos jóvenes capturados.- Les seguí y…

Tonks enarcó una ceja nada más ver a quiénes había noqueado y, después, le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Muchas gracias, señor Longbotton. En breve llegarán dos agentes del Ministerio.

Y tal y como había predicho la joven profesora, casi al instante, llegaron volando en escoba, dos agentes oficiados del Ministerio que llegaron para tomar en detención a los dos jóvenes y llevarlos a prisión preventiva bajo cargos de violación, complicidad e intento de huída. Además, tomaron nota de lo acontecido en el claro.

- Es usted un joven muy valiente- alabó uno de los agentes.- Estos dos jóvenes estaban entrenando para mortígafos, lo más probable ¿y usted ha podido con ellos siendo un simple estudiante?

Neville no contestó, estaba demasiado atorado como para decir algo. Asintió con la cabeza y tartamudeó ligeramente cuando le explicó que simplemente había hecho lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera realizado en su lugar.

Finalmente, y dejando a un Neville bastante sonrojado, Tonks acordó por acompañarle hasta el despacho del Director. Por los dispositivos mágicos de escucha, los demás integrantes de la operación de búsqueda, ya estaban enterados que los dos fugados habían sido arrestados definitivamente.

Tardaron en llegar al castillo. Más agentes del Ministerio llegaron al claro, rápidamente, al claro, ya que sabían a dónde dirigirse. El problema del Bosque Prohibido, es que era tan frondoso, que sino hubiera sido por Neville, posiblemente les hubieran perdido la vista.

- Muy bien, Neville- le tuteó Tonks. La joven estaba feliz, fueron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, y después de pronunciar la contraseña, subieron por las escaleras, cuando unas voces llegaron hasta sus oídos.

- Espera- le indicó Tonks. Pasó por delante de él y llamó sonoramente a la puerta, antes de abrirla. Una vez dentro, distinguió a Harry y a Dumbledore reunidos. Por la cara que tenía el joven, supuso que el Director ya le había contado lo que ocurría. Cual era el destino de aquel colegio en los próximos meses.

- Buenas noches- saludó Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches, señor Director- Tonks indicó a Neville que pasara y le explicó brevemente la situación.- El señor Longbotton ha conseguido atrapar él solo a los fugados. Un buen y limpio trabajo. Ahora el Ministerio los custodia, ignoro qué sucederá con ellos.

El Director asintió e indicó a los presentes que se sentaran. Tonks, casi inmediatamente, se colocó justo al lado de Harry. Neville, dudó más, y finalmente, se mantuvo algo apartado.

- Mis felicitaciones, señor Longbotton- declaró el Director. Neville se sonrojó bastante, sobre todo, cuando notó una mirada clavada por parte de Harry. Profunda, inescrutable. Súbitamente, el moreno de ojos verdes se giró hacia el profesor y preguntó.

- Señor… ¿los herederos tendrán alguna protección psicológica contra el _reenger_?- preguntó.- Me refiero, si hay un ataque de psicosis… ¿ellos no resultarían afectados?

Dumbledore meditó durante unos segundos mientras observaba a cada uno de los presentes. Finalmente, después de pensarlo durante unos largos minutos, sonrió.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Supongo que ya todos los que leéis esta historia, sepáis quienes son los cuatro herederos que lucharán junto a Harry. Y más o menos, cuales van a ser los puntos fuertes de cada uno (al menos, el de Luna lo sabéis ¿no?)._

_Espero que os esté gustando cómo se va desarrollando la historia. He dejando un poco de lado el aspecto "romántico" porque esto me parece importante para la batalla que acontecerá, pero no os preocupéis, que Hermione y Pansy van a venir con fuerza en los capítulos siguientes._

_¡Besos! _


	27. Voldemort mueve ficha

_¡Feliz 2009! Doy la bienvenida a este nuevo año un poco tarde. En fin, lo siento. Se me hizo bastante difícil esta parte. No me maten por el final de capítulo. En cuanto pueda, subiré lo siguiente._

_Ai, qué nervios… Estoy ilusionada por esta historia, jejeje, espero que a vosotros os siga gustando… tanto tiempo después._

_¡Muak!_

**(·)---&---(·)**

Cuando las cosas no van bien, es que muchas cosas fallan.

Lord Voldemort tuvo ganas de matar a todos sus mortífagos y procurarse gente más competente. Snape había perdido a los dos mocosos encargados de permanecer ocultos en el colegio a la espera de órdenes. Mocosos, que por cierto, habían estado destinados a la operación suicida de matar y acabar con todos los amigos de Potter.

Tuvo ganas de matar a los estúpidos que se suponían, tenían que vigilar las investigaciones que hacía la Orden del Fénix. Pero al parecer, habían conseguido que alguien ajeno a Potter o Dumbledore investigara libremente. Como si fuera lógico pensar que sería alguien claramente visible. Dumbledore era experto en llevar las cosas con discreción, pero eso no parecía caber en las huecas cabezas de los mortífagos.

Además, también tenía ganas de ordenar a los dementotes de Azkaban que besaran a los ineptos de Lucius y compañía, quienes habían resultado muy decepcionantes. Y con ello, a sus mujeres. Porque no habían conseguido hacer nada del derecho.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos homicidas se detuvieron en el momento que la risa y el grito de júbilo de Bellatrix inundó el lugar. Sin duda, había dado en el clavo, sin duda, por fin había sacado toda la información que necesitaban.

Podría ser que aquello no se viera tan negro.

Permaneció impasible a la espera de que la mujer entrara en la estancia, manchada de sangre, con su rostro contraído en una mueca grotesca de satisfacción. En unos segundos, aquella visión se hizo realidad y la mujer, se arrodilló ante él, le besó el bajo de la túnica y anunció, orgullosa.

- Tenemos a la Orden- declaró.

Entonces empezó a relatar que la Órden estaba inmersa en la búsqueda y protección de cuatro personas, además de el Elegido, que tuvieran la oportunidad de vencer a su señoría. También añadió que eran estudiantes, y que se habían revelado dos herederos de los cuatro que eran.

Voldemort recibió la información con sorpresa. Se suponía que él era el único heredero de Slytherin, y por tanto, era imposible que hubiese otro. Sin embargo, le asaltó alguna duda si no habría nadie perdido a lo largo de mil años de historia que tuviera la misma sangre que él, solo que no se conociera.

Preguntó acerca de los dos estudiantes puestos en vigilancia y le informó que eran la señorita Lovegood de Ravenclaw y Neville Longbotton de Gryffindor.

- ¿Es ese Longbotton hijo…?

- ¿De los _aurores_ que torturé, mi señor? Sí, así es…

- Perfecto- hizo llamar a otro de sus secuaces. Era fácil, entonces, averiguar quién podría ser el de Slytherin. Si hubiera algún alumno que podría haber sido descubierto en los meses que Lupin llevaba encerrado, Snape le podría captar enseguida.- Comunica a Snape que deseo hablar cuanto antes con él.- Después, se volvió a Bellatrix cuando volvieron a quedar a solas y le preguntó si tenía algo más para él.

- Al parecer, cuando eran jóvenes, Potter, él, mi primo Black y la rata Colagusano realizaron un mapa por el cual podrían localizar a cualquier persona dentro de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y ese mapa…?

- Está en poder de Potter.

- Sería bueno hacerse con él.- Gruñó para su interior. Posiblemente, tuviera que confiarle esa misión también a Snape, pero por algún motivo, no se fiaba.- Habrá que idear un plan para hacerse con él.

- El ex-licántropo tiene la mente demasiado perturbada como para hacer hechizos en estos momentos- admitió Bellatrix, acordándose del hechizo convocador que podría haber ejecutado Lupin en otras circunstancias.- Puse la información por encima del mapa, señor.

- ¿Algo más?- se limitó a preguntar su señor.

- Sí- le explicó la jerarquía de la Orden, de la información que disponían sobre los mortífagos, de sus planes de defensa y ataque y las sospechas sobre las elecciones al Ministerio.

Voldemort enarcó una de sus peladas cejas y declaró.

- Muy bien, quizá debamos darles unas sorpresa. Preparad los planes para inmediatamente, os de la señal, ataquéis el colegio, incluido alumnos. Bella, espero que no haga falta decirte que máxima discreción. Rodolphus y dos más que decidas, lo calcularéis. No elijas a Avey, lo quiero para que se prepare para asaltar Hogwarts.

Bellatrix asintió de nuevo.

- Se hará como usted ha dicho- se despidió, antes de volver a besarle el bajo de la túnica y desaparecer tras la puerta.

**(·)---&---(·)**

- Sí, Harry, Neville es el heredero de Gryfindor.

Cuando el aludido escuchó aquellas palabras del profesor, su rostro ya sonrosado, se volvió rojo bermellón. Harry se tomó, en cambio, la noticia, meditando. Después de un rato, declaró:

- Me parece lógico, al fin y al cabo, los herederos deben de tener algo especial para luchar contra el _reenger_ ¿no es así?- Observó a Neville, quien se había quedado petrificado y le sonrió confiadamente.- Me parece que está bien- terminó por decir.

La verdad, que aunque Neville no pareciera tan poderoso como el resto, resultaba tranquilizador que realmente no estuviera de parte de nadie. Además, al igual que Harry, él había probado la crueldad de Voldemort, y al contrario que el resto de sus compañeros, no buscaba un interés propio o una forma de progresar, o simplemente, no se creían lo suficientemente útiles como para poder tomar su destino y elegirlo.

Pensó en Ron, quien prefería, a pesar de sus ganas de estrellato, estar en un segundo plano al igual que Hermione, que ya lo habían elegido como líder. Cómo parecía que ellos ya habían decidido qué hacer de su vida, qué considerar más importante. Luego observó a Neville, y cómo veía a Voldemort y que, independiente de lo que hiciera Harry, él pelearía.

Lo había notado en las reuniones del ED. Lo había notado en cómo observaba el periódico cuando salía algo sobre Voldemort o sus secuaces y en su frustración. Se alegró por él, ahora ninguno de los dos estaban solos.

- No sé qué decir… -murmuró Neville.

Tonks sonrió complacientemente:

- Bueno, tú solito acabas de atrapar al señor Malfoy y al señor Zabini.

- Ya solo queda Hufflepuff- suspiró profundamente el anciano Director.- He de confesarte, Harry, que sospechábamos ya de la señorita Lovegood y del señor Longbottom, ya que eran los que mejor encajaban en la profecía, y de los que más fácil era probar su ascendencia, sin embargo, Slytherin y Hufflepuff es otro tema.

- ¿Y por ello contó con Hermione y no conmigo?- una nota celosa se filtró en el tono de voz de Harry. Dumbledore, sonrió, comprensivamente.

- Necesitaba a alguien desvinculado a las clásicas redes de información tales como la Orden y el Ministerio, alguien que pasara desapercibido entre las filas de Voldemort, y pensamos en ella, ya que ella acudió a mi con una valiosa información. Disculpa, Harry, no es que no confiara en ti, sino era…

- Algo más práctico- completó el joven, sonriendo.- Entonces, ya tendríamos a Pansy, heredera de Slytherin ¿no?

- Veo que la señorita Granger os ha informado correctamente- aprobó el director.- Sin duda, pronto conoceremos al cuarto heredero. Además, tenemos que estar preparados para todo. Señorita Tonks, por favor- dijo, observando a la aurora con una sonrisa amable.- Reúnase con los demás profesores, la profesora McGonagall ya está puesta en antecedentes y sabe parte del plan.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y desapareció, rauda, escaleras abajo. El despacho, por tanto, solo se quedó con la presencia de Neville, quien aún no se creía que él fuera el heredero de Gryffindor; Harry, quien meditaba sobre Voldemort y sus planes más inmediatos y el Director, quien hizo tomar asiento a los dos chicos.

- Os explicaré la situación. Conocemos a tres de los cuatro herederos. Dos de ellos están en la enfermería y tenemos la amenaza de Voldemort muy cercana. De momento, tanto la señorita Granger como la señorita Parkinson, creen que tendremos tiempo hasta Julio, sin embargo, un reciente informe de la Orden indica lo contrario.

- ¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Harry.

- Preparar el contraataque. De momento, tanto tú como los herederos seréis nuestro As bajo la manga. La Orden se encargará de protegeros mientras el Ministerio y los aurores trabajan para defender a la comunidad mágica.

- ¿Y el enfrentamiento directo con Voldemort?- preguntó Harry. El joven, no se descubrió ansioso hasta que notó cómo se le revolvían las tripas al saber que no iba a poder ayudar en la batalla.

- Cuando estéis los cuatro más preparados- declaró Dumbledore.- Esa es mi última voluntad, Harry, hasta que no estéis preparados, no vas a presentar batalla. Además, Voldemort no buscará, de momento, un encuentro directo, más bien, extenderá sus tentáculos.

- ¿Y entonces, qué haremos?- preguntó Neville.- Si el ataque sobre el castillo no esperará hasta Julio, es evidente que todos corremos un gran peligro.

- Verán, por suerte, la mayoría de ustedes ya es mayor de edad, exceptuando a la señorita Lovegood, sin embargo, eso ya está hablado con su padre, que a raíz del ataque de dos compañeros de colegio a otra alumna, ha decidido cambiar a Luna a otra escuela de magia.

- ¿A otra escuela de magia?- preguntó Harry. Ambos chicos se miraron, sin saber qué decir.

- Veréis, hemos pensado en España.

- Yo no sé Español- se quejó Neville. Harry asintió, él estaba en las mismas, pero Dumbledore los tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

- Como sabréis, muchas carreras tienen su continuación fuera de la escuela de magia. Profesiones como la de mendimago o auror necesitan de más años de estudio. Tampoco es extraño que cuando se sale del colegio, se quiera irse al extranjero. Tenéis dos casos sobresalientes en vuestra propia casa: William Weasley y Charlie Weasley.

- Pero nosotros no hemos acabado…

- Voldemort sabe que os esconderé- interrumpió Dumbledore a Harry.- Pero no sabe donde. Podemos inventarnos coartadas para vuestras desapariciones, y mientras, estaréis en una de las universidades públicas del país. Fingiendo ser _muggles_, mientras que por la tarde, seréis estudiantes de la Universidad Nacional y Europea de Magia de Salamanca.

- Y… ¿por qué España?- volvió a preguntar Neville.- Podría ser en cualquier otro país de lengua inglesa.

- Ah, bueno, porque conozco a su Rector- declaró con un breve sonrojo en el rostro.- Y porque el sistema educativo de España obliga a sus estudiantes a mezclarse en el mundo _muggle_. Y extrañamente no hay quejas sobre ello, ni si quiera de los sangre limpia. A nadie le va a extrañar.

- ¿Iremos con identidades falsas?- preguntó Harry.- Yo no creo que pueda esconderme mucho…

- ¿Y no se extrañarán de que no hayamos ido durante todo el curso?

- Es Salamanca…- contestó el Director, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Preparamos vuestros traslados?

**(·)---&---(·)**

Estaban atrapados como ratas. Como estúpidas ratas. No sabían si lo que más les ahogaba era aquellas cadenas, los hechizos antifuga o la oscuridad que les rodeaba en la prisión móvil que les llevaría a Azkaban. Podían sentir el frío, la vergüenza de haber sido atrapados por alguien inferior a ellos.

- Joder, ¿por qué nunca me escuchaste?- protestó Blaise. Él tenía la sensación de que si Draco hubiera seguido sus consejos, no se encontrarían en esa situación. Él no le culpaba, pensaba de la misma forma. Sin embargo, no lo reconocería. Aún le quedaba algo de orgullo Malfoy.

Y pensando en su padre… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No solo era aterradora la perspectiva de ir a Azkaban, sino que se encontraría allí a su padre. Seguro que se enteraba de todo. A él, el Ministerio, se la soplaba, era que posiblemente Voldemort los liberaba.

¿Por qué no tuvieron que enfrentarse en una cruel batalla contra un auror que hubiera acabado con su vida? Tenían que soportar la vergüenza de haber sido cazados por Longbottom… el castigo que les impondría su señor Oscuro. Por desobedecerles, por destacar entre los demás estudiantes.

Estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos…

- Chicos, ya hemos llegado… Y no os va a gustar nada… ¿nunca habéis oído qué les pasa a los violadores en la cárcel?- dijo una voz masculina, desgarrada, cruel.

- Oh, por Merlín…- un quejido se escapó de entre sus labios.

**(·)---&---(·)**

Calma, calma que precede a la tormenta. Frío amanecer sobre el castillo. Parece todo tranquilo, y en realidad, dentro hay una gran agitación. Dumbledore ultima los detalles de su plan, hecho en poco tiempo, pero parece eficiente. Ruega que se cumpla de verdad. Hermione ve como los últimos respiros de tranquilidad se escapan entre sus labios.

Y entonces, empieza una locura interior. Los señores Parkinson hacen acto de aparición. Pansy se desmorona, encuentra fuerzas donde no las tiene, sabe del plan, sabe que puede escapar y no piensa perder su oportunidad. Luna, recuperada, se reúne con el heredero de Gryffindor, y empieza a buscar con el ED quien falta de Hufflepuff. Son dos candidatos, son dos que apoyan la guerra, dos líderes natos. Hay dudas, así que se suman al plan.

En los terrenos, la calma sigue, el sol empieza a iluminar todos los jardines, los animales, su rutina. Sin embargo están inquietos. Los centauros, después de una noche de reflexión, van a su hogar. Saben, todos saben y presienten que se acerca el fin del todo, el inicio de una nueva etapa. Pero… ¿quién perecerá y quién gobernará?

Nadie lo sabe y todos esperan que sea uno u otro partido. Después, a larga distancia, planes maquiavélicos se ponen en marcha. Se agota el tiempo, se agota…

**(·)---&---(·)**

Más breve que de costumbre, pero no me apetecía esperar más para subir nuevo material. Besazos.


	28. Ataques encadenados

_Bueno, como podéis observar, he añadido título a los diferentes capítulos. En uno de estos arranques que he tendio. Je, je, je.. bueno ,aquí llega la continuación de la historia. Aún tengo un par de sorpresillas en la manga, je, je, je._

**(·)---&--(·)**

La profesora McGonagall tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder ocuparse, además, del matrimonio Parkinson. Repudiaban a su hija, la repudiaban solo porque no había hecho lo que su prometido había deseado. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Con qué clase de personas vivía aquella chica?

Bufando, bajó las escaleras que salían del despacho de Dumbledore, interrumpiendo una reunión muy importante que estaban teniendo solo porque la señora Pomfey le había dicho que los Parkinson iban a llevarse a la chica y la casarían inmediatamente con Draco Malfoy, después de retirarle todos los cargos.

- ¿Dónde está el jefe de la casa Slytherin?- protestó McGonagall cuando se dirigía hacia la enfermería, con la varita preparada, por si tenía que defender a la joven y evitar el desastre.

- No lo sé- contestó la señora Pomfey.- Antes de todo este lío, le dimos el alta a la señorita Lovegood. Está ya completamente recuperada.

- Perfecto, así no tendrá que asistir a un acto tan deplorable. ¿Será posible?

Por la cabeza de la anciana mujer viajaron miles de blasfemias e indignación, incrédula a lo que estaban dispuestos los padres para mantener las apariencias. Draco Malfoy había sido pillado por dos de sus compañeros violando a la que sería la persona a la que amaría y respetaría para el resto de sus vidas, y lo único que se les ocurrían era casar a su pequeña con aquel monstruo.

Dispuesta a ejercer su autoridad sobre la seguridad de sus alumnos, llegó con determinación, cuando se encontró un espectáculo bastante sorprendente. Cruzó una breve mirada con la mendimaga y en un susurro, la alertó para que fuera a buscar a unos cuatro aurores para que contuvieran la situación en caos de que esta se desbordara.

**(·)---&--(·)**

Hermione contuvo la respiración y agradeció tener buenos reflejos, resultados de aguantar a los gemelos Weasley que habían hecho que mantuviera su agilidad y destreza físicas no muy debilitadas. Mientras realizaba esa silenciosa plegaria, se apartó de la cama de Pansy y se acercó a la de Luna, ya vacía, para ocultarse detrás de las cortinas blancas de la gente que acababa de irrumpir en la enfermería.

Aún seguía viendo a Pansy postrada en la cama, respirando con tranquilidad, inmensa en un sueño plácido que bruscamente fue interrumpido por un grito de una mujer mayor.

- ¡Pansy! ¿Qué significa este escándalo?

- ¡Por favor, señora, esto es una enfermería!

La joven se despertó con brusquedad, Hermione la vio desconcertada, algo asustada al no encontrarla a su lado. Saludó con la mano para que el movimiento atrajera su atención y sonrió infundiéndole ánimos. Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa, e hizo que su respaldo se incorporara.

Lo siguiente fue un caos, la señora Parkinson comenzó a regañar a su hija, y le anunció que terminaría por recuperarse en casa. Después se casaría con su prometido y no habría más que hablar. La señora Pomfey se marchó, posiblemente, fuera a avisar a la profesora McGonagall.

Fue a partir de aquellas declaraciones cuando Hermione empezó a marearse, a sentir deseos de atacar a esa señora de coger a Pansy y huir las dos. Pero entonces, alguien estalló. Pansy comenzó a gritar como una histérica.

- ¡NOO! ¡ME NIEGO, ME NIEGO!- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras su rostro pálido se teñía de rojo. Su madre se sobresaltó y su padre sacó la varita.- ¡Soy mayor de edad, no puedes controlar mi vida!.

- Obedecerás a tu madre- bramó el señor Parkinson.- Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy es tu prometido.

- ¡Él está detenido!

- Retirarás los cargos- empezó a decir la señora Parkinson.- Dirás que fueron esos dos apestados quienes te quisieron forzar y que tanto Blaise como Draco te salvaron. Ambos apoyarán tu versión.

- Nooo… - volvió a chillar Pansy. Cuando notó que sus dos progenitores se acercaban a ella, sacó su varita de debajo de la almohada y les apuntó. Su padre se rió por lo bajo, cruelmente. Hermione suspuso que era porque era mortífago.

No importaba, ella estaba a las espaldas de los señores Parkinson. No habían reparado en su presencia y perfectamente, podría atacarles al mismo tiempo que Pansy. Entonces, no tendrían nada que perder y todo por ganar.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

La voz fría de Severus Snape recorrió la espalda de Hermione con un escalofrío. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y observó a los Parkinson tan sorprendidos como ella. Pansy, por el contrario, tenía en su cara reflejada la esperanza. Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que se pusiera de parte de Pansy. Al fin y al cabo, a la persona a la que más había beneficiado en clase era a ella.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- declaró Pansy. Bajó levemente la varita, pero no la guardia. El docente, se acercó a la cama y observó a los tres familiares, antes de dirigirle una mirada suspicaz a Hermione. Esta se quedó helada en su sitio, con la varita en la mano, aún preparada para lanzarle un hechizo por la espalda a los señores Parkinson.

- Ignoraba que los Gryffindor fueran unos cobardes como para atacar a la espalda, señorita Granger. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Pansy aprovechó que sus padres se habían quedado estupefactos, para declar que Hermione era de su bando.

- Ella está de mi parte. Y a ninguna de las dos nos parece que sea correcto mentir y decir que Malfoy no ha hecho nada.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Snape, el único que no reflejaba la sorpresa en su rostro, si era que eso era lo que sentía.

Hermione, una vez descubierta, volvió junto a Pansy, sin guardar la varita.

- Así es, profesor. Apoyaré a Pansy en lo que decida.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- reaccionó, finalmente, la señora Parkinson. Miró con incredulidad a su hija, con asco a su compañera y exigió una respuesta. El señor Parkinson parecía que tenía ganas de matar a Hermione. Sin embargo, la presencia del profesor hacía que mantuvieran, en parte, las apariencias.

- Significa que si la señorita Parkinson decide quedarse aquí y no retirar la denuncia, eso es lo que hará, ya que es mayor de edad- declaró el profesor.- Sino desean aportar nada más esta visita, como cariño o comprensión, les sugiero que se vayan.

- ¡No me hable de esa forma!- le rugió el señor Parkinson.- Que yo sepa la señorita que está en la cama es mi hija, no la suya.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

- Eso quizá mejor lo vuelve a hablar con su mujer.

La tez pálida de la señora Parkinson se tiñó de rojo a la par que el señor Parkinson amenazaba con la varita a Snape. Este, raudo, desenfundó también la suya y parecía que se iban a vatir en duelo cuando escucharon por detrás a la profesora McGonagall.

Esta, mandó avisar a varios aurores, y malinterpretando la situación, se puso al lado de Snape y, diciendo, con su habitual voz tranquila pero autoritaria, declaró.

- No creo que sea necesario el uso de varitas. La señorita Parkinson se quedará aquí hasta que se recupere, y después, reanudará sus clases con normalidad.

- ¿Y si ella no quiere?- insistió la señora Parkinson.

- ¡Claro que me voy a quedar!- le contradijo Pansy, iracunda.

McGonagall se cruzó de brazos. Cuatro aurores aparecieron, y entonces el matrimonio Parkinson. Hermione sonrió a Pansy, quien respiró de alivio. Los dos profesores procedieron a retirarse y madame Pomfey dijo que esperaría antes de hacerle el resto de las pruebas a la enferma para que pudiera descansar de aquel mal trago emocional.

- Bueno, parece que todo va a salir bien- declaró Hermione, con una sonrisilla.

Ambas se giraron brevemente para observar cómo Snape desaparecía tras la puerta y se volvieron a mirar, rememorando la conversación que antes había sucedido. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, no hacía falta, ambas se habían dado cuenta de aquel detalle, y ambas, opinaban lo mismo.

**(·)---&--(·)**

Sin embargo, aquel momento de breve esperanza estaba previsto ser suprimido por el peor mago de todos los tiempos. No podía creer que todo le estuviera saliendo bien. Iba a dar un golpe directo, desesperado. Estaba al corriente del estado de salud de Dumbledore, porque a pesar de que Remus Lupin había bebido una poción para olvidar los detalles importantes, Bella había conseguido romper aquella molesta barrera.

Y aunque fuera información de hacía meses, conocía perfectamente la enfermedad que a Dumbledore le aquejaba. Seguramente, le quedaría una semana, incluso menos. Y, por mucho que lo hubiera respetado hacía tiempo, no iba a jugárselo todo en una galantería tal como esperar a que el anciano profesor falleciera.

Tenía a sus mejores hombres dispuestos a tomar Azkaban. Tenía a un grupo especial esperando entrar al castillo sin ser descubiertos y hacerse con el mapa de Potter. Averiguar, también, quién era el heredero de Slytherin, pues le carcomía la curiosidad por dentro.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Buscando información, frenéticamente. Disgregando lo válido de lo inválido. Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara. Había estado estudiando demasiados años, para que ahora se quedara todo en nada. Había estado controlando al reenger hasta que un año antes lo había liberado por completo.

Y poco a poco, el mundo idiota se iba rendiendo a sus pies sin que él tuviera que poner nada de su parte. Estaba seguro de haber manejado bien las profecías, de asegurarse de que uno de los herederos hubiera muerto tres años atrás. Si uno moría, los demás no se manifestaban.

Era evidente que Cedric Diggory iba a morir, quisiera o no, por el bien de sus planes. Pero si Dumbledore había descubierto los herederos y estaban vigilando a Longbotton y a Lovegood, demostraba que algo se le había escapado. Sobre todo, cuando Lovegood comenzó a mostrar las mismas capacidades que la fundadora de su casa.

¿Pudiera ser que la magia contraria al _reenger _hubiera conseguido evitarle y se hubiera instaurado en otra persona? Pero aún así, debería seguir cumpliendo las condiciones de ser una persona sin ser completamente formada, o sea, menor de veintisiete años, edad en el que el cerebro alcanzaba su completa madurez; y ser estudiante de Hogwarts, para que el legado oculto de los fundadores en el castillo, les transmitiera la energía necesaria. ¿Había alguien en Hufflepuff que guardara parentesco con Diggory?

¿O acaso ese joven no era realmente el heredero de Helga Hufflepuff?

De todas formas, podía librarse aún de que se unieran con Potter. Su esperanza residía en el heredero de Slytherin. Convertirlo a su causa, y ahorrarse los problemas. Después de todo, los Herederos eran personas con la _capacidad de lograr algo_ y eso no quería decir que lo fueran a hacer después de todo.

Mandó un mensaje y les ordenó que aparte del mapa de Hogwarts, su objetivo principal era averiguar el nombre del heredero de Slytherin.

Un nombre, eso es lo que le faltaba. A través de Snape, podría hablar con él, convencerle de que su bando era lo mejor. Le ofrecería lo que quisiera y una vez muertos los tres herederos restantes, él podría ser uno de sus mortífagos con mayor rango. Quizá más que Bellatrix.

Inspiró aire y sonrió con perversidad. Iba a comenzar su teatro.

- Muy bien, equipos, atentos a mi señal- susurró. Envió el estallido de magia y empezó la función.

**(·)---&--(·)**

_Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Magos Azkaban._

_10:25 am_

Seis encapuchados atacaron desde varios puntos diferentes la prisión. Un séptimo encapuchado se dirigió hacia un dementor y le comunicó el mensaje que llevaban de su amo Lord Voldemort.

Mientras, al otro lado de la prisión, dos recién capturados fueron liberados y entre tanta confusillon y con los dementotes cambiando de bando, se piden en seguida refuerzos. Hay caos, descontrol y aunque vayan a lograr hacer caer definitivamente la prisión, al menos se llevarán de allí a los mortífagos, incluyendo a los dos aprendices.

Los mortífagos alzaron la vista al cielo y observaron cómo este se oscurecía levemente ante la llegada de aurores en escoba. Otros tantos se aparecieron en las murallas, y aún así, sonrieron.

Una parte de los dementotes se alzaron al cielo para derribarles, mientras los otros recibían a los recién aparecidos. Dos mortífagos se encargaron de repartir varitas a los reclusos y la batalla comenzó con crueldad, sin piedad.

**(·)---&--(·)**

_Afueras de Hogsmenae._

_10:23_

La figura de una joven se visualizaba en la lejanía, harapienta, con aparente desnutrición y clara desorientación . Los aldeanos que la han visto, avisaron a una patrulla de aurores y estos acudieron raudos en su ayuda. Los tres magos se apresuraron cuando la vieron desfallecer, y sin más dilación, la llevan al castillo, ya que su parecido con una alumna desaparecida es increíble.

**(·)---&--(·)**

_Casa de los Gritos_

_10:32_

Cuando el mundo mágico empezó a ser un caos, Bellatrix aprovechó para aparecerse tras un hechizo desilusionador en uno de los rellanos de la casa de los gritos. Recordando en su cabeza las indicaciones de Remus Lupin, se situó en la entrada del pasadizo que la llevará a Hogwarts.

Evitando hacer ningún ruido, se agazapó y esperó a que le avisaran sus dos compañeros, la avisaran. Debían estar seguros que Potter estuviera distraído y no mirara el mapa y la descubrieran.

Una vez suprimido el mapa, debería enterarse quién era el heredero de Slytherin y comunicárselo a su señor.

Parecía sencillo, pero dependían demasiado de la suerte, y eso era algo que personalmente le molestaba de sobremanera.

Repentinamente, notó un escozor en su marca. Era la señal.

**(·)---&--(·)**

Pansy le daba la mano a Hermione y no se la soltaba. Le gustaba que estuviera cerca de ella, aún sabiendo que ninguno de los dos profesores permitirían que se marchara de Hogwarts. Pero es que siempre había estado yendo de lo malo a lo peor, y siempre era así. ¿Alguna mejora en su vida? Parecía realmente increíble que aquella vez se fuera a salir con la suya.

Observó a su amarte, la forma en la que leía el libro mientras no dejaba de prestarle atención en todo. Podía ver su carácter en sus facciones, una personalidad deslumbrante, sexy, arrolladora. Su despreocupación, su confianza.

Y además, le correspondía. Su tacto con la piel, suave y terso hacía que se sintiera en un auténtico paraíso. Sus labios, carnosos, jugosos, que jugaban con los suyos propios y su lengua juguetona hacía las delicias de la chica. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien tan dulce podría fijarse en ella?

El terror a perderla era demasiado grande, y por ello, no dudaba en enfrentarse a sus padres. Un año antes, le hubiera vendido su alma al diablo, o incluso hubiera acatado las órdenes de sus progenitores y se hubiera casado con Malfoy a pesar de todo… porque antes parecía que todas las desgracias iban hacia ella, y sabía que cuanto antes empezara, antes acababa.

Sin embargo, ahora sentía que tenía algo por lo que luchar. Nunca antes había tenido tanta necesidad como obtener una muestra de cariño o necesidad, nunca, hasta que descubrió que Hermione era tan fantástica, que entre todos los seres humanos del planeta, la había elegido a ella. Una chica, que con diecisiete años ya se sentía muerta y amargada. Resignada, envidiosa y malvada.

Era tanta la dicha que sentía, la necesidad de protegerla contra las desgracias que ella misma atraía, que no podía poder dormir tranquila. Con ella cerca, las pesadillas y malos ratos se alejaban. No quería dormirse lejos de ella, no quería revivir en sueños ningún infierno vivido hace tiempo o recientemente.

- Hermione- susurró. La joven levantó la vista del libro de Transformaciones y la miró con aquellos ojos algo rasgados y de color miel.

- Dime- contestó ella con una voz igual de suave y tierna.

- No me gustaría que te separaras de mi….

- Tranquila, ya sabes que siempre te apoyaré y estaré junto a ti…

Pansy sonrió débilmente y no supo si confiar totalmente en esas palabras. Cuando se dispuso a contestarle, un nuevo tumulto las distrajo. Aquella vez, eran cuatro aurores y McGonagall que llevaban a una persona desmayada para tenderla en una de las camillas.

- Oh, por Merlín- pudieron escuchar tanto Hermione como Pansy, la voz rota de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.- Lavender Brown. Por favor, llamen a Madame Pomfey inmediatamente, posiblemente tendremos que trasladara a San Mungo de urgencia.

Hermione giró el rostro para observar a Pansy, parecía asustada y Pansy, muy seria, contestó:

- Podría haber sido peor. Si sigue viva después de tanto tiempo, quiere decir que al menos, le dan la oportunidad de morir junto a los suyos, que al fin y al cabo, la valoran un poco más que por ejemplo si hubieran capturado a…- la miró brevemente, mientras Hermione se quedaba lívida de la impresión. No podía darle crédito a las palabras de Pansy.

- Bueno, yo es lo que escuché una vez a mi padre en casa…- se excusó Pansy.- La verdad, es que no es una sorpresa descubrir que es un informador del Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasará con Lavender?- preguntó, Hermione, con voz queda.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y luego, abrazó tiernamente a su chica.

- No lo sé, quizá logren salvarla, pero… dudo que alguna vez se recupere.

**(·)---&--(·)**

_Espero que os haya gustado._


	29. Una serpiente en la guarida del león

_Un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis._

_¡Besos a todos los que leéis y a los que dejáis comentario!_

**(·)---&---(·)**

Despacio, caminando con tranquilidad, mientras observaba cómo las briznas de hierva se plegaban a su paso, fue hasta el imponente castillo de Hogwarts. Se situó en la entrada del lugar, quieta, esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta y saliera. No podía hacerlo por sí misma, irrumpir sin ser invitada, o las medidas del castillo saltarían sin que lo pudiese controlar. Y como si fuera la voluntad de Merlín, los señores Parkinson salieron del lugar, entre juramentos e indignación.

Bellatrix los miró con asco. Sabía lo que había ocurrido en el castillo con el hijo de Lucius y sabía a qué habían ido los padres de la niña afectada. Por unos instantes, se alegró que Snape estuviera allí, posiblemente, hubiera impedido que se llevaran a la chica a casa. Si hubiera sido ella, hubiera cogido al pequeño Malfoy y lo habría torturado por destrozar los planes de su señor y por haber abusado de un igual.

Una vez dentro del castillo, se deslizó entre los estudiantes, con cuidado de no pisar ni golpear a nadie y se encaminó escaleras arriba. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. No importaba, tampoco le hacía mucho caso, pues era capaz de mantener la cabeza fría incluso en las peores situaciones. Además, su Señor le había dado una oportunidad de oro. Le había ordenado una infiltración en Hogwarts, peligrosa, pero demostraba tal y como ella sospechaba, que Severus Snape no era una persona de la que se podría fiar al cien por cien.

Con rapidez, se dirigió a la Torre Gryffinfor y deseó que algún leoncito pasara por allí cerca para poder colarse dentro de la Torre. Bajo el encantamiento desilusionador, tenía posibilidades de que no la atraparan, sin embargo, una nunca estaba segura. Y además, estaba el asunto de _la otra_. Quien debía proporcionarle la distracción suficiente para que ella pasara desapercibida. Rezó para que la cría fuera buena actriz y no delatara el plan del Señor, o que Dumbledore o McGonagall no sospecharan y se pusieran a registrar el castillo.

Podía resultar que el ataque a Azkaban no fuera suficiente, y…. Permaneció a la espera mientras retiraba los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, y cerca de la señora Gorda, se situó, a la espera de que el retrato se abriera. Sus ojos, miraron hacia un cuadro del pasillo que parecía intuir que por ahí había alguien, sin embargo, inmóvil como una estatua, no podía atraer su atención.

Quieta, tranquila, paciente.

Al igual que una serpiente esperando cazar a su presa. Solo que aquella vez no necesitaría matar a nadie. Simplemente, filtrarse sigilosamente en la Sala Común, deslizarse por las escaleras de los chicos y buscar la habitación de Potter. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, recordó cual era. Según Colagusano, estaba en el segundo piso, así que no le sería muy complicado. También sabía cual era la cama, y suponía que su baúl y su armario estarían al lado de esta, con el preciado mapa esperando por ella.

Súbitamente, le vino a la cabeza una de esas ideas que solo se tienen en los peores momentos. Que Potter tuviera el mapa. ¿Y cómo podría ir a la guarida de vuelta con las manos vacías? Hasta entonces se había librado de los peores castigos, gracias a Brown, la niña embobada por una poción peligrosísima que le había hecho perder el juicio. Brown pensaba que el Señor Oscuro era su amo, y este, aplacaba parte de su ira con ella.

Pero en esos momentos la habían perdido, la chica cumplía su último encargo. Si algo malo sucediera, se encargarían de liquidarla en San Mungo. Contaban allí con infiltrado que priorizaba a los mortífagos encubiertos que llegaban lesionados, y ocultaba pruebas.

Apenas se movió de su sitio, cuando alguien a su espalda empezó a hablar. ¡Cuadros! Estaban cotilleando, sin embargo, lo que de pequeña le había parecido una constumbre muy molesta, en esos momentos, se había transformado en una vital fuente de información. Estaban comentando sobre la llegada de Brown a la Enfermería, en un estado lamentable, que el mismo Lord había ejecutado mientras la niña sonreía de dicha ante su destino de servirle incluso con su posible muerte.

_Hasta el final de mis días, útil a mi amo_.

Esa era la máxima de Brown, de los mortífagos leales como ella… del séquito solo muy pocos lo decían de corazón. La misma Bellatrix y… apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Una maldita poción, y esa zorra se había ganado el favor del Amo en menos de una semana. ¿Y ella que llevaba toda una vida a su servicio? ¿Qué había soportado años y años de Azkaban? Una de las pocas que le habían intentado buscar.

Cuando unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo, se alegró. Estaba harta de estar allí sola, esperando junto a sus pensamientos que pululaban a su alrededor minando su siempre voluntad de hierro. Se movió muy despacio para que en cuanto pasaran por su lado, pudiera entrar con tranquilidad.

Las que llegaban eran dos niñas, que por la forma de hablar, debían tener trece años, la edad en la que una se considera lo suficiente mayor para todo, pero que sigue siendo una cría que no tiene ni idea del mundo que la rodea.

- ¿Contraseña?- preguntó el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- _Tríbada_- contestó la más pequeña de tamaño, cuyas trencitas en el pelo se movían graciosamente al mismo tiempo que su cabeza.

El retrato se abrió de par en par y Bella tuvo la destreza de colarse dentro sin que las dos niñas se percataran. Después, observó la sala común de Gryffindor y no pudo dejar de notar las diferencias que había respecto a la de Slytherin. Allí, tanto los sofás como el resto del mobiliario estaba condicionado a la forma redondeada de la sala. Las chimeneas resguardaban el fuego y alrededor de estas se juntaban los sofás en semicírculo.

A Bellatrix le producía una sensación de poco espacio y agobio. Incluso cuando pasó cerca de las mesas de estudio, tuvo la tentación de apartarlo todo para que estuviera todo apilado y hubiese más aire para respirar. Sin embargo, sus estudiantes no opinaban lo mismo, ya que estaban charlando todos tranquilos, relajados.

Mejor para ella, así no se fijarían en una sombra que se deslizaba entre ellos. Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta el piso correcto. Después de encontrar la habitación, s encontró con los cinco chicos que allí estaban, levantándose, yendo por turnos al baño.

- Oye, Harry, ¿estás bien?

Uno de los Weasley le preguntaba al chico de oro. Bellatrix se pegó a la pared, detrás de la puerta y esperó que ninguno de los jóvenes que se paseaban semidesnudos por delante de ella repararan en su presencia.

- Sí, tranquilo, la cicatriz no me duele. Temo que Voldemort prepare algo…

- ¿Has tenido algún sueño de esos preguntó?- Deam.

Harry negó con la cabeza y continuaron con otros temas de conversación como equipos de Quidditch o chicas. Y llegando a ese tema, Neville Longbotton (fácilmente reconocible por sus rasgos de niño mimado, al igual que su madre), declaró que le gustaría hacer un regalo conjunto a Pansy Parkinson. Bellatrix, en esos momentos permaneció más alerta que nunca.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó otro chico.

- Bueno, -declaró Neville.- Esa chica ha pasado por una experiencia horrible, y parece que la única que la apoya es Hermione… tenemos que hacer algo, y con más urgencia si es de nuestro bando.

¿De su bando? Bellatrix dudaba que a pesar de que Parkinson hubiera sufrido por eso, no se alejaría de las enseñanzas puras de su familia. Sus padres podían ser despreciables, el mismo Malfoy un auténtico cretino, pero eran todos una familia y Pansy encontraría muchos apoyos entre los mortífagos que la protegerían. Allí había gato encerrado. Harry, por su parte, era partidario de esa opción.

- Podría ir con Tonks esta tarde a Hogsmenade y comprarle algo…

- ¿Con la profesora Tonks?- preguntó Neville, pícaramente. Harry ni se inmutó:

- Por supuesto, es la profesora de DCLAO y además, aurora, sino, dudo que me dejen salir de este castillo…

En esos momentos, Bellatrix comprendió que posiblemente se tratara de la heredera de Slytherin que su amo estaba buscando. Dudaba que Potter se tomara tantas molestias para con alguien que no fuera de su propia casa. O podría ser cierto lo que decía Draco Malfoy: que todo el mundo le admiraba era por los favores que hacía. Aquella vez, no parecía ser diferente.

Estaba claro que intentaban poner de su parte a la hija de una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico. Hacía meses, hubiera creído imposible que aquello fuera a funcionar, pero sabía lo que había hecho el idiota de su sobrino, y cómo había actuado. Y que aquella era la razón por la cual estaba ella allí.

Guardó la rabia, pensando que si ella misma hubiera educado a Draco como su propio hijo, no hubiera dejado que su crueldad se malgastara en hundir al empresa del Señor Oscuro. Le habría enseñado autocontrol y diligencia, para que el Lord se hubiera sentido orgulloso de él. De ella.

- Entonces ¿tú y Tonks iréis a Hogsmenade para comprarle algo a Pansy?

- ¿Ya la llamas por su nombre?- silbó Ron.

- Bueno, Hermione lo hace…

Cuando Bellatrix observó como el chico de oro deslizaba su mano hacia un pergamino y se lo guardaba en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, comprendió que no podría hacer nada para coger el mapa. Pero tenía la información que buscaba, y esos chicos le habían dado más información de la que en un principio hubiera esperado.

Estaba de suerte. Su señor estaría contento.

Volvería a ser la preferida.

Con un sigilo propio de las sombras más sutiles, volvió hacia la sala común y salió de la Torre. Mientras se alejaba, la Dama Gorda gritaba, preguntando quién había salido de allí sin ser visto.

A Bellatrix no le importaba, tenía una información muy importante: Pansy Parkison era la heredera de Slytherin que tanto quería su señor conocer, y Potter, iba ir ese mismo día con tan solo un auror, al pueblo. Perfectamente, podrían elaborar una emboscada.

Solo le faltaba salir del castillo.

Se deslizó por los pasillos, cuando algo le llamó la atención: todo estaba demasiado quieto, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y a la vez, tenso. Atravesó unos cuantos pasadizos, saliéndose de su ruta de regreso, pues quería saber el origen de aquella sensación. Quizá hubieran descubierto la trampa, quizá la chica había fallado.

Y ella, como la mejor mortífago, no iba a caer en algo tan simple.

Giró una esquina y se lo encontró cara a cara.

- Buenos días, señora Lestrange ¿qué le trae por aquí?

Imposible, no podía verla. Teniá una de las mejores ocultaciones, su señor se había implicado en eso personalmente. Pero los ojos azules del director la atravesaban y buscaban en su interior al igual que hacía cuando él no era más que un profesor y ella una alumna de Slytherin.

- ¿Quiere pasar a mi despacho a hablar?- preguntó, con amabilidad.

¡Maldito vejestorio!

**(·)---&---(·)**

Pansy y Hermione, de la mano, observaron a Lavender, tendida en la cama conjunta a donde estaban ellas. Había mucho revuelo en la enfermería, aurores y demás, que iban a trasladarla de urgencia a San Mungo y que iban a custodiarla para intentar averiguar más sobre el paradero del mago oscuro.

Pansy reprimió un suspiro, y media hora después, la calma volvió a aquella sala. Se quedaron absolutamente solas.

- Vaya revuelo… podríamos aprovechar para escaparnos ¿no crees?- declaró Pansy, haciéndole una carantoña traviesa y riéndose por lo bajo. Hermione le clavó una mirada y suspiró. La cogió fuertemente de la mano.

- No creo que podamos hacerlo, Pansy. Verás, hay una cosa muy importante que tengo que decirle…

Tomó aire y le dijo:

- Sabemos quién es el heredero de Slytherin que ayudará a los que ya conocemos: Neville y Luna.

- ¿Y Hufflepuff?- preguntó Pansy, acordándose de esa casa a la que siempre había evitado. Era experta en detectar temas que no quería tratar y desviarlos.

- No sabemos si es Hannan o Ernie. Desde luego, Ernie parece el indicado, pero Hannan tiene bastante carácter- confesó Hermione.- Es algo extraño, porque se supone que debería ser Ernie, y sin embargo, Hannan, cada vez, tiene más especie de poder…- arrugó el entrecejo y Pansy se entusiasmó, había conseguido evitar algo que tenía por seguro, no quería saber.

- ¿Y eso porqué será? ¡Qué interesante! La verdad es que Hannan parece mucho más simpática que el pedante de Ernie- declaró.- Y sin embargo, es como una chiquilla con las hormonas a punto de estallar.

Hermione la miró durante un buen rato. Pansy, quien estaba entrenada en captar las intenciones de los demás notó un pinchazo de frustración al ver que no conseguía saber qué demonios estaba pensando ella.

Intentó distraerla, sonriendo y acariciándole el rostro y eso provocó que la joven saltara ligeramente de su asiento, se sonrojara y, al parecer, intentaba retomar la conversación que había iniciado.

Pansy, sin atenderle mucho lo que decía, se mordió el labio inferior y quedó encantada ante el hecho de que Hermione, a pesar de que parecía tan inteligente y experta en todo lo que hiciera, tenía ese punto dulce, tierno e inocente. Cuando la volvió a mirar con aquellos ojos marrón miel, mientras parpadeaba, volvió a la tierra.

- ¿Me estás escuchando'

- Es evidente que no ¿qué decías?

- Tú eres la heredera de Slytherin- lo soltó así, a bocajarro. Y Pansy, simplemente, se rió. Pensó que bromeaba.

- ¡Anda ya!

- Esto es muy serio.

- No, no me lo creo, será otra persona- declaró ella.- ¿Heredera de Slytherin?- Volvió a carcajearse, pero se detuvo a los pocos segundos. Hermione seguía seria, tan seria como cuando estaba concentrada para estudiar para un examen o cuando estaba diciendo algo importante, que era el caso.

- Vale, no… no, no puede ser- declaró ella.

Hermione asintió:

- El libro que me dejaste… rastreé sus antepasados y conseguí llegar hasta una rama de la familia de antepasados de Voldemort. ¡Y Voldemort tiene sangre de Salazar!

- Después de tantos años… no creo- se burló ella. Hermione quedó anonadada por instantes.

- ¿Has hecho un chiste sobre la sangre de Voldermort?- preguntó la gryffindor. Enarcó una ceja mientras observaba a su chica sobresaltarse y asustarse a un mismo tiempo.

- No, no lo he hecho ¡olvídalo, Hermione!- pidió.- No quiero hacerlo.

- No lo conseguiremos si no es contigo- pidió Hermione.- Oye, sabes quién soy yo…- se quedó callada abruptamente. Quizá para Pansy solo fuera una forma de librarse de Malfoy. Era evidente que la educación tiraba demasiado, y ella estaba fuera de plano.- Yo.. es… esto…- vaciló, no sabía que decir.

El mundo de Hermione tembló por instantes que parecieron eternos. Apenas fue consciente de cuando Pansy la zarandeó suavemente.

- No, mira… no nos pasará nada ¿vale? Desaparecemos y ya está. Sé a donde podemos ir y que no nos encuentren…

- Pero… pero yo no… no puedo dejar esto así- protestó Hermione con suavidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Les prefieres a ellos que a mi?- preguntó Pansy.- Yo lo he dejado todo por ti, Hermione. Mi familia me odia y posiblemente la familia de Malfoy y los mortífagos unidos decidan que yo he sido un estorbo para ellos y quieran eliminarme. No tengo a nadie.

- Tampoco es muy difícil dejar todo eso por alguien ¿no? ¿A quién le gusta sentirse mal?

- Oh, perdona la señorita que ha tenido la vida perfecta y siempre ha sabido salir de los malos momentos.

- Ah, así que ahora la única que tiene una vida difícil eres tú ¿verdad? ¡pues me parece ideal de la muerte!

Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos. Miraba con furia a Pansy. Sabía que no debía de haber dicho todo lo que había soltado, pero por una parte, creía tener razón. Pansy era muy egoísta y le parecía muy injusto que, teniendo la oportunidad de vencer a Voldemort y de que todo terminara, la desperdiciara.

- ¿Sabes? Es tu culpa- le hechó en cara Pansy, mientras se recostaba en la camilla y le daba la espalda.- Tú me hiciste creer en otra cosa que no fuera pelear y luchar por mi propia supervivencia y ahora me lo quieres arrebatar.

- ¡Ja! ¿Te crees que la libertad es fácil? Tener libertad es actuar según tu criterio y aceptar las consecuencias. Luchar por sobrevivir con derechos, sí, pero también deberes. Y si no eres capaz de entender eso, es que quizá deberías seguir siendo una esclava.

Pansy no contestó mientras escuchaba los pasos de Hermione alejarse. Empezó a sollozar en silencio. De todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora, incluida la violación de Malfoy, lo que más le había dolido era ese último comentario.

**(·)---&---(·)**


End file.
